Pokémon: The Equestrian Chronicles
by Gojiradon
Summary: After Twilight Sparkle and her friends gave up the Elements of Harmony, unknown to them, fate had played a hand that will forever change their world. When an evil force from their world fought against mighty gods, their universe merges with another. The World of Pokémon...[Originally from fimfiction, copied & pasted from my user there, StrangeBehavior]
1. Pro: Welcome to the World of Pokémon

...

...Hello there, it is so nice to meet you...

I humbly welcome you to the world of Pokémon...

 _ **-[Welcome to the World of Pokémon - Pokémon Origins]-**_

...My name is Professor Oak, but everyone just calls me the Pokémon Professor. I know you are wondering what IS a Pokémon, right?

Well, Pokémon are wondrous creatures that come in all shapes and sizes, and have many amazing powers. Many people keep Pokémon as pets, however, they can engage in fierce sporting events called Pokémon Battles, where the Pokémon and their trainers compete to grow stronger together, and strengthen the bonds a Trainer and his or her Pokémon...

My job as a Pokémon Researcher is to find the mysteries hidden inside the Pokemon, since we still don't know much about them. But, I'm certain you and your friends will help me and my colleagues to finally crack some of the mysteries that the Pokémon are hiding.

But enough about me, tell me about you; What is your name, young lady?

...

Twilight...Sparkle?

...

Oh yes, that is a fitting name for you Twilight, now for you, young man; What is your name?

...

Sean? I will definitely remember that name, it already sounds like you will be my grandson, Blue's, newest and most formidable rival. I'll keep my eye on you...

...

Hmm? Oh, right, you two want to know what me and my fellow professors are currently working on, right?

...

Well, we really have different fields we study the Pokémon on, but one that is getting all of us anxious to solve is the mystery of a unique process certain Pokémon undergo, called; Mega Evolution! We are also investigating a unique circumstance involving a peculiar phenomenon called "Z-Moves"...

!...

You two will help us? Perfect! I'll hand you over to the leading professor on the subject of Mega Evolution, Professor Sycamore. I am certain we'll meet again, see you two later...

...

...

 _ **-[Professor Sycamore Theme - Pokémon X & Y]-**_

Why bonjour to you, Twilight and Sean! My name is Professor Augustine Sycamore, so you'll help me find the secrets of Mega Evolution?

...

Oh, _comment stupide de ma part_ , you don't know what Mega Evolution is? Well you know how Pokémon undergo a metamorphosis which we call evolution right?

!...

My my, you two are quite studious on the subject, especially you Ms. Twilight Sparkle. You two are correct, but where regular evolution has its limit for every Pokémon, we found that a select few can actually take it further, and unlike regular evolution, a Mega Evolved Pokémon can actually revert back to its original form.

!

Yes, and it is somehow tied with peculiar stones that seem to have an unknown origin, and it can happen only if a trainer's bond with his or her Pokémon is strong when Mega Evolution can occur...

...

Mon erreur, it is about time you two begin your adventure, don't worry, you'll see us again soon...

...

Now with my heart filled with joy, I welcome you both to the world of Pokémon!

!

* * *

"AHHH!"

A young Twilight Sparkle wakes up in a cold sweat, her eyes having a stinging feeling after walking through that really bright doorway with those weird creatures mentioning others called 'Pokémon'. She had no clue what her dream was about, and unfortunately, the young unicorn couldn't remember any of it, except for walking through a very bright doorway. Her foalsitter, Cadence came in, worried about her favorite foal, and saw Twilight's eyes as big as saucers and her forehead dripping in sweat, then she smelled the all too familiar scent of urine.

Cadence asked the unicorn, "I heard you scream. Are you okay, Twilight?"

Twilight simply answered, "I-I-I don't know, but now I feel embarrassed because of me..."

Cadence put her hoof over the filly's mouth and said warmly, "Don't let that bother you Twilight, lots of fillies and colts your age still do have bed-wetting problems. Why don't we get these sheets cleaned, give you a quick bath, and I'll help you fall asleep by reading your favorite bedtime story."

Twilight smiled and followed Cadence happily as the teenage alicorn used a levitation spell to pick up the soiled sheets, and took them to get washed...

* * *

 _ **-[Sootopolis City - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-**_

Fast-forward several years into the future, A more grown-up Twilight, now an alicorn herself, is walking to a park in Ponyville, heading to her friends who are readying a small area for a picnic. Spike followed Twilight close behind, pulling a wagon with things they are bringing to the picnic.

Pinkie Pie, having seen them, hopped up in the air saying, "Hey Twilight! Spike! We're over here!"

Twilight chuckled to herself and for Pinkie's sake and Rainbow Dash's, picked up her pace a little, with Spike doing the same.

"Glad you can make it princess, I was getting antsy for how slow you were." Rainbow Dash had said in a joking manner.

Twilight responded, "Just because I have wings, doesn't mean I'll use them all the time, like you. Besides, I can't really get a hang of landing yet, so until I do, I'd like my hooves on the ground and intact, thank you very much."

Rainbow chuckled awkwardly as Rarity said, "I agree with Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and her landings certainly need to be improved after the last few attempts she flied. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, for now we can worry about that after we have our friendly picnic."

Fluttershy added softly, "Yes, I prefer it to be peaceful and quiet...I-if that's ok with you guys..."

"Alright! Enough chitchat, let's get this picnic a' going, I'm starvin'..." Applejack said with enthusiasm.

The other six all shouted at the same time, "Yeah!" and began their picnic, enjoying another perfect day in their peaceful home...

* * *

 _ **-[Route 101 - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-**_

"HRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*BOOM* *Creek*

Inside a secluded forest within the Island Region of Kyūshū in Japan, six Pokemon Trainers were training there Pokémon for the biggest competition of their world, the Pokémon International Championships, a tournament for only the most powerful and most talented trainers, to see who truly is the best of the best. The trainers consist of three boys and three girls, all of whom qualified, but one trainer was more pumped to enter the competition more than the others, to the point where he is training himself like he's going to be the one fighting...

One of the girls, named Haruka Takenaka (May), spoke to the boy as he kicked a tree like a Mu ren zhuang (Chinese training dummy), "Hey Sean-san, I know you're excited for the Championships, but it won't do you any good if you hurt yourself from getting excited over it."

The others agreed as the trainer named Sean said with the excitement clear in his voice, "I can't help myself Haruka-chan, the thought of taking on the best of the world has got me pumped up...Especially since I'm the one who usually trains alongside my Pokémon..."

He smiled widely, like a kid in a candy store, as he finished, "...And I welcome the challenge the International Championships will bring! Thinking about the world's best Pokémon Trainers gathering together to determine the best trainer in the world, has got me laughing in anticipation! He-he-he-hee..."

Then Sean broke out in a hearty laugh that made the trainers and their Pokemon, burst out in the same kind of laughter, they had to agree with him, the thought of facing the world's greatest is something to get excited about.

Another one of the girls, named Rosa Parker, said, "Ha-ha...You're right Sensei Sean, it is exciting to face the top of the planet's best trainers, but the competition won't be held for another eleven months and we were warned the competition could be held back. So you have to relax sometimes, sensei, too much work or excitement is bad for anyone's health you know..."

Sean looked at his apprentice, and replied, "You're right about that, but I just can't contain myself."

Two other trainers, two boys named Yuuki Odamaki (Brendan) and Barry Thompson, forced out laughter in a way hefty men would laugh, to try to liven things up and succeeded. Their impressions of Hikers or Lumberjacks caused the last girl named Kotone Sakiyurai (Lyra) to snort and chortle at how silly the boys were behaving. The sounds made everyone laugh till their sides ache, then a powerful Tyrantrum walked up to Sean and gently pushed his snout against his trainer's back, Sean looked behind and petted the Despot Pokémon's crest.

Barry asked Sean, "How come we're training here in this forest in Kyushu, and not at your grandfather's cottage in Kansai (Johto)? It has plenty of property space and it is by where you said that legendarily powerful trainer, Red is, Mt. Fuji (Mt. Silver). I wanted to challenge Red and beat him, but I still don't understand how you beat him and Dr. Oakido's grandson, Blue? Oh man, I want a rematch here and now Sean, or I'm fining you 10 million Yen!"

Sean smirked smugly at his rival and replied, "I'd like to see you try, I've beaten you every time we fought, what makes you think this time won't end the same, Thompson-san?"

The two glared at each other, waiting for someone to slip up or blink...

Kotone giggled and answered Barry's question, "Sean-kun told me that his place is currently being fortified and refurbished since those weaselly remnants from Team Rocket came and tried to steal his Pokemon. Rosa was also there, being held hostage and Sean got you safely and the police arrested them. I forget, were their names, uh, Jessie and James?"

"Their names were Musashi and Kojiro, Kotone-chan. They had a talking Meowth with them..." Sean said.

"Oh Right!" Kotone said, then teased Rosa, "I bet my friend was your handsome knight in shining armor, right Rosa-chan? From when he saved you from their hostage situation?"

Rosa blushed red as a Voltorb as Kotone nudged her, with a sly grin on the Kansai trainer's face, and said, "I-I don't know what you're talking about Kotone! It is very rude to make assumptions like that to your friends, you know..."

Yuuki chuckled as he said to Kotone, "Rosa-chan's right Kotone-san, it is rude to make assumptions like that. That can easily make you lose your friends, especially if they're not true."

Haruka giggled cutely as the trainer of America calmed down and Kotone apologized to Rosa...

Later on, Kotone said to them, "Thompson-san and I will head to Saga City (Oldale Town) to get some stuff, we'll see you guys later..."

Rosa, Sean, Haruka, and Yuuki all continued training their Pokémon, unaware of what is to come...

* * *

 _ **-[The Shard - Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen]-**_

Inside a dark dimension between time and space, a battle was being fought, between the legendary god of time, Dialga, the legendary goddess of space, Palkia, and an invisible foe that can attack them on a whim. The collisions of such raw energy sent great shock-waves that can be felt in any dimension, sending flurries of odd Pokémon called the Unown fleeing as they ride the shock-waves to safety, from the terrifying battle being waged.

The mighty Palkia pronounced loudly at her unseen foe, "Come out and face me you spineless coward! I had enough of these childish games of hide-and-seek! Show yourself now!"

Dialga calmed his sister, and calmly spoke in a firm voice, "What is it you seek, and why do you attack us? Answer us, foe of the shadows!"

For a minute, there was complete silence, not even the distorted sound of the spacial wind blowing in this empty pocket-dimension. The legendary dragons sensed their mystery foe was staying perfectly still in whatever spot it is in. Then, it spoke, in a voice as silent and soft as the wind, like a raspy whisper. It said...

"I...want...power...for...myself..."

Then a pitch-black mass appeared and lunged at the faces of the two mighty Legendary Pokemon.

They reacted quickly and shouted, "Protect!"

Putting up barriers of energy that shielded them from the black mass.

Dialga and Palkia asked at the same time, "What are you, black mass of darkness..."

The mass then answered, lowly "Only...nightmare...only...force...no queen...to serve for...we...dwell...shadow of the moon's...magic..."

It made a second attempt, but the Dragons of Time and Space were ready this time. Using Protect, they gathered their energy, pooling it into a single point, causing their special gemstones embedded on their bodies to glow in an otherworldly brilliance. When the mysterious enemy attacked, they unleashed that energy they stored up into a single attack launched by both of them...

 **"ROAR OF TIME!"**

 **"SPACIAL REND!"**

From Dialga, he launched a powerful blue and purple stream of temporal energy at the mass. From Palkia, she swiped her right arm downwards, unleashing a large pink blade of pure cosmic energy at the mass. The two attacks collided with their target and each other at the same time, causing an explosion of galactic proportions. Had they fought on Earth, the explosion would take out a quarter of the galaxy with the planet. The mass was severely damaged as most of it was destroyed by the Pokémon deities, knowing now that it cannot win this fight, it fled through a tear in the time-space continuum. Palkia immediately gave chase, but was too late when her attacker disappeared with the tear.

She frustratingly roared, releasing energy that caused a boulder of ice to disintegrate into pink particles, then vanish into oblivion, shouting, "NO! IT WILL NOT ESCAPE ME AFTER THAT ATTEMPT TO KILL US, THAT F***ING THING WILL NOT ESCAPE FROM CHALLENGING ME!"

"Sister, watch your language..." Dialga said to his twin, "...you know how much our father, uncles, and our supervisors dislike the use of such profanity..."

The black shadow remnant rode the portal's wormhole back to the dimension where it came from...

The dimension that houses the country of Equestria...

 _ **-[Team Flare Appears - Pokémon X and Y]-**_

While Barry and Kotone headed to the nearest town to get supplies, leaving the four trainers, and their Pokémon in the forest, they continued training for the championships. As they were heading back, in a flash, a powerful vortex sucked the four in, screaming. Barry and Lyra heard the screams and rushed back only to see Sean and Yuuki get pulled in a vortex to who knows where, and they saw Sean's Latios fly into the vortex after them, as it closed behind him. For Barry and Kotone, their faces had the looks of horror at what happened, their friends were gone.

Barry asked Lyra, with a shaky voice, "Sa-Sakiyurai-ch-chan...What...just happened..."

Kotone was shaken at the thought that her childhood friend Sean, and the friends he made that are now her friends, are gone. They could be thrown into oblivion as she replied in the same tone, "I-I-I don't k-know Th-Thompson-san..."

She then exclaimed loudly, as her poor Azumarill jumping in surprise to her trainer's sudden outburst, "W-we have to get everyone else! Our friends could be suffering wherever they winded up! We have got to save them!"

* * *

 _ **-[Heavy Rainfall - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-**_

Twilight did enjoy the picnic, until what felt like a sudden burst of wind threw up her friend's picnic up in the air and blown far out of Ponyville's boarders, except for the picnic sheet. Then the sky, 'cracked?!' if that was even possible, and the crack opened and released blinding lights greater than sunlight and more powerful bursts of wind that rivaled a tornado's strength. The perfect day quickly went downhill, surprisingly, she expected this kind of thing happening, some unusual disaster spoiling a perfect day in Equestria for them to solve with the power of friendship and magic. Now she's looking up in the sky, it has a silver and navy blue vortex on it that made it look like the sky was a prop of sorts, then something big crashed right through the sky, leaving a gaping cracked hole on it. The breach of the space-time continuum was big enough for everyone in Equestria to see clearly, and cause panic among them, thinking the end of the world is here, that is what Twilight believes.

Applejack looked up and said, "Whoa Nelly! What in the world of Equestria is that!"

Rainbow Dash commented with just a little sarcasm, "Maybe it's Discord and more of his silly jokes, he made that to scare the daylights out of everypony, that's what I think..."

"Uh, Rainbow Dash...I-I don't think Discord is responsible...He is reformed after all...? Fluttershy said.

"Not that reformed..." Spike said with a huff, upset after seeing all his cupcakes ruined on the ground for the ants to enjoy.

Rarity was marveling the seemingly flawless pattern of the vortex, its colors were inspiring the unicorn fashionista on a new clothing line for her boutique.

The seven friends were unaware that they were being watched by a pair of focused eyes...

* * *

 _ **At Celestia's Castle...**_

* * *

 _ **-[Explosive Encounter! Red and Blue - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-**_

Princess Luna was walking down the hallway, looking at the kingdom of Equestria through the windows, until she did a double take out one window and saw the enormous fissure in the sky and rushed to her sister's room in a slight state of panic...

Princess Celestia, high ruler of Equestria, was in her room, reading some of her former student's reports on friendship, until her younger sister crashed through, like a raving lunatic. Luna was spouting gibberish she couldn't understand, and placed a hoof over her sister's mouth.

"Now Luna..." Celestia said, "Just calm down and tell..."

"No time! HURRY!" Luna interrupted and grabbed Celestia and forcefully pulled her sister down the hallway of Canterlot Castle.

Luna dragged Celestia to a balcony, causing Celestia to free herself from her sister's grasp, furious at her sister's actions, she glared at her little sister.

Celestia then said, "Luna, now is not the time for..."

Luna shut Celestia's mouth, forced her head upwards, and pointed at the sky in a rapid motion. That's when she saw the enormous hole in the sky, swirling cosmic energy flowing from within. Celestia's eyes could've jumped out of their sockets she was so surprised, now she knew why Luna did what she did, but then it raised a question in her mind.

She asked, H-how did I not notice that thing?! For that matter...

She finished aloud, "...Why didn't I sense it being formed?! Surely something of that magnitude would have given off some magical energy I could have picked up..."

"I've never seen anything like this at all, sister..." Luna said with a slightly pale expression, "...I was hoping you would know something about it..."

* * *

 _ **Back to the...err...Picnic...?**_

* * *

 _ **-[Drought - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-**_

Pinkie Pie excitedly bounced about saying, "Ooo-oo-o-o! I know what it is! It's a giant portal to another world that's drastically different from our own! That's what it is!"

Normally, Applejack was the most realistic, saying to Pinkie that it couldn't be that, but what came out was, "Ya' know Pinkie, it could be...whatever you said it was..."

They stared at the vortex in the sky wondering what it could be, and if it is a portal, where does it lead? They stared at it for what seemed to feel like hours, when they only stared at it for a minute. Then, the ponies and dragon felt a quick rush of wind, like something flew by them, making them all tense up and making Fluttershy squeak in surprise.

Spike asked, "What w-w-was t-that?"

"It felt like something flew right by us..." Twilight replied.

Their eyes frantically looked around, until Rainbow Dash's caught something in front of them.

Rainbow said, "There! What is that?"

 _ **-[Hold on Tight - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-**_

The group looked at the direction that Rainbow was pointing and saw an invisible shape that looked like something made of glass. They noticed its movements and realized that whatever it was, it was facing them. Then in a quick, small flash of light, they saw a blue floating creature looking right at them with its red eyes, as soon as it did appear, everyone quickly backed off in fright. The blue creature was bigger than any of the ponies or dragon, possibly bigger than Luna. It had large blue wings sticking out stiffly, and it had a small red triangle on its chest. The blue creature looked very fierce and fast, faster than any of them, but when its eyes looked at them, its eyes showed the telltale signs of worry and distress. It was really the Eon Pokémon, Latios, and he spoke to the ponies as best as he can do...

"GYrrraaaAAAAAAHHHHhhhhhhOOOooooHHHHhhHH!"

Twilight and her friends stood there, ready to run or fight for their very lives, except for Fluttershy, she couldn't understand what this creature was saying, but can tell by the looks of its expression, the motion of its body, and the tone of its voice, this creature wasn't threatening them or anything like that...

...It was pleading for their help...!

 _ **-[Southern Island - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-**_

"WAIT!"

Everyone looked to see where that outburst came from, and saw the normally timid and quiet Fluttershy, walking up to the creature?!

Rainbow Dash shouted, "Fluttershy! What are you doing? Get back here and get away from that thing!"

Fluttershy ignored Rainbow Dash and asked the Latios in a concerned tone, "What's wrong? Why are you so distressed? And what are you begging us for?"

There jaws dropped when Fluttershy asked those questions, which was when they realized that whatever that thing in front of them was, it was asking for their help. The Latios said that its friends are in danger, but they cannot understand him at all. He picked up on this and lowered itself closer to the ground, hugging it with his belly.

Rarity asked, "Fluttershy dear, what is it doing?"

Twilight boldly guessed, "I...I think it wants us to get on its back and take us somewhere...right?"

The Latios cooed and nodded his head, surprising everyone that they can't understand the creature, but it can understand them perfectly. Fluttershy, Spike, Pinkie, and Twilight got onto Latios' back, while Rarity and Applejack were held in the Eon Pokémon's arms. Rainbow Dash wanted to follow it in the air to wherever it needed to go. Latios levitated himself higher and higher, turned to the direction of a mountain range far off in a distance and then in an instant, shot through the air like a bullet, making everyone riding the intelligent Pokémon scream in surprise. Rainbow Dash knew it looked fast, but was shocked how fast it was carrying six passengers and quickly tried to keep up...

* * *

 _ **-[Soaring in the Sky (Day) - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-**_

Within five minutes, Latios flew them through the gorges through the mountain range, never losing a second of speed. Rainbow Dash had trouble keeping up with Latios, mostly due to the sharp turns that the Legendary DRAGON/PSYCHIC-Type Pokémon seems to turn with ease. She couldn't figure it out, how is this blue creature faster and more agile than she is, it made her so upset that her competitive nature kicked in, even though she is supposed to follow the blue creature. Rainbow now felt like racing the Eon Pokémon, to prove she is the fastest flyer. She picked up more speed and managed to get sight of her 'competitor', but then saw Latios turn sharply down a wider gorge, and followed until she and the other ponies saw a bunch of creatures facing a pile of rocks, the rocks showed signs of them collapsing to their current position. That was where Latios was taking them, he picked up speed and dived to the ground, scaring his passengers. Rainbow Dash tried to get ahead of the Legendary Pokemon, but was caught by Twilight's magic to slow her down as to not crash into something.

Latios stopped midair, just two feet from colliding with the hard ground, and let his passengers off, shaken up and with their manes blown back of them, Rarity getting fussy that her beautiful mane was ruined, but was very glad to touch solid ground, along with Applejack and Spike.

Spike kissed the ground and was saying over and over, "Ground! Sweet, Wonderful ground!"

Applejack was doing the same, while everyone was getting themselves together, Latios lead them to the rock pile and saw the creatures battering it furiously, like they need to get something out. Fluttershy walked up to Latios and asked the same question, Latios was pointing to the rock pile and then tried to move the rocks like the other creatures, which were also Pokémon, they were;

A Tyrantrum,

A Gallade,

Two Lucario,

A Gardevoir,

A Golem,

A Gigalith,

A Sceptile,

A Blaziken,

And a Salamence...

Twilight then asked the Latios, worriedly, "I-is somepony in there?"

Latios nodded and made a motion to tell Twilight that they need to hurry, making the new alicorn gasp in shock.

Applejack asked, "Well, why did he bring us here, Twilight?"

Twilight said urgently, "It brought us here because somepony is trapped under these rocks!"

Everyone gasped and Twilight continued, "Alright, we have got to help these guys out fast, now here's the plan..."

 _ **-[Mt. Pyre Peak - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-**_

The Mane Six and Spike worked with the Pokémon clearing all the rocks, it was an hour till they cleared the rocks, showing a small cave. They saw something come out of the cave, a muscular four armed grey humanoid Pokémon named Machamp, carrying two smaller pale creatures like it. Then a Dragonite came out, carrying a small pale creature like the two Machamp was carrying, then a red creature similar to Latios, known as Latias flew out with another one of the pale creatures on her back. The Latias gently put the pale creature down and then flew to Latios immediately when she saw him, Latias cooed happily and flew around Latios as he replied to her sounds. They both flew down to the ponies, with them thinking the way the two behaved quite adorable. Upon looking more closely at the pale creatures, Twilight noticed that two of them were wearing some kind of accessories that had a glittering stone at their centers, then noticed similar types of devices on some of the Pokémon.

They turned their attention to the four pale creatures which Twilight recognized as humans from her journey to Canterlot High sometime back, and she knew there were two boys and two girls. The humans were the four trainers that were sucked into the vortex; Sean, Yuuki, Rosa, and Haruka, they were all unconscious and had fairly bad injuries, but they are still alive thankfully. The Latios that lead the ponies here belonged to Sean, and he cooed quietly and gently nudged his trainer, only for him to jolt upright in pain and accidentally headbutted Pinkie.

Sean and Pinkie both said, "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-oww!/te-te-te-te-te-te-te! That really hurts!/それは本当に痛い！"

Sean opened his eyes and saw the ponies and dragon staring at him, and said in a language foreign to the ponies, "カラフルなポニータとギャラップは何ですか？ ああ、めまぐるしく感じる..."

Sean then passed out, Twilight said to her friends, "Well, we have to get these guys to a hospital, they are in need of some medical attention. What do you say girls?"

They, along with Spike said at the same time, "Yeah, let's do it!"

Pinkie Pie said with excitement, "Wahooo! New friends for me, I should plan them a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party and a 'Get Well Soon' party when they get out of the hospital!"

Twilight chuckled a little, but the Pokemon just stared at the pink party planner pony confused at the kind of energy Pinkie had, and then they quietly followed the ponies to Ponyville, staying with their trainers, but the ponies didn't know that yet...

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note (Copy- &-Pasted from FIMFiction):**_

Here's the prologue of the new edition of Pokémon - The Equestrian Chronicles, minor fixes in spelling, additions to certain segments, etc.

About the things like this; " _ **-[Kalos Region Theme - Pokemon X & Y]-**_" They are soundtracks I thought to include into the story, to listen to as you read. Feel free to suggest tracks for me to include but they have to follow these guidelines:

1) They have to be STRICTLY video game music (there are a few exceptions, like 'The Shard')...

2) They have to sound fitting to any kind of encounter, original or remixed...

Oh, I nearly forgot, these are what some of the characters look like;

-Barry Thompson is your rival in the Generation 4 games, Diamond, Pearl, & Platinum...

-Haruka Takenaka is the female avatar, May, from Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. Her first name is really May's Japanese name...

-Yuuki Odamaki is May's counterpart, Brendan, from Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. While his first name is his Japanese name, his last name is Professor Birch's name in Japanese...

-Rosa Parker is the female player character from Black 2 & White 2...

-Kotone Sakiyurai is Lyra from HeartGold & SoulSilver, she is referred to as such to avoid confusion from MLP's Lyra Heartstrings...

Now about the things in this chapter...

\- The first part of the prologue with the Pokemon Professors was to mimic how the Pokemon games begin when you start a new game...

\- Yes, it was because of that shadow-thing attacking Dialga and Palkia, that the Pokemon Trainers are in Equestria...

\- No, Sean, Rosa, Brendan, May & their Pokemon are not the only ones to have wound up in Equestria...

\- Sean is actually an OC-sortof-hybrid who is more-or-less Ethan/Gold from the Gen 2 games & their Gen 4 remakes, he traveled to (and beat) the Indigo Plateau (Johto & Kanto), Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos Leagues and is currently challenging the Hoenn League (to celebrate Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire's release)...

\- Mega Evolution will be featured pretty heavily in this story...but with Sun and Moon being recently released, I will try to incorporate some of the seventh generation's features & such...

Don't be afraid to ask if you can have an OC make a cameo or such, I'll see if me or my beta-readers and/or co-writer can help me find a way to add them into the story. I'll be more willing to accept some MLP OCs more than Pokémon OCs...

Leave your comments, suggestions, reviews, etc. down below, any bit helps...

Until next time...

Bye...


	2. Ch1: A Strange New World

**_-[Mt. Pyre (Interior) - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-_**

An hour had passed since Twilight and the gang brought the four unconscious Pokémon Trainers to Ponyville's General Hospital, still unsure why these creatures seemed so concerned for the humans that they followed the ponies into Ponyville. Everypony in Ponyville immediately panicked and fled the moment they saw the Tyrantrum, its imposing and frightening appearance, like that of the dinosaur Tyrannosaurus, made them all scream and lock their doors. Fluttershy felt very nervous around the ROCK/DRAGON type, because it gave off an aura of sensation that was too similar to an actual dragon, but Fluttershy gave it the benefit of a doubt when she remembered that the dinosaur-like Pokémon was genuinely concerned for the humans. The Dragonite (which when cleaned was an evergreen color instead of a usual tan-ish orange, meaning it was a Shiny Pokémon, but the ponies don't know that...) made the pegasus nervous as well, but less so because of its almost, 'cartoonish' appearance, making the Dragon Pokémon look very harmless and gentle.

Applejack rubbed her hooves, like one would when worried, and said, "Y'all feel that, I feel so...nervous...Like something really horrible is going to happen..."

What Applejack was actually feeling was the Gardevoir's feelings of worry and fear being channeled, unintentionally, by her psychic powers throughout the room. Her mate, Gallade, noticed the ponies unknowingly feeling what she is feeling, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Twilight looked up and saw the worried PSYCHIC/FAIRY type calm down and that same feeling that Applejack pointed out, faded. She had a suspicion that the green and white, humanoid looking creature must have been the source of that dreading feeling they all felt in the room.

Applejack felt the change and said aloud, "Whoa! What just happened? Did the room suddenly change?"

Rainbow Dash shuddered and replied, "Yeesh! I felt that drastic drop too, that feels WAY too weird for me..."

Pinkie was too excited to notice and was busy asking the Aura Pokémon, Lucario, a barrage of questions, much to the poor Pokémon's sake.

"...What's your favorite color? What are those things at the back of your head?" Pinkie continued on as the FIGHTING/STEEL type closed his eyes, tuning out all distractions to meditate, as his trainer taught him to do to calm himself.

Twilight decided to check on the humans, thinking her knowledge on human anatomy from her visit to Canterlot High might help the doctors check their vitals, or look for any kind of problem they might not know about or can operate on a human, let alone four of them. She insisted when the nurses tried to stop her, using her position as a princess and the fact she knew the anatomy of the creatures currently being operated on. They reluctantly agreed, and Twilight managed to inform the doctors about what they needed to know about the humans they were giving medical attention...

She looked at the biggest of the four, the human boy named Sean, and thought, _This one must be the oldest, despite how young his face makes him out to be. From his overall stature, he must be an adolescent, like the students at Canterlot High..._

Twilight took an immediate notice at a huge, painful-looking scar near his abdomen, and shuddered. Something about looking at it make her abdomen feel like it had the very same scar, and merely touching it lightly, made the boy flinch and grunt in pain.

 _It's an old scar, I can tell from looking at it that it is easily a year old. But, for this boy to react like that over a light, even gentle touch, it must have been a pretty bad injury. I can tell it was not caused from being trapped under a rock-slide..._

* * *

 ** _-[Indigo Plateau - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

Celestia was reading an urgent letter from Twilight, while occasionally looking out the window at the massive cracked hole in the sky. She read the letter as it said;

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _As I'm sure you have known, there is a giant 'portal' as Pinkie says it could be in the sky, but my friends and I found something even more intriguing than that. We found four humans who are currently getting medical attention, but what was really unusual is that there are a small number of odd creatures that seemed to have been with them. They were following the humans to the hospital, and they seemed really concerned about their safety. I would tell you what these creatures look like, but they're..._

 _Hard to describe..._

 _You should see them when you can, they're that hard to describe..._

 _From,_

 _Your Faithful Student,_

 _Twilight Sparkle_

Celestia chuckled to herself as she thought, _Oh Twilight, I'm not your teacher anymore in the way you used to be, I guess you need to be remembered when I see these 'creatures' for myself..._

Her secretary walked in as Celestia said to her, "Ah! Perfect timing Ms. Raven, how's my schedule for the next week?"

Raven, a little puzzled, answered, "Another visit to Ponyville I presume? Even with that thing in the sky?"

Celestia replied, "My former student made an interesting discovery that I must see with my own eyes..."

Raven then said, "Oh, Princess Twilight Sparkle right? If that's the case, you have, surprisingly, a large amount of free time for two-and-a-half weeks, though I expect it will change very soon concerning that...whatever-it-is, in the sky..."

Celestia laughed a little, saying, "Yeah, I suppose that's to be expected, Luna's still freaking out with the subject and it appears that Discord was not responsible, he admitted that even creating something like that would be too much for even him. Can you make arrangements for Luna to be in charge of Canterlot while I go to Ponyville to hear whatever she and her friends discovered?"

Raven answered, "Of course your majesty..."

* * *

 ** _-[Pokémon Center - Pokémon X & Y]-_**

After two exhausting hours, the doctors succeeded in treating their patients, and by luck, one of them was just waking up. The human in question was Sean, Twilight and her friends came in to formally greet one of the, apparently, first humans to arrive in Equestria. Sean sat himself upright, while groaning and holding his hand to his forehead, he had a terrible headache like an Exploud screeched in his ears, and then a Snorlax sat on his head.

Sean quietly spoke to himself in Japanese, "ああ、私の頭はなぜそんなに痛いのですか？ 私は本当に頭の中の痛みを止めるためにアスピリンやベナドリルが必要です..."

As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw a bunch of ponies looking at him, Twilight cleared her throat and began to say in English, "Hello there sir, my name is..."

She stopped when the human slumped back on the bed with his eyes closed as he muttered loudly in his native tongue, "さて、奇妙な夢ではありませんが、奇妙なことではありませんが、間違いなく奇妙なことに、私は本当に誰かが私を目覚めさせてくれることを願っています..."

Rainbow Dash felt a little offended and shouted, "Hey! Speak Equestrian pal! We don't speak whatever gibberish is coming out of your mouth! What we want to..."

Rainbow stopped when a loud click was heard and saw the door opening, and the one opening it, the blue dog-looking Lucario, with its eyes closed and the sensors at the back of its head standing stiff to the sides. As soon as it opened its eyes, the sensors lowered into the position the ponies remembered it, and then it walked to Sean, who was smiling.

Sean then said, "Lucario? あなたなの？ あなただ！ 私はあなたの安全な仲間をとてもうれしく思います！"

Sean then grabbed the Aura Pokémon and hugged it somewhat tightly as the Lucario did the same, surprising the ponies...

Twilight uttered in confusion, "Lu-Lucario?! What's a Lucario?"

Sean was smiling as he patted the Pokémon's back, then it turned into a frown that said on his face, 'wait-a-minute'.

He then said in Japanese, "もしあなたがここにいるなら、私は間違いなく夢を見ていない。"

Pinkie Pie then said, eerily understanding him, "Well sure you're not dreaming, so don't be freaking out, because we want to be your bestest friends..."

"Uh Pinkie, I don't think it speaks Equestrian?" Applejack said, only to be caught by surprise when Sean said...

"I do speak English very well...That seems to be the language you're speaking, right...?"

Everypony's jaws dropped to the floor, with Rainbow Dash saying, "Whoa! He can talk Equestrian?!"

Sean thought in his head. Equestrian? I guess that's what these ponies call English?

Twilight said, "As I understand it from your expression, you've never seen us talk before. So don't freak out, we mean no harm-..."

Sean interrupted the alicorn princess, and said, "Hmm...If I'm being completely honest, this isn't the weirdest thing to happen to me. So...I'm not freaking out because I've seen crazier stuff than a room of talking multicolored...ehh...equines...? Well, think I better introduce myself. My name is Hashimoto Sean, but you can call me Sean, and this is one of my Pokémon partners, Lucario. What are your names, for that matter, I've never seen anything like you folks...outside of, maybe, fairy-tales..."

Lucario said in response while bowing, "Arrrrohhhh..."

The ponies giggled, except for Twilight, who proceeded to introduce herself, "Well, my name is Twilight Sparkle..."

Then the other ponies (and dragon) introduced themselves to Sean,

"My name is Rarity, kind sir..."

"I'm Applejack..."

"The name's Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in Equestria..."

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie!"

"I'm Spike..."

"I-I-I'm F-Fluttershy..."

Sean smirked and chuckled as he said to the timid, "Well-well-well, you certainly live up to the 'shy' part in your name...like what your friend, Sparkle-san said, I don't mean any of you harm. I can tell from your energy, so I'm letting my guard down..."

Then the group heard a moan coming from one of the other humans, the girl named Haruka, she sat up as well saying groggily in Japanese,

"Ita te te te te ...！ 私は全身を傷つけている..."

She stopped as she saw Sean, his Lucario, and a bunch of ponies and one dragon looking at her, then asked her friend in Japanese,

"ショーン...これも見てる？ 私は私が幻覚していることを知りたくないので...そして、あなたは嘘をついたり、私の周りのジョークをしないでください。 ポケットモンスターマスター！"

The ponies felt a little offended (and puzzled with the word 'Pokémon'), until they heard Sean say with a grin on his face, replying in the same language, "ああ、でも、あなたと一緒にいじめるのはとても楽しいです。 私はあなたの手のひらにホイップクリームを入れ、ポッポの羽を使って鼻をくすぐったように、少年、私たちの友人はそれから本当の蹴りを得ました。 Mmm-m-m-m ..."

He was holding back laughter with the young trainer's glaring at him, her face was blushing a bright red, and anger and embarrassment clear on her face.

He then said, "春香ちゃんにはごめんなさい。 彼らはローザちゃんのように英語を話しますが、あなたの質問に答えるために、私たちは外見上、他のいくつかの世界で巻き上げました。 名前：まあ、より良い皆を紹介します。遥香ちゃん、これは..."

* * *

 ** _-[Littleroot Town - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-_**

Kotone and Barry managed to reach Littleroot Town, the hometown of Haruka and Yuuki (And where Sean and Rosa are staying during the Hoenn Regional Tournament), Haruka's mother and father, Senri (Norman, the Petalburg City Gym Leader) were bumped into by Barry rushing like a Linoone, and being impatient.

Norman said, "Whoa! Slow down son, you could hurt yourself or someone else...Wait, you're Thompson-san right? Good, I was wondering how my daughter and Okamaki-san's boy are doing after you guys went training to..."

Barry interrupted and shouted, "No time to chat! Where's Professor Odamaki's laboratory! It's an EMERGENCY!"

Haruka's mother said, "It's down that way-...Wait...Emergency?! What happened to my little girl?"

But it was too late as she saw Barry, pulling Kotone by the arm (earning a glare from her), running down the direction Haruka's mother pointed to Professor Birch's laboratory. Norman and his wife looked into each other's eyes and proceeded to go to Birch's to find out what happened to their daughter and her friends...

 ** _-[Birch Laboratory - Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-_**

Barry burst through the door of Birch's laboratory, making some scientists and police officers jolt in surprise, as Barry impatiently shoved and pushed various people out of the way, saying things like "Out of my way!" or "Move it tubby!" with Kotone apologizing for Barry's actions after he pushes them out of the way. Professor Birch saw the two trainers that were with his son, coming towards him as the police try to subdue Barry and Kotone, mostly Barry.

Professor Birch said to the officers, "No-no, It's quite alright, I know those two, and they were with my son. I can vouch for them, what's the matter? I thought you were with my son and the others..."

The officers let Kotone and Barry go, but not before giving Barry handcuffs to keep him from doing, err, whatever he was doing.

Birch noticed that the young lady from Kansai looked very upset, and asked, "What's wrong, Kotone-san? Why are you so upset?"

Haruka's parents entered as they got to where their old family friend, Professor Birch as he was calming Kotone...

Kotone, with tears streaming from her eyes, answered Birch, "Haruka-chan, Yūki-san, Rosa-chan, and Hashimoto-kun...They vanished with their Pokémon in some kind of vortex or portal...W-we couldn't reach to them before it closed...behind them..."

Everyone was silent, Haruka's parents worried about the safety of their daughter, Birch then said, "That's terrible to hear, but I believe they're safe and wherever the others went..."

Norman perked up and asked, "What do you mean Odamaki-san? By 'others', exactly..."

Birch answered, "Our children, weren't the only ones to have simply vanished, a number of other trainers and professors have also vanished, to where, I have no clue..."

* * *

 ** _-[Pokémon Center - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

Rosa slowly opened her eyes, and found herself in an empty hospital room of sorts, her head throbbing, like if she got a Beedrill sting on her arm. She lazily looked at her arms, thankfully, no serious injuries of any kind, and the few there were are wrapped in clean bandages. Rosa was then greeted by a friendly face she instantly recognized as he tickled her lovingly...

"Dragonblitz? Oh it's so good to see you, you lovable Shiny Dragonite, you..." She said as she petted the different-colored Dragon Pokémon's snout.

Rosa jolted when she heard a familiar voice say, "Well, he stood by your side until you woke up, Sleeping Beauty..."

She uttered, "S-sensei Sean?! Is that you?!"

She turned to see her three friends bandaged as well, Sean, Haruka, and Yūki (whose left arm is in a sling), along with several unfamiliar faces in the shape of creatures that resembled Ponyta. One of them, a pink one suddenly appeared in front of the American trainer, like magic with a wide smile on its face.

The pink creature said, "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! You must be Rosa, I'm so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-soooooooo excited to meet you and be friends, now I can throw you all a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party, or maybe it is a 'Welcome to Equestria' party now..."

Pinkie stopped when Rosa had a look of confusion on her face, as she said while looking off to Pinkie's side to her friends, "Sensei! What's going on?"

Twilight thought, _Sensei? San? Chan? What do those mean? They sound like honorific terms, like princess..._

Sean chuckled as he answered, "To put it shortly Rosa-chan; we got sucked into a portal... we somehow wound up rapped in a cave... Latios lead them here... They helped us free... and took us to this hospital... We're in a different world in another dimension... Now for introductions, they are; Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, you already met Pinkie Pie, and Spike...Does that inform you Rosa?"

Rosa, having known her teacher for a while, said, "Alright Sensei...But...Who is that..."

Rosa was pointing to a white pony with a horn and wings, everyone else noticed and everyone (except for the Pokémon and their Trainers) bowed to the alicorn.

Twilight Sparkle then said, "Princess Celestia! This is an unexpected surprise!"

Celestia chuckled and said, "There's no need for that Princess Twilight, I came because I want to see the humans and these creatures you wrote about..."

Haruka, Yūki, and Rosa all stared at the lavender alicorn with surprise, as they didn't know that she was a princess until now...

She looked at the Pokémon Trainers and the Pokémon in the room, and finished, "And I assume they are the humans and creatures, am I correct?"

Sean smirked and said, "Hai, we are...And these creatures you call them, are really called Pokémon, your highness."

The ponies and Haruka gasped as Twilight said, "Sean, what do you think you're doing?!"

Celestia chuckled as she said, "There's no need for formalities, and I understand if their culture is far different from our own, but I must ask, Sean was it?"

The trainer laughed nervously as he said, "H-hai? What is it, Celestia-hime?"

Twilight perked up again as she thought, Hime? Is that an honorific term for princess maybe...?

Celestia cleared her throat as she asked, "Now, Sean, what are these 'Pokémon' you mentioned? Are these creatures here them?"

The Pokémon confirmed in their native tongue, and Yūki said, "They are, Celestia-hime... I can tell you have others you want informed as well, right?"

Celestia was a little surprised at Yūki's question, when a voice said, "My, my, my, you figured out that little bit of information from just that question, you're very perceptive aren't you, uh..."

"Odamaki Yūki, Celestia-hime, but you can call me by my first name, Yūki..." Yūki said, "...and that girl right there is Takenaka Haruka, or just Haruka if you prefer..."

"Konnichiwa! I am pleased to meet you, Celestia-hime..." Haruka bowed in respect.

"So those are your names? Well, I honestly thought your names were Brendan and May..." A disembodied voice commented, surprising the humans and the Pokémon.

Then in a flash, a misshapen being appeared, the trainers looked with confusion at the being, many of them thinking that the creature before them was a Pokémon of sorts...

Twilight said with annoyance clear in her voice, "Discord, what are you doing here..."

Discord slumped in disappointment as he said, "Now that was rude, Celestia here invited me, and before you say anything, I am not responsible for that thing in the sky...and I am curious about these Pokémon creatures as well..."

Celestia then said, "Yes, but now I see that this isn't the kind of place to talk about this kind of thing. Why don't we head to Canterlot to talk about these Pokémon, I'm sure my sister, Luna would like to hear this kind of information as well..."

* * *

 _ **30 Minutes**_ _ **Later...**_

* * *

 ** _-[Route 101 - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-_**

"Are ya' sure you wanna fly on that Latios of yours's back, Sean? I ask because of yer injuries in all..." Applejack asked the teenage trainer, who mounted on to the back of his Latios, as the others were boarding the Friendship Express.

He replied with a grin, "Don't worry Applejack-san, believe it or not, I did have more severe injuries before and walked away fine. Though I like riding on trains, loved trains when I was little, I feel as if I should fly on my Pokémon's back. It's so I can get a bird-eye's view of this place you call 'Equestria', I'd want to explore it sometime in the future. It sounds like a place I want to see whatever secrets it holds inside its land. Plus, out of the four of us Pokémon Trainers, I can do plenty of things and not aggravate my wounds too much..."

Celestia then said to the farmer, "Everyone has a preference of how they do things, you of all ponies know that better than anyone, correct?"

Applejack pulled her hat over her face in embarrassment, knowing how she likes to do things her way...

 ** _-[Magnet Train - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

Later on, the train headed for Canterlot as Rosa, Haruka, Yūki, and their Pokémon look out of the train's windows to take in the sights of Equestria, minus the gigantic hole in the sky. Twilight saw Sean and his Latios flying beside the train, performing all sorts of somersaults and corkscrews.

Rainbow scoffed and said, "Phhisssshhh! I can do those kind of tricks..."

Then the brace on Latios suddenly glowed in a bright light, and then Sean said something to Latios then it shot forward like a rocket in a corkscrew, the pair almost looked like a shooting star streaking in the sky, with a sparkling trail like stars and a lightning blue color to the trail.

Applejack then said coyly, "Can you do that kind of thing?"

Rainbow, with her jaw dropped at what was in her sight, then replied sheepishly, "Uh, maybe, I don't know...I can admit it did look really cool..."

"Don't worry about Sensei too much..." Rosa said, "...He's kind of the reckless guy who knows when to be careful. A lot of people who know him say it's pretty annoying how he can have such conflicting and even at times, hypocritical personalities. I know, because I'm one of those people..."

"Oooh!" The ponies all said in unison as they realized his decisions make a lot of sense, even if they only knew him for a few hours...

* * *

 ** _-[Indigo Plateau - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

Eventually, they arrived into Canterlot's castle, and after introductions were made for Luna.

Celestia took a deep breath as she asked, "Alright, Sean. Please tell us what these Pokémon of yours are and where you and your friends are from? Because I can tell you're not from our world..."

Sean chuckled as he replied, "Well...I'll try to explain it as best as I could...Celestia-hime..."

* * *

 ** _-[Mt. Pyre (Interior) - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-_**

Deep in a remote part of the Frozen North, far from prying eyes, the black mass that escaped Dialga and Palkia sits in a crater, recovering from the hard landing.

It said as it regained the strength to...uh...stand...? "...Those beings...Those dragons, they wield such terrifying power...We were clearly no match for them, even at their worst..."

It looked to the sky and said next, "It was also clear we couldn't control them for our kind...but...we have sensed the presence of many others like them in that world connected to that place...possibly ones we can control for the Nightmare Forces..."

The black mass of nightmares left the frozen wasteland, completely unaware of another presence there, watching from the shadows.

The presence was what looked like a shadow of a muscular humanoid, without the owner of the shadow. The shadow then walked out of the icy walls and became a third-dimensional entity, still cloaked in darkness. The entity's eyes then appeared, revealing reptilian-looking slits in eyes of an unnatural shade of orange, with slight tints of red and yellow.

In a masculine voice, it asked itself, "Dragons that wield terrifying power? He couldn't mean those two, right? Those dragons could only be that sharp-tongued femne and her cold-calculating twin brother..."

It turned its head southward, then said, "That aura...so that boy's here, the suspicious one...I'll hold off on accomplishing my mission at this moment, but for now..."

The entity then revealed a sinester, evil grin with teeth shaped like fangs as he hissed like a snake, "...I'm very hungry for new powers...time to hunt...and feed..."

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

(0_o')...Okay...who is this guy at the end...? He's definitely suspicious if anything...

Now, the first chapter of the story has been released...

I'm pretty sure that compared to my first version of this you can spot what's changed and added to it, correct? But, I can tell you that the final segment of this chapter was added in, and even thought up on the fly. It was to make it clear what happened to that nightmare being after it escaped Dialga and Palkia, and also foreshadow some things to come...

Instead of leaving notes for this chapter, I'll leave it to you readers to find all the easter eggs, clues, etc. and let me know or even give your theories on this story, because on my re-write announcement update, I did reveal quite a few details, but not all of them...

Feel free to leave your reviews, suggestions, etc.

And, for the sake of curiosity, I ask you readers to comment to me your theories on this question...

 ** _"What was it the creature at the end of the chapter meant when he referred to the boy as 'The Suspicious One'?"_**

Before you ask, he is indeed referring to Sean Hashimoto...I do look forward to your theories, who knows, I may use them as true facts for the story...

It is anyone's game and can go either way, but...

Until next time...

Bye...


	3. Ch2: Pokémon

_**-[The Dragon Theme – The Best of DragonBall Z, Vol. I]-**_

Celestia, Luna, Discord, Spike, and the Mane Six patiently sat as the four Trainers ready themselves to explain Pokémon to the best of their ability...

Sean started, "Pokémon are a race of mysterious and powerful creatures of an unknown origin, even in our world. They are capable of extraordinary things, and have wondrous power that helps the flow of nature to be stabilized, and create new kinds of matter..."

Rosa continued, "Us humans rely on Pokémon, as much as they rely on us, to make our world a wonderful place to live. Many humans ask for the help of the Pokémon for many different things, like building skyscraper towers..."

Yūki said, "There are over seven hundred individual species, with the total number of Pokémon species out there a complete mystery. There are scientists, like my father, who study the Pokémon to solve the many mysteries they hold."

Twilight's eyes lit up at Yūki's comment, these Pokémon had completely enthralled the young alicorn.

Yūki then continued, "Many people can keep Pokémon as pets, but what we Pokémon Trainers do is to help our Pokémon grow stronger by love and care, but the best way they grow is by battling other Pokémon. We trainers sometimes capture Pokémon in these Poké Balls so we-..."

Yūki was interrupted by an angry Fluttershy in his face, who said, "HOW DARE YOU! YOU DO NOT TREAT THESE CREA-..."

Fluttershy was suddenly grabbed by Yūki's Sceptile, and was pinned down as it growled menacingly at the pegasus, making her squeak in fright.

Brendan then said sternly in Japanese, "ジュカイン！ いいえ！ フラッターシャイだけをお任せください！"

Sceptile let the frightened pegasus go as Yūki said, "私はとても残念だ, just let me explain, our Pokémon wanted to come with us, if they feel like it they can leave anytime they want. By capturing, the Poké Balls are humane and comfortable to them, we trainers use them to have the Pokémon understand our feelings. If they allow themselves to be captured, that means they understand us. I won't lie, there are people who try to use Pokémon for horrible deeds, even a few individuals who view Pokémon as nothing more than tools that they can dispose of when their usefulness is used up."

Everyone gasped, as Fluttershy said, "How horrible! Y-you're sure you're not with them?"

Haruka said in an offended tone, "Heavens No! Of course we are not! I'd throw myself in front of a train before I let that happen!"

Rosa sighed as she said, "We actually fight against such horrible people, Sean especially, as he took down more villainous criminal organizations that abuse Pokémon more than any of us."

The ponies, Discord, and Spike all looked at Sean with surprise as Applejack said, "Wait a minute! You took down several gangs of no-good bad guys?! Shouldn't you leave that kind of thing to the authorities?"

Sean sighed as he answered, "I couldn't sit by as they abuse innocent Pokémon, and some of them were after the Legendary Pokémon, to use them for their horrible goals..."

The trainer stopped when the ponies stare in confusion, as they asked at the same time, "Legendary Pokémon? What are those?"

The trainers looked at each other, even though they personally know about the Legendary Pokémon themselves, they knew next to nothing about them. The ponies could tell that what they know about the Legendary Pokémon seemed limited at best. Celestia was about to ask them to tell what they do know, until a member of the Royal Guard burst in the throne room in a hurry.

 _ **-[Drought – Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-**_

The guard said, "Y-your highness! An urgent report from the sentry posts down by the base of the mountain. There's some sort of creature approaching the castle, w-with a blue sea-serpent that's destroying the forest!"

Brendan said in response, "A blue sea-serpent? Uh, Princess Celestia, is it okay if we go check it out? This 'blue sea-serpent' sounds like a certain Pokémon we know..."

* * *

 _ **-[Explosive Encounter! Red and Blue – Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-**_

Twilight was hanging on for dear life in the grasp of Rosa's Dragonite... Haruka was riding her Latias with Applejack and Pinkie Pie, while Sean rode his Latios with Fluttershy and Yūki holding on. They headed to the 'blue sea-serpent' which was, as the trainers suspected, a rampaging Gyarados.

The trainers and ponies landed in the path of the Gyarados as Yūki said, "Alright Gyarados, go back to where you came from and we won't have to hurt you..."

But the Gyarados stopped in front of the group, only ten feet away, then the Gyarados glowed red as it then turned into red energy, then disappeared into a Poké ball, being held by a tall figure.

The figure spoke, "I will not stop! I need to know where I am! And none of you trainers shall stand in my way...of creating a world without a weak thing called a spirit..."

Sean flinched, because he recognized who the voice belonged to, and gritted his teeth in anger, the voice belonged to an old foe of his, one he had not seen in years, back when he was an 11-year-old boy traveling through Hokkaido. Sure enough, the figure stepped out of the shadows of the trees, revealing a tall, blue-haired man, wearing a business suit/spacesuit with a yellow "G" on the left breast. He was the leader of Team Galactic, and one of the sworn enemies of Sean...

"Akagi (Cyrus)..." Sean bitterly uttered under his breath, only Twilight and Celestia hearing him...

Sean and Cyrus were, for a lack of a better term, enemies, fierce enemies that hated each other from the last time they met, Sean foiled Cyrus' plans to create a new universe in his own image in a space where they last fought and seen each other, the Distortion World.

Rosa recognized the stylized "G" and asked, "A-are you with those psychotic criminals, Team Galactic?"

The natives of Equestria gasped at Rosa's question, while Cyrus coldly stared at the trainers and ponies, identifying every one of them.

He then said, "I'm their leader, Akagi-dono, and don't stand in my way, lest I will crush you under my foot, little girl..."

He paused and noticed one trainer glaring at him, he said with slight anger, "YOU! I remember you, Sean Hashimoto, you got in my way in my plan to create a universe of my own, but you look...older...Have you been any wiser since we last met, or are you still that hyper little brat I remember you as..."

Sean said in a tone virtually alien to everyone but Rosa, a low tone like he was serious (in a scary way), "You still view everyone, innocent people, to be ugly, incomplete beings you would sooner destroy? How you say that unlike me or other trainers, you don't view Pokémon as friends or partners, and unlike your disbanded followers, who you told me were useless as the people you despise, you don't use Pokémon as tools to get what you want..."

Cyrus chuckled in a low, evil-sounding way, as the ponies were horrified that someone as horrible as this man before them was here, and then he finished, "...How instead, I use the Pokémon's power as my own, to bend them to my will. I see, you remember me well, clearly it has been years since we fought in that ugly, yet pleasantly quiet place, the Distortion World..."

Sean spat in anger, "How can I forget the man who mistreated Pokémon, the man who was willing to destroy everyone in the universe, and the universe itself, and reshape it in your twisted image..."

Cyrus grinned as he said, "You would thank me for ridding you of that incomplete thing called spirit...even worshiped me as a god…"

Sean shouted with hatred, "Yeah right, idiot! You were going to make everyone miserable and nothing but emotionless zombies by using Dialga and Palkia's powers to do your dirty work! I won't forget what you did to the Lake Guardians to create that thing you used on the Dragons of Time and Space. You put the three Pokemon in horrible pain, I even felt that pain by just looking at them, and even now I still feel that pain you put Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf through!"

Everyone noticed Sean clutching his side tightly, like he was in pain Twilight noticed the hate in the trainer's eyes, and she winced and gulped in fright. She noticed that spot was where she saw that scar earlier at the hospital in Ponyville. Fluttershy was furious at the man for doing such horrible things, she was going to fly up to his face, but Cyrus had an aura of dread that was fierce enough that the kind pegasus dared not to. Even Celestia, Discord, and Luna dare not speak against the wicked, but deep down, sad man.

 _ **-[The Pokémon League Besieged - Pokémon Black & White]-**_

Cyrus then said, "Nothing will stop me from achieving my goal..."

He pulled out a Poké Ball as he continued, "...And I'll crush anyone who stands in my way!"

Yūki, Haruka, and Rosa readied their Poké Balls, and the ponies readied to join the fight, but Sean rose his arm in front of them.

Rarity asked, "Sean dear, why are you..."

She was interrupted by the trainer saying, "He's mine! He is my foe to fight. For your own good, stand back, take cover behind those boulders, I'll take on Akagi...myself..."

Twilight said in surprise, "What?! There's no way we would let you face him by your-..."

Rosa placed a hand over the alicorn's mouth and said, "From what I've heard, sensei has beaten that man multiple times before, when he was a kid. He's much older and wiser than the last time they fought. Heed sensei's advice, you guys are about to witness your first Pokémon Battle, though this one is much more serious than they usually are."

Deciding not to fight about it anymore, Twilight sought cover along with the other trainers, ponies, Discord, and Spike taking cover. The three trainers each sent out a Gigalith (Rosa's), a Golem (Haruka's), and a Hariyama (Yūki's) in front of their barricades, to protect them from any attacks Cyrus might send at them, intentional or not.

 _ **(No Music - Traditional Wind Blowing Through a Forest sound)**_

The air was blowing strongly, but quietly, like a scene in a movie, the final duel between two samurai. Sean and Cyrus stood for a minute, saying nothing and clenching their first Pokémon in a Poké Ball tightly.

Cyrus asked Sean, "Where's that Giratina you captured? Are you going to use the god of anti-matter against me? The one who stopped me when I did summon its siblings, Dialga and Palkia?"

Sean said nothing, a cold, emotionless stare was etched on his face, with his hat casting an ominous shadow over his eye-line, his eyes visible clearly in the shadow...

Twilight noticed the, in her and her friend's opinions, creepy glare on Sean's face, she said aloud, "Sean...is like a completely different person now. How is it that that...happy, mischievous young boy earlier...and this cold, ruthless-looking boy I see now...be the same person?"

Pinkie Pie shouted at the top of her lungs, "SEAN! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS BEAT THAT MEANIE PANTS REAL GOOD FOR ME AND FLUTTERSHY!"

Cyrus growled quietly at how annoying that pink creature was, unaware that Sean hid a wicked smirk and said too quietly for anyone to hear, "I plan to...Pinkie-san…"

* * *

 _ **~{Battle! Pokémon Trainer Sean VS. Team Galactic Boss, Cyrus}~**_

* * *

 _ **-[Battle! Team Galactic Boss - Pokémon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum]-**_

Cyrus and Sean threw their Poké Balls out to their battlefield, the Poké Balls collided and in a blinding light, their first Pokémon were sent out...they were having a full battle, 6 Pokémon vs. 6 Pokémon.

Cyrus' first Pokémon was the DARK/FIRE type, Houndoom, as it let out its battle cry, "ROUH-DOOHAHM!"

Sean's first Pokémon was the powerful PSYCHIC/FIGHTING type, Gallade, and Gallade let out his own battle cry, "GAHAL-LLADDE!"

Then in an instant, the two Pokémon charged to each other, Gallade getting the first attack as his trainer shouted, "Use Close Combat!"

Gallade did as instructed, its body began to glow faintly and like an instant, Gallade unleashed powerful punches and kicks on Cyrus' Houndoom, but the Dark Pokémon dodged the last few finishing blows as his red muzzle began to spark tiny flames.

Cyrus then shouted his command, "Fire Fang!"

Houndoom's mouth then was coated in flames and it bit Gallade's body, making the Blade Pokémon flinch in pain, he then punched the Houndoom off, clutching his side.

Sean then said, "Leaf Blade..." and Gallade's elbows extended out into long, green-glowing blades, and in one swift strike, the fiery demon dog fainted, his stamina exhausted and being unable to battle.

Cyrus bitterly gritted his teeth as he called back his Houndoom, and Sean called back Gallade.

Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, Spike, and Discord whooped at the quick, but epic first round they witnessed, and cheered at Sean's victory.

Twilight asked, "I-is it over?"

Rosa answered, "Not by a long shot, Twilight. They're having a full battle, which means they fight till all of one-side's Pokémon are unable to battle. Fortunately, Pokémon Battles rarely kill Pokémon or their trainers, you can thank the Poké Ball for that..."

They all silenced as Sean and Cyrus sent out their second Pokémon.

"CCCRRRRRRRROOOHEOOOWWWWWW-BBBBAAAIIAATTTTT!" Cyrus sent out his POISON/FLYING type, Crobat, a four winged purple bat-like creature.

"LUUUXXXRRAAAAAIAAAYY!" Sean sent out his pure ELECTRIC type, Luxray, a black and blue lion-like creature, with gold eyes.

This round, Cyrus' Crobat was faster, and Cyrus sent his command, "Use Sludge Bomb!" the Bat Pokémon sucked in air and launched several brown balls of sludge from its mouth at the Gleam Eyes Pokémon, who braced for the attack.

Sean then called out, "Luxray! Use Iron Tail on that attack then follow up with your most powerful ELECTRIC-Type attack!" Luxray's tail glowed and then shimmered like polished steel, he swung his tail and made Crobat's Sludge Bomb explode on contact.

Cyrus then said, "Crobat! Stay on the move, Thunder's accuracy is low enough for you to dodge easily!"

Sean then said, "What? Are you an idiot! Luxray doesn't know Thunder, but he does know a much more dangerous attack than Thunder, or did you forget old man...?"

Cyrus was wide eyed as he remembered too late as Sean shouted the command, "DISCHARGE!"

Luxray bellowed loudly as it fired thousands of lightning bolts in all directions, Sean and Cyrus dodging them. Rosa's Gigalith, Haruka's Golem, and Yūki's Hariyama all shielded the ponies and trainers from Luxray's vicious attack. Crobat was hit by the Discharge, and was electrocuted, causing its stamina to plummet to zero, causing it to faint.

While Cyrus and Sean called back their Pokémon, Rainbow Dash said, "That is EPIC! Ohmygosh! I never knew how AWESOME Pokémon and Pokémon Battles were!"

Now Cyrus sent out his vicious DARK/FLYING type Pokémon, Honchkrow, as it called out, "HHEEOOONNNCCCH-KRRRROWWWWW!"

Sean sent out his powerful fossil Pokémon, Tyrantrum as it bellowed, "TTTTRRRRYYYYYYAAAAAANNNNNIUUUNNNTTTTTTT!"

Tyrantrum crashed with a thud to the ground, as it growled like a caged tiger at the Big Boss Pokémon it was facing. Cyrus back-stepped a little from the Despot Pokémon's growl, never seeing the Despot Pokémon before.

Honchkrow cawed as it readied Steel Wing, per its trainer's order, and then it dive-bombed straight to the head of Tyrantrum, to give him no opportunity to strike by rendering the massive dinosaur-like Pokémon unconscious or blind. Unfortunately, Tyrantrum had fairly high defenses that did nothing more than irritate the ROCK/DRAGON-Type.

"What's he doing? I've seen that thing in battle, and Tyrantrum can easily dodge that attack, why is he just standing there?" Yūki asked aloud, but looked to see Haruka and Rosa with confident grins, he looked over and noticed Sean having a very serious expression, the kind only a trainer with sharp eyes looking for a weakness.

Sean, was actually biding his time, he repeated quietly to his Tyrantrum, "...wait for it...wait for it..."

When Cyrus' Honchkrow was a mere two feet from colliding with Tyrantrum's rock-hard skull, Sean's eyes widened and he shouted, "NOW! ICE FANG! Then follow up with…"

Tyrantrum's eyes narrowed and then his steel-shredding jaws grew ice over his fangs, he jerked his head to the side, dodging the Steel Wing attack by a mere inch, and bit down on Honchkrow's body, hard. Honchkrow cawed in pain at the boosted (because of Tyrantrum's ability, Strong Jaw), super-effective attack, then Tyrantrum threw the Big Boss Pokémon back and dug his massive foot claws in the dirt.

Sean then shouted, **"A HEAD SMASH, FIRE FANG COMBO!"** and then Tyrantrum, with flaming fangs, charged forward at a surprising speed, surrounded by a glowing, violent blue aura that made the Despot Pokémon look like a meteor and crashed head first into Honchkrow. The collision triggered an explosion, kicking up massive amounts of dust and smoke, Tyrantrum slid out of the smoke, electricity sparking all over his body, making him wince in pain from the recoil damage. Honchkrow was knocked for a loop, unable to battle anymore.

"Ready to give up? You know at this point I've clearly have the advantage, Akagi!" Sean said confidently.

Cyrus bit his lip as he called back his defeated Honchkrow, and Sean called back his Tyrantrum. Now realizing his opponent was much stronger than before, Cyrus sent out the demolisher of his Pokémon, his Gyarados, as it hissed loudly, "GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Sean sent out his Latios in response to Cyrus' choice, and it bellowed, "GYyyyyyrrrrrraaaaayyyyyaaarRRrooooohhhhhh!"

Cyrus smirked as he remembered that Gyarados gave his opponent trouble before, and had nearly defeated Sean with Gyarados that same time. Sean, however, was not worried one bit, he even knew that Gyarados was a challenge in the past when he was a beginner trainer, but not anymore with his experience taking down several Gyarados in his recent battles. Sean even smirked a little that, because Cyrus' Gyarados can't mega evolve, it was a much easier battle for him now. Practically a piece of cake.

"Mmm…Cake…" Pinkie said while smacking her lips, confusing everyone on why the party pony thought about cake at the present moment…

Cyrus gave his command, "Gyarados! AVALANCHE!" the Atrocious Pokémon hissed loudly as it charged at Latios with frightening speed, with freezing boulders trailing behind it.

Latios dodged the attack swiftly, diving and spinning out of harm's way and used Aerial Ace and Steel Wing to deliver a series of small blows along the Atrocious Pokémon's body.

"Stone Edge!" Cyrus shouted as Gyarados slammed its huge tail to the ground and roared. The action caused stones to appear around the WATER/FLYING-Type's body, then shoot into the ground, to only appear as jutting stones that shot up and struck Latios' body, but not before Latios fires a Charge Beam attack smack in Gyarados' face.

Sean said, "Good work Latios, now for the finishing blow, let's show Cyrus why you're a Legendary Pokémon..."

The ponies gasped that Latios was one of these supposed 'Legendary Pokémon' Sean mentioned earlier, as he and Cyrus shouted their Pokémon's attacks.

 **"LUSTER PURGE!"**

 **"GIGA IMPACT!"**

The Eon Pokémon, Latios fired a pink blast of glowing and sparkling energy, as Gyarados charged surrounded by a gold and lavender swirling aura around its body. These two attacks collided and generated powerful shockwaves that flattened nearby trees and nearly blew everyone away several yards. The collision also generated a column of smoke, obscuring any clear vision on what happened to Latios and Gyarados. Then, Latios flew out like a bullet, his body showing clear signs of injury from such an attack, but Gyarados, had it much worse, and crashed to the ground, rendered unconscious from the collision. Gyarados was indeed powerful, but Latios was the stronger Pokémon…

Cyrus angrily gritted his teeth as he called back the tool of a Pokémon he was sure would have given his opponent trouble, he then said calmly, "You have certainly improved greatly from our last encounter. I am impressed Sean, you would have been an excellent member of Team Galactic, why don't we join forces to create a world where there is no sadness, no anger-..."

He was interrupted when Sean spat in disgust and exclaimed, "NO F***ING WAY! Megalomaniac! Team Galactic is no more, has been for years, you have no Team Galactic anymore..."

Cyrus was taken aback as Sean sent out his fifth Pokémon, his Gardevoir, as it said, "Grrrraaaaaoooooohohhhh!"

Cyrus stared coldly as he sent out his fast and powerful Weavile, it let out its battle cry, "WWeee-eee-aaaa-aaaaa-vvv-vviii-illl-llee-ee!"

Cyrus ordered his Weavile to use Night Slash, Gardevoir endured thanks to her FAIRY type, but was able to land a Thunder Punch that slowed the Sharp Claw Pokémon down somewhat.

Cyrus shouted to his Weavile, taking a page from Sean's prior move combo, "Use Metal Claw with Ice Punch!"

Sean said to his Gardevoir, "Easy girl, wait till it gets close enough and...Now!"

The Embrace Pokemon's body glowed in a bright light and she took a deep breath, then Sean gave the command.

"Dazzling Gleam and Hyper Voice combo!"

Gardevoir unleashed a powerful scream that generated powerful shock-waves and made everyone cover their ears at the loud, high-pitched sound, and then thousands of tiny glittering beams of blinding light rode the Hyper Voice and both attacks collided with Cyrus' Weavile. Due to Weavile's mediocre defenses and types, the attack completely devestated the Sharp Claw Pokémon, and Cyrus called it back, bitter about the FAIRY-type that made Gardevoir a much more powerful Pokémon than the DARK/ICE type, Weavile, whereas several years ago, the dynamic was shifted to Weavile's favor.

Cyrus held his last Pokémon, contained in his last Poké Ball, his last chance to defeat the boy that foiled his plans before and is now foiling them again. Sean had called back his tired Gardevoir for a good rest, and everyone else was waiting in tense suspense.

Cyrus asked Sean, "Why? Why must you get in my way, boy?"

Sean was silent, he was actually just a little nervous, last time he fought Cyrus, he only had the five Pokémon he had now defeated, he never fought whatever Pokémon that the ex-leader of Team Galactic has left, and is ready to send out.

The young trainer took a deep breath, and answered, "Because what you are doing is wrong, someone has to stop you by any and all accounts. That's why I stand in your way, back then...and here now...I will defeat you!" Sean clutched his right fist and readied to send out his final Pokémon.

Everyone cheered, while Cyrus' anger grew, the fact his emotions were welling up because of Sean, again, made him determined to win this battle...by any means necessary...

He threw out his last Pokémon, and out of the Poké Ball, came the insanely powerful DARK/ROCK type, Tyranitar, it let out a loud roar, "TTTYYYYYYRRRRRRRAAAAAAANNNNN!" and then it summoned a sandstorm, due to its ability, Sand Stream.

Rosa gasped and said, "Ak-Akagi has a...a Tyranitar?!"

Applejack asked the trainers, "Uh...is that a bad thing, this Cyrus feller having a Tee-ran-ie-tar?"

Yūki answered, "Tyranitar are some of the most powerful Pokémon out there. Their rampages can level forests, bury rivers, and flatten mountains easily..."

The Equestrians gulped in fright, something that powerful actually exists and is here on their soil.

Twilight asked, "I-is t-there a...a weakness that Tyranitar has?"

Rosa answered Twilight's question, "Quite a lot, if someone can endure its devastating attacks that is...Sensei Sean knows how powerful a Tyranitar is more than anyone, he raises quite a few, so he knows their strengths and weaknesses, like a scholar reading a children's book. He knows exactly how to take a Tyranitar down, Princess Twilight..."

Twilight nodded in understanding, but thought that Sean was crazy raising 'quite a few' of these creatures had "VERY BAD IDEA!" written all over it. Everyone noticed that Sean was surprisingly calm, despite Cyrus' Tyranitar being far stronger than his previous Pokémon. Sean didn't show even the slightest worry, as he sent out one of his trusted partners, and the perfect Pokémon, to face the Armor Pokémon, Lucario.

 _ **-[Forest Battle - Transformers; Revenge of the Fallen]-**_

Lucario let out its battle cry, "Arrroooffff!" Cyrus recognized the Lucario, it was the same individual Pokémon that delivered the final blow to his plans, his ego, and his pride, a few years ago in the Distortion World.

He said, "I admit that you have pushed me to this extreme...I won't lose to you again! Not to you Hashimoto…"

Sean then remarked, "That's what they all say, before I prove them wrong, it's like what you said to me about the concept of genes. The spirit is the same thing as a single strand of DNA, that one cannot exist without the other, in this case, the human mind cannot exist without the 'vague and incomplete thing' we call the spirit..."

The stone in the brace Lucario was wearing started to glow brightly, as Sean continued, "...The one thing you are trying to get rid of..."

Then Sean's right wrist glowed as well, he pulled his right arm up, revealing a black bracelet with a rainbow stone embedded in it, as Lucario and Tyranitar started their battle already. They each delivered an attack, but dodged them without a single scratch, it was a slug-fest with either Pokémon trying to land a blow.

Celestia noticed the glowing stone and asked, "What is that thing on his wrist?"

Everyone was too focused on the battle, and Sean finally finished, "...I won't let you doom everyone to extinction, Cyrus! I will always stand in your way!"

With his left hand, Sean touched the rainbow-colored stone on his bracelet, then the stone released blinding multi-colored tentacles of light that connected with the stone on Sean's Lucario. Then, Lucario glowed in a otherworldly light that formed a sphere, the sphere then cracked as it expanded, then in a blink of an eye, Lucario emerged from the shattered sphere, looking more ferocious and powerful that before.

He let out his cry, which seemed to echo in the air, "AAAAARRRRRRROOOOOHHHHHHHH!", and a spectrum DNA helix appeared over Lucario's head, as strong pulses emitted from Lucario himself. The pulses went past the humans, Pokémon, ponies, draconequus, and dragon taking cover, the pulses vibrating every part of their being.

Applejack flinched as she said, "Yeesh! What in the wide, wide world of Equestria was that, and what happened to Lucario?!"

Rosa uttered loud enough for everyone to hear, "Sensei Mega Evolved Lucario! That pulse w-was Lucario's aura..."

Discord asked, "Mega Evolved?! What does that mean, little girl?"

May answered for Rosa, "It means...Tyranitar is outclassed in strength, and Cyrus is now in deep trouble..."

Cyrus couldn't understand what he just witnessed, but getting the feeling he does not want to hesitate even for a second, he ordered, "Tyranitar! Use Superpower!"

Tyranitar charged forward and reared its arm back, readying a powerful crushing blow to its opponent, but Mega Lucario stood there, not moving. Tyranitar threw its fists down as Mega Lucario blocked the attack with one paw. The force of the blow created a crater and sent small, but very violent earthquakes, the battlefield was in total destruction, but Mega Lucario was unscathed.

Cyrus sputtered in shock, "W-w-what?!" Mega Lucario reared his own free fist back as a glowing sphere of energy formed in his free paw.

Sean then said, "Now, Mega Lucario, AURA SPHERE!" Lucario fired the Aura Sphere at point-blank range and launched the bigger and heavier Armor Pokémon skywards, with the Mega Pokémon following closely behind.

Sean then issued three commands to Mega Lucario, the sandstorm and dust picking up intensity, "Close Combat! Blaze Kick! Dragon Pulse!"

Mega Lucario nodded and shot forward to his opponent, with his trainer shouting commands as well, Tyranitar threw a Fire Punch, but Mega Lucario dodged and sent a flurry of kicks and punches, making loud cracking sounds with each blow. Tyranitar then tried to fire a Dark Pulse attack, but Mega Lucario repelled the attack, and its right leg caught on fire, ready to unleash Blaze Kick. Even if the attack wasn't effective against it, Blaze Kick landed a critical hit and sent Cyrus' Tyranitar plummeting to the ground and crashed with a mighty thud. Tyranitar then roared with fury as it unleashed the powerful attack, Outrage, Mega Lucario took a few hits, then fired a purple, green, yellow, and white shock-wave from its paws, releasing Dragon Pulse that severely weakened the Armor Pokémon.

Tyranitar was charging up for a powerful Hyper Beam attack, while Sean took another deep breath and commanded, "Flash Cannon!"

Mega Lucario cupped his paws to his side, (in the infamous Kamehameha pose) and then fired an extra-powerful Flash Cannon, the metallic shimmering beam colliding with Tyranitar's chest before it can use Hyper Beam and created an enormous explosion, that made everyone shield their eyes. When the flash subsided, Cyrus looked in horror as his Tyranitar was beaten, easily, as it laid unconscious under some rocks.

 _ **-[Victory! (Team Flare) - Pokémon X & Y]-**_

He said, "No! This cannot be! I was defeated by the same boy again! What of the sacrifices I made! What is to become of my world now?"

Pinkie shouted with glee, "YAHOO! SEAN BEAT MR. MEANIE PANTS REAL GOOD!"

Everyone cheered for Sean's victory over the leader of Team Galactic, as Mega Lucario already reverted to its regular appearance and Cyrus called back his defeated Tyranitar.

Sean won ¥20,793 from Cyrus...

* * *

 _ **-[Drought – Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-**_

Cyrus stood there, horribly furious and ready to kill something (if we're lucky, he won't), as he stared at the boy who had derailed his plans yet again.

He said, "How is it that you defeat me? What was that with your Lucario? It looked like it evolved..."

Sean coldly replied, "It is something you won't be able to do, without going against what you view Pokémon as. The very thing you ridiculed is what made me victorious and what gave my Lucario the power-boost to kick your-..."

 **"SILENCE!"**

Cyrus shouted at the top of his lungs, then said, "One day, boy, you and your pathetic friends WILL awake in a world I created in my image..."

He turned his back and continued, "...a world without spirit or heart..."

Everyone tried to subdue him, but in a puff of smoke and a sudden flash, Cyrus disappeared, and chances are likely he is long gone. Celestia and Luna shook their heads with annoyance, now a psychopath who wants to destroy the world and recreate it in his own image was on the loose in their peaceful kingdom.

Sean snapped out of his serious self after he said, "Well princesses...you might want to put wanted posters and arrest warrants on Akagi now. He will be serious trouble if we don't catch him and turn him in to the police in our world. But, we can just kill the ******* and be done with it..."

Everyone gasped at what he said, with Fluttershy interrupting by asking the trainer, "Why would we want to do something so cruel to a sad man like him?"

Sean replied in a deadpanned tone, "Because, I really despise that 'sad man', he has done nothing but lie and has done unspeakably horrible things that would earn him the worse possible punishment your world can dish out. Though..." he calmly breathed and said, "I see your point, Fluttershy, he is definitely not the worst criminal I faced against, and Akagi would just be one of them..."

Celestia nodded in agreement, while Luna said, "We shall apprehend this human for crimes he has yet to be dealt with and shall hold him till your world's authorities take him into custody."

"You better be sure we'd help out too..." Brendan said with confidence, earning May's support too as she said, "We have dealt with guys that are pretty tough ourselves, Akagi is no problem for us!"

Sean had a smile of relief, but then said, "Maybe we should return to Canterlot Castle, Celestia-hime. I've got Pokémon to check up on and thank for helping me win the battle. A few of them need some medical attention, mind helping me Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy said, "Oh yes, I'd love to help you treat your hard-working Pokémon, Sean...and it looks like you need a little treatment too..."

Sean realized that Fluttershy was talking about the various scrapes and scratches all over his body, Rarity insisted that she tidy them up from the 'icky' dust coated over them. Rainbow Dash, Discord, Pinkie, and Applejack were talking about how amazing and awesome the Pokémon and the Pokémon battle were...

* * *

 _ **T**_ _ **o be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Whew! This was a LO-o-o-NG chapter to write, trust me...

Yeah, I told you that Sean, Rosa, Yuki, Haruka, and their Pokémon weren't the only ones that wound up in Equestria...

...And I told you that Mega Evolution would be a thing...

You can tell how the game-side of the Pokemon universe will have prominent importance in this story, right?

Now, for the Pokémon Sean and Cyrus used, to clarify who had the advantage;

Seans Pokemon;

Gallade: Lv. 76, moves; Leaf Blade, Close Combat, Aerial Ace, Protect, Psycho Cut, Shock Wave

Luxray: Lv. 80, moves; Iron Tail, Return, Superpower, Discharge, Thunder Fang, Ice Fang

Latios: Lv. 69, moves; Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Luster Purge, Ice Beam, Charge Beam

Tyrantrum: Lv. 87, moves; Head Smash, Crunch, Ice Fang, Poison Fang, Dragon Claw, Earthquake

Gardevoir: Lv. 74, moves; Hyper Voice, Thunder Punch, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball

Lucario: Lv. 79, moves; Aura Sphere, Dragon Pulse, Ice Punch, Blaze Kick, Flash Cannon, Bone Rush

Cyrus' Pokemon;

Houndoom: Lv. 66, moves; Fire Fang, Flamethrower, Sludge Bomb, Dark Pulse, Iron Tail, Solar Beam

Crobat: Lv. 68, moves; Sludge Bomb, Confuse Ray, Giga Drain, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Cross Poison

Honchkrow: Lv. 69, moves; Steel Wing, Night Slash, Heat Wave, Drill Peck, Icy Wind, Thunder Wave

Gyarados: Lv. 68, moves; Avalanche, Earthquake, Dragon Dance, Giga Impact, Waterfall, Iron Head

Weavile: Lv. 70, moves; Ice Punch, Metal Claw, Swords Dance, Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break

Tyranitar: Lv. 79, moves; Dark Pulse, Stone Edge, Earthquake, Superpower, Hyper Beam, Fire Punch

There are still plenty of mysteries happening in the background...

But, that will have to do for now. So, until next time...

Bye...


	4. Ch3: Pokémon Training & Evolution

**_-[Ever Grande City - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-_**

Sean was busy tending to his Gallade and Gardevoir's injures, while Fluttershy tended to Latios and Tyrantrum's injuries. Fluttershy was reading the instructions for the Full Restores, Max Potions, etc., absolutely amazed that Pokémon have unbelievable recovery rates, meaning they heal from injuries at a much quicker pace than most other living beings.

Even that fact peaked the curiosity of Spike, Discord, and Twilight, itching to know more about these creatures called Pokémon that seem to even throw what Discord thought he knew out the window. Deciding that all their Pokémon needed to be checked out anyways, Rosa, Brendan, and May sent out all the Pokémon they had with them, currently...

Rosa sent out her Gigalith, Samurott, Zweilous, Shiny Dragonite, Lucario, and Arcanine. May sent out her Blaziken, Golem, Beautifly, Machamp, Serperior, and Shiny Eevee. And Brendan sent out his Sceptile, Salamence, Hariyama, Swellow, Glalie, and Swampert.

The ponies marveled at the Pokémon that were sent out, until Brendan said, "Hold up! Where are the others? We had more Pokémon with us, didn't we?"

Rosa gasped and said, "Oh my god! W-we did! Sensei! Some of our Pokémon are missing!"

Applejack and Rainbow looked at each other with confused faces, and then the cyan pegasus asked, "What are you talking about? Your Pokémon are right here, aren't they?"

May answered, "We had more Pokémon with us, but use trainers usually carry and use up to six Pokémon at a time. We had brought more than our party to prepare our Pokémon for a special competition being held within the year, hopefully..."

Pinkie's eyes lit up as soon as she heard 'Party' and was about to say something, until Sean explained, "Wait! By party, Pinkie Pie, Haruka-chan means team. 'Party' is another term we Pokémon Trainers use for team, I think it originated from a term commonly used for video games, like role-playing or action-adventure genres."

Pinkie then realized what the seasoned Pokémon Trainer said, but then said, "Video Games?! I LOVE VIDEO GAMES! I really, really love playing all sorts of cutesy-wutesy characters, but sometimes I try to mix it up and play either a super scary looking avatar or a mega strong one to fight all the meanies in the games that want to hurt little old me..."

Rosa looked puzzled, then said, "Okay, two things...One, since when and how do you know about video games? And two, you are definitely not little or old, you look..."

Rosa was shocked when a hand was placed over her mouth, but relaxed when she saw that the hand belonged to Sean, her teacher.

He said to her, "You don't want to ask about Pinkie, I've asked our new friends about her, but they simply said that 'Pinkie Pie is just Pinkie Pie that is all you need to know', so heed the advice I was given. Okay, Rosa-chan?"

The young girl blushed a little out of embarrassment, and replied shyly, "I-I understand, Sensei..."

Twilight's curiosity had reached its limit and then she asked aloud, "Alright out with it! What does 'sensei' mean exactly? I've heard you say it so many times before, what is that exactly? Same goes for 'chan', 'san' and 'hime' too!"

The alicorn's eyes glazed onto May, who was holding back laughter, and she answered, "Sensei means 'teacher' or 'master' in Japanese, Twilight. It is an honorific term that signifies a person's teacher in whatever thing that person is learning from the other. And Sean, Yuki-san, and I speak Japanese which is the language of our country, Japan."

Brendan further explained, "As for your other questions, 'san' is a familiar term used by us in a vein similar to 'my friend'. It's mostly a unisex term, while 'chan' is a more feminine term used by close friends. 'Hime' is actually the word, princess, in Japanese, if you really want to know…"

Twilight's expression changed as she said, "Oh! I understand now, so Rosa is your student Sean...but for what exactly, and does she need to study for any tests you give her?"

Sean chuckled, and answered as he treated his Gardevoir, "Well, not necessarily in the way you're thinking of a teacher or master, Twilight-san. I took Rosa-chan under my wing to understand the ways of Pokémon Battling, and I always think that tests are best issued by real-life trial and error experiences. To answer your questions in a single sentence Twilight; I'm teaching Rosa to be a better Pokémon Trainer, and her tests are actual Pokémon Battles, none of the written crap that regular schools usually give out."

Twilight asked in a deadpanned tone, "You dropped out of school, didn't you?"

Sean replied bluntly, "I actually graduated at the top of my class when I was nine..."

The ponies jolted in surprise at Sean's answer, as they all said at the same time, "WHAT?!"

Rainbow had dared to ask, "How in the hoof did you graduate at nine?! Even a serious egghead doesn't graduate school at that age! Or at least none of the eggheads I know…"

Brendan answered for Sean, "It was through Trainer Schools, Rainbow-san. They have the same kind of jurisdiction and courses as regular schools, but with additional courses for Pokémon for people learning to become Pokémon Trainers, and they do have additional schooling that is optional, but otherwise, all children graduate before they start their journey, the maximum age a person can graduate from a Trainer School is eleven. I have heard there are classes for trainers that are much older in age, but I think that is for like refresher courses or for people whose jobs keep them from traveling. I actually graduated at a much younger age than nine, though I guess it is because my tutor is not only my dad, but he is also a Pokémon Professor…"

May added, "Same here, my dad is a Gym Leader, so he was a great tutor. I was placed third or fourth in my class. Didn't help too much he's a NORMAL-Type expert and not any of the other types…"

Rosa also added, "My mom was a nurse for a Pokémon Center, so she knew a lot about Pokémon too, so she was an excellent tutor as well. Pokémon Centers are like hospitals for Pokémon…"

Sean said, "It is a little bit of a cultural thing, where in our world or at least in certain parts in Japan, when you're ten, you're considered a legal adult who is ready to travel the world and figure out what you want to do in life…"

Twilight decided not to press the issue further and asked, "I am a little curious, don't you have something to...well...keep all the information on all these species of Pokémon, like a book?"

Brendan said aloud, "No, we don't have books for Pokémon with us, what we do have is a really handy device called a Pokédex..."

Everyone asked at the same time, "What's a Pokédex?"

Rosa was motioned by her teacher to answer, so she did, "A Pokédex is short for 'Pocket Dexter' it is a digital encyclopedia that contains information on every Pokémon belonging to a specific region the Pokédex is from, called the Regional Dex... Or, it is the National Dex, which has information on every single Pokémon discovered yet..."

Sean added, "A fresh new Pokédex usually has no entries, but one of the biggest hurdles a Pokémon Trainer can try to overcome is; to capture every Pokémon species to complete the National Dex..."

May added to Sean's statement, "...It is one of the requirements for one to become a fully recognized Pokémon Master, and out of all the tens of thousands of Pokémon Trainers out there, only fourteen are SO close to having a complete National Dex...And the tall, experienced one here is the one at the top of that bunch, or to put it simply, Sean is the one closest to that sought after goal..."

Everyone gasped and then stared at the trainer, who was grooming his Gardevoir.

He saw the eyes gazing at him, then asked, "What? Why is everyone staring at me?"

Rainbow said aloud, "And here I thought you were awesome to begin with...You are close to breaking a record that no one else has come close to in your world...That isn't awesome..." She paused and then shouted, "THAT! IS! EPIC!"

Twilight asked Sean, with curiosity and excitement, "If what Haruka said is true, then how many of these Pokémon do you have to catch, and may I see this Pokédex?"

 ** _-[Hurry Along - Pokémon Black & White]-_**

Sean thought for several seconds, then pulled out a red tablet-like device from his backpack. He pulled it open as a clear blue glass monitor opened to the components, and made a quick look though at the +700 species of Pokémon.

 ** _-[You're Almost There - Pokémon X & Y]-_**

He handed the Pokédex to Twilight and said, "There are currently 721 identified species of Pokémon in the most recent version of the National Dex, and I have obtained 709 of them...does that answer your question?"

Pinkie gasped as she shouted, "WAIT! That's how many of them you have?! Whoa! You really are close to completing that Nationally Dexie thing!"

Twilight added, "Pinkie's right! If my math is right, then you only have thirteen of them left to obtain. That is amazing!"

Rosa, Brendan, and May jolted and somewhat choked at Sean's answer, as Rosa shouted, "WHAT?! SENSEI! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE THAT CLOSE TO COMPLETING THE NATIONAL DEX!"

Brendan and May said in unison, "Same here!"

Sean smirked as he said, "You guys never asked...If you did like Twilight-san, I would have certainly told you all..."

The three trainers blushed with embarrassment, realizing that they had never asked him, they knew how foolish they were now...but then got back on topic as Rosa asked, "Hang on, about our missing Pokémon. What about that vortex in the sky? Sensei, do you think they could have gone through there, so should we-..."

Sean interrupted her and said, "That is what I thought at first, Rosa-chan. But, I figured it is a 'one-way-trip' kind of thing. If we tried to go through, well, we might as well commit suicide. Because, I can tell by a glance that it was radiating enormous amounts of raw energy, which could be lethal. Twilight-san identified that thing giving way too much energy to be very safe, or to simply ignore..."

Rosa's face looked pale after that statement, but then asked, "W-well, where could our other Pokémon be, sensei, if they didn't go through that thing in the sky?"

Sean thought for a moment, then said, "My guess, they're here in Equestria or the surrounding continents around Equestria, we simply have to look for them. But, chances are high that we will be fighting enemies in the future..."

May and Brendan said at the same time, "So...that means what?"

Sean answered, "That means we all have to train ourselves and our Pokémon, so they can face and defeat those said threats...and so we aren't in the hostage situation that Rosa-chan was in prior to our training in Kyūshū…"

* * *

 ** _-[The Pokémon League - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

Barry, Kotone, and the Indigo Plateau Champion, Lance (Wataru), have flown to Mt. Silver's (Mt. Fuji) base in the state region of Kansai, going there to seek help from Sean's other Pokémon, who live at Sean's special property there. They're hoping that one Pokémon in particular is there to help them search for their missing friends and others that have vanished to wherever they were located.

Lance asked Barry and Lyra, "So, Hashimoto-san, that girl he's teaching, and several other trainers have simply disappeared by some kind of vortex, correct?"

Lyra answered the dragon master, "That's what Dr. Odamaki says, Mr. Takenaka is helping the search in Kyūshū for clues to where these people are. So Dr. Oakido is missing as well, Wataru-sama?"

The champion chuckled as he said, "Just Lance is fine young lady, and yes Oakido is missing, and I feel Red is in the same predicament as our friends. I know the quickest way to Hashimoto-san's cottage fortunately, and we should be seeing it right...now..."

The three trainers found Sean's special cottage, which looks more like a full-fledged house than a cottage. It has a team of construction workers fixing the walls of the cottage, and sure enough, Sean's Pokémon and his mother were looking on in Sean's stead after he went to compete in the Hoenn championships.

Sean's mother was too busy looking after the construction repairs of her son's cottage to chat with the three trainers, only giving them a nod of acknowledgement and a wave. The three visitors were being greeted instead by some her son's Pokémon. There, Sean's Pokémon lead them to one of Sean's most powerful Pokémon partners, the Deep Black Pokémon, Zekrom, a powerful Legendary Pokémon. Zekrom looked after the other Pokémon since Sean's Electivire does this normally, but he is nowhere to be found.

Lance couldn't help but admire the magnificence of the ELECTRIC/DRAGON type, "Amazing...he's magnificent to gaze upon..."

He noticed the two trainers glare at him as he said, "Sorry, uh...Zekrom-sama?"

The black dragon looked down and spoke with telepathy, "Lance, Barry, and Lyra, it is good to see you three, why are you here..."

Lyra said to her friend's Legendary Pokémon, "We are hoping to seek you-know-who for help, because Sean and a whole bunch of people vanished somewhere, and we're hoping..."

Zekrom finished for the young lady, "...You're hoping that this, 'you-know-who' you speak of, would ask his siblings if they know where Sean Hashimoto is, and these other humans are? Correct...?"

Barry impatiently answered, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's why we are here...now where is he, Zekrom!"

Zekrom never liked Barry's impatient attitude, but respected the trainer's love for Pokémon.

He sighed as he said, "The one you seek is not here, he sensed something was off in the universe and went to investigate. The portal that would normally lead you three to him, is not open now. It is closed by his accord to keep others from messing with his dimension, and in turn, throwing the cosmic balance out of whack. In short, my fellow legend is somewhere else at this moment..."

The three trainers looked disappointed, then the Deep Black Pokémon said, "I will let you know when he's here, or when I can find him. Is that alright with you three, and should we inform the Hero of Ideals' mother...?"

* * *

 ** _-[Fallabor Town – Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire]-_**

"So there are eighteen elemental 'types' that the Pokémon are put under by certain characteristics they share...?" Twilight asked Sean as he fed his Tyrantrum Pokémon food.

Sean answered the studious unicorn, "Yes, I made a small chart that details what type is strong or weak against…"

He handed the chart to Twilight, then continued, "Those eighteen types are; NORMAL, FIRE, WATER, GRASS, ELECTRIC, FIGHTING, STEEL, FLYING, POISON, ROCK, GROUND, PSYCHIC, BUG, ICE, GHOST, DARK, FAIRY, and...DRAGON..."

Twilight and the others flinched at some of those Pokémon types that Sean listed, Twilight stuttered, "D-d-d-d-d-dragon?! G-g-ghost?!"

Rosa realized where this was going and quickly intervened, "No! What those mean is that those Pokémon types have the 'characteristics' of a dragon or ghost, they're not true dragons or ghosts..."

Pinkie said in response, "Oh! I get it! So if a ghostie-type Pokémon isn't a real ghostie, but it has the powers of one, right?"

The trainers had shocked expressions on their faces, as May said, "That's...exactly...what...it is...Pinkie..."

"Excuse me, Sir Sean, what is that medal on your jacket for?" Celestia said to the trainer, appearing out of nowhere.

"たわごと！" Sean jolted in surprise, accidentally smacking his Gallade and Discord in the mouths.

"Hashimoto-san! Watch your mouth!" Haruka exclaimed loudly.

Gallade was groaning in pain and Discord said, "YEOUCH! That really hurts-...YIKES!"

Discord was holding his hands up in the air as Sean was holding a very sharp-looking katana at his chest.

Sean quietly said, "Huh…so that's what everyone says I do unintentionally…"

Sean quickly sheathed the sword, and said, "Oh...Gomen'nasai, with the kinds of trouble that finds me, I react automatically to defend myself. So, I don't take surprises very well, so if you can, warn me before surprising me like that please...Anyways, this medal has a really long story behind it, but I can tell that you are not here about my life story..."

Celestia said, "Hmm...You're pretty perceptive Sean, and yes, I have news that there are reports that unusual creatures were spotted at various locations, and I am locations that I'm hoping you trainers can look into."

Hashimoto? Is that another name of his? Twilight thought.

Rosa perked up and asked, "Do you think they're Pokémon, Princess Celestia..."

Celestia answered, "I certainly think so, Ms. Rosa, several are in the Everfree Forest near Ponyville, another report was some unusual flying creatures in Ghastly Gorge, and there is one mysterious shadow creature here in Canterlot. I'm hoping you all can go to these locations and investigate, you can leave when you're ready..."

Sean nodded and said, "Understood Princess, I'll go to the Everfree Forest with Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy can also come with, because I have a strong feeling that I know who is in the forest, and she might really like who they could be..."

Fluttershy shifted nervously, until Rosa said to her, "Don't worry, Sensei is one of the best trainers to come around, his Pokémon can fend off anything you guys might run into."

"I'll go with Haruka-chan to Ghastly Gorge…" Brendan said, until Rosa exclaimed sternly, "NO WAY! You're not going with that busted arm!"

"Why can't…oh!"

Fluttershy was initially surprised (and tried to talk to) by Rosa's outburst, but calmed down and agreed, as Rosa continued, "Hold on, Yūki! I will go with Haruka! Rarity, and Applejack will come with us to check out this 'Ghastly Gorge' place. Besides, I kind of want to ask Haruka about something about her parents."

May smiled and said, "Sure, I'll go with you Rosa-chan. I really was hoping to get to know more about you..."

Brendan scratched the back of his head and said, "Jeez...I guess that means I'm staying here in Canterlot with...gak!"

Brendan was interrupted by Pinkie Pie squeezing him (and unintentionally hurting his hurt arm) and saying, "Ooo...I'm so-so-so-sooo excited to go on a mission with you and getting to know all sorts of fun facts about you..."

Brendan interrupted her and said, "Why don't we all get on with our jobs and such. I really need to see my other Pokémon sooner than later..."

 ** _-[Victory! (Gym Leader) - Pokémon Diamond and Pearl]-_**

Sean replied, "I agree, though I think my Lucario should stay with you Yūki-san, this 'shadow creature' sounds like a tricky Pokémon or otherwise to track down, and when it comes to tracking down other living things, Lucario is one of the best. I'll temporarily lend you Lucario, in exchange for..."

Sean thought for a moment, then finished, "...Your Swampert...fair trade, right? Even if it isn't an official trade."

Brendan agreed and the two swapped their Pokémon (temporarily), then Sean, along with Twilight, Rainbow, and Fluttershy headed for the Everfree Forest on the back of Sean's Latios. Rosa and May hopped on the backs of their Dragonite and Latias respectfully, with Rarity riding with May and Applejack riding with Rosa. Brendan, with Sean's Lucario and Pinkie Pie, headed outside the castle to look for the mystery shadow-creature...

* * *

 ** _-[Petalburg Woods - Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire]-_**

Sean's Latios landed everyone on the ground by the entrance of the ominous Everfree Forest.

"What's so spooky or 'not natural' about this place? Looks like any old forest to me..." Sean asked the ponies.

They answered him with Twilight starting, "Well you see, it works very differently in there than the rest of Equestria. The plants grow wild..."

Rainbow next added, "...The clouds move freely..."

Then Fluttershy added, "...And animals fend for themselves..."

Then the three said in unison, "...All on their own..."

Sean scratched his head with a confused (almost anime-like expression) on his face, then said aloofly, "Sounds pretty normal to me...That's how all forests, for that matter, that's how all of nature works in my world...Still don't quite see how scary this place is..."

Twilight responded, "There are creatures like Timberwolves and Cockatrices, both are dangerous enough, but then there are creatures like Ursa Majors, Manticores, sometimes Dragons, and all kinds of creatures that...would be...dangerous..."

The alicorn trailed off as she saw Sean have a skeptical look on his face.

Rainbow Dash noticed and said, "Hello?! Are you listening, Sean?"

He turned his gaze and said, "Yeah, I heard. It sounds like these creatures in the Everfree Forest sound like your world's versions of Pokémon, and to be honest...This place doesn't sound too ominous to me..."

Fluttershy asked, "Why is that?"

Sean smiled and answered, "I know of and traveled to a 'mirror-version' of my world that is like a complete opposite of it...Only one being lived there for all eternity, time has no flow or structure, space is really out of whack and distorted, that whole place reeked creepy all over because of how 'empty' it is. And as a bonus, mess with something there, it affects the real world in big ways..."

The three ponies shuddered at the description Sean gave, then Rainbow said, "Okay, that sounds WAY creepier than the Everfree Forest...what kind of place is that, exactly?"

"A story for another time, Rainbow Dash..." Sean slyly remarked as his Pokémon were sent out and they all headed into the Everfree Forest...

* * *

 ** _-[Android 17 & 18 – Best of Dragonball Z, Vol. I]-_**

Brendan, Sean's Lucario, and Pinkie Pie followed a guard to where this creature, now called a phantom, is last located...

"Here we are, where this 'phantom' was last spotted... If you need assistance, let me know..." the guard said.

Brendan shook his hands as he said, "No-no...I believe I can handle this...OK Lucario, time to use your aura senses to track down our troublemaker..."

Sean's Lucario nodded then closed his eyes, trying to locate this phantom that was starting to sound more like a GHOST type Pokémon.

Pinkie asked Brendan, "Ooo...an aura sense...is it like my Pinkie Sense..."

Brendan looked uncomfortable as he said, "W-what's a Pinkie sen-...gah! Pinkie-san, we need to focus, after all these things that have been happening, and the fact I have a broken arm, I want this thing to be done and over with, so I can get some rest..."

Pinkie looked hard at Brendan's face, Brendan think Pinkie knows something she shouldn't know. But then, she said in a chipper voice, "Okie-dokie-lokie...It's time for 'Serious Pinkie' to get her groove on..."

She pulled a fedora akin to the likes of an American detective in Noir films out of nowhere, puts it on her head, and crawled along following Lucario, leaving a very confused Brendan behind, trying to understand what just happened...

* * *

 ** _-[Garlic Jr. Theme – Best of DragonBall Z, Vol. I]-_**

In a shadowy realm, the black mass that attacked the gods of Time and Space returned, where shadowy creatures eyed it as the black mass approached a figure that looked like a ghost of Nightmare Moon.

The black mass said, "When I found the source of those significant powers we felt...I learned of beings that control the universe..."

The other shadows and the ghost-like figure all gasped and whispered about that revelation.

The mass continued, "...I came across two beings that have full mastery over Time and Space...I would not believe it if I didn't see their power with my own eyes...I angered them enough to where they are hunting me down...after I attempted to have them be our new rulers..."

 ** _-[Mt. Pyre (Interior) - Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire]-_**

'Nightmare Moon' stood silently as the black mass continued, "...Their power...I fear...is too great...even alone...but the two working together...they can easily destroy us all..."

Many of the shadows started to panic, until, "...However, I have learned they have siblings of equally great power...what shall I do...sister...?"

'Nightmare Moon' had not said anything for a minute, then said, "...Deliver me one of these...'gods'...or...ensnare one of them...then send for me...brother...our power will rise again...and the night shall remain..."

The black mass left for the world of Pokémon, trying to seek out the ideal candidate for a new ruler, as 'Nightmare Moon' finished...

"...forevermore..."

* * *

 ** _-[Androids 17 & 18 – Best of DragonBall Z, Vol I]-_**

Lucario followed the trail of the 'phantom', knowing it was definitely a Pokémon's aura he was sensing. Pinkie Pie was zipping from corner to corner, trying to be sneaky like a spy. Brendan face-palmed at how random Pinkie was being, then jolted back in surprise when the party pony suddenly appeared in his face.

"Pinkie-san, what is going on with you? You're being really weird right now…" He asked.

Pinkie responded, "What's going on with YOU, Yūki...I know you wanted to be with May, tell me why, pretty-please..."

Brendan blushed a bright red, both with Pinkie's nickname for him and asking a question that seemed to suggest...

He quickly said, "Wait! Do you mean, Haruka-chan?! N...n...no Pinkie, I don't know what you're thinking, but it is not like that. Whatever you are thinking in your mind about me and May, that there is something between us, you can forg-...Oof!"

 ** _-[Regirock - Lucario and the Mystery of Mew]-_**

Brendan stopped when he bumped into Sean's Lucario, who was standing perfectly still, eyes focused. He then got into a fighting stance and growled, "Luuuuuuu..."

Pinkie then said aloud, loudly, "My knee's getting pinchy! My knee's getting pinchy!"

Brendan frustratingly said, "So what, my butt's asleep and my arm's stinging..."

Pinkie interjected, "No-no-no-no-no silly, that's my Pinkie Sense, when my knee gets pinchy, it means something really scary is going to happen..."

They all stopped when a large shadow whizzed by, Lucario's gaze following the shadow.

Then, a huge, purple, gremlin-like creature popped out of the walls and shouted, "GEEEEENNNNNAAAAA-GGGGAAARRRR!", sticking its tongue out like a kid's movie ghost, making Pinkie scream and hop onto Brendan as Lucario fired a Flash Cannon at the gremlin, knocking it back for a loop for the moment.

Brendan said as he pulled out a small device from his pocket, "I knew it, it was a Pokémon..."

Pinkie looked as the device Brendan pulled out activated, Brendan pointed it at the ghost Pokémon as a computerized woman's voice said,

 _*{GENGAR, THE SHADOW POKÉMON_

 _HIDING IN PEOPLE'S SHADOWS AT NIGHT, IT ABSORBS THEIR HEAT. THE CHILL IT CAUSES MAKES THEIR VICTIMS SHAKE. THE LEER THAT FLOATS IN DARKNESS BELONGS TO A GENGAR DELIGHTING IN CASTING CURSES ON PEOPLE.}*_

 ** _-[Trainer's Eyes Meet (Psychic) – Pokémon Black and White]-_**

Pinkie shouted, "WHAT?!" in surprise at that last sentence of the Pokédex, this Pokémon, casts curses.

Brendan looked at the Gengar, as he said to Pinkie, "I know that Sean had a Gengar with him when we wound up in Equestria. This could be his Gengar..."

Pinkie said in a panic, "What about it 'delighting in casting curses..."

"Not true Pinkie...They simply like to play tricks on folks, it's in their nature...Even Sean's Gengar plays pranks, but...it seems as if Gengar is just as confused as we were when we first woke up..."

Pinkie chimed in, in a 'so...' kind of way, "Meaning what, Yūki...?"

The trainer said, "Meaning that Gengar are very dangerous when confused, if we can find its Poké Ball we can call it back, if we can't...we beat it in a battle...Now get behind me, Pinkie-san…"

Pinkie said reassuringly, "Okie-Dokie-Loki!"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"Gesundheit Sean! That came out of nowhere…" Rainbow Dash said as she sat on the tree on the back of a massive Torterra they found.

Sean said after wiping his nose, "Someone must be talking about me…if you believe an old wives tale in Japan…"

* * *

 ** _-[Mt. Pyre Exterior - Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire]-_**

Norman and a few other trainers were exploring the summit of Mt. Pyre (Sakurajima), the burial site of Kyushu where deceased Pokémon are laid to rest. They heard of a possibility of a portal is there on the mountain...

One of the trainers, a tall young man wearing an orange trench-coat, said to Norman, "Sensei Senri, any luck finding this portal that is said to be here on Sakurajima?"

His female Audino added, "Au-Di-Di-No-oh!"

Norman looked at his protégé and said solemnly, "No Cole-san, your Audino couldn't find it either?"

Cole looked down and said, "Yeah, turns out portals are much harder to find, since apparently, they don't make typical 'portal-noises' that Care can't pick-up and locate..."

His Audino named Care sadly replied, "Au-di-di-no-oh..."

Cole leaned down and said caring tone, "Care, don't beat yourself up about that, girl...We won't find it now, it never is that easy. We'll find Haruka, Yūki, and The Champion and his apprentice soon..."

Norman placed a hand on Cole's shoulder, and said, "It means a lot to me for you to say that, I need to know if my daughter and her friends are safe..."

Cole smiled as he said, "No problem, master...Haruka is family to me too, along with Yūki..."

* * *

 ** _-[Wild Encounter! - Pokémon Gold and Silver]-_**

Brendan sent out his powerful Salamence, named Ryū-Chi (Dragon Blood in Japanese), and Sean's Lucario readied as Gengar charged forward with a Shadow Punch attack.

"Watch out for that attack Ryū-Chi!" Brendan ordered as his Salamence narrowly endured the attack hitting a critical point in his body.

"Dragon Claw!" Brendan called out an attack, Salamence charged with one of his legs reared back and it became surrounded by an aura which took the shape of three, fiery claws. The Gengar flew back and used its physiology to phase through the ground as the Dragon Claw attack sliced the ground with little effort.

Gengar reappeared and fired black and purple lightning bolts at the Salamence and Sean's Lucario, with the two sustaining minor damage, the Gengar laughing at the slight misfortune of the Pokémon and the trainer.

Lucario took notice at the Gengar, then shot a look at Brendan, who looked back and replied, "Okay, I know what you have in mind…"

Brendan then ordered, "Ryū-Chi! Use Crunch on Gengar's arm!"

Ryū-Chi did as he was ordered and launched forward, ready to bite down hard on Gengar, but the Shadow Pokémon used Double Team to dodge, but Lucario wasn't fooled. Lucario readied an Ice Punch and using his aura senses, landed a critical-hit on the GHOST/POISON type, freezing it in a solid block of ice and knocking it out.

 ** _-[Victory! (Wild Pokémon) - Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver]-_**

"Thanks Lucario, and you tried your best Ryū-Chi, that's what matters buddy..." Brendan said as he readied Ryū-Chi and his Sceptile to carry the frozen Gengar back to the castle.

"Saaallll-aaaaaahhhh..." Ryū-Chi sadly said.

Pinkie said to the Dragon Pokémon, "Come on Mr. Frownie-face, I want to see you smile..."

Pinkie then made a ridiculous looking face that was enough to make the DRAGON/FLYING type and his trainer laugh as the frozen Gengar was carried to Canterlot Castle...

* * *

 ** _-[Pokémon Center - Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire]-_**

About two hours later, everyone started to return to the castle, with as they suspected, more of the trainers' Pokémon.

Sean returned with his Electivire, Garchomp, Diancie, Celebi, Togekiss, Typhlosion, and his infamous oddly-colored Torterra. He also found Brendan's Alakazam, Camerupt, and Manectric, May's Lopunny, Sharpedo, Espeon, and Musharna, and Rosa's Shiny Haxorus, Roserade, Alomomola, and her beloved Corsola.

May and Rosa returned with the biggest haul of Pokémon out of everyone...

May was reunited with her Skarmory, Shiny Crobat, Skitty, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Altaria, Roserade, Wailmer, Shiny Arcanine, and Ninetails.

Rosa was, in turn, reunited with her Leavanny, Riolu, Snivy, Charmander, Chikorita, Luvdisc, Blissey, Lapras, and female Unfeazant.

They also found Sean's Shiny Gyarados, Dusknoir, Charizard, Raichu, and his Pikachu named Sparks, along with, his Blastoise, Venusaur, Serperior, Ampharos, Staraptor, Greninja, and his female Aurorus.

They even found Brendan's Wailord, Relicanth, Absol, Mightyena, Tepig, Feraligatr, Armaldo, Kabutops, Onix, Conkeldurr, Ursaring, Teddiursa, and his very rare and special, Shiny female Swampert.

Brendan shyly said, "He-he-heh...Looks like you girls win this round of rounding up our Pokémon...and I lose miserably..."

Sean played along by saying, "AW DAWNG NAB-BIT! I thought I was going to win this time, Brendan won last time..."

Rosa giggled cutely and said, playing along, "Actually sensei, when we lost all our Pokémon last time, you brought most of them back, so you actually won that time..."

"You caught on to my little joke, huh..." Sean said with a cocky smirk as Sparks hopped onto his shoulder.

May laughed as she said, "We knew you were going to play that game before you even considered it, 'Pokémon Master', heh-heh-heh-heh..."

"Ze-ze-zwil-ous..."

Everyone's gazes turned to Rosa's Zweilous, who looked sick, with Rosa asking, "Zweilous...what's wrong girl?"

Zweilous' body then started to glow in a blue light, surprising the ponies and Rosa, May, and Brendan.

Sean walked up to Rosa, as she stuttered to ask, "S...s...sensei...is Zweilous...?"

Sean answered, "Yep...Zweilous is evolving at last..."

 ** _-[Evolution - Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire]-_**

Twilight, having heard what Sean said, asked, "Evolving?! That is not possible, evolution can't..."

Sean held a hand up and said, "I know Twilight-san, it is more like a metamorphosis, like a caterpillar to a butterfly. We trainers simply call it evolution because the changes and strength a Pokémon gets seemed like evolution, plus, it is easier to say..."

The small body of Rosa's Zweilous started to get bigger and more robust, six protrusions started to appear on her back.

Then a blinding flash of light erupted from the Pokémon's body, and when the light vanished, Zweilous was nowhere to be found. This confused the ponies, until they looked up at a ferocious-looking, three-headed, black dragon as it let out, "HUH-HY-DDDRRRRREEEEIIGGGGGOOOONNNNN!"

 ** _-[Congratulations! Your Pokémon Evolved! - Pokémon X and Y]-_**

Rosa had a couple tears of joy in her eyes as her newly evolved Hydreigon flew down and lovingly nuzzled her trainer.

Rosa said, "Finally, Zwei...I mean, Hydreigon, after all that hard training with sensei...You have finally evolved to you final form girl. You're perfect now..."

Rosa's new Hydreigon playfully bit her trainer that made the young girl laugh as her Hydreigon's 'play-bites' were ticklish. Sean managed to coax Hydreigon to stop tickling Rosa as she flew to the other DRAGON type Pokémon to somewhat boast her newfound strength.

 ** _Congratulations! Rosa's Zweilous has evolved into Hydreigon!_**

May, Rosa, Applejack, and Rarity obviously bonded on their mission as all four girls broke out into laughter as they really showed up the boys and Rainbow Dash, who was furious that there was a game that she didn't know about and lost.

Sean talked on how tons of creatures gave him and his friends serious trouble and how they fended them off, and Rainbow Dash was extremely excited to tell everyone on how Sean's Torterra single-handily took on and defeated an Ursa Major without getting a scratch. Fluttershy talked about how incredibly thoughtful Torterra was to many of the animals in and around the Everfree Forest, like an ambassador or a peace-keeper.

Rosa and May kept a lot of things secret, but did say that a massive dragon attacked them, but was defeated by Sean's powerful trio of Venusaur, Charizard, and Blastoise. Applejack and Rarity then described how Rosa's Hydreigon defended them when it was a Zweilous hours ago. The secret stuff they were talking about and refused to tell anyone, was about their love lives and other girl secrets...

Sean walked over to the thawing Gengar, and Brendan said, "Well Sean, I found your Gengar in-..."

"...A wild Gengar, Brendan...You and Pinkie-san found a wild Gengar..." Sean interrupted the younger trainer.

Pinkie said with surprise, "WHAT?!"

Sean said while looking at his Pokédex, "We still are missing some of our Pokémon, my Gengar doesn't know these moves that this one knows..."

 ** _-[Fallabor Town - Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire]-_**

Rosa said in disbelief, "Still, do you know how rare it is to find a Gengar in the wild, sensei?"

May added, "From what I've heard, wild Gengar are virtually non-existent because of the way they evolve...And when there are wild Gengar, which almost always means..."

Brendan finished for her, "...They were abandoned by their trainers. Now that I'm getting a good look at it, this Gengar was abused quite harshly before it either escaped or its trainer decided to throw it away like garbage..."

Fluttershy gasped and immediately started to pet the slowly awakening Gengar. Sean told his Dusknoir to tell the Gengar that it was safe now. It reluctantly agreed as Pinkie Pie started to throw a last-minute party for all the new friends she has gotten in one day. A party-worthy event if Celestia, Luna, Twilight, and Sean agreed.

* * *

 ** _-[Pallet Town - Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver]-_**

Eventually, everyone decided to return to Ponyville to hit the hay as Applejack says.

The wild Gengar stayed with Pinkie, already liking her party attitude and her pranks on a few of the party guests...

Sean laid down on the roof of Applejack's house, looking up at the stars, and fell asleep with his Staraptor and Garchomp sleeping right beside him...

But, somewhere deep in the Crystal Mountains, a lone earth pony was walking through a terrible blizzard. Hopelessly lost and unaware of his surroundings, if he doesn't find shelter soon, he won't last the night. He tried to trundle through the blizzard, but was losing strength.

He thought, _Darn it, I've got to find shelter soon! If not, then I'm a goner..._

"Hello? Are you lost?" a voice said through the winds.

"Yes...? I am...who's there?" The stallion asked in response, only to see later who it was.

The voice belonged to a minotaur with thick, yak-like fur, he was clearly different from the minotaur he's seen in Equestria before. He was asked by the minotaur, "How on Earth are you out here in this storm? Are you nuts or something?"

"I'm not nuts...but...brrr...I do need shelter..." the stallion replied, noting that the minotaur said 'earth' instead of the name of the planet they are standing on as...strange...

"The storm's picking up, so it would be wise to come to my cabin, it's not far..." The minotaur said, motioning the earth pony to follow him.

 ** _Later..._**

They arrived at the minotaur's cabin as he lit the fireplace. It was pretty minimalist from what he could see, someone who lives to try and train to adapt in extreme conditions.

The minotaur was cooking something in a pot and it smelled delicious, the pony's eyes wandered to a pretty intimidating ax resting against the wall.

The minotaur noticed and asked, "If you want something to eat, feel free to speak up. And I see you're wondering what that thing on the wall is..."

"Uh...sure, I'd like some food..." the minotaur's guest replied, "...and I suppose I was wondering what you were doing with that..."

"Well, it is a battle ax I found a long while back, it was used in a war between two kingdoms, and was the weapon of a powerful general."

"O-oh...It must be an old weapon of war then. Easily over 1,500 years ago..." the pony commented.

"Actually..." the minotaur said, "...the weapon is two weeks old, found it last Tuesday..."

That statement alone rose red-flags in the pony's mind, as he silently thought, _Two-weeks old? Found last Tuesday? That's a little worrisome..._

"Here..." the minotaur gave the pony a bowl of soup, "...this ought to warm you up after the two of us going through that blizzard."

"Thanks..." the pony said after taking a sip, "...its really delicious..."

 ** _-[Mt. Pyre (Interior) - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-_**

"You like stories...right?"

"Uh...yeah..." the pony said, unsure why the minotaur asked such an out-of-place question.

"Well, this is one I've heard recently, but I can't help but grin about it..." The minotaur said, after moving the ax and putting it in a cabinet.

"Once there was a demon. A terrible monster who took great satisfaction in causing great misery to others...His might was considered an omen of great catastrophe to come by many."

"But...why...?" the pony asked, "What made this thing such a monster...?"

"The monster was deadly and strong as he was cunning, capable of bringing down entire civilizations from within. The demon, while frail in appearance, wielded a terrible power. He had the power to create, and change the environment around him with ease."

"That sounds like a terrible creature...I'd hate for it to wind up in Equestria for sure." The pony commented, catching a few words from the minotaur whispering faintly, "Equestria? So that...I am...interesting..."

"What did you say?" the stallion asked, to which the minotaur replied, "Oh, nothing...was thinking aloud, but anyways..."

"The monster's name was Homo sapien, or better known as a human, they think highly of themselves and refuse to give up anything they set their minds to, but sometimes, the most dangerous things in the world look the most harmless. It is true what humans say, looks can be deceiving..."

The pony saw a door cracked open, and saw a tiny splotch of something red on the floor, like...

"The worst monster of them all wasn't even a human, but something very ancient. To manipulate anyone, they assume a form similar in appearance to a human. There's one monster, this very demon, who is so cruel, and malicious, that it possesses a rare power. The demon can alter his appearance to such a frightening degree that to trick others, and to assume any guise he saw fit, he actively seeks any living creature he can find, and kills them. To gain new disguises and powers, the demon consumes and devours his killed victim's bodies, not only gaining their appearance to use as a vessel, but also gains the memories of his victims, to seek more to consume, and assimilate..."

The pony shuddered, saying afterwards, "Yiesh...that's...an unsettling story..."

"It sure is, my friend..." the minotaur commented, "...I get goosebumps every time I hear it..."

The two laughed, but the earth pony couldn't help but feel the minotaur was waiting for something, until he caught a quick glance at the minotaur's back, noting a peculiar scar shaped in a way that was a telltale sign of nothing else, but a bite mark of something with pointy teeth.

"This soup is delicious..." the pony said, after sipping more, "...I've never tasted anything like it..."

The minotaur smiled, his eyes briefly became reptile-like for a split second, and said, "I'm glad you like it, it's my own secret recipe from when I was younger. If you want to know it, I'll happily tell you..."

"Sure..." the pony replied after taking another sip, the minotaur motioned him closer to whisper it.

"The secret ingredient is..."

The pony stopped sipping the soup in surprise as the ingredient was...

"Minotaur flesh, with grounded yak organs in a powder of windigo teeth..."

 ** _-[Music of Your Choice: Ominous Tone]-_**

"WH-WHAAT?!" The pony exclaimed, unintentionally throwing the bowl square into the minotaur's left eye.

The pony watched as his host crouched to the floor, seeing what looked like snakes slithering inside the minotaur's body in a grotesque way. He ran to the cracked door on an impulse and entered a room that made his heart leap into his throat...

It was the bedroom, and he saw that the red thing was indeed a blood splatter, and saw that the bedroom was torn, tossed and covered in blood splatters all over the room. It looked like there was a major fight inside, and a broken window rose every warning sign in his body, especially seeing huge claw marks on the floor, covered in fresh blood.

"No need to run, my friend. I know you didn't mean it..."

He turned around and saw a piece of the minotaur's face was cracked, like a shell, revealing a black emptiness aside from an ominous, reptilian eye in a hell fire-like color.

The 'minotaur' said, "From your expression, looks like you've seen the real me...you know too much now, so I'll, regrettably, have to kill you, eat you, and go to Equestria..."

"Y-you're..." The pony stuttered, only to be interrupted, "Yes, it is me in that story...I have no clue I was in Equestria until now, and it has provided me a means to obtain the forms and powers of, an earth pony, a unicorn, and a pegasus."

"Now be a stallion and accept your fate..."

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note (Copied- &-Pasted from FIMFiction):**_

...Oh crud, what was that at the end...

Other than that, it was cool, right? And BOY was it LOOOOOG!

So many Pokémon revealed at once, and in such a short amount of time...

Can anyone count how many Pokémon have been revealed? Seriously, I want to know, I tried but always counted ones I already counted...

One thing you should know, Sean's Torterra is **NOT** Shiny, he is a vastly different color, that I will show you in time...

Shout out to Dusk Volt and his character Cole P. Det and his Audino, Care...Congrats, you're the first reader-requested character I put in, and I sincerely hope I got him right in that small snippet with Norman, I now want to include him in future chapters and have a slightly bigger role now...Kudos for getting me in that mood Dusk Volt...

You know what to do...

Until next time...

Bye...


	5. Ch4: Steven Stone & Professor Oak

**"Blaz-zieeieekkk!"**

 **"SWAA-AARRRRPPP!"**

 ** _-[Pallet Town - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

Twilight chuckled to herself as she continued to write in her notebook, thinking about May's Blaziken and Brendan's male Swampert having a little disagreement with one another. Everyone else was either watching them, playing with them, or practicing Pokémon Battling with them. It was much easier for the gang to practice since more of their visitor's Pokémon have been found.

Twilight herself had formed a bond of sorts with Brendan's Alakazam, who sat next to the alicorn. The highly intelligent Pokémon was reading books about Equestria's history, and used her as a means to translate the written language of Equestria.

Elsewhere, Rainbow Dash loved the Eon Duo of Latios and his sister Latias, and Sean's Ninjask, the three Pokémon were crazy fast, especially the Ninja Pokémon. It was mostly thanks to the Ninja Pokémon's ability Speed Boost, which made the athlete eager to have a race with Ninjask.

Pinkie Pie meanwhile, formed a prankster's friendship with the wild Gengar she and Brendan had found in Canterlot, scaring the poor daylights out of the citizens. The two have already came up with very good (and possibly dangerous) pranks to set up, so Twilight thought to keep an eye on Gengar. She noted that through Sean's Pokédex, she learned that Gengar are very mischievous and at times, malevolent Pokémon...

Fluttershy liked May's Roserade, Sean's Togekiss, and Rosa's Blissey, the three were very calm and very friendly with others. She was having a little tea party with them and her animal friends, which did have a little trouble concerning the Jubilee Pokémon wanting them all to use manners, unaware of what kind of manners he wanted.

Applejack was greatly impressed by the power that Sean's infamous Torterra seemed to emanate from his body, despite the Continent Pokémon taking a nap. She rested against the tree on the GRASS/GROUND-Type's back in the shade, while several of the FLYING-Type Pokémon and some of Fluttershy's birds resting in the branches.

Rarity fell in love with Sean's gorgeous Diancie, and her ability to create real gems out of thin air, even if they disappear around ten minutes after they were created. Learning that Diancie and Celebi were something called, Mythical Pokémon, Twilight and Rarity asked the trainers about it, and they replied that it was something in the vain of existing in legends and that so few people have actually seen them, that their existence is often called into question. Rarity also was impressed with Rosa's Leavanny making rather fashionable outfits for the younger Pokémon, using large leaves she finds and her special silk that was similar to spider silk in some ways. The unicorn had expressed an interest in borrowing Leavanny to help her make outfits at her boutique, until the Nurturing Pokémon's trainer explained that Leavanny doesn't make outfits out of fabrics very well...

The Trainers themselves were doing various other things, May was teasing Brendan over something, Rosa was learning from Sean about how to use your Pokémon's moves to hit at very specific and small pressure points.

Well all-in-all, Ponyville was at peace, despite the massive vortex in the sky and the humans and Pokémon there by the park, which thanks to Twilight and her friends, did convince the citizens the trainers and their Pokémon mean no harm. However, it didn't lessen their nervousness with some of the more intimidating Pokémon, like the DRAGON-Types or GHOST-Types.

Twilight stopped writing in her notebook, detailing some of the Pokémon that Rosa and Sean were or could still be missing, when she heard Applejack yawn and get off the Continent Pokémon's back.

"Hoo-whee...Sean, your...uh...Torterra looked mighty strong, even before hearin' that story that he fought against and beat an Ursa Major...As far as I know, no pony ever dared to try somethin' as crazy as that before." Applejack said to the busy trainer, who was making sure all his Pokémon were in perfect condition after mentoring Rosa.

Sean then replied, "Hai Apple-san, out of all my Pokémon, Torterra is my strongest Pokémon. He has beaten hordes of around fifty or more opponents effortlessly one time, even some of them had a type advantage over him..."

Sean's Torterra simply yawned and continued napping, as Rainbow said, "I'd highly doubt it...If I didn't see him in action yesterday..."

Twilight chuckled as she added, "You and me both, Rainbow. I've never seen such a large creature move and strike with such speed before...he must have-!"

Twilight suddenly yipped in surprise when in an instant, Sean's Torterra unleashed a Frenzy Plant attack at a unbelievable speed, as the thorny tendrils launched forwards in her direction, closing her eyes on a reflex on thinking the attack was aiming for her. But, when the alicorn opened her eyes, she saw that instead, Torterra's thorny vines had gone over her head. Curious, she followed the vines with her eyes, then saw behind her, Pinkie Pie and the wild Gengar the earth pony befriended, caught in Torterra's attack, with Pinkie held in a...err... 'suggestive' position from the vines...

Pinkie said, "Aww...you ruined the surprise Tortie...No fair!"

"GEEENNNNNN..." the wild Gengar agreed with its partner-in-crime...

Torterra's eye twitched subtlety at Pinkie calling him, 'Tortie', meaning he was clearly irritated by the pet name the party pony gave him, but went unnoticed by everyone present. He slowly lowered them from the air and carefully, but firmly, pinned the two down to the ground as Rosa walked up to them...

Rosa asked the two, "You two were about to prank Twilight, weren't you..."

The two looked at each other, then admitted as Rosa explained to the confused alicorn, "Well Twilight, Torterra saw you were busy writing in that book and didn't want Pinkie and Gengar to interrupt you. He's like this all the time, keeping all the troublemakers from causing trouble at Sensei Sean's home...and trust me, sensei has a lot of mischief makers in his big family, one of them being that Pikachu with Sensei's handheld console..."

The Pikachu in question, Sparks, looked up from the handheld system he held, then smirked innocently, but everyone saw quite a bit of mischief in his face as he resumed doing something noisy on the device.

Turning her attention away from the Mouse Pokémon, Twilight said to Sean's prized Pokémon, "You didn't have to do that Torterra, but thank you for being considerate. I do enjoy a good prank every once in a while, as long as it doesn't go too far or hurt anypony else..."

The GRASS/GROUND-Type simply snorted and replied, "TORRRRT-TERRRAAH...", then released the pink earth pony and the Shadow Pokémon from his grasp, then proceeded to nap.

Sean said to the napping Pokémon in Japanese, "ドバイトに来て、彼女のようなことは言わないで..."

Fluttershy said while petting Sean's Togekiss to calm him down, "He's really nice and calm, and he seems to take being far from home much better than I thought, to be taking a nap right now."

May said in response, "Actually, Sean-san's Torterra isn't actually napping right now, Fluttershy-chan. If I remember correctly, he is really doing something like meditation from what he told me...Torterra's saving his strength for striking fast and hard, which now that I have said put me in a pretty pumped up mood..."

 ** _-[May's Theme - Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire]-_**

The young girl turned her gaze to Brendan as he fed his Salamence, Ryū-Chi, a Pokéblock, then said, "Hey Yūki-kun! How about we have an official battle, you and me..."

Brendan turned his head to May, and replied with a small smile, "Sure, don't mind if we do a one-on-one battle, because as Sean-senpai said, 'we need to train our Pokémon for the battles sure to come', I'm game Haruka-chan..."

Senpai? *sigh* Yet another Japanese honorific I have no idea what it means... Twilight thought in her head.

Sean then said, "Alright, I'll referee this match for you guys. Hey Torterra-..."

Before his trainer said anything more, Sean's Torterra stirred up as he unleashed a Frenzy Plant attack to create a battlefield, slamming the ground that left a barren patch of dirt, void of grass. Then, his Garchomp swooped over the battlefield and created the standard dirt layout in most battlefields back home on Earth, and the Land Shark Pokémon used Dragon Claw to create the typical marks to make the battlefield look more official.

Spike looked at what the two Pokémon made and remarked, "Wow...They knew exactly what he wanted and did it quickly, wonder if they can clean it up just as quick too..."

Sean had visible sweat forming on his head as he thought, _I was just going to ask them to help me create boarders for a battlefield, not actually make one..._

Twilight decided to get up to Sean and see if she could help in any way. Sean did say a barrier covering the borders of the battlefield would certainly help in not destroying anything unintentionally in the surrounding area.

After the preparations were done, Sean announced, "The battle between Takenaka Haruka and Odamaki Yūki of Sasebo City will now commence! Each side is allowed only one Pokémon, and the victor will be decided if either side's Pokémon are unable to battle! Now choose your Pokémon..."

* * *

 ** _~{Official Battle; Pokémon Trainer May Vs. Pokémon Trainer Brendan}~_**

 ** _-[Battle! Vs. Brendan/May - Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire]-_**

 _Haruka Takenaka is challenged by Pokémon Trainer Yūki Odamaki!_

Brendan and May grabbed their Poké Balls and threw them into the battlefield, the red and white orbs released their Pokémon.

May's Pokémon she chose was her Lopunny named Playgirl as the Rabbit Pokémon called out, "LLoooolll-ppuunnyyy!"

Brendan's choice was his Kabutops that he named Reaper as the Shellfish Pokémon let out his own battle cry, "KA-Bu-u-u-Topsss!"

Pinkie excitedly shouted, "GO HARUKA! GO YŪKI!"

The two trainers readied as Sean said, with Pinkie giving him a red flag and a green flag, "Ready? BATTLE BEGIN!"

The two Pokémon charged to each other at blinding speeds, but Play-Girl was faster as May commanded, "Playgirl! Use Thunder Punch!"

The Lopunny's fist sparked with electricity as the attack was launched at the ROCK/WATER type, but Reaper dodged the attack as he fired a powerful Stone Edge attack, the stones exploded as they collided with the Rabbit Pokémon, sending her flying back.

Brendan commanded Reaper, "Alright buddy, now, use Brick Break!"

The Kabutops leaped up into the air and then dived down to Playgirl with one scythe-claw pulled back.

May shouted, "Incoming! Dodge It!" and her Lopunny did so at the last minute as the ground cracked at the sheer force of the blow.

Then May commanded, "Use High-Jump Kick!" and Lopunny leaped high up and then delivered a diving kick to Reaper's skull, making a loud crack ring through the air as the Shellfish Pokémon was sent flying high in the air and landed head first into the ground.

Applejack commented, "Whoa-nelly! That rabbit's light on her feet to be jumpin' around like that..."

Spike added, "...And did you hear that sound? I can say I do not want to be on the receiving end of a kick like that..."

They quieted themselves as they saw Reaper the Kabutops launch forward with an X-Scissor at a trapped Lopunny, trying to free herself.

May was quick to react and shouted, "Block it, Playgirl!"

The Lopunny saw that her foe was just a few feet away, and when Reaper slashed down, the Rabbit Pokémon caught the X-Scissor in her hands.

Brendan gritted his teeth as he said, "Keep the pressure on them Reaper! Use Superpower to strengthen your X-Scissor!"

The NORMAL-type felt her own strength failing as the Shellfish Pokémon was about to unleash a devastating blow, but not if May had anything to say about it...

She commanded Play-Girl, "Use Low Sweep, then use a Return-powered Thunder Punch!"

The Lopunny then delivered a swift kick to the legs, causing Reaper to lose his footing as he fell back, but not before Playgirl spun and threw a powered-up Thunder Punch to his stomach. The electricity coursed through Reaper's body and he was launched back at a breakneck speed, nearly hitting his trainer, punched through the barrier Twilight put up (causing the alicorn to flinch in pain), and crashed into a huge boulder, pulverizing it to rubble. Laying in the pile of rocks was Reaper the Kabutops, rendered unconscious by the powerful attack-combo...

 _The Opponent's Kabutops fainted..._

 _Playgirl received a boosted 5,585 Exp. Points!_

Playgirl's body glowed for a brief moment as a shimmering sound came and went with the glow...

 ** _-[Level Up! - Pokémon X and Y]-_**

 _Playgirl grew to Level 59!_

Twilight quietly thought to herself, _Huh…So that is what a Pokémon 'leveling up' looks like..._

Sean then announced, "Kabutops is unable to battle! The winner is Lopunny and victory goes to Haruka of Sasebo City!"

 ** _-[Victory! Trainer - Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire]-_**

Brendan held his friend, Reaper the Kabutops, upright as he said quietly, "Defeated again by Haruka-chan...hmm..."

He called back his Pokémon into his Poké Ball, as May did the same after congratulating Playgirl the Lopunny.

 _May received ¥5,668 from the winnings..._

 ** _-[Pallet Town - Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver]-_**

Brendan gave his Kabutops a Revive and then healed him by using a Hyper Potion, while May gave Playgirl a Sitrus Berry. Everyone congratulated the two trainers and their Pokémon for a good battle.

Pinkie Pie said, "Wowie, wow, wow Haruka! You and Playgirl were awesome like how you and Reaper were all like, WHOOSH! ZAPPY! KA-POW! AND VAMOOSH!"

Pinkie Pie kept on making all kinds of sound effects from the battle May and Brendan waged, earning a few laughs from some of the ponies and Pokémon present. Sean's Lucario perked up and started to use his Aura sense, for he detected a familiar presence, making everyone but Sean look worried.

Sean asked his FIGHTING/STEEL Type, "Lucario? Are you sensing someone else? Or...is it him?"

Applejack asked, "Him?! Him who? Who are ya' talking about?"

Sean said, "I was thinking it could be an old friend of mine due to Lucario's reaction, but..."

Lucario gave Sean a signal that he knew too well, and continued, "...It isn't who I thought it was, but maybe someone else, maybe one of my Pokémon or Rosa's. We two are the only ones of our merry bunch still missing some Pokémon of ours, it could be one of them, or when we consider that Akagi was here..."

Twilight finished for the trainer, "...Whoever Lucario is 'sensing' could be another trainer. Maybe someone you know, correct?"

Sean said, "Right Twilight, so we should investigate...Lucario, go ahead and lead the way..."

* * *

 _ **-[Pokémon Mansion – Pokémon Red & Blue]-**_

Deep in the vastness of space, Palkia and Dialga search out for the black mass that attacked them in the Time-Space Rift. The two great dragons sensed that thing far from where they were attacked a couple days ago, and with the help of their brother, one who can detect the particular aura the black mass was giving off.

"That creature is not here sister, it has vanished once again." Dialga spoke telepathically to his sister, Palkia.

Palkia, growling in a predatory way that would send chills up the spines of the most hardened folks, replied, "GRRRAAARRRRR! If I ever see that thing ever again, I'll sent it to a dimension where those...those monsters are sealed!"

A voice they recognized said, "Now dear sister, even if it did horrible things, don't you think sending it to one of those pocket-dimensions...Is a little too harsh considering what those beasts are capable of..."

Then a black figure appeared that had a white, smoke-like plume on top of its head, and had a red crest around its small head.

Dialga spoke, "Darkrai...You were able to make it after all..."

Darkrai said calmly, "Thanks to the little 'spell' Palkia cast upon me, I can venture into space and not suffer any negative effects. Now, let us hunt for this creature that attacked you, it will be punished for its crimes, not to mention this thing made it personal by attacking my family...What can you tell me of this creature...?"

"For a physical description..." Dialga answered, "...It resembles a black and purple mass, like a cloud, fog, or lump of mucus..."

"And it gave of an energy signature similar to you or that creature in that universe with the superheroes…" Palkia said, to which Darkrai replied, "Hmm...I see…It shouldn't be too difficult to track it compared to the dreamons of the dimension you are referring to…"

"I hope not...and I have to ask..." Palkia replied, "...does father and the boss-man know?"

Darkrai thought as they began to move, and replied to his sister's question, "I cannot tell you for sure...but I suppose it is a safe bet they do know what happened, and are simply not letting us know that they know, as the humans would say..."

 _ **-[The Slithering - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-**_

The three legends then warped to another sector of the universe, the black mass they were searching for manifested from its hiding place, and it flew in the direction of a star that was shining particularly bright compared to the others, and it was moving...

It spoke quietly as it eyed the moving star, "The target is ahead...A true shame, the Nightmare Creature would be perfect...If he wasn't so close to those great dragons, he would make a fine king...but...this other target, its power surpasses those gods..."

It zipped through the emptiness of space, closing in on his target...

The moving star...

* * *

 ** _-[Granite Cave - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-_**

The Mane Six, the Trainers, and the Pokémon have found themselves following Sean's Lucario into a mountain range ten miles south of Ponyville. Lucario stopped to find out where the aura he was sensing was coming from, giving everyone time to stretch, relax, etc.

Twilight, itching to know more about Lucario, asked his trainer, "Uh, Sean? Can you tell me what 'aura' is exactly? Pinkie mentioned that Yūki told her about Lucario having an 'Aura Sense' or something like that..."

Sean answered, "Sure...Aura is a type of energy all living things give off, like vibrations in the air. This energy cannot normally be seen, but exceptional Pokémon, and some humans, can actually bring out their aura to the point where it is visible to the naked eye. Among those exceptional Pokémon, none have a better mastery over aura than a trained Lucario. Using aura, they can visibly see their surroundings in pitch darkness, or even when blinded. Aura can also be used as weapon to defend one's self, read the emotions of others, and even, with enough training, fly under their own power. In certain cultures, Aura is called any of these, Ki, Qui, Chakra, and such..."

Saying Twilight is surprised and excited, would be a terrible understatement...

Twilight thought quietly, _Hmm...This aura sounds like magic, but is clearly something else entirely...I'll have to ask him more about that later..._

They noticed Lucario sharply turning his head down in the direction of a narrow canyon that leads deeper into the mountain range. After calling back the larger Pokémon, the Pokémon trainers and the Mane Six hurried after Sean's Lucario.

Applejack huffed as she said, "Hoo-whee! Yer' Lucario is a fast critter, ain't he..."

May answered for her friend, who was currently trying not to lose track of the Aura Pokémon, "Well 'doyee', Lucario is a high-level Pokémon. Sean-san put him and a lot of his other Pokémon through some serious training regimes. They're prepared for anything we could face, from either rescue missions to infiltrating criminal organizations, they can do anything to where they are practically trained for government operations…"

The ponies were somewhat surprised to hear that, and started to wonder what kinds of things the eldest trainer's Pokémon are prepared for. Twilight and the others screeched to a halt when Lucario stopped.

Rainbow Dash asked, "Hey! What gives? Why did we-..."

Sean held his arm up to Rainbow, then asked his FIGHTING/STEEL Type, "Hey buddy, you lost the trail, is that why you stopped?"

Lucario turned to his trainer and said, "Arrroooof!"

Fluttershy zipped in front of Lucario, and said, "Are you're saying, that something is...interfering with your ability?!"

The Aura Pokémon nodded, confusing everyone on exactly on what Fluttershy means by her guess…

"Hmm..."

Sean took a hard look at the canyon walls, he was suspicious of the rocks so he asked, "Pinkie-san, do you have a magnifying glass on you, like the ones detectives and investigators use?"

Rosa said, "Sensei, Pinkie doesn't have a..."

Her train of thought was interrupted when the pink Earth Pony zipped past her twice and said excitedly, "Ooo-ooo-ooo! We're playing detectives! I love playing Detectives! Here you go, and now let me..."

She reached her hoof for Sean's cap to put a deerstalker on his head, but Sean noticed and quickly and somewhat frighteningly, grabbed and squeezed Pinkie's hoof, like he was going to rip the poor pony's leg off. The ponies, Brendan, and May gasped and readied to chew out the teenage Pokémon trainer, but stopped themselves when they noticed something unsettling about that boy.

He had a look eerily similar to a cold, ruthless murderer on his face, and his eyes seemed to have a look that says, 'I am going to butcher you' in them.

He said to the pony caught in his grasp, "Listen Pinkie Pie..."

The party pony was intimidated by the sudden harshness her new friend seemed to be creating, and was even more so when Sean just spoke to her. The quiet rage made Sean sound like he was either possessed by some demon, or was brainwashed into a murder machine, a voice intimidating enough to send chills up everyone's spines.

Pinkie stopped struggling and nodded in compliance, as Sean continued, "...If I have one rule, it is this..."

 **"NEVER touch my hat, for ANY REASON! Do I make myself clear?"**

When he finished that last part, he was not only talking about Pinkie, he was also talking to the shivering group as they responded that they understood, he turned his gaze to Pinkie, who said shakily (like Fluttershy), "Y-yes sir..."

Sean released his grip, then reverted back to normal as he said, " Hontōni zan'nendesu, it's a really...personal thing on why I don't like anyone touching my hat. Excuse me..."

He used the magnifying glass to inspect the canyon walls, as Rarity asked, "Good heavens. What was that terrifying show all about?"

Everyone looked at Rosa, since she wasn't as scared as they were, she answered, "I'm not really sure myself, but sensei seems to have a sort of...clingy obsession for that hat. I only saw him wear it after a three week absence...when he returned from that absence, he seemed to have been, very sad...like, he lost someone really important to him, he was even shedding tears a few days later. I asked him what was wrong plenty of times before, but all I got was either silence or him dodging the question."

"I'd say that seemed suspicious. It could be he really did lose someone..." Twilight deduced, until...

"AH-HAH! I knew it!" Sean shouted, "The rocks in this canyon are highly magnetized metal ore, magnetic waves are known to interfere with one's ability to sense another's Aura."

 ** _-[Steven's Theme - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-_**

"That is correct Hashimoto-san, perceptive as usual I see..." said a man's voice, which made everyone jump in surprise.

They turned around and saw a young man with slate-colored hair, a purple suit lined with metal accessories, and a four legged, blue Pokémon behind him. The ponies were shocked that Sean's hunch about more humans in Equestria was right, the man was all too familiar to the trainers as they said his name...

"Daigo Tsuwabuki-san...(Steven Stone)"

* * *

 ** _-[Your choice...]-_**

 _*pant*_

 _*huff*_

 _*pant*_

 _*huff*_

 _*puff*_

 _*pant*_

The Earth Pony that was trekking through the Crystal Mountains was running as fast as he could through the woods. Bursting through some bushes, he frightened the daylights out of some animal no bigger than a small wolf. He could barely see what it was as it was out of there like lightning, but noted that it was an autumn red color, and it squawked like a panicked bird.

He stiffened when he realized that the thing he was running from certainly heard the panicked animal and will come to investigate. He ran some more, until he was out of the woods, only to run in front of a pony pulling a cart full of supplies. He smacked into the pony pulling the cart hard, causing the huge stallion to stop abruptly.

"Hey buddy, you alright-?" the cart puller asked, only for the mountain trekker to say frantically, "I've got to get away! Where's the police! The Royal Guard! THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY! I'VE GOT SOME KIND OF FLESH-EATING MONSTER CHASING ME!"

That caused the stallion pulling the cart to hoof it down the road, while the other to run the opposite direction to Rainbow Falls.

A pair of reptile-looking, but clearly other worldly eyes zeroed in on its prey quickly heading for Rainbow Falls, and silently thought to wait a bit before it claims its prize...

* * *

 ** _-[Union Cave - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

After introductions were given, everyone relaxed from tension, especially the ponies after it was explained that Steven was a kindhearted, but strong Pokémon trainer from Kyushu, and that the Pokémon behind him was his partner, Metagross.

Twilight, eager to know more about Metagross, borrowed Sean's Pokédex as a computer's voice said, **#"ERROR! SIGNAL INTERFERENCE! INCAPABLE OF SCANNING POKÉMON!"#**

Steven said, "The rocks are highly magnetized, magnetic waves interfere with electronic devices. Why don't we head back to my camp, there are some fellows you would like to meet Hashimoto-san..."

Sean nodded and said, "Alright Tsuwabuki-san, lead the way..."

Twilight asked, "Uh…Rosa?"

"Hmm? What do you need, princess…" Rosa asked.

Twilight asked, "Is Hashimoto Sean's last name? Same with Takenaka for Haruka, or Odamaki for Yūki? For that matter, what's your last name?"

Rosa giggled a little as she answered, "Hashimoto is the shared name of all of Sean's family on his father's side. Same with Haruka's for Takenaka on her father's side, and Yūki's for Odamaki, his father's last name. My family's name is Parker, Twilight…I hope that explains a few things…"

Twilight Sparkle thought about it and said, "It does help considerably, thank you for the explanation Rosa…"

Everyone then followed Steven Stone to his camp, wanting to know who exactly he wants Sean to meet...

A figure looked down at them with red eyes, thinking to herself, _Hashimoto, I found you here? With those peculiar creatures resembling horses? I'll hold off reuniting with you until I can find my brothers..._

* * *

 ** _-[Space Room – Best of DragonBall Z Vol. II]-_**

Lance, Kotone, and Barry headed back to Sean's cottage, and were surprised that a lot of Sean's Pokémon were gathered at one location, a lake next to a waterfall.

Barry said, "Well I wonder what is going on to make all of Sean's Pokémon go...over...there..."

Barry's question was answered when the three trainers got a look at the waterfall, a purple vortex was over the waterfall.

They were greeted by Zekrom, who said, "Greetings Sirs Wataru, Barry, and Lady Kotone...Your timing is perfect, for you see, that is a portal to the Distortion World. I was preparing to enter, but I'm sure you want to accompany me, to meet with the one you were seeking a few days ago, correct?"

Kotone said to her friend's legendary Pokémon, "Yes we were, but...Who will look after Sean's Pokémon if you're away?"

Lance said, "I will..."

Everyone looked at him, with Barry saying, "What?! You?! Why do you want to look after Sean's Pokémon, Wataru?"

The dragon master chuckled as he answered, "Because Hashimoto-san is a very dear friend of mine, like how you two feel about him. Plus, I owe him one, so this is as good of an opportunity to repay him as it gets, now hurry on..."

Zekrom chuckled himself as he said, "Kaltrina and Kajin will help too, if they would be kind enough to do so."

The Gardevoir named Kaltrina was a Shiny Pokémon (and the adoptive daughter of Sean's Gallade and Gardevoir) and Kajin was a Black Charizard, a Shiny as well, walked forward as they responded to Zekrom's request.

They accepted, as Zekrom spoke to Lyra and Barry, "Alright, Lady Lyra, Barry, climb onto my back, and we shall be off..."

Barry and Kotone got on Zekrom's back as the Deep Black Pokémon flew up and headed straight through the portal, hanging on as tremendous forces and surges of energy closed in on them. They vanished into the vortex as it closed behind them, with Lance silently praying to god that they will be safe.

 ** _-[Distortion World - Pokémon Platinum]-_**

After flying through the vortex, Zekrom, Barry, and Kotone flew out the wormhole, Kotone and Barry had closed their eyes shut, when they opened them, it was a shock.

Their eyes gazed at floating chunks of land, littered with trees, twisted buildings, waterfalls flowing upwards, black and purple clouds of poison, just about anything one can imagine, and a swirling super-vortex of clouds in the background. They had arrived into the Distortion World, a dimension full of Anti-Matter, caused by its ruler, where the Laws of Physics they knew of, don't apply...

Barry and Kotone have never entered or seen the Distortion World before, only getting a vague idea from Sean's description about this place. Even Zekrom had no idea about what the Distortion World would be like, he spotted a sizable platform and flew there. When the DRAGON/ELECTRIC Type landed, Barry and Kotone hopped off, floating down to the ground.

Barry exclaimed, "W-whoa! That is weird..."

Kotone then added, "It is way too quiet for my tastes, I'm getting chills just looking at this place..."

Zekrom said to them, "The Distortion World's laws don't work the same here compared to Earth. Gravity is distorted all over the place, and time has no real meaning here. But, we are not here to admire the scenery..."

The Deep Black Pokémon looked up slightly, as he finished, "...We're here to meet an ally and friend..."

Barry and Kotone looked confused at Zekrom's gaze at nothing, until they turned around. And they saw him, a shadowy figure that was serpent-like with glowing red eyes and stripes along its body, making this creature look ominous. He was who Zekrom, Barry, and Kotone were looking for, the Ruler of the Distortion World and the embodiment of Anti-Matter itself as he spoke...

"Welcome to my 'Fortress of Solitude' everyone…"

"Giratina-sama..." Kotone uttered quietly...

* * *

 ** _-[Sky Peak Final Pass - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon; Explorers of Sky]-_**

Steven Stone and his Metagross lead them to a cave that was lit by a LED lamp and a campfire. Inside, were Steven's Skarmory and Aggron, but also four of Sean's Pokémon, his Scizor, Shiny Metagross, Shiny Sylveon, and his-...

"Tyranitar! I'm so glad you are okay, buddy..." Sean said as he hugged then petted Tyranitar.

Everyone was nervous at first, having known Cyrus' Tyranitar, and hearing the trainers describe the Armor Pokémon. But, they smiled with relief when they saw that Sean's Tyranitar was much more docile compared to Cyrus'.

Applejack looked at Steven and Sean's Metagross, then exclaimed, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey Sean, why is your, uh, Metegrass, all silver and yellow, while uh…Die-go's is blue and grey?"

Twilight noticed as well, then added, "Yeah, why is that? I also noticed your Gyarados was red, while Akagi's was blue..."

Steven stuttered a little as he asked, "Ak-Akagi?! Team Galactic's leader?! He's here?"

Sean chuckled as he answered, "Yeah, Akagi is here, but I defeated him easily, Tsuwabuki-san...And to answer your question, Twilight-san...My Metagross and Gyarados are something we trainers call, a 'Shiny Pokémon'."

Rarity asked, "Shiny Pokémon? Why in Equestria would you call a Pokémon of a different color, a shiny?"

May added, "For a shimmering sound they give off when they appear. Their especially rare Pokémon, but the different coloration is a purely cosmetic instance, they're not better than a regular Pokémon in terms of strength. Some shiny Pokémon are not different from regular Pokémon at first glance, like a Gengar, while others are drastically different, like a Charizard being a coal black in color when they are normally a bright orange."

Fluttershy added in understanding, "Oh! I get it... It's like an animal being born albino, right?"

Sean snapped his fingers and nodded in confirmation, and said as Fluttershy beamed with delight that her hunch was correct, "Right on the mark, Fluttershy-san."

"Gah! My head hurts for some reason..." Rainbow Dash said, with the other ponies present agreeing.

Steven Stone looked around the cave, and noticed, "Hold up, there was another person with me. He's not here..."

 ** _-[Team Rocket?! - Pokémon Black & White]-_**

Sean jolted as he said, "Another person? Who else was with you?"

Twilight then remembered something, "Wait, I remembered hearing something about these mountains! I've heard about how some ponies who wander deeper into the mountains were never seen or heard from again, those that escaped were attacked by some kind of monster from what they describe it as..."

Brendan connected the dots, then added, "Meaning that whoever was with Tsuwabuki-sama could have wandered out of the cave and have gotten himself or herself in trouble..."

Rainbow Dash then said, "If that is the case, then I say we go to the center of this mountain range and save, whoever Daigo was with..."

Steven got a certain vibe and decided to say, "The other I was with...His name I believe is Yukinari..."

Sean sprayed water he was drinking all over his Scizor and Pinkie Pie, then coughed, "Yukinari?! As in Dr. Yukinari Oakido (Professor Samuel Oak), Daigo-san?!"

A little surprised, Steven replied, "H-hai, that is his name...I remember now!"

Sean then called back all his Pokémon, except Sparks and his Scizor, and raced out of the cave down the canyon deeper into the mountains, unintentionally leaving behind his Metagross behind.

Rosa tried to process what happened as she said, "Who-did...What? Wait! WAIT! WAIT FOR US, SENSEI!"

"What the heck man!" Rainbow added as she tried to give chase, nearly running into several jutting sections of the canyon walls.

Some of the others reacted the same way and after helping Steven Stone pack up the camp, hurried after Sean, his Pikachu and Scizor, to the center of the mountainous area...

They were completely unaware that they were being watched by a creature that stood proudly at the top of the cliffs of the canyon they were in...

Watching their every movements...

* * *

 ** _-[Indigo Plateau - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

Outside the borders of Canterlot, two guards were silently standing in their posts at the southern gate, standing guard for anyone suspicious, or the now wanted terrorist, Cyrus. They looked fresh with energy to spare, but in reality, they were very drowsy, from standing guard for five straight nights without sleeping at all. It also didn't help when they were put on high alert after what happened yesterday, the massive Time-Space tear in the sky.

Now they were starting to pass out from exhaustion, but one of them spotted a silhouette heading towards the gate. He nudged his co-worker awake when he started to dose off, and they both saw the figure more clearly (though details are still unnoticeable). The figure was obviously human, by stature and size, and from a glance, appeared to be male. The guards willed themselves awake with new found strength and pointed their spears at the human, who was thirty feet from them now.

One of the guards shouted, "HALT! Who goes there! State your name and business for entering the city of Canterlot!"

The guard shouting alerted nearby guards, one of them happened to be the Head of Security, and they immediately readied to apprehend the human outside the southern gate.

The other guard said to the human, "Are you the wanted criminal, Akagi?"

The guard's co-worker smacked him at the back of the head as he said quietly, "What's the matter with you? This human isn't the one called Akagi. He's too young to be that human the Princesses put out wanted posters of, plus, his hair is blue, this guy is brown."

The guard was right, the human was too young to be the ex-leader of Team Galactic, and he looked to be a year or two older than the human they learned to know as Sean, maybe three. He stood obediently thirty feet from the gate with his arms up, knowing to not try and make himself a threat to the alien creatures he sees before him.

The commotion attracted the attention of a number of Canterlot's citizens to the gate to see what was going on, and fifteen minutes later, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Discord saw a huge crowd gathered at the south gate.

Celestia thought, What is going on down there? It's like somepony was killed in the middle of the street to create a crowd like that!

A guard burst through the door, exclaiming, "You're Highness! Urgent news from the Captain of the Royal Guard! A human was spotted walking to the southern gate! He's been apprehended and being held in the Southern Hold!"

Celestia feared the worst and reluctantly asked, "I...Is it...Akagi?"

The guard shook his head, "No...The report says that the human is clearly younger, a lot like that boy from yesterday, the one with that, 'Lucario' creature..."

 ** _About forty-five minutes later..._**

 ** _-[Pokémon Tower - Pokémon Red & Blue]-_**

Celestia, Luna, and Discord arrived at the Southern Gate, with possibly every pony in Canterlot around the scene, and already, rumors and stories about the human boy started to spread like a disease. The stories range from anything from the boy being the Angel of Death himself, to being a machine from the future sent to kill them all, to even being an alien from another planet (which he technically is). They all have in common that the human never said a single word, not even when he peacefully let himself get cuffed by the guards.

After getting through the citizens of Canterlot, the sisters and Discord were led by the Captain to where the human boy was being held. When the three saw the boy, they saw that the description the guards gave was spot on, he was clearly not a child like the four trainers she knew, but was closer to Sean's age than Cyrus', meaning he was in years of age, at around the range of his early to mid 20s.

A few of the notable, physical features the boy had was:

Brown, spiky hair, under a red hat similar to Sean's...

A yellow backpack...

And he had a white shirt with the number '96' in red...

The expression on his face, and definitely his eyes, was a very hardened and serious look, much like Cyrus', but was giving off a gentler and compassionate feeling, almost like Sean's or even Fluttershy's. This made Celestia know, right off the bat, that this trainer was one of these kind-hearted trainers she was told about, ones that hold a great respect for others and loved Pokémon as true friends...

Celestia calmly spoke to the boy, "Greetings young man, my name is Princess Celestia..."

She pointed her hoof at Discord and said, "This is Discord, the Spirit of Chaos..."

Luna stepped forward and said, "And we are Princess Luna, Keeper of the Night..."

The boy said nothing, but it was obvious he was listening and taking the matter that he is in a world that seemed to belong to a five-year old girl's fantasy, surprisingly well.

Celestia continued, "We have no intentions to harm you, there are other humans like you here. However, I must ask you, Pokémon Trainer..."

The boy was visibly shocked that the creature before him knew about Pokémon and the fact he was a Pokémon Trainer, due to the fact that the first pony he saw freaked out when he sent out one of his Pokémon...

Celestia then asked the boy her question, "Are you going to be an enemy to my citizens here in Equestria?"

The boy stood up, and shook his head silently...

Celestia gave the silent motion for the guards to relax a little, then asked, "What is your name? I ask because, I have the strangest feeling I know some friends of yours..."

The boy was silent for a half minute, then replied with a single phrase in a familiar Japanese accent,

"...You can call me...Tajiri..."

* * *

 ** _-[Chargestone Cave - Pokémon Black & White]-_**

Sean, Sparks, and his Scizor were already deep into the mountain territory, and Sparks found their first clue at what happened to Professor Oak, a tattered notebook.

Sparks shouted to his trainer and Scizor, "Pika-Pika! Pikachu!"

Scizor noticed and nudged his trainer, who looked behind and said, "Sparks, you found a clue? Way to go buddy..."

The Pikachu smirked smugly as he scratched the crown of his forehead. The Mouse Pokémon then heard something and pointed down a direction of a cave nearby, large enough for a Wailord of all Pokémon to fit through. Sean walked over to the cave and put his hand next to his ear, listening for whatever lurks in the shadows of the cave. He headed straight through, just as his friends shouted at him to wait for them.

Rainbow Dash flew ahead into the cave to try to catch up to the trainer, while everyone else took a moment to catch a few breaths.

Applejack huffed as she said, "Jeez, Sean is a fast one, alright...*huff*...I'm barely keepin' up with him..."

Rosa responded in the same manner, "Y-yeah, you can...*huff*...thank the...*wheeze*...training he and...*puff*...his Pokémon go through..."

Fluttershy had something that was bugging her clear on her face, Steven noticed and asked, "Fluttershy, what's troubling you?"

The timid pegasus had a feeling she should not intrude on this, 'touchy' subject, but knew she had to ask, for Sean's sake...

She took a deep breath and asked, "I...I was just wondering...Why Sean is so attached to his hat? It seemed, precious, to him..."

Rosa thought about it, and began to reply, "Uhh...I am actually not too sure about that-"

~"It was a birthday gift from his grandfather, after he passed away from a clinical case of cancer..."~ a voice interrupted, surprising everyone present.

"Wh-what was that!" Rarity said in a surprised tone.

Twilight nervously ordered, "W-w-whoever y-you are...Show yourself!"

The voice responded, ~"We have already met-...Correction...My apologies, I merely forgot you were unaware of my abilities, I am Metagross, Sean's Metagross to be accurate..."~

Everyone's gaze turned to the shiny Iron Leg Pokémon, whose face was still akin to an emotionless robot.

Applejack asked the silver Metagross, "H-how did ya' do that? I thought you Polkamons only said your names, or something like that..."

Metagross' voice sounded again, but its mouth didn't move, ~"I am communicating with you telepathically...It was complicated to bypass the Communications Mana Matrix deep within your brain's, but I managed to succeed...Now I can telepathically transmit my vocal projections to your Social Communication Matrix, I apologize for the Cranial surges you felt while I was establishing a Psychokinetic Link earlier...The Cranial Surges were, as you would call them, 'headaches' I presume?"~

"I didn't know he could do that...that's so incredible..." Fluttershy thought aloud quietly.

Applejack said, "Wait...Those headaches from earlier? They were caused by you?! I oughta' give you a buckin' for that...Until I learn what kind of gibberish, gobbledygook you're talkin' about..."

Pinkie hopped and said, "Well duh, Applejack...Metagross is saying that he used his psychic powers to make it easier for him to talk to us with his mind, by modifying our minds so that the psychic-y Pokémon can talk to us the same way he is right now..."

Everyone was shocked, Pinkie Pie's explanation made perfect sense, Sean's Metagross said, ~"The pink Earth Pony is correct. And for the record I have no gender, for I have no reproductive system. Explanations aside for now, for we have to follow my trainer and the pegasus called Rainbow Dash, for using my enhanced telepathy, I detected a dimwitted, but dangerous creature inside that cave, and I was unable to finish modifying Rainbow Dash's brain waves the same way I did to you..."~

Twilight and the others were surprised, but Twilight said, "O-oh, right, let's hurry then..."

The gang then hurried into the cave, as the same creature followed them to the cave, and decided to wait there on top of the cliff, waiting for the humans, Pokémon, and ponies to exit...

 ** _-[Pokémon Tower - Pokémon Fire Red & Leaf Green]-_**

Sean closed his eyes as he had ventured deep into the cave, guided by something that kept him from tripping or getting lost in the darkness, he can use aura like his Lucario. He can tell that he was getting close to where Professor Oak was by sensing his aura, his Scizor following close behind using ninja-like stealth to not draw attention to himself, and Sparks lay perched on Sean's shoulder. The Pikachu's ears perked up and said, "Pika?"

Sean noticed and asked, "Hmm? Do you hear something Sparks?"

His Pikachu was quiet for a couple seconds, and confirmed quietly, "Pika-chu!"

Sean gave a hand signal to his Scizor that told the Pincer Pokémon, 'When I give the word, pin down whoever is closing in...' The BUG/STEEL Type nodded and readied, and in an instant, Sean was tackled to the ground and then Scizor sprang into action, by grabbing and throwing his trainer's attacker to the wall. Sparks lit up the cave by grabbing and turning on Sean's lamp and revealed that it was Rainbow Dash who tackled Sean.

 ** _-[Turn Music Off]-_**

The pegasus rubbed her head as she said, "Ow...What the hay was that for! Why in Equestria would you run off like-...!"

Sean placed his hand over her mouth and used the other to place a finger over his mouth that shaped like an 'O', and said "Shh..."

Sparks turned the lamp off as Sean pointed to a light source further down the cavern. Rainbow Dash got the picture, and made a motion with her hoof that looked like she was zipping her mouth shut.

The four cautiously hurried over to the light source, which was revealed to be from a fire-pit, meaning this was maybe someone's home, and from the look around the fire, someone dangerous from the bones of unknown creatures littered the cave floor.

Rainbow Dash feared that some of the bones were from other ponies, as she whispered, "Uh Sean? I don't think you know, but something's telling me that we should wait for the others. You know, Strength in numbers in all..."

Sean said nothing as he found in a corner, a tied up Professor Oak, along with another human, who he recognized immediately.

"Huh?! Cornélia (Korrina)? She's here too?" he said quietly as he saw the young girl tied up like Professor Oak, but was clearly here longer than he was.

Professor Oak woke up as he said, "W-what? Huh? Hashimoto? Is that you?! It is you, good to see you again lad...Mind untying me and Ms. Cornélia if you would be so kind..."

Sean nodded, as he told Scizor to stand guard, he, Rainbow, and Sparks untied Professor Oak and Korrina, who was not awake at all.

Sean checked Korrina's vitals, and said with a breath of relief, "Thank goodness, Cornélia is just out cold, and she only has small scratches, but just to be sure, we should get her medical attention as soon as possible."

Rainbow said, "Yeah! You have a point, Sean...Let's get these guys out of here..."

She was interrupted by Scizor shouting loudly, "SCIIIIIII-ZORRRR!"

And then, an explosion sounded, along with the pained growl of a large creature.

 ** _-[Team Flare Appears - Pokémon X and Y]-_**

The creature was mostly covered in a thick plume of smoke, thanks to Scizor using his Flash Cannon attack, Scizor himself was in a battle posture that looked like he was ready to leap into a full-power charge.

Rainbow Dash gasped as the smoke cleared, revealing the creature, she said, "S-S-Sean...T-that's a mountain troll, one of the really nasty, flesh-eating ones. We've got to get out of here and warn our friends!"

Sean looked at the hideously grotesque creature as he put Korrina on his back, he said, "I agree, Sparks, blind it! Scizor, come on!"

Sparks responded with a confident, "Pika" and unleashed an Iron Tail right between the troll's eyes, disorienting the massive creature, as Scizor waited for everyone to escape, then he picked up Sparks and flew after their trainer.

The troll's vision cleared and saw his dinner was gone, it angrily roared in frustration and chased after the ones that stole his dinner.

* * *

 ** _-[Menu Theme - Metroid Prime]-_**

Everyone heard the angry bellow of the troll, making them all stop and the young trainers hugged each-other and the ponies that did the same, and vice-versa.

Steven grabbed a Poké Ball, ready for action as he asked, "Princess, what was that noise from?"

Twilight thought for a second, and said, "I...I...I don't know? But, whatever it was, it doesn't sound happy at all..."

Metagross spoke again, telepathically, ~"Sean and Rainbow Dash are heading right for us, along with Professor Oakido and another human. They are being chased by that idiot creature I sensed the brain waves of. Mr. Tsuwabuki, ready a trap to slow down the creature..."~

Steven heard and agreed as he sent out his Skarmory, and told it to ready Spikes when they were behind it. Sure enough, Sean and him carrying another human, Rainbow Dash, Professor Oak being carried by Sean's Staraptor, then Scizor carrying Sparks the Pikachu, raced past the gang, with Rainbow shouting, "Run!"

Everyone saw a hideous, humanoid creature wildly run up the cavern, Twilight and the other ponies immediately knew what that creature was and told everyone to run, Steven remained behind a short while to be sure the trap was set, then he got on Skarmory's back and flew to the group.

The troll saw more meat-bags for it to feast on and picked up speed, but as soon as it placed a foot at a specific spot on the cave floor, the ground erupted with explosions, causing the troll to scream in pain as the Spikes trap Steven's Skarmory set up, badly hurt the giant monster. Its skin was too tough for the Spikes to do any serious damage, like a grown human stepping on Jacks to compare, it was enough to stall the troll by maybe four minutes.

 ** _-[Battle! Team Flare - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U]-_**

The group got out of the cavern, only to see another troll walking out of a canyon, carrying three more screaming ponies in its arms. This troll saw them and noticed the old, white-clad human and the human girl with these newcomers, and knew they were stealing it and its cohort's meals. It got angry and roared at the group, Sean noticed the three ponies in this troll's arms, and knew he had to save them, then the angry troll from the cave came out and joined its partner in trying to catch all the new food that stumbled into their hideout.

Sean knew there wasn't enough time to send out any of his stronger Pokémon to combat the trolls, so he had to make due withe the three he had out, His Pikachu, Scizor, Staraptor, and Shiny Metagross.

Steven ordered his Metagross to rescue the captive ponies, while he rode Skarmory to confuse the trolls. Rosa was grabbed by one of them, blushing a bright red because its fingers were pressing against her chest. The troll opened its mouth hungrily, wanting to eat the human girl raw. Rosa screamed loudly in a panic, alerting Sean who panicked slightly at the sight of his friend/student about to be eaten, and quickly sprang into action.

Rosa closed her eyes tightly, with tears streaming down her face, at the thought she was going to be devoured by this ugly creature. But she opened her eyes when she heard someone shout angrily, "YOU PUT HER DOWN, NOW!"

She briefly saw her teacher draw out his katana and violently swung it against the troll's right leg, as his Scizor used Bullet Punch against the troll's skull. It shrieked in pain as the very sharp, Japanese sword cut deep into its thick skin with ease, where a regular sword wouldn't cut as far, and the shock from Scizor's attack made the troll drop Rosa from its grasp. The trainer from America screamed and closed her eyes as she fell, but felt that she landed on someone, and saw that her friend Sean caught her as she fell, and is now holding her, bridal position.

Sean, looked at Rosa and said, "Stay alert, Rosa-chan. I taught you to always be aware of your surroundings...Are you alright?"

Rosa said nothing and stared at her teacher, eyes wide with wonder, but managed to nod a yes.

Pinkie and the wild Gengar played all kinds of tricks on the other troll as Steven's Metagross rescued the three ponies. Sean's Metagross then unleashed a powerful Meteor Mash attack that sent the troll flying into the cliff face. These trolls were tough, tough enough to fight several Pokémon to a standstill, and it eventually became clear when the trolls managed to corner the humans, ponies and Pokémon.

 ** _-[Countdown to Destruction - Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire]-_**

The trolls grinned and snarled with delight, and wiped the drool dripping from their mouths.

Rarity whined, "What a terrible way for us to die...Getting eaten by trolls, and the hideously monstrous ones at that..."

This didn't help calming down Fluttershy, Pinkie, the three ponies they rescued, Brendan, Rosa, and May.

Sean said, "You had to say that? You couldn't have put a positive twist to our imminent demise, Rarity-san?"

The trolls ready to charge forward and just eat them all here and now...

They lunged forward, everyone closed their eyes and silently said their goodbyes...

 _"I cannot linger any longer...Time to act now..."_

 ** _-[The Shatterdome - Pacific Rim]-_**

A half-minute past, everyone noticed nothing happen, curious, everyone opened their eyes, and everyone saw that one troll was surrounded by a bluish light and the other troll looked at its partner-in-crime in a confused manner. The troll in the blue light was suddenly pulled back by an invisible force and was slammed around harshly, like a dog with a toy. Then they saw the troll's right arm stretched outwards as far as it could, then its arm twisted around, making the troll scream in pain and made gross sounds that made the ponies gag in disgust. Then, they saw the troll's head get pulled as far as it can go, and then violently twisted the neck, snapping the bones and severing the troll's spinal cord.

After such a sickening display was finished, the troll was levitated high into the air, then slammed violently to the ground, breaking every bone, and was dropped to the ground, lifeless. The other troll looked around frantically, wondering what caused its companion to die such a violent death.

One of the ponies said, with hope in his voice, "Did Princess Celestia save us? She must have to do that!"

Sean then sensed an overwhelming presence, it felt...familiar...

He thought silently, _It...couldn't be...but there's no doubt, that is her presence I'm feeling..._

Sean then looked down a canyon, and his eyes widened with shock as he shouted, "Scatter!"

Everyone fled in all kinds of directions, the troll noticed and tried to grab Twilight Sparkle and another mare, but the creature was hit by something hard...

Everyone looked back and saw Twilight and one of the captured ponies get chased by the troll, but then saw what can only be described as an aurora...laser?! It collided with the troll and sent it flying to a overhanging cliff face, the beast collided with the wall, with ice on its chest. The troll struggled to get up, but a stalactite broke loose and fell on top of the troll. Everyone looked away in fear, but heard the stalactite punch right through the troll's thick skull, and a gross sound that they dreaded to imagine. Then they saw the entire cliff collapse on the dead troll, burying it under several tons of rock...

Everyone tried to process what just happened, Twilight thought, I-It couldn't have been Celestia to do that...She never was that violent, and she never killed anypony!

Everyone's gaze went to the canyon where that attack came from, it was heavy with smoke and dust.

Brendan said, "I don't know much about Equestrian magic, or magic in general...But, I know for a fact that was not from Celestia-hime. That was definitely a Pokémon's move we saw..."

Sean added, "Yeah Yūki-san, and that attack was Aurora Beam, an ICE Type attack, an especially powerful one at that..."

Rosa got the idea and added, "There is only one kind of Pokémon that can unleash an Aurora Beam like that...and that's a Legendary Pokémon!"

Sean continued, "There are three Legendary Pokémon that can learn Aurora Beam, but I have a feeling I know who it was..."

 ** _-[OPENING MOVIE - Pokémon Crystal]-_**

When the dust cleared, they saw a silhouette of a quadruped creature that had a flowing mane, like Celestia. When light shined on the creature, everyone (except for Sean, Professor Oak, and Steven Stone) was astonished at what they saw.

It was a blue and white, mammalian-like creature with a crystal, hexagonal crest on top of its head and two protrusions. White, diamond-shaped patterns are along the sides of its body, and two, streamer-like tails continuously wave in the wind and arc along the sides of its body. Its huge, purple mane flowed like Celestia or Luna's, but it gave a distinct look that, as many noted, resembled an aurora. Its eyes were sharp looking, and had red irises, making this creature look very intimidating, and a small protrusion under its chin. Its powerful legs had small paws, like a dog or cat's. It was also very big, slightly taller than Celestia, and from the looks of the ground underneath its paws, also was rather heavy in weight.

This creature was, in everyone's opinion, a stunningly beautiful creature, that seemed to have a majestic grace that rivaled Celestia's, and a ferocious aura greater than a dragon's. Rarity was captivated by the beauty of the creature that was undeniably a Pokémon, and in her mind, she was already planning a fashion line modeled after the Pokémon she sees before her now.

Rosa stuttered as she said, "I-i-i-i-i-is that...Suicune?! The Legendary, North Wind of Kansai?!"

Fluttershy said curiously, "Suicune? Is that its name?"

Twilight thought the same and said, "If that is its name, it is fitting...And...Legendary North Wind?"

Sean then say, "Hai, Rosa-chan, that is Suicune, The Aurora Pokémon...an old acquaintance of mine..."

Suicune stared at everyone, blinking only once, everyone felt a slight tinge of nervousness, like, and Suicune is judging their worth (which it is).

Fluttershy slowly walked to Suicune to thank the Aurora Pokémon for saving them from the trolls, and to befriend the fierce, but gentle looking creature. But, much to her dismay, Suicune let out an extra-loud bellow that could be heard for miles...

 ** _"CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE!"_**

"Eeep" Fluttershy squeaked as she covered her ears, along with everyone else.

Then they saw Suicune jump high and far over their heads, down into the plains of Equestria, at an unbelievable speed which seemed impossible for a creature so big and heavy. As the Legendary Pokémon sped down into the magical land it found itself in, powerful gusts of wind blew from the north and trailed behind the Legendary WATER Type.

Sean heard a feminine voice he recognized as Suicune's speak to him in his mind, _"Hashimoto-san, I am glad you and your friends are alright, Entei and Raikou are in this land so I must search for them. I'll see you again soon..."_

 ** _-[Let's Go Home - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-_**

Everyone was still amazed at the magnificent Pokémon, and haven't said a single word for well over a minute...

Applejack managed to break the silence, by saying, "Whoa nelly...I've never seen anything like this Suite-cune feller. It was like lookin' at Celestia herself..."

Rarity added, "Agreed Applejack, I never knew such a gorgeous creature existed in their world..."

Rainbow Dash admitted, "Okay, I'll admit it...That Suicune thing is 90 percent cooler than I am..."

Sean glanced back at Brendan, who was rubbing his arm in its cast, and then at the unconscious Gym Leader on his back, he knew that they had to head back home now...

He said, "Why don't we head back to Ponyville now, we got some very tired Pokémon and folks here who need rest..."

Everyone agreed, and so, the three ponies they rescued, Steven Stone, and Professor Oak headed back for Ponyville with everyone else. Sean decided for now, to keep what Suicune said to him under wraps until the time was right.

 ** _-[Pokémon League (Night) - Pokémon Diamond & Pearl]-_**

It was around sundown when they all returned to Ponyville...The three ponies they rescued were actually from Ponyville, they went hiking around the mountains, and as such were captured by that troll Suicune killed. They thanked the humans and Pokémon for saving them, and were reunited with their families. Korrina was placed in the hospital, where thanks to the medical staff and Twilight Sparkle, Korrina was checked out and there were no injuries on any kind, aside from a couple scratches. Steven elected to remain in the hospital to look after the Gym Leader in case she woke up.

May headed back to Rarity's, Brendan headed back to Fluttershy's, Professor Oak stayed with Twilight and Spike at the library, and Rosa and Sean headed back to Sweet Apple Acres with Applejack. Hours past and night had already fallen over the peaceful little town, everyone slept soundly at the sound of crickets singing in the moonlight...

Everyone...except Sean...

* * *

 ** _-[The End - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-_**

He watched the night sky while resting back against his Charizard, who slept like a baby Charmander. He noticed the night sky was the same as it was back at his home on Earth, a few shooting stars streaked against the dark sky, just like Earth (Aside from the cracked vortex in the sky). It was a relatively peaceful scene, but Sean still had a look of worry over his face, he was still missing some Pokémon of his, and he had not found any of Rosa's that still remained missing.

He also knew that their supplies were getting dangerously low, all their healing medicines for their Pokémon. While they still had berries to fill in as substitutes, he knew they would not be enough...

But then, he thought, _Since Applejack lives on a farm, and Pinkie Pie seemed to be into gardening, I think I can ask them if they can use the berries I have to restock our supplies...Yeah, I'll do that tomorrow, I'll ask them tomorrow...But..._

He held a Poké Ball to his face, and had a deep thought about something he remembered on his Pokémon journey...

 ** _FLASHBACK!_**

 ** _-[Team Flare's Secret HQ - Pokémon X & Y]-_**

 _Though at the moment his memories were blurry, he remembered defeating a red-headed man, and the things he said, "...The strength to protect, huh? But, what are you really protecting? A tomorrow that will only end up being worse than today?"_

 _"..."_

 _"You're as strong as ever. But... It's too late! There's no hope for you now! Go down to the lowest floor, and see for yourself!"_

 _"It's over... Fools with no vision will continue to befoul this beautiful world. They will go on until the only thing left to do is squabble over the remaining scraps of hope..."_

 _"..."_

 _Then a scene played out, where he was in a dark room, it resembled an anti-matter fusion room. He was wearing different clothes, and he was with a boy with a Pikachu, two girls. The same red-haired man, who was wearing a cybernetic suit with three 'sensors' flying like bugs attached to a pack on his back, he was on his knees in defeat, with Sean and the boy with the Pikachu looking at him with disgusted glares..._

 _One of the girls, one wearing a pink shirt, said to the man, "Um… Know what I think? Even if there's only a little bit of something, it's still best to share it. Even you managed to use Mega Evolution… That's because Gyarados shared its power with you, didn't it? And not just Gyarados, but your other Pokémon, too…"_

 _He then remembered vaguely something the other girl and the boy with a Pikachu said to the man, but the man replied in a melancholy tone, "If that were possible, all wars would have ended long ago! I can only see one future! One where selfish, foolish humans think about nothing other than themselves and steal more and more from one another... It's a tragic future!"_

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK!_**

 ** _-[Pokémon League (Night) - Pokémon Diamond & Pearl]-_**

Sean bit the bottom of his lip, hard enough to draw a little blood and rubbed his side where the scar was, he remembered that Cyrus wasn't the only one to get under his skin...

There was another, whose words really got into the teenage trainer's mind and heart, filling them with doubt. His words were twisted, but they were mostly 100% true, and he knew that this man's prediction about mankind was starting to look like it was coming true...and it also gave the words Cyrus said to him years ago some solid ground...and he hated, but also felt sorry for this man...

He bitterly uttered the man's name as he drifted into sleep, "...Lysandre...あなたは卑劣なファック..."

* * *

 ** _-[Space Room – Best of Dragonball Z, Vol. II]-_**

Luna felt the dreams and thoughts Sean was giving off in the Dreamscape, she knew from these energies that there was something really troubling him.

She thought, _You have much turmoil in your kind heart, Sir Sean. Let me see what troubles you so…_

The Princess of the Night entered the human's mind and thanks to the dream magic she perfected, saw Sean's entire life through his eyes, from birth to just before he was sucked into Equestria. Luna saw all his accomplishments and to say she wasn't impressed would be a horribly wrong assumption.

She saw various highlights of his life, like;

The day he got his first Pokémon, in a laboratory with a quirky looking scientist...

The battle against Cyrus in the Distortion World...

The day he met Rosa and took her under his wing in a quiet city surrounded by trees...

And when he fought a young, green-haired man and a white dragon, and Sean had a black dragon on his side as he fought in what Luna assumed was a huge castle's throne-room...

Then...Luna saw what was troubling the young trainer so much...

An enormous, polished, other-worldly looking machine rising from the ground in the center of a small town through a monitor. Then, she saw the same room, where a dead, white tree, and a black cocoon were hooked up to something, and he was with another boy, that resembled the young man that walked into Canterlot earlier that day. Next, she saw the tree and cocoon come alive, taking the forms of a massive deer and a wyvern-bird hybrid. Then the same man Sean had earlier named Lysandre, and the vicious battle against him...

Luna was taken aback by what she witnessed, and said, "My word, you had accomplished more in such a short while, than anypony does in a lifetime. My sister must know about this..."

With that, she left the Dreamscape, missing a crucial piece of Sean's memory, involving him seeing a massive cave painting, depicting a behemoth with the " **Ω** " symbol on its arms, and a leviathan with the " **α** " symbol on its forehead, battling in a colossal struggle that depicted the world being destroyed under the clash between these titans...

* * *

 ** _-[No Music]-_**

Our stallion that hiked in the mountains is currently resting in a hospital in Rainbow Falls, recovering from his injuries. He earlier had a run-in with his pursuer and had received nasty scarring.

As night fell, he was getting a few last-minute check-ups with the doctor for the night to not really be disturbed until morning.

"Okay...Things should be alright for now...I'll see you in the morning for check-ups." The doctor said to our stallion.

"Th-thanks doc..." He said to her, "...Are you sure this place is...s-safe...?"

"I guarantee, you are perfectly safe here..." she said to him, "...and we do have security guards ready if there is someone after you, as well as a spell that blocks teleportation in and out of the hospital grounds. Good night..."

"G-good night..." the stallion replied, trying to relax for the night.

The room was empty, there was no one else, not another patient, they were all in other hospital rooms, and a few of the doctors remain at the staff's break room...

Our pony tries to sleep, noting that aside from the air conditioning or water pipes, the room was very quiet, quiet enough for him to begin drifting asleep...

 ** _-[Your Choice: Cheery Music Box]-_**

Until, he began to hear a music box play a beautiful and happy, but otherwise eerie melody...

His eyes shot open wide as his vision darted across the room, searching for the source of the music. His heart leaped into his throat when he heard what sounded like a little filly giggling, the laughter echoed throughout the room.

He tried to turn on the light switch on the lamp beside him, but it wouldn't turn on, and he knew that it should be working because he saw one of the staff pull it out of the box and put in a new light bulb. When it became clear the lamp won't turn on, he hit the 'call nurse' button repeatedly, noting how it wasn't making a buzzing sound as he pressed the button.

 _~"Why did you leave me...?"~_

The earth pony jolted and stiffened when he heard what sounded like a little girl asking in a ghostly whisper.

"W-w-who a-a-are y-y-y-y-u-you?" He stuttered nervously, his heartbeat racing at an alarming rate. He figured the hospital's heart monitoring spell was his only chance to call for help, fearing who else might be there...

 _~"Why do you ask...? Are you afraid of me...?"~_

"You bet I'm afraid...afraid that you might be-" He said before the girl's voice interrupted...

 _~"A monster...? A demon...? The Devil...?"~_ She asked as the figure of a ghostly human girl walked into the moonlight, continuing _~"You know...monster is a relative term to those who don't know how things in nature work...to a rabbit, a dog is a monster...to a mouse, a snake is a demon...to a horse..."~_

She giggled again, with an unsettling grin forming on her face, our pony's primal instincts of self preservation kicked into overdrive as he felt a horrible chill run up his spine. He got the feeling that there was something behind him, and slowly, nervously, turned around...

 _~"...a dragon is a devil that fears another devil..."~_

The stallion started to breath heavily as he stared face-to-face with a creature as pitch black as outer space, the light not showing any distinguishable features aside from the silhouette of some kind of massive, insect-like thing, with two glowing, green eyes he recognized in an instant. He began to whimper, the ghostly girl began to giggle, and the insect-like creature hissed like a crocodile as it looked at him...

...hungrily...

The girl's voice said innocently, slightly distorting at the end, ~"...no matter where you go...I will always find you because I bit you...my prey..."~

 ** _-[No Music]-_**

The same doctor was calmly walking to the earth pony's room to investigate a series of 'call nurse' beacons rapidly turning on and off, then the heart monitoring spell informing her that his heart is beginning to beat at a faster pace than normal.

"Heh...I've never met a patient who's so paranoid that he rapidly presses the 'call nurse' button a mere 5 minutes after I left..." the young doctor said quietly to herself, then whispered in a somewhat serious tone, "...but the spell alerted me that his heart-rate is increasing to rather worrisome levels, the kind usually associated with someone in a perpetual state of panic-..."

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

She jolted in surprise at that blood-curdling scream as her train of thought was interrupted, then she received an alarming signal from the spell. It told her that the patient she was just thinking about recorded that his heart-rate spiked three-times faster than normal, and then it flat-lined...

She was quick to respond as she heard the security guards chatter over the radio to head for the room where the source of the screaming was located. As soon as she arrived at the door, she was about to open it, until she heard a peculiar sound...

She heard what sounded like animalistic snarling, and remembered from her brief time as a zoo veterinarian, what a lion eating meat sounds like, and she was hearing those sounds right now.

She caught all of that in a time span of 7 seconds, and opened the door swiftly. Inside, she saw something much larger than a minotaur hunched over, eating a white skeleton covered in smeared blood streaks, the skull, limbs, and tail were missing, but she had a feeling the bones belong to a pony. The thing looked like a monstrous insect that would only exist in science-fiction or fantasy stories, and from the plus six legs she saw, it could be some monstrous form of a centipede...

The creature stopped feasting and looked at her directly, two blood-red, reptile-looking eyes stared into her's and it hissed like a serpent, baring fangs like those found in both snakes and centipedes. The doctor gasped and quickly shut the door as the creature began to move towards her, beginning to be just as panicked as the earth pony she-...

"WH-WH-WHAT TH-THE HECK WAS THAT?!" she exclaimed, until the security guards arrived and burst open the door, despite the doctor's insistence that they shouldn't.

"YIKES! What on Earth...!"

The doctor saw the room was empty, and the patient was lying in the bed, or actually, sitting straight up as the guards checked the coast is clear.

"Hey doctor..." the earth pony asked, "...Why did you wake me up? I thought I had to get rest to heal...?"

"Oh! I-I'm sorry...it's just..." the doctor said as she tried to search for the creature she saw earlier.

"Are you...looking for something?" the earth pony asked, to which the doctor replied, "O-oh, yes, I was...looking for anything that may have made you nervous, you somehow tripped the hospital's heart-monitoring spell..."

"I'm sorry about that, I never really was a fan of horror, and whatever was chasing me earlier, looked like it was from some horror show..." he said, albeit with an almost undetectable sense of suspicion, "...every so often, I get these horrifyingly realistic nightmares that, every so often, I find myself with these odd marks when I wake up..."

"Al-alright, good night..." she said as she followed the security guards out of the room, she thought as she headed to the front desk, _There's something...off...about him..._

When looking into the heart-monitoring spell on a whim, she found something very unsettling...

According to the spell, the earth pony's heartbeat was not registering period, like, it stopped altogether, something only possible for a pony whose...clinically dead...

The 'earth pony' we've followed was relaxing in his bed, thinking to himself, "The doctor may have caught on that I was off, I should've said 'Equestria' instead of 'Earth' when I feigned surprise. I've always wanted to add an alicorn's power and form to my collection, but because of 'him', I could never set foot in this dimension. But for now, I'll have to bide my time and collect a few more prizes, especially since I've caught the scents of humans and...Pokémon..."

The earth pony sat up on his bed, revealing a huge, jagged scar (more like an open wound) running along his back, something black and soupy swirling within the scar as it closed up and faded, like it wasn't there to begin with. As his skin crawled and slithered like snakes underneath, he opened his eyes, revealing two red, snake-like eyes...

"This could prove troublesome...especially if the Silver Sea Guardian is here..."

* * *

 ** _-[Hyrule Field – The Legend of Zelda; Ocarina of Time]-_**

Morning rose slowly, a rooster called in the morning call that roosters do by instinct. Rosa got up from the bed she used in Applejack's guest room, and tied her long hair into her preferred hair style, and got dressed. She walked downstairs and saw Applejack cooking breakfast, along with the other members of Sweet Apple Acres.

She saw Granny Smith, Applejack's grandmother, an elderly pony who was a part of the reason Ponyville was founded in the first place...

Big McIntosh, Applejack's older brother, a very strong stallion who does most of the heavy work at the farm, Rosa thought his vocabulary was, 'limited', because he was shy, which he was she later found out...

And then, there's Apple Bloom, the youngest of the family and Applejack's little sister, she was really hyper and curious, and one thing she noticed about her, was that she had nothing on her flank, when all the other ponies she met had something they call, a 'Cutie Mark'...

And finally, she saw the family's pet dog, Winona the Border collie, resting next to her Arcanine (who was twice as big as Big McIntosh).

The Apple Family noticed Rosa and said in unison, "Mornin' Rosa!"

Winona barked and licked Rosa's cheeks in affection, then Rosa's Arcanine pushed his trainer onto the floor, doing the same thing Winona was doing.

"G-Gah! Arcanine! P-please stop! That tickles! Ha-ha-ha-haa!" Rosa struggled to say as Arcanine's tongue tickled the young girl, he eventually stopped and was petted by Rosa.

Granny Smith asked her guest, "Now where's that young feller who was wit' ya', he needs to eat bre'kfast as much as anypony else..."

Big Mac added, "Eeyup..."

Rosa thought for a moment, then answered, "Most likely outside, asleep...He didn't like the idea of sharing the bed with me, and for my sake, elected to sleep outside..."

She put her fingers to her chin, then said, "It is a little weird, lately he's been sleeping in, when before, he's usually the first one up, punching trees or boulders with his Pokémon, training alongside them...hmm..."

Apple Bloom said to the human, "Oh! Oh! Oh! Rosa, why don't you an' me go lookin' for Sean?"

Rosa thought that was a great idea, and said, "Sure thing Apple Bloom, but first..."

Apple Bloom knew what Rosa meant and looked at her family with pleading eyes. After discussing it for a short while, Applejack, Big Mac, and Granny Smith gave their answer...

"Alright Apple Bloom, you can go. But, only if you're careful, and you put on a helmet." Applejack said for the whole family.

Apple Bloom beamed brightly and put on a helmet, and followed Rosa and Arcanine outside.

Apple Bloom asked Rosa, "Why would I need a helmet for, Rosa?"

 _ **-[Pokémon Main Theme - Super Smash Bros. Brawl]-**_

Rosa smirked mischievously as she picked up the filly, and said, "If we're going to move at blinding speeds, Apple Bloom..."

Rosa then placed Apple Bloom on Arcanine's back, then she got on behind Apple Bloom.

She continued, "...On a giant wolf that can run over 100 miles per hour!"

The filly gulped as Rosa gave the command to her Pokémon, "Arcanine, let's look for Sean...Now, Extreme Speed!"

Arcanine roared proudly, "ARRRRRKKKKKKK-NIINNNEEEE!" then sprinted at a speed that can rival Rainbow Dash...

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note (copied- &-pasted from FIMFiction);**_

How about that, Korrina and the Legendary Suicune appeared in here, Surprise!

And three guesses on who Canterlot's visitor is...

That's neat right, a clever twist to the psychic powers of the PSYCHIC Type, right?

We catch a glimpse of the creature that was the minotaur in the previous chapter, I for one really hope I don't run into that thing, or any of the Mane Six, or Pokémon Trainers...

If you are wondering what kind of 'beasts' Dialga, Palkia, and Darkrai are talking about, they are kaiju, my own interpretation of kaiju...But, they're just a quick mention for now, unfortunately...

I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and can wait patiently for the next one...

Until next time...

Bye...


	6. Ch5: A Clash Between Dragons

**_-[Ever Grande City - Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire]-_**

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Apple Bloom screamed as she hung on tightly to Rosa's Arcanine, as the Legendary Pokémon sped around Sweet Apple Acres for the third time, looking for Sean, who was not at his usual sleeping spot.

Rosa was wearing goggles as she looked, and said, "Hmm...He's not here either..."

They were coming up to the front of the barn, Rosa patted Arcanine's neck, giving the FIRE Type the signal. Arcanine nodded, and slowed to a stop in front of the barn doors, where Big Mac was walking towards.

Rosa spoke to the red stallion, "Big Mac, I'm going to look for Sensei Sean outside the farm, he's nowhere in Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom and I will look for him in Ponyville. Mind letting Applejack know for me?"

Big Mac nodded and said, "Eeyup..."

Rosa smiled as she nodded, she first said to Apple Bloom, "Hold on tightly, OK..."

Then, said to her Arcanine, "Alright Arcanine, to Ponyville..."

Arcanine then sprinted to Ponyville, not as fast as he was moments ago, and after Arcanine carrying his trainer and the little filly past the farm's gate, Big Mac headed inside the house to inform Applejack...

* * *

 _ **-[Pallet Town - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-**_

Ponyville went about their daily business, though they stopped to see a massive orange dog-like creature speed down the streets, it was one of these 'Pokémon' creatures Princess Twilight and the other Elements of Harmony say they were called.

Rosa thought she would visit Twilight's home first, to ask for her help and to see if Sean was there. She had Arcanine stop at the Golden Oak's Library and gently put a trembling Apple Bloom down on the ground. Rosa politely knocked on the door, and a drowsy Spike answered it.

Spike asked lazily, "*Yawn* Who is it...?"

Rosa thought the baby dragon was adorable and answered, "Come on Spike, it's me, Rosa...I'm here with Apple Bloom, and we're trying to find Sensei Sean, is he here?"

Then, Twilight's voice said, "Hey Spike...Who's at the door?"

Twilight headed over to the door, and said, "Oh, Rosa...What are you doing here?"

Rosa said, "Me and Apple Bloom are looking for Sensei Sean...He isn't anywhere at Sweet Apple Acres, and I was wondering if he is here?"

Twilight thought for a moment, then remembered, "Yes, he was here earlier, but I was still asleep when Sean was here, Professor Oakido told me."

And then, Professor Oak walked up to the door, and said, "Why good morning Rosa...I still find it hard to believe that these 'pegasus' creatures have full control of the weather here, hence the very 'good morning'. I take it you're here looking for Hashimoto?"

Rosa perked up a little and replied, "Yes, do you know where he is, Professor?"

Professor Oak looked at Ponyville, and pointed, "Down that way, to...uh...Fluttershy's house? Yes, yes, Fluttershy's house, down that way."

Rosa bowed in the traditional Japanese manner and said to the Pokémon Professor, albeit crudely, "ありがとう."

Apple Bloom was excited to ride Arcanine again, and was put on by Rosa as she told Arcanine to head for Fluttershy's.

Twilight chuckled a little and said to Professor Oak, "Alright Professor, now may we continue your explanation about Evolution Stones...?"

Professor Oak chuckled himself as he said, "Certainly, but only if you tell me all about these, 'Elements of Harmony', you talked about last night..."

* * *

 _ **-[Hurry Along 2 - Pokémon Black and White]-**_

Within seven minutes, Rosa arrived at Fluttershy's cottage, and with her was Apple Bloom and her two friends from school. Apple Bloom's friends were a unicorn filly named Sweetie Bell (Rarity's little sister) and a pegasus filly named Scootaloo.

The three fillies called themselves, to Rosa, a cute little group called, the 'Cutie Mark Crusaders'. They go about doing all kinds of things to earn their Cutie Marks, to find their special talent.

Scootaloo was already spit-balling ideas for how they can get their cutie marks involving Pokémon, Rosa quietly giggled at the energy these three young ponies gave off, they were much like herself when she was in the Pokémon Training Academy.

She saw Steven Stone, Brendan, and a now awake Korrina walk towards her, Rosa thought, then said, "Mr. Tsuwabaki, Yūki, Ms. Cornélia! Over here!"

The three trainers noticed Rosa waving at them, then she, her Arcanine, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders headed over to them.

Steven had a hunch, and asked the American trainer, "You're here looking for Hashimoto, Rosa-san?"

Rosa nodded a yes, then Korrina said, "He's at that waterfall over there, with that...uh...pegasus named Fluttershy..."

Rosa and the CMC were then led by Brendan to the waterfall they were talking about is...

 _ **-[Cave of Origin - Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire]-**_

Rosa saw Sean was underneath a waterfall, but blushed a bright red when she saw that her mentor was in nothing but his underwear, as he was in a meditative posture.

As Rosa got closer, she heard Fluttershy say to the trainer, "...please Sean, you'll catch a cold if you stay under that waterfall without any clothes on..."

Sean was silent, until he said, "This helps me achieve a stronger mental focus, Fluttershy-san. I do this thing whenever I sense my mind getting unfocused, and when I need to clear my mind from doubt...I do, however, appreciate your concern..."

Fluttershy continued egging on, trying to be more assertive to the trainer refusing to leave his pose. Rosa chuckled as she knew Fluttershy was fighting a battle the pegasus lost before it even began, she knew, because she did the same thing multiple times in the past during her training under Sean.

Sean's Metagross came up and said, ~"Sean was deeply troubled by a dream he had last night, and only had an hour's worth of sleep. He talked to Professor Oakido about it, then he decided to meditate to clear his thoughts...He's been under that waterfall since 4:00 AM in the morning..."~

Rosa gasped and started to worry about her teacher/friend, because that can easily make Sean catch a cold or a small flu, if he was under that waterfall as long as his Metagross says.

About two hours later, everyone gathered at the waterfall (Twilight and her friends, and the Pokémon Trainers) and then saw Fluttershy, finally give up on getting Sean out of meditating under the waterfall.

Fluttershy angrily uttered, "Why is Sean being so stubborn about getting out of the waterfall. I tried to be nice..."

Steven said to Fluttershy, "Meditation is a form of spiritual training to focus one's mind, Fluttershy-san. It is also used to help the one meditating to calm any troubles one has in his mind and heart..."

Fluttershy softened a little, then Rosa continued, "...And they say that meditating in water or under a waterfall helps cleanse one's soul of impurities a person carries."

Fluttershy sighed in understanding, then Sean got up from his posture, Korrina guessed, "I think he's done meditating..."

Sean swam over to the others and grabbed a towel to dry himself off with the help of his Charizard using a restrained Heat Wave attack.

Twilight asked Sean as he put on his pants, "Hey Sean...Is the thing troubling you...about your grandfather?"

Sean stopped, like the wrong chord was plucked, he got up and resumed dressing as he said, "Maybe a little...but it was something else entirely that was troubling me and...I..."

He yawned from the lack of sleep he had last night, and continued, "...Nevermind, it is my personal problem, and I have to be the one to face it, or else it will linger long after I pass away...So, I appreciate you all offering to help me, but when it comes to personal demons, though you can get help from others...In the end it is you and you alone, who has to put them to rest...So you can finally get closure and move on with your life..."

The ponies never thought about dealing with problems the way Sean described, and it made them all think about all the personal demons they had to face. They saw Sean's face, and it was clear now, that he was filled with sadness and it made them fill with pity and concern.

Spike gagged grossly, making Twilight say, "Oh come on Spike, I know that what Sean just said was depressing, but that doesn't mean that you had to be..."

Spike then belched green flames, and from the embers, a scroll formed, and was quickly snatched up by Sean's Staraptor.

The Predator Pokémon landed in front of Twilight and presented the scroll in front of the alicorn.

Twilight said nervously to the NORMAL/FLYING Type, "T-thank you...Staraptor..."

The giant bird-of-prey screeched, "STAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!" as Twilight used her magic to take the scroll from Staraptor's beak.

Twilight recognized that it was from Princess Celestia, and read it.

"Hmm..." She thought as she read the scroll.

Pinkie Pie jumped as she said, "Well Twilight? What does it say?"

The wild Gengar the party pony befriended, agreed as it said, "Geeennnn-Gaaaaarrrrrr!"

Twilight jolted as she said, "O-oh, sorry...he-he-hee...Its a letter from Princess Celestia, for you Pokémon Trainers..."

Korrina replied, "Well what does the scroll say? If you haven't noticed, we don't read your language..."

Sean glared at the young Gym Leader, and said, "Though Cornélia-san came off a bit as RUDE...She is right, we don't know how to read your alphabet..."

"Well..." Twilight began, but noticed something was off with the wild Gengar, "Hey...What's going on with that Gengar?"

The wild Gengar was tickling and hugging Pinkie Pie, who was laughing nonstop at her friend's playfulness.

Sean was wide eyed and wore a big grin on his face, as he answered, "Well, it seems that wild Gengar has taken a particularly strong liking to Pinkie Pie, and in such a short while too..."

Rosa and May gasped with excitement, as May asked, "Does...that...mean...?"

Pinkie Pie snapped out of it as she asked, "What? Does it mean, what? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell Me-e-e-e!"

Steven and Professor Oak caught on as Steven confirmed, "It means, Pinkie, that Gengar wants you to be his Pokémon Trainer..."

Everypony all shouted in unison, "WHAT?!"

Professor Oak explained, "Well, when a wild pokemon gets affectionate enough by the actions of a person, or in this case, pony...It develops a bond with the pony to a degree that can only be found in a pokemon and its trainer. So Gengar wants to stay with you Pinkie because of your friendship with him..."

 _ **-[Friends Theme "a New Meeting" - Pokémon X and Y]-**_

Pinkie asked the Shadow Pokémon, "D-do you really want to be with little old me?!"

The wild Gengar made a peace sign with its fingers and replied confidently while winking, "Gennnn!"

~"He said yes..."~ Sean's Metagross said telepathically.

Rosa had to say with surprise, "Wow Pinkie, you managed to befriend a pokemon you only met a few days ago, and have already formed a strong bond with it? I am impressed..."

Pinkie then hugged her new Gengar tightly as she said, "Yay! A new playmate for me! Oh, we are going to do so many fun things together...!"

Professor Oak said to the Earth Pony, "Yes, you most certainly will, but first, you would have to catch Gengar in a Poké Ball, and be a registered Pokémon Trainer, before you do all that..."

Pinkie let go of her Gengar, and said, "Huh...Well how do I become a Pokémon Trainer...and where am I going to find a Poké Ball..."

Sean looked in his backpack and said, "Huh...I didn't notice before, but I have an empty Poké Ball here Pinkie can use, and Professor..."

The elderly man asked, "Yes?"

Sean asked, "You can actually register a new trainer, correct?"

Professor Oak thought for a moment, then said, "Why, yes I can, provided that...I...have..."

He patted himself, and rummaged through his pockets until he said, "Ah! Here it is..."

He then pulled out a brand-new Pokédex, like freshly polished brand new, and said, "I knew I had an empty Pokédex in my pockets. This will do, until we can create a Trainer Card for Pinkie Pie."

 _Pinkie received the Pokédex..._

Pinkie hopped in front of the human scientist, and said, "Great! What do I do?"

Professor Oak placed Pinkie's hoof on to a little port, and it scanned Pinkie's hoof-print and a computerized voice said, **{"Fingerprint Scan Complete...Registering user...Designation?"}**

Pinkie, somehow, knew the Pokédex was asking her name and said, "Pinkamena Diane Pie, but my friends call me Pinkie Pie..."

The Pokédex spoke again, **{"Registering, Pinkie Pie, registration complete...You are now a registered Pokémon Trainer, move to the nearest Pokémon Center to be registered in the Trainer Database..."}**

Professor Oak explained that for now, Pinkie can skip that last part, and she was given the empty Poké Ball by Sean.

She asked, "Now what?"

Sean answered, "Now tap or throw the Poké Ball, have that button touch the pokemon you want to capture it. Gengar will comply and let itself be captured, or else the Poké Ball will fail and break..."

Pinkie held out the Poké Ball, then Gengar quickly touch the button, then it glowed and turned into red energy, and went inside the Poké Ball. It wriggled a couple times, until it made a loud *DOONG* sound and a couple stars popped out of the button.

Rosa said, "Congrats Pinkie-san, when a Poké Ball does that, it means you caught Gengar successfully...Now he belongs to you..."

Pinkie shouted, "Yahoo! Can I name it?"

Sean said, "Yeah, Gengar is your Pokémon now. So your obligated to name him if you feel like it..."

Pinkie sent out her Gengar as she got more and more excited, "Ooo! I know the perfect name, Ghostie!"

Gengar gave a deadpanned face, which May and Spike commented at the same time, "I don't think he likes that name..."

Pinkie thought out loud, "Hmm...How about, Haunty Haunterson?"

Pinkie's Gengar thought about it, and said in a pleased tone, "Gennnn-garrrr!"

Pinkie Pie squeed in delight and hugged her new Gengar, Haunty...

Pinkie obtained a Gengar!

Sean then said, "Considering that Pinkie-san has a new Pokémon partner, chances are practically guaranteed that the rest of you will meet your own Partner Pokémon...And, I guess I can give this for you to borrow Pinkie..."

 _ **-[Obtained a TM - Pokémon X and Y]-**_

The trainer handed Pinkie a strange, circular device that resembled a smaller, purple vinyl disk.

Pinkie obtained TM 30 Shadow Ball.

Pinkie looked at it and said, "O-o-o-o...What is it?"

Rosa answered, "That is a Technical Machine, or TM for short...It can teach a move to any eligible Pokémon that can learn that one move, in the past, TMs could only be used once, but now they can be used multiple times..."

Sean continued, "And this is **TM #30, Shadow Ball**...It is the staple GHOST Type attack, and Haunty can learn Shadow Ball through this item. There are a large number of TMs that contain all kinds of moves, of various Pokémon Types, and many vary in different regions and countries. They're very handy when you need to have a Pokémon of yours learn a specific move."

Twilight was amazed at the appearance of the TM, but said, "Wait, we're getting sidetracked, this is an urgent letter from Celestia!"

Sean smacked his face, remembering that and cursing himself for getting so distracted, and said, "Okay Twilight-san, what does Celestia-hime need us Pokémon Trainers to do...?"

 _ **-[Magnet Train - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-**_

 _Two hours later..._

Steven, Professor Oak, Spike, and Korrina waved bye to the group as they boarded a train heading for Canterlot. Then, Sean, Rosa, Brendan, May, and the Mane Six boarded another train that will take them near Ghastly Gorge. Sean had his Torterra stay behind to look after the Cutie Mark Crusaders and to keep them out of trouble, as they went crusading for their Cutie Marks.

"TOOT TOOT! Next stop, Ghastly Gorge!" Sean shouted out the window, as the train started to move, and it chuffed out of Ponyville station.

* * *

 _ **-[The Battle Subway - Pokémon Black and White]-**_

"So we are heading to Ghastly Gorge to solve a problem with a really greedy and nasty dragon causing trouble?" Applejack asked Twilight as the train was heading to their destination.

Twilight was silent as Sean answered for her, "Yes we are, Apple-san...From what we were told, this dragon was stealing treasure all over Equestria and stirring up all sorts of trouble to folks."

Pinkie Pie and her Gengar, Haunty, were quietly sitting down as Brendan and Rosa tried to explain to the Earth Pony how a TM is used, and how she uses it to teach Haunty the move, Shadow Ball. Twilight was actually focused on how a TM works, and wasn't paying attention to the conversation Sean and Applejack were having about the letter Celestia sent them.

May waved her hand in front of the alicorn's face, saying, "Hello...? Earth to Princess Twilight Sparkle...? Are you here?"

Twilight snapped out of her thoughts and said, "O-oh...Sorry, my mind was...somewhere else..."

May asked in a sly tone, "You were curious about the mechanics of TMs and Poké Balls, right...?"

Twilight rubbed the back of her head and blushed, admitting that May nailed it on the head, for some reason, that made Sean look at his backpack, and start rummaging through it.

Rarity noticed and asked, "Sean dear, why are you digging through that dusty bag of yours?"

Sean answered, "I just realized that I only had that one Poké Ball that I gave to Pinkie-san..."

May and Applejack asked sarcastically, "Yeah...so...?"

Sean's answer made everyone in the rail-car look at him, "...I remember I had more empty Poké Balls than that on me back at Kyushu...So, I'm checking through all my stuff to see if anything else is missing..."

Everyone now realized what was really going on, and then Sean continued, "Haruka-chan, Yūki-kun, Rosa-chan...I suggest that you guys do the same...Check your bags to see if anything is missing..."

May, Brendan, and Rosa started to do the same, and with the insistence of Rarity and Twilight, organized all their belongings...

Sean had pulled out numerous items from his backpack, like (but not all of them);

A carrier case that had all his TMs and HMs...

A couple clothes he knew was there...

Several medicines and Items for Pokémon...

A small black-and-grey device...

A large number of Pokémon Berries...

A decorated Silver bell and a metallic-like feather...

A collapsible Bicycle...

A metal object that had yellow circles on it...

A pair of Shoes that had roller skates attached...

A rabbit-sized grey rock covered in circular depressions...

And, a case that contains a gold-colored card with Sean's picture and eight decorative pins...

Rosa had more or less, the same, except she had;

A black, grey, and yellow, triangular spike as big as a railroad spike...

A couple empty Poké Balls...

A round lump of pure gold as big as a apple...

Several special gems for Pokémon to use...

And, a strange looking mirror...

May had the same kinds of items Rosa had, (more or less) with her, except for a headband-like machine with two antennae with two milky yellow orbs at the end...

Brendan was the same as May, except for;

A machine he uses to make Pokéblocks...

And a couple jars, filled with sweet honey...

The Mane Six were fascinated, confused, and a little grossed out (by Sean's dusty rock, and what looked like a dismembered beak) by some of these items the Pokémon Trainers had...

Sean said aloud, "I knew it...We are missing some things, and I have a couple things I know for certain I left at my home...Like the Silver Wing and Tidal Bell..."

Rarity levitated Sean's dusty rock and said, "Well it is obvious that this wasn't meant to be in your bag, Sean dear...I'll dispose of it for you..."

Sean saw Rarity and saw what she held, and immediately said, "WAIT! That I do remember I put in my backpack intentionally! I had it in there when we were transported to Equestria...Careful with it, please..."

Rarity complied, and levitated the ugly rock to Sean, making Twilight ask, "Sean, what is so special about that rock? It looks like any rock, if you ask me...?"

The others agreed, until Sean said, "This is no ordinary rock girls, this rock is actually more valuable than that Big Nugget of Rosa-chan's..."

This made Applejack and Rainbow Dash ask flat-out, "What are you talking about...? It's a rock...Nothing more...!"

Pinkie looked at it and said with a gasp, "Gaahhhhhoooo! I've never seen a rock like this before...And I grew up on a rock farm with a family of rock experts..."

Sean chuckled as everyone now was a little curious, and added, "I wouldn't expect you to know Pinkie-san...Because, this is a meteorite, a rock from outer reaches of space..."

Everyone gasped, they had heard of meteors, but had never seen one, until now. This really excited Twilight, she always wanted to see these extremely rare meteors she thought were just old legends in her world...

Twilight said, "A-amazing! A REAL METEOR! C-c-can I please see it, please? I've never seen a real meteor before..."

Sean laughed as he said, "Sure Twilight-san. But, I would like it to be in one piece please. I don't know why, I just get a feeling that I should keep it intact for something important..."

Then, they heard the train's breaks screech as the train started to slow down.

Twilight knew what that must mean, and said in a serious tone, "Sounds like we're here..."

* * *

 _ **-[Mt. Horn - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky]-**_

After packing all their stuff, Sean, Twilight, Rainbow, and Fluttershy got off the stopped train first, to help everyone else get off, especially Brendan, because of his arm in a cast.

Twilight levitated Rarity and May down, who (with the help of Sean's Metagross) carefully carried Brendan from the train and placed him on the ground.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy lifted Applejack down from the rail-car, while Pinkie was levitated down by Haunty using Psychic.

Rosa was a little hesitant at first, but relented and was levitated by Twilight, and was caught by her mentor when Twilight lost focus for a brief moment.

Sean asked Rosa, "You okay?"

Rosa was a little embarrassed, but managed to say, "Mm...Mm-hmm...I'll be fine...S-sensei..."

Rosa's face was blushing a bright red as Sean gently put the American trainer down on her feet.

Rarity noticed the expression on Rosa's face and wondered, _I wonder, could Rosa have some sort of crush on Sean?_

Rosa was actually blushing because her fall made it where, by accident, Sean caught her under her armpits, where his thumbs were touching her chest. Lately, it seemed, Rosa had become more and more sensitive about being touched anywhere besides her arms and head, it was a clear sign that Rosa was getting the really nity-gritty, time-frame of puberty. Sean already past that point a couple years ago, but (sadly) didn't understand why Rosa's face looked as red as his Red Gyarados.

He placed his hand on Rosa's forehead, making the young lady flinch in surprise. He then placed his own forehead against her's, everyone noticed and were getting the thought, that Sean is going to kiss his student on the lips.

Sean said, not noticing Rosa's face getting redder, "Alright...You're not having a fever, but your temperature is slightly warmer than it should be..."

Everyone fell over in disappointment, all that build up for that?! Sean just checking if Rosa was getting sick, of all things?!

Pinkie, being Pinkie, shouted, "Oh, COME ON!"

Everyone tried to shush her as Sean took his head away from Rosa's and looked over at the group huddled together (trying to keep Pinkie's mouth shut), he asked, "What are you talking about, Pinkie-san? I had to be sure Rosa-chan was not getting sick, because we cannot afford to get sick in Equestria..."

That, alone, made everyone stop and look at the Kansai trainer, as Twilight asked, "Why is that so, Sean? Giving the similarities that our world and yours have from what you've told us about it, the sicknesses should be the same..."

Sean scratched his head as he continued, "Even though that might be true, you have to consider this; Even **IF** the diseases are the same, they could have drastically different effects...I'm especially concerned about diseases your world has exclusively, like the Feather-Flu or Cutie Pox. Those diseases that exist in your world, are virtually unknown in ours, so we have no idea how they would effect pokemon or humans for that matter, they could just get us really sick, or they could be potentially lethal and kill us..."

That made everyone gulp in nervousness, that thought never crossed some of their minds.

Sean continued, "...And even if they simply give us the Flu, we don't have enough medical supplies or even one who is an expert in Medical care, to help remedy those sicknesses for the simple reason that a sickness that is easy to cure in your world, has no effect due to the minute differences two versions of the same disease has on two kinds of creatures from different worlds, via different dimensions. It is because of small stuff like that, can become a enormous problem if simply brushed aside, that is how and why even the tiniest problem, can suddenly become a big problem. That was why you guys saw me behaving like, as you put it, a 'germaphobe' earlier, with me washing my hands constantly and being careful about where I am. You simply cannot brush that off, like dust..."

Twilight spoke up after a minute of (eerie) silence, "When you put it like that...We really shouldn't brush off even the slightest hint of sickness, or else..."

She shuddered at the thought of how many things can go seriously wrong, as Rarity spoke, "I really should have had that thought cross my mind, since I always pay attention to little details..."

Sean turned back to Rosa, who was quite nervous, and said to his student, "Even if your slightly higher temperature is nothing Rosa, we cannot ignore it. So when we get back to Ponyville, or head to Canterlot as Princess Celestia said we should do if we find more trainers, I need you to wash your clothes and take a warm shower to kill off germs that could present a problem in the future. Do you understand, Rosa-chan?"

Rosa was slightly touched by the genuine concern her teacher was showing to her (heck, those last few sentences made Sean sound like her own father to Rosa), and simply replied, "H-hai...S-se-sensei..."

~"Not to ruin your heated discussion on the possibility of trans-dimensional diseases...But, I would like to point out that our target is approximately 15 degrees southeast, and nearly 40 clicks from our present location..."~ Sean's Metagross spoke telepathically in its Poké Ball, alerting everyone on why they're here in the first place.

Looking down the direction the Iron Leg Pokémon pointed out, they saw Ghastly Gorge, and then saw the form of a dragon fly into the canyon.

"Well..." Rainbow Dash spoke up, "Let's get on down there, and teach that dragon what's up..."

* * *

 _Inside Ghastly Gorge, twenty minutes later..._

 _ **-[Mt. Pyre Interior - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-**_

"So...you guys could only use the 'Elements of Harmony' with the power of friendship...?"

Sean had asked Twilight as they walked through Ghastly Gorge's bottom, "Yes, because Princess Celestia said that only with the power friendship gives, can we do anything..."

Sean pondered for a minute, then said aloud, "That reminds me of something, _Friendship is unnecessary..._ "

Everyone gasped, thinking he wasn't respecting the value of friendship, but Sean raised his hand, and continued saying, " _...like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival._ a quote by _**C. S. Lewis, X/XX/19XX...**_ "

Rosa asked, "What was that, sensei? And why did you mention C. S. Lewis? He's an author from a long time ago, what does what you said and that author have to put them in the...?"

She was interrupted as Sean explained, "It is a quote I read a while back, what it means is this; While friendship isn't as important to us, in a way food and water is, it holds value because it establishes bonds that are necessary in a spiritual sense. In short, people, or ponies in this case, don't need friendship to live, but it is important for us, as a socially driven species, that gives meaning to our time alive, here, with our loved ones."

Twilight took that meaning to heart, wanting to write about it some time in the future, and could only say, "Wow, who knew...your cultures must value friendship like us..."

Sean nervously scratched his hat as he said, "Uh...W-well...not really...but friendship is important between a Pokémon and its trainer...So important, in fact, that some Pokémon can only evolve if they have a high enough friendship value with their trainer..."

That hit the ponies like a ton of bricks, as they all exclaimed, "REALLY?!"

Sean smirked as he added, "Yes, really...For many Pokémon, they have different evolution paths, depending on the Pokémon itself. To name a few examples; There are some Pokémon that can only evolve in the day or night time, there are some that can evolve in certain locations, and a few who can only evolve if they know a certain move. There are many more, some of which we have yet to discover even, but as our knowledge of Pokémon grow with the answers we find, the more questions and mysteries start to appear..."

 _ ***CRACK* *THUMP***_

 _ **-[A Mysterious Figure - DragonBall Z]-**_

Sean swiftly turned around and unsheathed his katana (Japanese sword) at an unseen speed, making Rainbow Dash flinch and scream for a second when the blade nearly scratched her nose. Everyone turned around and saw a small boulder just hit the ground, then saw the silhouette of something big, just a few feet from where the fallen stone lies.

The Mane Six panicked when the silhouette looked like a...

"D-d-d-d-drag-g-g-gon!" Fluttershy uttered meekly.

"No, Dragonite...That is a Dragonite..." Sean said as the dust cleared, revealing a small, tanish-orange dragon with small wings, it looked cartoonish by its appearance.

Pinkie gasped as she said, "Wait a minute! Isn't Dragonblitz a Dragonite? But why is this Dragonite all orange when Rosa's is...Ohh!"

Rosa said, "Yes, Dragonblitz is a Shiny Pokémon, Pinkie. This is what a Dragonite looks like normally, I know because Sensei raises quite a few of them, being an honorary member of some clan of DRAGON Type users from the Kansai Region..."

"And, this Dragonite clearly had a trainer, but..." Sean spoke as he eyed the Dragon Pokémon.

Fluttershy asked with concern, "Was it treated poorly?"

Sean replied, "No...It was treated exceptionally well, the issue was; Its trainer seems to have released it for some reason, or..."

Everyone was a little worried when Sean looked down sadly, then continued, "...Or, its trainer passed away before...It could be..."

Everyone noticed Sean shed a tear, and Twilight asked, "Sean? Is this Dragonite...your grandfather's Pokémon...or...could it bring memories about him...?"

Sean replied, "The second...I don't know who this Dragonite belonged to...but, it seemed this Pokémon was greatly loved when he or she was alive..."

The Wild Dragonite smiled as it cried out, "Drrraaaaagggggggg-oooooonnnnnnn!"

Fluttershy squeaked when the Dragonite grabbed the shy pegasus and nuzzled her in a tender way.

Pinkie exclaimed, "Aww...Fluttershy found her Partner Pokémon palsy-walsy..."

Fluttershy looked shocked at Pinkie's comment, but looked back at the Dragon Pokémon, and petted its nose tenderly. She thought that Dragonite might be a great partner for her, and smiled at that.

"If that's true, Pinkie..." Rosa commented, "Then Fluttershy would have a powerful, and trustworthy Pokémon to have as a friend. Dragonite does seem to like your friendly attitude and the aura you're giving off..."

"Brrrroooooooo-aaaaaaahhhrrr?!"

Fluttershy noticed Dragonite looking down the canyon, and asked, "Dragonite? what's wrong?"

Sean looked down the canyon and saw what the Wild Dragonite was seeing, as he said, "Everyone, that dragon we came here for...we're here..."

 _ **-[Strange House - Pokémon Black 2 and White 2]-**_

Everyone saw the walls of the gorge had various claw marks and burns over them. Then, they heard it snoring loudly, the dragon that the trainers and ponies came for. As they turned around a bend, they beheld a gigantic grey dragon, sleeping on a pile of gold, silver, jewels, and all sorts of treasures it stole from all over Equestria.

Sean whistled as he said, "Wow, if only Wataru-sama was here, he would flip his lid right now..."

Fluttershy heard the teenager and asked, "Um...Who's Wataru? Is he someone you know, Sean?"

The dragon woke up and growled at everyone, with all the Pokémon out at the moment taking a battle stance.

Pinkie shouted, "Haunty! Use Shadow Ball!"

The party pony was trying to mimic how Pokémon Trainers battle, but Gengar looked back at his new trainer, confused.

Pinkie snorted a chuckle as she said, "Oh right...I forgot I haven't used that TM thingie on you yet...He-he-he, silly me..."

Gengar face palmed his face saying, "Geennn-gggaaaarrr..."

The dragon lunged at the intruders, but was knocked back by a Garchomp that used Giga Impact.

The Mane Six assumed that Sean sent out his Garchomp, but noticed that the fin on its back had no cut or notch, Twilight noted that this was possibly a female Garchomp.

 _ **-[Champion Cynthia - Pokémon Diamond & Pearl]-**_

Sean looked at the Mach Pokémon that saved them closely, and exclaimed, "I-I know that Garchomp! I know who's it is..."

Then a woman's voice spoke up, "You would know it Hashimoto-kun...After all, you did win the Sinnoh Regionals Championships against me and my Garchomp..."

Everyone turned around to see a young woman wearing a black outfit, and one of her noticeable features was shin-length, blonde hair. Sean smirked widely as he saw this Garchomp's trainer. She was one of the toughest trainers he ever faced, and is a very good friend of his...

Sean spoke, "How you doing, Shinora-sama (Cynthia)..."

* * *

 _ **-[Deep Within Team Galactic HQ - Pokèmon Diamond & Pearl]-**_

Several bounty hunter ponies (well over 10) cornered the most wanted human in Equestria, Cyrus.

"We got you now, Akagi…" one of them said cockily…

Another said, "That bounty on your head is as good as ours. I'm getting my drinks on tonight, baby…!"

Cyrus said nothing, but he was surprisingly calm, despite his predicament. It was unsettling for some of them, and did notify those who didn't notice.

The leader of the group said in a Brooklyn-like accent, "What yah' smiling about, freak? I oughta' smack that grin off of you's ugly mug."

That made the ex-leader of Team Galactic speak calmly, "Funny, you call me a freak, when in my eyes, you're the freaks…And your willing to put a wanted man in jail, just for the money, and not for the good of your race, correct? Greed compels you to do things that, supposedly, make your hearts fill with a sense of accomplishment for doing a good deed…? It seems this world too, is filled with people who have that ugly thing called a spirit…"

The leader of the pony gang said, with the other bounty hunters getting that they have just been insulted, "What you's saying, punk? We are ugly huh? So we're freaks, huh? That's it! Come on guys, let's bust him up REALS good!"

"YEAHHHH!" the other ponies shouted as they charged at the human.

Cyrus raised his left hand up to his face, and snapped his fingers.

It was too late for any of the bounty hunters to realize it, as Cyrus' Weavile swiftly took each of them down by using Brick Break. They all screamed in pain as the attack knocked them all to the ground. The Sharp Claw Pokémon looked down on its opponents with a grin on its face, as its master walked to the bounty hunter leader.

The leader coughed as he opened his eyes to the tall human, who then placed his foot on his head, then said, "If you or your cronies don't want to die, I suggest you carefully weigh your options…pony…"

The leader did so, and came to only one option…

"Whatever you say…"

Cyrus smirked wickedly as the leader finished, "Boss…"

The other bounty hunters, followed suit, addressing Cyrus as their new leader…

* * *

 _ **-[Supporting Me - Sonic Adventure 2]-**_

The Mane Six, except Pinkie, rummaged through the stolen treasure, while the trainers, and the Wild Dragonite, distracted the grey dragon. Celestia informed them that an important artifact was stolen by this dragon last night, so they looked through trying to find the artifact.

"Haunty! Use Shadow Punch!" the party pony shouted to her Gengar.

Haunty nodded and launched a ghost-like fist from his fist, and the attack collided with the dragon's face. Sean's Sylveon used the FAIRY Type move, Moonblast, and launched the blue and pink orb at the dragon's chest. Rosa's Gigalith and Brendan's Sceptile fired their Solarbeam attacks at the massive reptile.

Cynthia's Garchomp fired a Flamethrower when the grey dragon breathed fire at the trainers and the pokemon. The two fire attacks collided and cancelled each other out, the dragon was slightly confused that these puny creatures were putting up a heck of a fight.

He turned his attention to his treasure, and was furious to see five ponies digging through, and roared, "THAT...IS...MY...TREASURE!"

Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow turned quickly to see the dragon charging right at them with an arm poised back, only for the wild Dragonite to fly over to them and prepared to shield them from the dragon's attack...

Fluttershy shouted, "No! Dragonite!"

The kind DRAGON/FLYING-Type pokemon was slashed across the chest, leaving horrific gouges on its body, shielding them from what would be an attack that no pony would survive. The Dragonite fell on the hard ground on its back, rendered unconscious from the force alone, and is in dire need of help.

The dragon continued its assault, only to be tackled to the ground by three figures, they were Pokémon Sean and Rosa recognized immediately...

Rosa tearfully said, "Bernard! It's you!"

Bernard was a dog-like Pokémon called a Stoutland, as Bernard woofed that he found his trainer and ran up to her.

"Aerodactyl! Heracross! You two are here as well!" Sean said enthusiastically.

Aerodactyl was a greyish-lavender that resembled both a wyvern and a prehistoric pterosaur, it had a large jaw filled with sharp teeth.

Heracross was a BUG/FIGHTING-Type Pokémon that resembled a giant beetle with a massive horn on its head, the horn's shape meant that Heracross was a male.

Sean squinted, and noticed something was riding on the back of his Aerodactyl as it landed, he was happy to see who they were…

They were;

A small human-like Pokémon with long, green hair that resembled a musical scale, and the Pokémon itself resembled a pop-star.

A young girl dressed in a blackish-grey dress of sorts, and had long purple hair, she had a little wood Pokemon known as a Phantump floating beside her.

A large yellow tarantula-like Pokemon that only had six limbs, and a similar, but much smaller Pokémon on its large abdomen, and it seemed to cackle electricity as it cried out, "T-t-t-t-Tula-ah-ah!"

And, a regular looking Eevee, with a cute little bow tied around its neck.

The Eevee was Rosa's as it hopped into its trainer's arms.

While the tarantula was Sean's Galvantula, the tiny Pokèmon riding on Sean's Galvantula, a Joltik, was Rosa's, and it leapt on its trainer's shoulder.

The humanoid pokemon was Sean's rare and precious, Meloetta, a Mythical Pokémon gifted with a beautiful singing voice…

Sean smiled at the trainer that rode his Aerodactyl, as he said, "Thanks a lot for finding these guys, now go take cover while we deal with this grumpy gecko here!"

The dragon regained his composure, at the sound of one of these humans calling it a gecko, as the girl (a Hex Maniac) replied in a noticeable accent, "Oui Sean, whatever you say…Come on Phantump…"

"Buuuwhyyyyyyytttttttrrrrrrooohhh!" the little GHOST/GRASS Type complied.

Brendan and May noticed two things about the Hex Maniac trainer, one was that she spoke in a French accent, the other is that she and Sean seem to know each other quite well.

May thought, _Hmm…She must be from France, and must have known Hashimoto-senpai while he traveled there…_

The battle went on for over an hour, but they had no luck in finding the stolen relic. The dragon was particularly surprised that Sean's Heracross blocked one of his attacks with the horn on its head, then threw it at a wall. Then, Sean and Rosa sent out their Charizard and Samurott respectfully, then with Brendan's Sceptile, fired a Blast Burn, Hydro Cannon, Frenzy Plant combo that toppled the dragon, but he regained his footing to endure the attack.

Sean panted as he said while brushing off the dust on his clothes, "Wow, who knew Equestrian Dragons were so tough…I don't think, we can beat him alone…"

 _ **-[Battle! (Suicune) - Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire]-**_

Then, out of the blue, a gigantic torrent of fire struck the dragon's back, it was like a super-charged Flamethrower attack from Sean's Charizard or May's Blaziken. The attack was powerful enough to knock the dragon off his feet and cause it to scream in pain, where all previous fire attacks were mildly irritating at best.

Then, a large quadruped Pokémon jumped down Ghastly Gorge, its landing caused the ground to tremble with a thud. Everyone then saw a large Pokémon like Suicune, but it was much hairier and brown. It had a red and yellow crest on its face and gray protrusions that made the Pokemon look like it had a mustache. The Pokémon also had two pairs of grey, jagged plates that stick out of its back, along with a flowing mane on its back that resembles volcanic ash. This Pokémon was, by far, more intimidating than Suicune, and it had a good reason why it resembled Suicune. For this Pokémon before them was none other than the Legendary Pokémon, Entei, a member of a trio of Legendary Pokémon that Suicune also belonged to.

Twilight and the other ponies saw Entei, and felt very intimidated by its very fierce appearance.

Rainbow Dash asked Brendan, "Who's that? He looks like that Suicune guy, vaguely…"

Brendan answered loud enough for everyone to hear, "T-that's Entei! The Volcano Pokémon! I…I've always wanted to see it up close…"

Everyone looked at Entei, and agreed that the name fitted the Pokémon like a glove, the name sounded proud, powerful, and even, commanding.

The dragon got up and saw the legendary beast glare at him, the glare was enough to make the much larger reptile shiver in fear. Entei roared ferociously, it made the legend sound like a gigantic monster, and the walls of the canyon amplified its already powerful voice. The roar made poor little Fluttershy scream with fright as she sat next to the unconscious Dragonite that saved her and her friends.

The dragon roared back, but it didn't have the same kind of force that Entei's had, as he then said, "You stay away from me! This is my treasure!"

His eyes then caught something gold in Rosa's bag, and he greedily lunged for it, Rosa saw and screamed as she crouched down with her arms over her head. Sean tried to get to her as fast as he could, but someone else beat him to the punch…

Rosa opened her eyes and saw she was on the back of the Legendary Entei, he got to her before the dragon could try to take Rosa's Big gold Nugget. Entei jumped with incredible agility and power on the walls, then glowing claws appeared on the beast's paws, it was the attack Crush Claw, the attack collided with the dragon and left the reptile stunned as Entei landed in front of Sean.

Sean lifted Rosa off the legendary's back and said, "Thank you Entei, old friend…" to which the FIRE-Type lightly bowed out of respect.

This confused the ponies, but quickly forgot when as the dragon charged again, Entei roared and charged back, its body was cloaked in ferocious flames.

Applejack asked as the two were closing the distance, "What kind of attack is that?!"

May replied, "That's Flare Blitz, a very powerful, but risky FIRE Type move, Apple-chan…"

As Entei got closer, the heat from the attack melted the ground and walls of Ghastly Gorge, and when Entei's charge met the dragon's, an intense explosion was set off, releasing tremors that could be felt all the way to Ponyville and much of the surrounding area…

Everyone shielded their eyes and felt the shockwaves and intense heat from the attack, out of the smoke came a slightly scratched Entei sliding out. The dragon was launched into a spiral high in the air, with a massive burn mark on his chest, when he realigned himself in the air, he looked at the Volcano Pokémon.

Entei bellowed once more, "RRRRRRAAAAAAAOOOOOUUUUUUUUGGGGGAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The dragon panicked and flew away as fast as he could, saying, "No treasure is worth this much trouble, I'm getting the hell out of here!"

 _ **-[Great Fairy Fountain - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time]-**_

As the dragon fled, Entei walked over to Fluttershy and the Wild Dragonite, its presence made the timid pegasus squeak in fright and close her eyes tightly. But, when she opened them, Entei's eyes, though still looking intimidating, had a look of concern to the badly hurt Dragonite, who stopped breathing.

Fluttershy backed away when Entei lowered its head to the dying DRAGON Type, it opened its fanged mouth, and then a sphere of blue flames formed. It launched the fire ball and coated the Dragonite in blue flames, that when everyone gathered, noticed the flames gave off no heat, then saw the massive gouges on Dragonite's body magically disappear. When the wound healed, Dragonite coughed as he gasped for air, everyone sighed with relief.

They turned to Entei (who was judging their worth like Suicune did), as Fluttershy said, "Th-thank you…E-Entei…For saving us…"

Entei said nothing, all it did was lightly bow in respect, then ninja-jumped out of Ghastly Gorge and ran as fast as the wind, far into Equestria.

 _ **-[Cianwood City - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-**_

Twilight was amazed, that this Entei, was powerful enough to fend off and actually hurt a fully-grown dragon, and make it flee in absolute terror. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie excitedly chattered about how overly epic that fight was between Entei and the dragon, and Entei was clearly the stronger one of the two.

"Merci…I got to see the Legendary Entei in person…" The Hex Maniac said in a spacey kind of way.

Rosa, who jealously tapped her finger on her arm, asked Sean, "Sensei…Who is this…?"

Sean looked at Rosa's face, she was upset obviously, and answered as he chuckled, "Oh, where are my manners…Everyone, this is Carrie-san, she's a friend of mine I made in France. She helped me out with that whole problem with Team Flare and taught me on how to read French…"

Carrie bowed as she said, "Bonjour, this is my cute little partner, Phantump…"

The Stump Pokémon responded as Sean said, "Alright, time for more introductions, Shinora-sama, this is…"

* * *

 **Voice 1**

 _Voice 2_

Voice 3

"..."

"..."

"..."

 _"...*sigh*...It seems that things are beginning to spiral out of control..."_

 ** _-[The True Purpose of Sorcerers - Doctor Strange Motion Picture Soundtrack]-_**

 **"...*chuckles lightly*...Apparently so..."**

 _"You know the damage is spreading like when you drop a stone into a stagnant pool of water..."_

 **"That is true, but we do have to make sure that it doesn't spread any further in any way we can."**

 _"Shouldn't his daughter be the one to fix the damage, not only was she the cause of it, but she also regulates the very fabric of space..."_

"I'm sorry to say that she is with her siblings, hunting some kind of power-hungry aggressor."

 **"Even so...there is the possibility that the distortions might free some of the worst people imaginable to other worlds...or worse, it might free..."**

 _"The monsters...?"_

 **"There is that possibility...for now, I need you to go to Equestria, and find a way to fix the damage from that end, and alert its deity if you must..."**

 _"As you wish it sir..."_

 **"...And you, head to the worlds closest to the epicenter, and see if there are any wormholes opened, and if so, close them. Should any of the wicked find these wormholes to use for their advantage...destroy them without question...do the same branching further out from them, I'll send assistance to help in your endeavors, since many of these worlds contain horrible souls and monsters of fear..."**

"As you command master! Heading out at once..."

 _"*sigh* Now I have to babysit a bunch of children...this isn't the kind of job the Angel of Death should do..."_

"Hey, at least you have the easy job, mine is to seek out and terminate any tears on top of preventing and/or killing any evil doers from taking advantage of the portals. You have it easy since on these worlds, you have a...less-than-favorable reputation upon them, Shinigami..."

 _"Like you're one to talk...in those same worlds, you only exist as ones and zeroes on a video game, Arceus...*sigh*...being a divine being is rough, even for the man who knows all, sees all, and can do anything. Trying not to break the rules he created..."_

"I agree..."

* * *

 _ **-[Supreme Kai's Theme - DragonBall Z]-**_

After introductions were made, everyone was having a little chat, while Sean inspected the walls Entei melted, cause something caught his eye.

Brendan and May noticed that while Carrie was indeed a Hex Maniac, she didn't have those…eyes…that the ones they met had. Her eyes were normal, and were, admittedly, a beautiful color of dark purple.

Rarity loved Carrie's outfit, it had a flare to its style, and was made with a fine fabric that she pestered the Parisian to tell her where she got it.

Twilight said to everyone, "Alright, let's get this pile of stolen treasure to Canterlot, and return it as soon as we find that stolen artifact in it."

Sean said in response, "You go on without me, there's…something…embedded in the wall here, I'll meet you in Canterlot as soon as I get it out."

Cynthia added, "I think I'll do the same, I'll help Hashimoto-kun out with this as well, because I saw something that caught my eye as well…"

Twilight also decided to stay after helping put in the gold the dragon stole on the train, everyone else left for Canterlot on the train to wait for them there. Sean put on a helmet and grabbed a pickax as he said, "Now to start digging…Hi-Hoo!"

After half an hour of digging (while whistling a familiar Disney tune), Sean managed to pull out what was embedded in the wall; two very small, rainbow-colored stones that are the same as the one in his black bracelet.

Sean was surprised and puzzled as he said, "Hmm…Two Key Stones…here? They seemed to have been displaced by space by the look of the earth around where they were…"

Twilight walked up and asked, "What are those? They look like those stones you, Yūki, and Haruka have. Are they important?"

Cynthia then picked up what caught her eye, an ancient tablet, written in a mysterious language with gold…

She asked Twilight, "Hey Twilight-hime…I found this tablet under some rubble…does it look important?"

 _ **-[Shopping - Pokémon X and Y]-**_

Twilight nodded as she got a good look at it. Then, they heard a man's voice say, "Sacrë bleû, I'm still lost in this canyon. I really want to find-…"

The man stepped around a corner, he stopped talking as he saw a familiar face. He looked to be a Pokémon Professor, like Professor Oak, and the way he talked, meant he is from France as well.

The Pokémon Professor said, "Mousiour Sean! Oh how I am glad to have found you, along with a Mademoiselle and a young equine…"

Sean chuckled as he said, "Good to see your unharmed, Professor Platane (Professor Augustine Sycamore)…"

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note (copied- &-pasted from FIMFicton):**_

Another chapter down the road, another chapter in the dust...

Whooo! I'm on a roll, and I figure now's a good time to say; Feel free to send me your OCs, I believe the story is far enough in for me to make trainer cameos of you guys...

And, who knows, if I like your character enough, I'll see if I can include him/her as a support, minor, recurring, or even, a main character...

To point one thing out, Carrie the Hex Maniac is a real Pokémon Trainer from X and Y…Though she has a Litwic and a Solosis when you battle her in the games…

I'll let you all in on a secret, this story, though pretty straightforward, is littered with references and also clues in that it is much bigger than it is…

To try to understand how this story fits in the bigger picture (and to test your knowledge), translate this, along with anything that is put in a different language;

"プロットは厚くすると、あなたが知っているすべてを使用して周りにあなたのように動作し、答えは自分自身を明らかにします。"

It's a clue to figure out how this story fits in 'the bigger picture' try to look back and really look hard for clues I put in and don't realize it myself…

Leave in the comments, from now on, how you think these translations are sounded and what they mean. Use Google Translate as a last resort if your truly smart...

Until next time...

Bye...


	7. Ch6: Mega Evolution

_**-[Professor Sycamore's Theme - Pokémon X and Y]-**_

Professor Augustine Sycamore was quite impressed by the tale he had been told by his Japanese, born-American friend Sean.

He laughed as he said, " _Très bien_...I believe it now, Moussiour Sean. I take it you are, Princesse Twilight Sparkle, no...?"

Twilight chuckled as she answered, "Yes, Professor Platane, you study Pokémon as well? Like Professor Oakido?"

Sycamore looked pleasantly surprised as he said, " _Quelle merveille!_ Yukinari Oakido is here? How wonderful, when can we see him, I'd love to discuss my findings on Mega Evolution with him..."

Twilight remembered Discord asking and Rosa mentioning it briefly, and asked, "Mega Evolution? I've only heard about it briefly before, but what is it exactly?"

Cynthia also asked, "What is Mega Evolution? This is the first I've heard of such a phenomenon..."

Sean raised his hand, saying, "Hold up...Let's save this discussion back at Canterlot Castle, Celestia-hime and Luna-hime will want to hear about it, after seeing me use it in action a day ago..."

Twilight, Cynthia, and Professor Sycamore agreed, as Sean continued, "...Plus, I have to confirm with Cornélia-san if these stones are what I think they are, and we do have friends waiting for us back there..."

Sean sent out Latios and Charizard, and Cynthia sent out her Garchomp, as they mounted the Pokémon and flew out of Ghastly Gorge, to Canterlot and their friends waiting for them...

* * *

 _ **-[Ever Grande City - Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire]-**_

"いい加減にして！ How long do we have to wait!? It's been THREE FREAKIN' HOURS!" an impatient Brendan tapped his foot, having already arrived in Canterlot's station.

Rarity said with her hoof on her face, "Oh come now, Yūki...Sean did say he saw something embedded in the walls of Ghastly Gorge, and had asked us to go ahead. But, it would be rude to go without Twilight and Shinora...Surely your mother taught you manners about waiting for a lady...?"

Carrie yawned as she said, "Though that is true Rarity, Shinora and Princess Twilight did say we can go on without them if it takes too long for them to get here...And, you saw the rocks after the great Entei's attack, it probably will take them a while to dig out anything with smoldering rocks covering them..."

Pinkie jumped up and down as she added, "Carrie's right, you know...I know from my time at the Rock Farm that melted rocks are pretty hard to work with if something really important is underneath them...Plus, they could be late because they found another friend while getting whatever was twinkling out of the rocks."

Rainbow Dash was getting just as impatient as Brendan, as she exclaimed, "Grahh! Let's just go to Princess Celestia's already! We have waited long enough already!"

Rosa added, "While I would prefer to wait for them, I agree with Yūki and Rainbow Dash…Besides, I really have to do as Sensei suggested I should do…"

Everyone agreed and started to head for Princess Celestia's castle, unaware that they are being watched by a young man…

* * *

 _ **-[Indigo Plateau - Pokémon HeartGold and SoulsSilver]-**_

Everyone was escorted to Celestia's castle by her guards, when they entered the plaza, they found Spike and Korrina talking at the fountain. Then, they saw that Korrina had a Lucario of her own out beside her, and it too had a brace of sorts with a stone in it. Only when they got closer did they hear what they were saying.

"…that's it basically…So, do I have a chance…?" Spike asked the Shalor Gym Leader.

Korrina thought about it, then replied, "I really don't know about it, Spike…I cannot answer your question, because the outcome can be anything. But, keep trying and who knows, maybe she will come around…"

Spike sighed with both disappointment and relief as he then asked, "…Y-you'll keep it a secret for me…Please, Cornélia…?"

Korrina zipped her lips and flicked the zipper as she said, "My lips are sealed, Monsieur Spike…On my honor as the Saint-Malo (Shalor City) Gym Leader of France, your secret's safe with me…"

"Ahem...What are you two talking about..." Rosa said aloud to catch the attention of the human and dragon, making them flinch.

"GAHH!" Korrina shouted, then said as she noticed it was her friends, "It is a personal thing Monsieur Spike made me promise to keep a secret, and I'm not about to go against my word."

Rainbow chuckled as she said, "All right, all right. I get it, personal biz you don't want to talk about. I know what you're talking about."

"Know what you're talking about? What are you guys talking about?"

Rosa, May, Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy screamed with fright at the sudden voice, while everyone else slightly panicked. When they turned to see who the voice belonged to, they saw a hysterical Sean, laughing hard and tears streaming from his eyes as he laughed and kicked his legs high in the air.

May was absolutely furious as she angrily shouted in Japanese, "ショーン！ なぜあなたは地獄のためにそれをやったのですか？ あなたは大きな馬鹿！ 私はそのようなスタントを引っ張ってあなたのクソなお尻を蹴るべきです！"

Rosa was not pleased as well, as she cursed out her teacher, "Yeah Sensei! Why the heck did you scare us for?! If you pull something like that again, I'll join Haruka in kicking your…"

Sean had his hand up, interrupting the two female trainers threats, and had managed to suppress his laugh as he said, "I'm so sorry about that, my family cusses me out for having that habit of walking very quietly. I had no intention of scaring you guys, but it happens nonetheless. I really, truly am sorry, I was laughing because I still do it even when I'm not trying to, and I'm laughing at myself for that mistake."

The ponies (and dragon) present were appalled by May's language (having understood which words were bad by prior usage and the reactions of those who spoke or understood Japanese), then Fluttershy said, despite not knowing what exact coarse words were used, "My goodness, Haruka! Such language! You shouldn't say such harsh and impolite things. Didn't your mother teach you manners…?"

May sighed heavily and answered, "Yes, she did, Fluttershy-san…I really got to get a better grip over my temper…"

Remembering what Sean last said, everyone started to laugh, because whether he intended to do it or not, Sean did give them a very good scare.

Rainbow knowed why the teenage human was behind, and asked, "So…did you find out what it was you saw? And, where's Twilight and that Shinora woman that helped us earlier. For that matter, how did you get here?"

~"They flew here on the backs of Latios, Charizard, and Shinora's Garchomp. We have also found French Professor Platane in that place you call Ghastly Gorge."~ Sean's Metagross said at it let itself out of its Poké Ball.

Sean said with a slightly nervous smile, "Yeah, they're on their way, Twilight was with me on Latios' back, but...I flew too fast and got her so airsick that she threw up right now. She'll be here shortly. He-he-he-hee..."

Everyone waited a little, and sure enough, Cynthia, her Garchomp, Professor Sycamore, Sean's Charizard, and a sick-looking Twilight on Latios' back. Latios used his telekinetic power to gently put his passenger down on her hooves, then flew over to May and Rosa, cooing with delight at being petted by the two girls. After introductions were placed, everyone headed inside to Celestia's throne room, and the young man silently followed them, saying quietly to himself...

"Hmm...It appears Hashimoto-san is here too, along with that 'student' of his and a bunch of those other creatures and trainers...I better save them from being dissected or experimented on...Heh-heh, what a loser..."

* * *

 _ **-[Lacunosa Town - Pokémon Black and White]-**_

When Sinnoh Champion Cynthia and Professor Sycamore arrived to Canterlot with Twilight and Sean, they never expected to have an audience with the rulers of this land apparently called Equestria. They smiled when they met with familiar and friendly faces, Cynthia breifly talked with the heir to the Devon Corporation, Steven Stone like they suspiciously knew each other prior, while Sycamore was greeted by his colleague and friend, Samuel Oak.

After introductions were dished out, Sean clapped his hands and said, "Ok...Now that everyone, so far, is here, it should be easier to explain how our world works, especially with two Pokémon Professors here. Knowing you two, you highnesses, you are curious about what I did with Lucario when we fought Akagi, correct?"

Celestia chuckled a little as the alicorn said, "Your assumption is right, I've overheard Ms. Rosa say to Discord it was something called 'Mega Evolution'. Having seen a Pokémon 'evolve' in front of my eyes, I knew that this 'Mega Evolution' was an entirely different process. Would you be so kind as to tell me what it is?"

Professor Sycamore cleared his throat as he said, "Certainly, your Majesty, Mega Evolution is my area of expertise. Korrina comes from a family that had long used Mega Evolution for generations, and Mr. Stone also seems to have an idea on the subject, so they could help me out with the explainations..."

Korrina and Steven nodded and Sycamore began explaining the mysterious power of Mega Evolution...

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

 **Location: _UNKNOWN_**

 _ **-[Deep Dark Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy]-**_

Inside a place that was pitch-black, the only source of light is a lone, distant star, shining through an empty void. There was no evidence that anyone was here in this dark place, aside from a lone table of dark brown.

Suddenly, footsteps echoed loudly as a figure appeared, heading towards the lone table, which a single candle manifested and lit on its own.

The figure prepared to sit down, and when it seemed he'll fall to the floor, a chair manifested up as he placed his butt on the seat, then two more pairs of footsteps echoed as they headed towards the figure.

One of them said, in a feminine voice, "...You better have a good reason for summoning us now of all times. I still have to assist in preventing any further damage to the world I was assigned to, because of the actions of Palkia-..."

The being sitting down raised his hand as he said, "I am aware you're busy...fully aware...but I need you to go to this dimension after finishing your job. And assist Palkia's twin in locating their trainer, this is a top secret assignment given to you by the creator, who needs these events to be set into motion to fix the multiverse..."

The third entity, who came with the female, finished in a semi-deep voice, "...and find out who's really behind this mess...?"

The figure of a girl sat down by the table and asked in a surprised tone, "Wait! Are you saying that whatever attacked Palkia and Dialga...wasn't the cause of this gigantic problem?! That something else is to blame!?"

"..."

"...Yes..." The first figure said seriously, "...under the pretense that this question should be addressed; ' _How did that thing appear in the Space-Time Rift in the first place?_ ' That question alone should merit suspicion..."

The third responded, "When addressed, I agree, it is VERY suspicious...The only one who could do something like this and not be detected would be-..."

"But he's clean...!" the second interrupted, "...Shinigami himself went to him and asked about this thing the second we detected it, and his expression was one of genuine surprise, the kind even a talented liar like him couldn't feign and be convincing!"

"However, he did take the opportunity to capitalize on this incident to spread his forces to create a massive flux of negativity." the first added, "While I too believe he's innocent this time, his actions aren't enough to convince me he isn't involved somehow. And, it is entirely possible one of his agents acted on their own accord..."

The space was silent for a good few minutes, until the second figure said, "*sigh*...Okay, I'll accept the assignment...but I want the 'Big Man' himself instruct me on what to do..."

The first chuckled a little as he said, "Surprisingly, he figured you'd say that, so he already agreed, also under the pretense that this should be kept under wraps, since these days, information is quite sensitive and confidential."

"Hence us meeting here in the Dark Dimension while its 'Cosmic Conqueror' is busy with those heroes fighting him?" the third asked, sending a blast of energy from his hands straight at a flying eyeball that didn't notice them, destroying it before it could spy on the three...

"Precisely..." the first said, waiting for the second being to say whatever she had on her mind.

"Alright..."

She gave a notable smirk as her eyes were revealed in the candlelight, a bright yellow that shined somewhat like a Topaz gemstone.

"This could be a little fun for me, concerning that boy that Palkia and the others have a strong interest in him..."

* * *

 _ **-[Abyssal Ruins - Pokémon Black and White]-**_

"Mega Evolution, is a different type of evolution that has only now, come into light and as such, put our science and understanding on Pokémon as a whole, to question." Sycamore started.

Twilight asked, "How is Mega Evolution different exactly from a regular evolution for Pokémon, professor?"

Steven answered, "Whereas a Pokémon evolving regularly is a permanent change, when a Pokémon Mega evolves, its appearance changes drastically, almost like the latent energy stored in the Pokémon's body exploded out from within. Their power grows to staggering heights, making them more powerful than above-average Pokémon, and even some Legendary Pokémon…"

Korrina added to Steven's explanation, "What also separates Mega Evolution from a regular Evolution, is that a Mega Evolved Pokémon can revert back to its original form before the Mega Evolution was triggered. When explained out loud, it almost sounds like a transformation from a Japanese anime…"

Sean chuckled as he jokingly added, "Yeah…Like _**Dragon Ball Z**_ , and their Super Saiyan transformations…"

He saw the ponies looking at him with confused faces, then said in response, "I'll tell you about that and 'anime' later…Continue…"

Sycamore said, "While studying the effects of Mega Evolution in past records and old legends, the first accounts found had been dated to almost three-thousand years ago…"

Steven added, "But, these records also indicate that in unrecorded history, Mega Evolution had existed long before that, by tens of thousands, to even possibly millions of years in the past, long before us humans ever came to be…"

Everyone's eyes widened at that statement, then Korrina said, "Currently, there are forty-four Pokémon we know of, that are capable of Mega Evolution, with the total number a mystery as great as how many Pokémon actually exist out there. My family were tasked with keeping the secrets of Mega Evolution's powers to only be given to trainers and their Pokemon who deemed themselves worthy to know its true potential…"

Pinkie gasped as she said, "Did you hear that? We must be worthy, everypony! I'm so super-duper happy that we're…Mmph-phirmm, Mmph hmmph…"

Applejack closed Pinkie's mouth, and asked, "Sorry…would you all now explain exactly how this, 'Meger Evilution' thing works. I know I must have seen it in action with Sean and that Lucario of his, when that Akagi feller was making his way to Canterlot…"

Cynthia was visibly disturbed by the mention of Team Galactic's former leader, as Korrina continues, "Anyways, in order for a Pokémon to Mega Evolve, three things are required to trigger it…"

She pulled out two folded sheets of paper, and unfolded the first one, "First, a special, small stone called a 'Key Stone' is required to be held by the trainer at all times. The Key Stones are rare and hard to find, they resemble grape-sized, round, rainbow colored gems that have a sigil that resembles a helix like a DNA strand inside them."

Korrina showed an artist's depiction of a Key Stone, being held in a young woman's fingers like a piece of candy, with both the woman and a Pokémon everyone recognized as a Gardevoir looking at the Key Stone with eyes wide with wonder. The Key Stone, though in the sketch was covered in a glow that seemed otherworldly, perfectly matched Korrina's description. The sketch was drawn to mimic an old, Renaissance painting, Rarity fell in love with the look of the Key Stone, wanting one for an outfit she was thinking of.

Korrina folded the sketch, then handed it to Sean to give to Celestia, Luna, and Discord to see, then unfolded the second sketch, as she said, "Second, one needs a Mega Stone, but not just any Mega Stone, one that is a match to the Pokémon one wants to Mega Evolve. Each Mega Stone found so far, is to be used by one species of Pokémon, and as such is named after the Pokémon that a Mega Stone works for…"

Korrina then showed everyone a more modern looking sketch that depicts a young man dressed in a tattered purple cloak, with a Lucario at his side, kneeling down to the ground over a glittering round spherical gem that is orange in color. It was like a Key Stone, but was much bigger, about as large as an apple or orange, it also had three streaks inside that matched two of Lucario's colors, red and blue, making the gem look like a giant, glass marble.

Rarity said with drool dripping from her mouth and looking in a trance, "I assume that is a 'Mega Stone', Ms. Cornélia?"

Korrina gave the sketch to Sean again as Steven answered for the young Gym Leader, "Yes, Ms. Rarity, you're correct. A Mega Stone has a name for the Pokémon that is to bring out their power. For example, a Mega Stone for a Lucario is called, a 'Lucarionite', and as such, can only be used by a Lucario."

Korrina then showed everyone her right hand, that had a Key Stone embedded in a glove she was wearing. Then, had her Lucario show them its Lucarionite on a metal armband on its left paw. The natives of Equestria were captivated by the shimmering brilliance of the Key Stone and Mega Stone, then, Twilight connected the dots, the peculiar braces with the stones on some of the Pokémon Trainers' Pokémon were actually Mega Stones.

Rosa looked around, then said, "Hey! Where's Sensei Sean?! He was here just a minute ago...?"

Everyone suddenly looked around and saw that Sean was indeed missing from the thrown room. They then looked at the pink party pony, who seemed to see anything that surrounds her.

Pinkie noticed and asked innocently, "Why is everypony looking at me for?"

Twilight answered, "You seem to have a knack of knowing where everyone is, that is why Pinkie..."

"Oh! In that case, I saw Sean having his gaze over by the door there, cause somepony was spying on us. Then, whoever it was fled, Sean quietly gave chase and never let any of us know. Does that answer your question, Twilight?"

Everyone looked gobsmacked at Pinkie's explanation, then Rainbow said, "Well then, let's use his Lucario to track him, and whoever he's chasing..."

"No need for that, Rainbow Dash...I already took care of our intruder..."

Everyone turned to see Sean smirking with confidence, they were happy to see and hear that Sean took care of the pony or person who spied on them. Everyone, but Sean's Lucario and Rosa, the Aura Pokémon growled bitterly at Sean, and Rosa felt something was off...

* * *

 **Ten Minutes Earlier...**

 _ **-[Pokémon Mansion - Pokémon FireRed & LeafGreen]-**_

Sean was quietly listening at Korrina's explanation on Mega Evolution, but he saw a figure peering from the throne room's doorway, then it fled. Using a secret psychic connection he and his PSYCHIC-Type Pokémon established a long time ago, he communicated to his Metagross, Lucario, and Latios.

He said to them quietly with his mind, ~"I sense trouble ahead, guys…Latios, you and Latias hide yourselves, and be sure to tell Celebi and Meloetta to do the same…Metagross, you are coming with me, let Gallade and Gardevoir to ready themselves if there's trouble ahead…"~

Latios and Metagross replied, ~"Yes, at once, Sean…!"~

Sean then said, ~"Lucario…?"~

The Aura Pokémon looked to his trainer as he continued, ~"Be ready if there's someone trying to impersonate me, unless I give the signal, treat me like an imposter, if I still don't give the signal, attack me with murderous intent, alright…?"~

Lucario remembered how there would be impersonators trying to act as his trainer before, mostly to steal Sean's Pokémon to sell at the Black Market illegally. But, this was the first time his trainer told him to attack him with the intent to kill or badly wound, if he doesn't give a signal that he is really him. The FIGHTING/STEEL Type thought about it, and realized why he asked that, and as such, replied, ~"Understood…"~

Sean nodded and quietly left the throne room, quick enough to see the person or pony spying on them flee down a corner down the left hallway, and immediately gave chase…

* * *

 _ **-[Distortion World - Pokémon Platinum]-**_

Kotone and Barry felt slightly intimidated by the look Sean's Giratina was giving them, he looked like he is deciding whether to kill them or not, the two trainers only met Giratina once, and the Renegade Pokémon still gave them chills. Had Zekrom not be there with them, they would sooner run away, fearing the absolute worst thoughts Giratina gave them. For some odd reason, Giratina chose keep his appearance as a silhouette, aside from the ominous red glows of his eyes, mouth, stripes, and red thorns.

Giratina sternly looked at his 'guests' and said in a monotone, male voice, "Greetings, Barry-san, Kotone-san, and Zekrom…what brings you here to my domain? I thought I closed all portals that led here to the Distortion World…"

Zekrom sensed the slight tinge of fear his trainer's friends had, and answered, "The portal you placed at Hashimoto's home reopened, so we believed you wanted us to be here, Lord Giratina…We also sought your help, since several people vanished from Earth, including our trainer…"

Giratina was slightly surprised by that statement, and said to them in a more kind tone, "I see…It must have been the imbalance generated by my brother and sister that reopened my portal to Mt. Silver…"

Barry and Kotone looked confused at Giratina's statement, until Zekrom asked, "Brother and sister? You mean Lord Dialga and Lady Palkia?! What do the Gods of Time and Space have to do about the disappearance of the humans and the reopening of a portal you believed to have been closed…?"

Giratina gave a look that the trainers read as, "maybe I shouldn't tell them about that…", Zekrom picked up on that too, and thought the same.

The massive, DRAGON/GHOST Legendary sighed, then said, "Dialga and Palkia were attacked in the Time-Space Rift just recently, by what they described as a, 'black, shadowy, mass made of nightmares'. It fled through a vortex to another dimension, one that my sister was unable to trace due to it closing immediately when her attacker went through, and inadvertently destroyed herself. Infuriated, Palkia was about to travel through countless other realities and destroy any that had anything like her assailant. But Dialga calmed her, and decided to try and find out where that vortex could have led to, until they felt the presence of their attacker deep in the outer rims of space in our dimension, and had enlisted the help of our brother Darkrai to help them track that mass down. They asked me to see where that thing came from, so I was delighted to oblige…"

Barry scratched his head, asking, "Wait! Palkia is a girl?! I always thought…"

Barry hissed in pain as a blushing Kotone bitterly dug her heel into his foot, while Zekrom silently decided to not anger his trainer's childhood friend as Barry did.

Giratina looked at Barry and said to him sternly, "You know, if my sister was here and she heard you say that, Palkia would threaten your life and say something along the lines of, 'And what is wrong with me being a girl…?'. I feel inclined to do just that, for you insulting my beloved sister, Barry was it…?"

Barry said immediately, "No-no-noo! I didn't mean it like that, it was just…I only heard Palkia speak once with telepathy, and 'she' sounded more like a…OWW!"

Barry screamed in pain again as Kotone, more embarrassed about Barry's statement and seemingly 'sexist' assumption, kicked his shin hard, making the two Legendary Pokémon sweat a little (in a typical anime fashion).

Kotone quietly uttered in Japanese, "愚かなこと、馬鹿を言ってやめなさい..."

Giratina chuckled a little, then said, surprisingly, in a woman's voice, "When you speak with the mind, it is easy for you to change your voice into someone else's, even sounding like someone you know…"

The God of Anti-Matter continued in his regular voice, "…Many of us legends can, technically, be any gender we wish, and can take forms that are further exhibit the gender of our choice Barry. But, we chose genders for ourselves that feel the most comfortable for us, being god-like creatures, it is an easy task. We could even, if we choose, to have or bear children with you mortals if we wish it, that's how easy it is, and many of us did have set genders when we were born, the exceptions would be Zekrom and his other half, Reshiram…"

They looked at Zekrom as he said, "He is right, I can will myself to be a female, though it would be more taxing for me, being half of another's soul…But, we are getting sidetracked, I fear other Legends are trapped in whatever dimension our friends are now, would you help us, Lord Giratina…?"

He looked at them, then gave an inviting, but creepy smile as he said, "Certainly, Hashimoto-san was the first human to want me to be his friend, and because you are his friends, I will help you, but for a price…"

Kotone was nervous, knowing many old stories and myths about The Renegade Pokémon, she feared it was something like them selling their souls to a demon, but was shocked at his demand...

"Should you find out where this 'thing' that attacked my siblings came from, let me know with this telepathic radio, and I'll inform my dear brother and sister. But, I will arrive first, because it will pay dearly for assaulting my siblings, and I want to punish it and see that nightmare mass writhe in agony…"

Kotone, Barry, and Zekrom felt Giratina manifest a telepathic link in their minds, then the two trainers cringed in fear with the look in one of their friend's most powerful allies. They heard from the Sinnoh Regionals Champion, Cynthia, that long ago, Giratina was an exceedingly violent Pokémon, destroying all manner of things till he was sent to a dimension made to help the God of Anti-Matter contain his urges to obliterate anything in sight.

Giratina then said as he moved one of his red thorns to them, "First off, let me see your memories of the vortex you two saw close behind your friends…Anyone willing to let me see your memories…?"

Kotone volunteered, then Giratina had the red thorn touch her forehead. Kotone took a deep breath, and then felt the DRAGON/GHOST Type search through her memories. It felt like he was intruding her private, most personal thoughts, she didn't like the feeling at all, but realized the Legendary was merely looking through all of her memories to pick up on her missing friend's energy signature, to accurately pinpoint his location in the multiverse. Or, at least shoot them in the right direction...

She then found the memory Giratina was looking for, and it played out exactly as she remembered it, Giratina saw it through her eyes, and felt her emotions as the portal closed.

Giratina finished, then said politely, "Thank you Kotone-san, I have all the information I need to try and pinpoint where Hashimoto and the others are located. I apologize if my memory skills were not perfect, and my location skills are nowhere near my sister's level, but the information you provided should make it easier for me to pinpoint their exact location, or at least point you in the right direction..."

Kotone, Barry, and Zekrom smiled at that, as Giratina said, "It might take a while for me to use the information correctly, so until then, prepare yourselves and feel free to use this world's inability to register time to your advantage. By restocking your supplies over there, training your Pokemon, or to rest up, but I must warn you…"

Everyone was a little nervous when Giratina finished in a voice that sounded, demonic, "Should you mess with anything in the domain I rule over, you shall pay for anything destroyed here, with your lives…Understood?"

Kotone and Barry immediately shook their heads that they understand, out of fear, then Giratina nodded and flew off deeper in the Distortion World. They used the time to rest and collect their thoughts, and restock their supplies with the boxes containing all kinds of medicine that may have been misplaced here easily over a year ago. Kotone was obviously worried about Sean, he was her childhood friend, someone she can be herself around and vice-versa. She was also worried about Rosa, Brendan, and May, they were really good friends and Kotone felt a sort of bond with them, like siblings, they are still so young, and she hated any thought that they could be badly hurt, or worse.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Giratina returned and said to them, "I have located the general location of our friend as well as the others, luckily, it seems they have found themselves in another dimension that is like Earth. The world is a true bliss, like a peaceful utopia, but it does have its short comings. This place I believe they are lacks any Pokémon, so I'd be careful with the natives, follow me…"

Barry, Lyra, and Zekrom sighed with relief that everyone wound up in a peaceful world, but were confused that this world had no Pokémon, a concept somewhat foreign to them. They followed Giratina deeper into the Distortion World, to this world he located the missing trainers and Pokémon…

Giratina silently thought, _If what 'He' says is true, then I hope they reach their destination safely with his power..._

* * *

 _ **-[Strange House - Pokémon Black 2 & White 2]-**_

Lucario continued to growl at Sean, Rarity saying, "Lucario dearie, why are you growling at your friend…?"

Sean walked forward in a calm manner, with a smile on his face, then the other Pokémon picked up that certain vibe and started to growl as well, the ponies and trainers trying to calm them down.

Sean said warmly (using a voice that seemed to clearly not be his own), "Why don't we just have these creatures head outside and we can quietly chat, shall we?"

That made everyone notice the tone of his voice, then Lucario fired Flash Cannon at his trainer's chest, making everyone gasp in surprise.

Rosa asked the angry FIGHTING/STEEL, "Lucario!? Why did you do that to the trainer who raised you?!"

Cynthia connected the dots, and answered, "Because…That isn't Hashimoto-kun!"

The humans and ponies looked surprised, as 'Sean' grunted in frustration.

Applejack said, "What are you talking about, Sugarcube? He's Sean ain't he?"

Sean's Gallade said using Metagross' mind translator, ~"Sean established this a while ago, because of our strength and skill, he feared someone would try to impersonate him and steal us. He made certain contingencies if someone did try to impersonate him, by giving a signal if he's really him or not. This person never attempted to give out a signal of any kind, so this Sean is an impostor!"~

Everyone was surprised by the new voice, but nonetheless, Celestia demanded, "Who are you impostor!"

'Sean', trying to stay in character, said, "What are you talking about? I am Sean, that thing attacked me and you immediately assume I'm an impostor?!"

That made everyone get into defensive positions, Rosa saying, "You know, 'that thing' is called a Lucario, and those 'creatures' are called Pokémon. You're not Sean, especially since Lucario can tell the real Sean apart from an impostor, he loves Pokèmon, and you are obviously unfamiliar about them…"

'Sean' gritted his teeth in defeat, how could he been found out so quickly, Luna said in the royal Canterlot voice, "SO WE ASK AGAIN, IMPOSTOR! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE TRAINER NAMED SEAN!"

The impostor looked at them bitterly, then said in an obviously different voice, "Hmm…So you figured it out, have you?"

Everyone noticed the change, the impostor sounded like a woman trying to sound like a boy.

The impostor then asked, "I am curious, how is it this 'Lucario' can sniff out an impostor, my disguise was flawless, I even replicated the hat and this strange bracelet he wears."

Lucario then launched forward and unleashed Close Combat at the impostor, viciously crashing each blow that felt like the impostor was being crushed by bricks. The impostor was launched into the wall, the sheer impact left enormous cracks on the wall, and rendered the fake Sean unconscious, but then, a green magical light shined off of the impostor, revealing who Sean's Fake really was…And everyone was surprised…

The impostor was a black, humanoid fox with an enormous head of red hair, and a aqua-green orb tying the end together.

The trainers recognized it and said, "A…A Zoroark?!"

Fluttershy asked with curiosity, "What is a Zoroark, is it a Pokémon too?"

May got out her Pokédex as she said, "Wow! I've never seen a real Zoroark before…I've heard they are very rare, even in the United States of America, their most well-known location…"

The Pokédex activated and then a computerized voice said, #"ZOROARK, THE ILLUSION FOX POKÉMON, AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF ZORUA. EACH HAS THE ABILITY TO FOOL A LARGE GROUP OF PEOPLE SIMULTANEOUSLY. THEY PROTECT THEIR LAIR WITH ILLUSION SCENERY. STORIES SAY THAT THOSE WHO TRIED TO CATCH ZOROARK WERE TRAPPED IN AN ILLUSION AND PUNISHED."#

The natives of Equestria were shocked at the power this 'Zoroark' possessed over what sounded like illusionary magic. Lucario looked down at the downed DARK Type, as it stirred awake, prompting everyone present to ready for an attack. The Zoroark opened its teal eyes and quickly leap back, everyone noticed it looked very surprised, but then it clutched its arm and fell to its knees in pain. Gallade launched forward and pinned the Illusion Fox Pokémon and said to it, "Gaaallllllll-Addddeeeeedd!"

The Zoroark replied, "Crrrrriiiiiiiasaaaaaaakkkkkkkk!" Gallade's eyes, along with the majority of Pokemon present, popped wide open at what the DARK Type said, and Gallade let the sore Pokémon go.

Applejack asked the Blade Pokémon, "Why are you lettin' that 'Zorerark' thing go, Gallade? Isn't it evil or something?"

The PSYCHIC/FIGHTING Type said telepathically, ~"No, this Zoroark isn't evil, she had no clue what happened. She seemed to have been in a trance of sorts...like mind control..."~

Everyone turned to see Gallade, and figured this new voice was coming from him, but they could tell that it was a rookie by telepathic communication.

Twilight, curious about Gallade saying Zoroark seemed to have been in a trance like mind control, used scanning type magic to find out if this story is true, and much to her surprise, it was…as evidence of mental manipulation was left in the DARK-Type's mind...

She turned to everyone and said, "What Gallade said is true, this 'Zoroark' creature was forced into a state that made, her, a puppet, by somepony using a fairly powerful mind control spell. She was forced against her will to disarm a protection spell over Canterlot, but…"

Applejack asked, "But what, Sugarcube?"

Twilight answered, "But she was doing this when Sean allegedly spotted the spy, she seemed that she was ordered to take on a captive's form, so Zoroark isn't the one who was spying on us…"

Rarity thought about it then asked with Rosa and Carrie, "If Zoroark wasn't the one spying on us, then who was?"

They were unaware that atop a roof on one of the castle towers, a yellow figure like Suicune and Entei was looking at them with fierce red eyes, deciding if it should help them locate the one who took the friend it made years ago…

* * *

 _ **-[Ruins of Alph - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-**_

Sean awakens in a cave like hive, chained to the wall. He thought, _Who blind sighted me? I was close to finding out who it was that was spying on us, then I get stunned in the back?! What a cowardly tactic to use on an opponent…_

He stopped when he heard faintly in the distance, a woman shouting, "Grah! Those stupid Elements of Harmony, they and those 'Pokémon' creatures have broken my hold on that black fox. Apparently, this 'Lucario' creature that seems to be commanded by our prisoner knows how to sniff out an impostor with ease…!"

He heard a sigh, then the woman continued, "You will bring it to me, my subjects, I won't be sniffed out by some 'dog-like' creature when I take control…And I'll learn from our, 'guest', how this Lucario can tell a fake the moment it steps in a room…"

Sean knew immediately that his captor was talking about his Lucario's ability to sense aura, a force that cannot be copied by even magical means. He knew this woman was coming to him in his prison, to try and get information out of him, then, he felt another's presence, trying to hide itself as it got closer.

 _ **-[N's Theme - Pokémon Black 2 & White 2]-**_

He was about to demand who was trying to sneak up on him, but heard a voice say quietly in a fast manner, "Don't worry Sean. I'll free you from these Changeling's cuffs and reunite you with your family…"

The teenager's eyes widened with surprise, he had not heard that voice in a long time and recognized that speech pattern anywhere. He turned to see a silhouette step into the light, and knew from the aura he was sensing, his visitor was really him…

He quietly said with relief, "Thank goodness it is you…"

The figure stepped into the light, revealing a human man in his mid-twenties, wearing a white shirt and a black cap. He had long, tea green hair and had hanging from his waist, a sliding puzzle that Sean noted resembled something called a 'Merger Sponge'. He had blue eyes that looked grey in this lighting, and wore tan pants. Without a doubt it was his friend, and Sean looked at his friend with a smile as he said his friend's name…

"…Glad you're here, Harmonia-san (N / Natural Harmonia Gropius)…"

* * *

"Tell me again! WHERE DID YOU SPOT THAT SHADOWY MASS!"

 _ **-[Your Choice of Music]-**_

Palkia was angrily asking a young looking, white-haired woman in a white robe on a distant planet in the universe, she was clearly terrified at the deity's aggressive attitude, Dialga and Darkrai restraining the Space Goddess from attacking one of their allies.

"Apologies for my sister's rude behavior Laura..." Dialga said to the white-haired woman, "She's eager to finish the fight the creature started with us..."

The woman named Laura chuckled nervously as she replied, "Oh I am aware of your sibling's blood-lust. Well aware, because I was around all those times she fought all manner of foes. Not exactly comforting if one has seen her fighting in the 8 billion years I've lived, some longer than me..."

"Not easy being an Angel..." Darkrai said to her as she laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Especially if she has to face demons and an alien equivalent of Dracula..." Dialga pointed out, to which Laura let out an exhausted sigh in response to that statement, basically saying 'that is true' without uttering a syllable.

"As for where I saw it, it vanished from detection about 3 light-years from Planet 1BTO-82294 as the humans call it, and I have not sensed its presence since. But, I do know that it hasn't left this dimension or the Milky Way Galaxy at all." Laura said to answer Palkia's question to the best of the angel's ability.

"We'll leave you to your work, and the mortal you're working alongside, I wish the two of you success and happiness..." Darkrai said politely, only to embarrass Laura immensely with the last part suggesting...

"N-no! He's not-...! We're not! We're just friends...I don't have feelings for him, despite what our teamwork would suggest!" Laura said defensively, to which Palkia joked, "Oh don't worry about it, we'll keep your secret that you want to get in his pants for you. And I am sorry for my aggressive questioning earlier..."

The three left for the location provided, leaving a blushing Laura to say to no one in particular, "Jeez...and she's Master's niece? How troublesome can one get without being a demon..."

* * *

 _ **-[N's Theme - Pokémon Black 2 & White 2]-**_

N had smiled that his first human friend remembers him and was happy to see him. He was starting to unfasten the metal cuffs Sean was held by, until Sean's aura sense spiked, and said quietly, "Wait Harmonia-san…Hide yourself, wait till whoever is in charge leaves, for that matter, when 'She' leaves, tell me how you've gotten here…"

N was a little surprised, but heard the wing-beats of what sounded like a giant insect, then said, "Understood my friend…I'll wait, but be wary of the one the Changelings call, Queen Chrysalis…Her mind magic is nothing to take lightly…"

Sean nodded and said, "Noted…Now go…"

 _ **-[Mt. Pyre Interior - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-**_

N hid in the darkness behind a rock that curved in a way that from one side it looked like any other rock jutting out of the ground, as three Changelings flew in to Sean's cell. They looked like ponies with insect-like features, mostly wings, armor and clothing that resembled beetle exoskeletons. They had empty looking cyan eyes, except the one leading, and they had fangs like vampires and torn unicorn horns, Sean was a little nervous at what those fangs are for. The lead Changeling was obviously the leader, the one N warned him about, she had messy, tattered dark teal mane and her eyes were somewhat like a cat's or snake's.

Sean figured who this particular Changeling was, and thought, _This must be Queen Chrysalis…But, what is a Changeling, exactly?_

The leader spoke to him in a manner similar to Princess Luna, "I see you're awake…Allow me to introduce myself, I am Queen Chrysalis, and this is the Changeling Hive…"

Sean smirked in his mind as he thought, _Yep, definitely Queen Chrysalis, even if she didn't introduce herself…_

Chrysalis noticed Sean was thinking about something and asked, "What is it you're thinking about, odd creature? Are you pleased to be in the presence of the most power-..."

Sean suddenly broke out in laughter, as he said, "No, I'm amused that someone like you is bragging that whole, 'I am the most powerful being in the universe' thing, so cliche, and I can tell from looking at you that your power is a joke..."

Sean was then slapped across the face by one of the changelings, as he said, "No one insults the queen, ape...We have you imprisoned in our hideout, there is no escape for you..."

Sean smirked with a (rather creepy), predatory grin as he said, "Oh really...? Have you considered the possibility that I could easily free myself from strength alone, then snap your necks like twigs? You cannot brag that I am imprisoned, unless you are certain that I really am locked up, for all you know, I could be biding my time, waiting for one of you to slip-up, then I can escape and kill you all. And you know the best part...? You wouldn't even know until it was too late, when I slit your throats as you sleep..."

Due to experience, and seeing this employed in movies and real-life, Sean was expertly planting seeds of paranoia in his captor's minds, and it worked perfectly. The two changeling guards got in front of Queen Chrysalis, all of them slightly worried that his words were true, a clever way of reverse psychology and bluffing. Given enough time, Sean can certainly escape on his own, and he is (surprisingly) very capable of doing just that, ending their lives. The paranoid queen was about to demand she tell him what Lucario did to sniff out the impostor, but Sean beat her to the punch...

He said, with a creepy smile on his face, "You really want to know how my friend, Lucario, sniffed out your impostor, correct? It is something I can possibly possess too, I could read minds, I might be reading yours right now for all you know. I could see the strife you went through, all you insecurities, your fears, a failed attempt to conquer Equestria. I can break trees and boulders with ease, I can locate you wherever you are and hunt you down, and who knows, I may even crush your minds into mush and have it bleed out of your ears. I might not be doing that because I may be feeling merciful, just leave me be, and I might behave like a good little boy..."

The three changelings felt that Sean was bluffing, but feared, especially Chrysalis, that his possible bluffs are not bluffs at all. Sean took advantage of the fact that these creatures that are holding him prisoner have no knowledge of humans at all. The sneaky Pokémon Trainer had done a neat little trick to make his bluffs more believable, by adding truths with his lies, and never directly saying he can do some of these things. He did so correctly, because one of the changelings used a spell to try to find any lies, but because of how Sean worded his threat, everything checked out as the truth, making his captors more nervous.

Queen Chrysalis turned back and ordered, "D-double the guard, and be sure he cannot escape...T-t-that's an o-o-order-r..."

The two guards nodded as the three left the cell with their eyes glued to their grinning prisoner, making them feel more and more uneasy.

As soon as they left, Sean sighed heavily as he thought, _Hooo-whee! よかった! That was nerve-racking, but it seemed that they took my bluff, hook-line and sinker_...

He looked over the direction where N hid, and made a motion to his friend that the coast is clear, and he can resume trying to free him.

N was impressed by what his friend did, and said quietly, "Amazing Sean, how did you learn to make them dodge the question they wanted to ask you?"

Sean replied, "I saw it in a number of movies and TV shows, and I, unfortunately, learned how to be more effective from Team Galactic's former leader, Akagi..."

N frowned as he said, "I never approved of his ideals of a 'perfect universe', he sought to abuse the Legendary Pokémon for his own selfish ambitions, and how he abused his Pokémon by being cruel and forcing them to hurt others...I would wish to liberate his Pokémon from him..."

Sean slightly chuckled, as he said, "Well, you may get your chance, because the big jerk is here in this land called Equestria..."

N was surprised as the cuffs unfastened with a loud clink, then they readied to escape the Changeling Hideout, with 'guns-ablazing'...

* * *

 _ **-[Indigo Plateau - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-**_

Twilight and her friends, and some of the Pokémon Trainers readied to go look for clues to where Sean was taken. Only to be greeted by a young man wearing red clothes and a red hat, the trainers recognized him immediately.

May said, "I-i-is that who I think he is...?"

Rosa replied, "Yes, I think that is Red Tajiri..."

Twilight and the other ponies looked at the humans as Rainbow asked, "Who the hay is Red Tajiri?"

Celestia chuckled as she said, "It appears that you have met my guest, while you were in Ponyville yesterday, this young man walked up to the southern gate of Canterlot, and had given himself up when the guards started a commotion. He earlier explained that his name was Tajiri, but I figured that was more like a family name if anything. I am pleased to know his full name now, and judging from your expressions, many of you know this 'Red', care to enlighten us?"

May having heard Rainbow Dash and Princess Celestia, replied, "Are you kidding? Red-sama is a legend back in our world, one of the most powerful Pokémon Trainers that ever lived! He was also the first to accomplish the goal of capturing every Pokémon in the National Pokédex, though that was when there were significantly less Pokémon in that version of the National Dex. He is undoubtedly one of the best Pokémon Trainers out there..."

Red said nothing, looking at some of the Pokémon present with a curious look, as Pinkie Pie started barraging him with all kinds of questions. Twilight chuckled as she commented, "Well Red doesn't seem to be much of a talker, does he..."

Rosa said to the purple alicorn, "Well...from what I've heard and seen about him, Red is a man of few words, Twilight. I've heard he was more social years ago, but then, he just seemed, 'closed-off', when Sensei started his journey. Sean Hashimoto was the first trainer to defeat Red in three years after he disappeared into Mt. Fuji (Mt. Silver) in Japan."

Red perked a little at the mention of Sean's name, then walked up to Rosa, staring her in the eyes.

Red then...spoke...?

He asked in a clear Japanese accent, "Sean...Hashimoto? You know about him...? ちょっと待って, I remember you, you're his apprentice...Your name is Rosa, was it?"

Discord was surprised as he said, "Well call me a monkey's uncle's cousin, he CAN talk more than a sentence! And I thought he was just mute..."

Red continued, "If you're here, that means Hashimoto is here, where is he...? I wish to have a rematch with him..."

Then out from his backpack, a Pikachu leaped onto the trainer's shoulder and said confidently, "Pikachu!"

Rosa felt a little nervous when an angry May, said, "ROSA-CHAN! Why didn't you tell me you knew Red-sama!"

Rosa was starting to stammer, until Red asked, "謝罪, but I am wondering where Hashimoto-san is, so we can have a rematch..."

Rainbow answered for Red as she pointed to the Zoroark, "He's been kidnapped by somepony who used that Zoroark thing to try and impersonate him. We are going to find him right now..."

Everyone remembered and rushed outside, as Red said to the pegasus, "If that is the case, then I'll help you look for him..."

As everyone stepped outside, Brendan had to say, "Wait a minute! Just how exactly are we going to find Sean-san? We have no idea where he is, even with his Lucario's help..."

Everyone screeched to a halt, as Applejack nervously said, "Oh...right...heh-heh-heh-heh..."

Twilight said, "Brendan has a point, so we should come up with a pla-..."

 _ **"RRRRRRAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII-KKKUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**_

Fluttershy squeaked as she hid behind her Dragonite Rajin, then something large landed in the castle square with a mighty thud...

 _ **-[Eusine's Theme - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-**_

Now before them was another large Pokémon, this one looked like and also looked fiercer than Entei or Suicune. The Pokémon before them was yellow with huge claws, and black, thunderbolt-like stripes on its body. Its mane was purple and looked like a thundercloud, its face was white with a black forehead and gray whiskers, and two, long fangs that resembled a saber-tooth cat's fangs. It had a white underbelly, and a long, spiked tail at its end. The humans knew who this was the moment they saw it...

The Pokémon before them was the legendary Raikou, the Thunder Pokémon, a fellow member of the trio with Entei and Suicune. Gallade, thinking that Raikou was another illusion, launched forward using Psycho Cut. But, Raikou dodged to the side with incredible speed and tackled Gallade to the ground.

Rarity asked, "What in Equestria is Gallade doing? And what kind of Pokémon is that?"

Steven answered, "That could be Raikou, the Legendary Pokémon of Thunder. Gallade must think Raikou is a fake and is trying to get in our way. But if that is its intention, it would have ended us on the spot, and we would have never realized it..."

Raikou lept high in the air and unleashed a powerful Thunder attack, Gallade dodged getting the full force of the attack, the Thunder electrified the ground making everyone's hair stand out on end slightly.

Rosa and May said at the same time, "That is definitely the real Raikou..."

Brendan added, "Especially if it can release a Thunder attack that powerful..."

Gallade gave up when it was proven to be the real Raikou, the Thunder Pokèmon looked into the eyes of the humans, Pokèmon, and ponies that were staring at him. He turned to the direction of a mountain a little distance away from Canterlot in the north, the Legendary Pokèmon then crouched down as he turned his head to everyone, with a look that seemed to have made everyone relax a little.

Rainbow asked everyone, "What the hay is that 'Raikou' thing doing?"

Twilight suspected something and asked the ELECTRIC-type, "Are…are you telling us where Sean is, Raikou sir?"

To everypony's surprise, Raikou nodded and growled in confirmation, then made a motion with his head to his back, confusing some of the humans and ponies.

Gallade said with the telepathic link, ~"Raikou wants one of you to get on its back, then have Lucario and Rainbow Dash tail him, so the rest of us can follow them to wherever Sean is…That is what Raikou is telling us…"

Twilight said in understanding, "Oh! I get it, what a brilliant idea, alright I can go along with it…But, whose going to be the lucky one to ride on Raikou's back…?"

"MMMEEEEEEEE!" May shouted excitedly as she hopped onto the Legendary Pokèmon's back.

Twilight was pretty confused, until Brendan said, "Haruka-chan is a bit of huge fanatic when it comes to Legendary Pokémon..."

May hung on to Raikou as the Thunder Pokémon bounded out of the castle, with Rainbow Dash and Sean's Lucario tailing behind the Legendary Pokémon...

* * *

 _ **-[Mt. Chimney - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-**_

May said excitedly in Japanese, "何てことだ！ 私は愛し、愛し、恋愛を愛し、とても速く、とても強く、とても凄い!"

Raikou stopped in front of a huge boulder several feet from a cave further into a mountain, the cave was guarded by several insect-like ponies. The other humans, Pokémon, and ponies caught up with May, Sean's Lucario, and Rainbow Dash as they spotted the cave.

Twilight uttered, "Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings? What are they doing so close to..."

She stopped and asked the ELECTRIC-type that led them here, "Wait a moment, Raikou, is Sean in there? Was he captured by the Changelings?"

Raikou looked at the purple alicorn and nodded a yes and purred like a tiger.

The friends felt a chill up their spines, like something was watching them, they turned to see both Entei and Suicune standing proudly, like great wolves or lions. Raikou bowed slightly at his siblings, and they did the same, with May geeking out that all three of the Legendary Beasts of Johto are here...

Brendan said with remark, "It seems that whoever this 'Queen Chrysalis' is, she stands no chance with three, powerful legends on our backs now..."

Steven looked over and said, "Hold on, what is going on with these 'Changeling' creatures? They seem to be on high alert..."

 _ **-[The Slitherers - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-**_

One of the Changeling guards said, "There's been a breach in security, someone released the prisoner from his cell. The ape-like boy is somewhere in the base, we are ordered to apprehend him, alive, so that the Queen can get information out of him..."

[ **~#BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!#~**

Another Changeling came out and said, "The ape boy! He is destroying the base, with another like him, he was the one who set the prisoner free!"

The head of the guard shouted, "WHAT?! Troops! Ready to apprehend the monkeys! We head out, NOW!"

With that, the Changelings readied to fly into the cave, but were halted by Sean's Gardevoir, for her mate to dispatch them quickly, rendering them unconscious, but alive. Raikou, Entei, and Suicune hid at various points to set up an ambush, for some reason, as everyone headed into the caves to rescue Sean, and meet this mysterious human with him...

* * *

 _ **-[Stark Mountian - Pokémon Diamond & Pearl]-**_

Sean and N were running through the cavern halls. Sean had sent out his Metagross, Tyranitar, and Scizor to destroy the hideout of the Changelings, per N's suggestion, and to frighten off any changeling soldier trying to apprehend them all. They captured a Changeling and had Sean's Metagross force her to free them and tell them how to get out.

N thanked the changeling despite her current circumstance, "Thank you for unlocking the cell's door, my Changeling friend..."

The Changeling replied to N's gratitude bitterly, "You forced me to unlock this ape's cell, forcing me to tell you the way out, and you're thanking me for it and call me a friend? You monkeys are nuts..."

"We're called humans, for the record, not apes or monkeys!" Sean said loudly to the Changeling, unaware that he not only exposed himself and N to a good number of Changelings, but also informed them about what he was.

N shared a little sympathy to the changeling, then she said, "Right now, I want to escape from being your captive, and find out how you're summoning these, 'Pokémon' creatures from these balls attached to your waist"

Sean looked at the Changeling, with a deadpanned expression, then said, "First off, my name is Sean Hashimoto, his name is Natural Harmonia, N for short...And second, we may have you prisoner, but that doesn't mean we can't show a little gratitude regardless of how you did it..."

He stopped when he heard someone call his name,

"Sean...?"

He recognized the voice, it belonged to a girl, he said, "Rosa? If she's here, then everyone else should be as well."

N was pleasantly surprised as he said, "Rosa Parker? Your apprentice is here? Then that must mean that Reshiram is with her, I cannot wait to see my friend again..."

The Changeling was puzzled as she asked (with the sound of Scizor's claws slapping changeling guards in the faces in the background), "Reshiram? Who is this Reshiram?"

Sean had visible sweat as he answered N, "Well...after we wound up here, we have lost some of our Pokémon, though me and my friends found a good number of them, we are still missing a number of them, but we have yet to locate a few of them. Reshiram included, Rosa is devastated not knowing where Reshiram and Kyurem are, Kyurem for obvious reasons..."

"What's your name anyways? We told you ours, it's only-" Sean asked, but the Changeling interrupted, "I get it, some of my hive took to calling me Heart, I suppose you can use that as my name..."

Metagross said telepathically, ~"In any case, the direction of Rosa's voice goes down the hallway, to the left, then..."~

Sean said aloud, "Metagross...Just...show us, don't tell us...please...!"

Metagross looked with the same expression on its face, then said, ~"Understood...Follow me..."~

With that, the humans, changeling, and the Pokémon followed Metagross to their rescuers...

* * *

 _ **-[Oreburgh Gate - Pokèmon Diamond & Pearl]-**_

Elsewhere, an enormous dragon was sleeping atop his huge pile of gold and jewels, having pleasant (yet perverted) dreams about him surrounded by gorgeous female dragons.

He happily thought in his mind, [i]Yes ladies, there is plenty of sexy dragon to go around... How about you, the blue one with the delicious curves, you wanna mate with a dragon like me first?[/i]

The female in his dreams giggled sexily as she seductively raised her butt in a teasing manner...

But, the dream was cut very short when the dragon was woken up by a powerful gust of wind, like something flew there.

He growled as he lazily said, "Gahh! Not another dragon trying to steal my gems! I have had enough of this, this time, I'm killing the intruder and leaving his body outsi-where is the intruder...?"

 _ **-[A Trainer Appears (Bad Guy Version) - Pokèmon Origins]-**_

As the dragon headed to the cave's opening, he was expecting to see another male dragon, trying to steal his horde, most likely, another teenage dragon...

But, he saw no dragon, it wasn't even an infant dragon, there was nothing...

Until he looked down...

He then saw a vaguely humanoid-shaped creature that had a long, purple tail, the creature was clutching its head, like it was in terrible pain.

When he first saw the creature, he laughed in his head, thinking it was an easy job to scare this creature away, his nose was bigger than the creature before him.

Then, when the dragon noticed the creature clutching its head tightly, he showed a very rare sign of concern, but it faded quickly as he said in a cocky manner, "Hey you! Don't you know that this is MY cave? You have a headache from seeing my greatness, you puny insect?"

Unfortunately, this was a big mistake, on the part of...

...the dragon...

He foolishly taunted a creature that is far more powerful that fifty of his kind...

 **"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

 _ **-[Hideout - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-**_

Sean's Lucario perked up when he felt a powerful aura emanating a great distance away, everyone (Rosa, Steven, May, Brendan, the Mane Six, and their Pokemon) thought he was sensing his trainer's aura, but then noticed he seemed to be facing the way out of the Changeling secret hideout.

Applejack said to the FIGHTING/STEEL Type, "Hey Lucario! Isn't Sean that way? What in tarnation are you looking that way for?"

Gallade knew Lucario longer than anyone present, and knew why he turned his head to the entrance, but he knew that it was for his trainer to know.

Rosa, feeling this moment called for it, called once again in the cavern, "Sensei Sean...? Where are you...?"

Rosa's Riolu named Goku (yes as in Dragon Ball's Goku) felt a powerful feeling, and as such, came out of it's Poké Ball on its own, surprising everyone, but his trainer most of all.

Rosa noticed and shouted in a surprised tone, "Wha...? Goku?!"

Fluttershy added, "Wait Goku...Wait for us...Please..."

Fluttershy's Dragonite then sped after Rosa's Riolu, making everyone else try to hurry, only to be slowed down by Changeling soldiers, Sean's Gardevoir and Lucario emitted an energy wave that kept the Changelings from changing form within twenty feet of the group...

* * *

 _~{TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED}~_

"GAH-HA-HA-HA-HA! Isn't this a blast to watch? Oh come on now readers...You must enjoy this 2.0 version of a tale more right? Especially since I'm here to make it all better?"

...

"Ooo...tough crowd, tough crowd...well just pop on over to my dimension and I'll make this oodles of fun for all of you..."

 **"DIS-CORD SAN!"**

"P-P-P-P-P-Palkia?! M-My...Isn't th-this a p-pl-esent *gulp* sur-surprise...Ho-ho-ho-ho-heh-heh-heh..."

 **"YOU ARE A DEAD DRACONEQUUS FOR BREAKING THE 4TH WALL AT THE MOST INAPPROPRIATE TIME!"**

"N-n-n-n-no! Please, Mistress Palkia! HAVE MERCY ON ME!"

 **"RRRRRAAAAAWWWWWWHHHHHH!"**

 **"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-!"**

{We are experiencing technical difficulties...Please stand by...}

. /2016/01/tumblr_nwuyn823hn1uft2rco1_ ?w=720

"Hello~! This is Palkia, Legendary Pokémon of Space and Dimensional Barriers, Reality-Warping Entity Extraordinaire, and in some ways...Discord's boss and babysitter! I apologize for his rude, and idiotic interruption of your enjoyment of this story..."

"That's harsh..."

 **"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID IS WRONG! SO YOU'RE ON TIMEOUT UNTIL I BELIEVE YOU'VE LEARNED YOUR LESSON! YOU WANT ME TO PUT MORE WEIGHT ON YOUR KNEES?! HUH?!"**

"No..."

"Then SHUT UP! Gomen'nasai, I apologize for that, here, I'll fix the transmission and get you back to the story. Feel free to make Original Character submissions and StrangeBehavior may add your character in the story. もう一度〜！"

 _~{Transmission Reconnected...Please enjoy you regularly scheduled fanfiction...(^.^)}~_

* * *

 _ **-[Countdown to Destruction - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-**_

After five minutes, everyone was starting to get worn out from a prolonged fight with the Changelings, as fifty Changeling guards surrounded the tired trainers, ponies, and pokemon.

May was a little grossed out by the Changelings as she said, "Eww, these Changeling creatures are disgusting to look at, they're like those super creepy tarantulas with the big fangs and big empty-looking eyes on the Internet..."

Fluttershy whimpered a little, wanting her Dragonite to be here, and worried about Rosa's Riolu, Goku, and hoped he stayed with her Dragonite friend.

 _ **-[Battle! (Wild Pokémon) - Pokémon X and Y]-**_

The Changelings lunged at the intruders, only for a dark purple figure to launch forward and sucker-punched twenty of them, then Rosa's Riolu used Circle Throw to send one Changeling into forteen others, and finally, Fluttershy's Dragonite used Dragon Rush to knockout the rest that remained conscious.

Rosa said with relief as she hugged her FIGHTING-Type, "Goku...thank god you're here, don't scare me like that again please..."

The little Riolu scratched his nose cockily as he replied, "Buah-lu!"

Fluttershy rubbed her Dragonite friend's nose affectionately as Pinkie said, "It is so great that Goku and Rajin returned to save us, but who was the third rescuer? Rescuee? Rescuerer?"

Everyone looked at where the third thing landed, and to their surprise, it was...A lone Sableye...

It greedily devoured the bits of gems that were embedded on the Changeling's armor with its back turned, hunched over like Gollum. When the Darkness Pokémon looked over its shoulder at the group staring at it, the ponies gasped when they saw huge diamonds on where its eyes are, or were suppose to be.

The brilliant cut diamond eyes of the Sableye were beyond gorgeous to Rarity, as she said, "Why aren't you a little charming monster, the diamond eye glasses you are wearing make you so handsome, or beautiful, I'm not really sure what gender you are...Might I see them, if you would be so kind...umm..."

The unicorn fashionista looked over to the Pokémon Trainers, knowing that this creature was obviously a Pokémon.

Steven Stone said, "Ms. Rarity, that is a Sableye, a GHOST/DARK Type Pokémon native to the state of Kyūshū, where Haruka-san, Yūki-san, and myself live..."

Rarity said to Steven, then to the Sableye, "Thank you Daigo dear...Sableye, my word, such a fitting name for such a charming little GHOST Type Pokémon..."

May had a flat expression on her face as she said slightly annoyed, "You know, Rarity...Those 'glasses' on Sableye's face are its actual eyes, so even if you wanted them, you cannot get them to be put in a fashion line..."

Rarity flinched at that, though she did think the diamonds looked charming on the Sableye, she was greatly surprised that the diamonds she thought were glasses of sorts were actually its eyes. Only for a brief moment, she did think about an outfit for herself with the gems, but found that the diamonds were a better fit on the little Pokémon before her.

Twilight asked May in a surprised tone, "How in Equestria does that happen? I can't wrap my mind around it..."

Rosa answered for May, "I heard that it has something to do with a Sableye's consistent diet on gemstones that gemstones, literally, grew all over its body...or something like that..."

The ponies were a little surprised, and a little creeped out, about that answer. Twilight then started to think about cutting off how many gems Spike eats, worried the same thing would happen if her number one assistant eats too much gems.

Rarity said in response to May's comment, "Only when I first beheld such lovely diamonds, but then I thought about all the outfits that would go perfectly with the Sableye. She would look so mag..."

"He...That's a boy Sableye..." Brendan corrected.

"HE, thank you Yūki, would look so magnificent in a sapphire dress-shirt, or maybe a topaz tuxedo, or possibly an emerald and ruby..." Rarity corrected herself, until Rosa stopped her.

Then the American trainer said, "I think you have already won him over Rarity..."

She pointed to the grinning ghost with his fingers in his mouth, drooling waterfalls at the idea of a feast of gemstones, then he leapt onto the white unicorn and said excitedly, "Ssssssssaaaaayyy-bbbbblllllll-lllliiiiiiiiieeeee!" basically saying 'Yes, YES, PLEASE!', Rarity was a little worried about Sableye's gem-eating habit, but found it too charming and adorable. She thought she can manage having a 'Gem-Eater' as a partner, like Fluttershy with a 'Dragon' and Pinkie Pie with a 'Ghost Gremlin'.

 _ **-[Hideout - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-**_

"Three down, three to go...Hope you can handle a mischievous Sableye, Rarity..."

Everyone froze when they heard the voice of their friend, Sean, and saw him with a tall human with long tea-green hair, and a female Changeling, that made everyone tense up and readied to attack.

Sean and N got in front of the Changeling, and Sean said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! This Changeling is in the clear, Heart is the one who freed me from my cell, Harmonia-san here got me out of those restraints..."

"Against my will, mind you!" Heart said defiantly.

Rosa's eyes widened as she saw, then said, "N?! Your here too? Are you...?"

N chuckled and replied, "Quite fine, I've heard you're still missing some of your friends, along with Sean's family. But, we best have this conversation outside the caverns, for the entire Changeling hive is after us..."

Everyone then heard the sound of extra loud buzzing, clearly the entire hive is closing in on them.

Sean asked Princess Heart, "Which direction is the surface?"

The Changeling answered, in a confused tone, "Straight that way...B-but why would-...?"

Sean had a creepy smirk that was also on his Tyranitar's face, that was when everyone realized...

"Noooo...Nooooo...NOOOOOO!" May egged on as she knew what that smirk meant...but it was too late...

Sean gave the Armor Pokémon his order, "Tyranitar...PUNCH A HOLE TO THE WALL! AND CLEAR US A WAY TO THE SURFACE!"

Tyranitar bellowed loudly and threw an earth-shattering punch in the direction Heart pointed and sent a solid boulder in the wall flying through, creating a new tunnel large enough for all of them to get out as the cavern collapsed.

* * *

 _ **-[The Shard - Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen]-**_

Red, Cynthia, Korrina, and two members of the Royal Guard were waiting by the entrance, until they saw a huge boulder come shooting out of the ground like a cannonball a couple yards from the entrance. It was enough to shock Cynthia, and make Korrina clutch over her heart in surprise, Red was slightly surprised.

Cynthia mused, "Hmm...Must be Hashimoto-kun's handiwork...I can only think of him as being-..."

Korrina interrupted, "...As being stupid enough to make a new path in those unstable caves, and give us a heart attack while doing so! Though, I guess I would do the same thing..."

Sure enough, everyone came out of the new tunnel, as the entire Changeling swarm flew out of their collapsing base...

Queen Chrysalis was furious that her plan, her base, and the loyalty of her subject has been uprooted and foiled. She glared at the ponies that foiled her conquest of Equestria, but seethed with hate at the human she had captured had utterly ruined her plan, before she could set it in motion.

She shouted, "My subjects! Make them all pay!"

Sean shouted (almost like Monkey D. Luffy), "OH YEAH? BRING IT OOOOONNNNNNN!"

As Sean shouted, the Key Stones on the Pokémon Trainers, and the Mega Stones on the Pokémon, responded to the powerful emotions that Sean kick-started with that declaration he made...

"Vui-Vui-Vui-Vuiiii!" something cried out, as the same thing zipped past everyone to Sean.

Sean then felt a familiar grasp, as he turned, he saw a small creature with its ears shaped like a 'V' hugging his arm, he said in surprise, "V-Victini?! What are you doing here?"

Then following his Victini, was Sean's Absol and Empoleon, Rosa's Musharna, Watchog, and Magnezone, May's Medicham, and Brendan's Houndoom.

When Victini touched the Mega Stone on Sean's wrist, the Victory Pokémon's infinite energy inside his body pooled into the stone, then somehow, released energy lances to the other trainers that had Mega Stones, giving them all a power boost. The trainers knew exactly what to do now…

They readied their Key Stones, as Chrysalis said, "What are the humans doing?"

Sean, Korrina, Steven, May, and Brendan all proclaimed as they touched the Key Stones,

 **"BEYOND EVOLUTION! MEGA EVOLVE!"**

Energy tendrils erupted from the Key Stones and Mega Stones of the Pokémon present, they were;

Korrina's Lucario

Steven's Aggron

May's Blaziken

Brendan's Swampert and Sceptile

And

Sean's Tyranitar

The tendrils connected, and then, the Pokèmon, Mega Evolved…

The Mane Six were gobsmacked at the looks and strength of the new Mega Evolved Pokèmon they saw. Tyranitar looked fiercer, Blaziken looked more nimble, Swampert looked beefier, Sceptile looked bigger and cooler, and Aggron looked very strong and heavy.

" _Ma parole_ , I never knew that Sceptile and Swampert had Mega Evolutions. This requires further study, don't you agree, Oakido?"

They looked behind and saw Professor Oak and Professor Sycamore walking up to the group and started to take notes, with Twilight joining them.

Chrysalis gulped, as she thought, _You've got to be joking?! These 'Pokemon' were a problem before, but now they can transform?_

The trainers nodded to each other as they issued out their commands to their Mega Evolved Pokémon...

Sean shouted, "Tyranitar...It is time to knock the Changelings out of the sky, use Rock Slide to do so, buddy!"

The Armor Pokémon roared and then glowed in a white light, then threw a punch to the ground, sending large boulders raining down on top of the Changelings and grounded them.

Steven ordered his Aggron to use Heavy Slam, and it shattered an especially large boulder into tens of thousands of pebbles that rendered some of the Changelings unable to fight anymore, but had to be carried by other Changelings and nothing more than that.

Korrina's Lucario and May's Blaziken both unleashed a Fire Punch/Aura Sphere combo, that sent powerful shock waves and rendered some Changelings unconscious and had to be carried by some others with the exhausted.

Brendan's Sceptile and Swampert worked like a team, Sceptile's orbs on its back erupted, then its tail sped for the Changeling hive, like a missile and split into numerous leaf missiles, and unleashed a twister of leaves (Sceptile's Leaf Storm attack). As the Changelings get bombarded by the powerful attack and forced to the ground, Swampert then, despite his bulky arms and stubby legs, charged forward at a surprising speed, then its orange sacks on its arms filled with water as he lept high into the air.

 _ **-[Mega Evolution! - Pokémon Origins]-**_

He clamped his fists together, then the WATER/GROUND Type released the water from its sacks, propelling him down to the ground like a Peregrine Falcon. The Changelings, however, looked up too late, as Swampert used Hammer Arm to launch the hive high up into the sky.

Queen Chrysalis cursed as she said, "Curses! These 'Pokémon' creatures have meddled in my plans for the last-...W-what are those?!"

She looked forwards and saw three lion-like pokemon leap high into the air. Raikou, Entei, and Suicune charged their most powerful attacks; Zap Cannon, Overheat, and Hurricane respectfully, then fired them at Queen Chrysalis! She panicked and sounded an insect-like call that made all the Changelings, minus her captive subject, shield her from the trio's attack...

But, it was what the three knew she would do, and counted on it...

The three powerful attacks collided just a mere 10 feet from the outermost drones, and then exploded with tremendous force, sending waves of kinetic energy to all the Changelings, and sent them all flying and scattered to the outermost boarders of Equestria, with the Changeling Queen shouting in defeat, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" as she was flung far away like her followers.

Just like her defeat at the Canterlot Royal Wedding at the hooves of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence...

* * *

 _ **-[Mt. Chimney - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-**_

After the battle was won, the Mega Evolved pokemon reverted back into their previous forms, and the Legendary Beasts of Johto left, to where in Equestria is a mystery. The ponies were beyond impressed by the sheer power of the Mega Evolution, and everyone now knew what the Legendary Beasts were doing, but felt they were not done with 'helping' them keep the peace.

Celestia, Luna, and Discord arrived in time to see the Mega Evolved Pokémon quickly dispatched the Changeling hive, and then saw Raikou, Entei, and Suicune send the hive flying throughout the boarders of Equestria. They were given a report of what happened by Twilight and Steven, and the princesses and Discord found two other humans on their way here, the Kanto Gym Leader of Saffron City (Tokyo); Sabrina (Natsume), and a Pokémon Ranger of the Oshima State of Japan (Almia Region), who Sean instantaneously recognized as...

"Hajime-san (Kellyn)?! Is that you, cousin? It is you! HA-HAA! How's my favorite bro doing!" Sean enthusiastically said as he hugged Kellyn and the Ranger hugged him back. Kellyn was a Top Ranger, one of the best and most talented Pokémon Rangers, one of only twelve, he is, (as you already figured out), Sean's cousin at 20, who was surprisingly similar to his Pokémon Trainer of a relative (in terms of facial similarity).

"Did you do anything inappropriate or indecent to that girl, did you? You pervert...!" Sean whispered venomously as he tightened his hug into a death-grip as Kellyn replied in the same volume, "N-no...Celestia-hime told me that you're here s-so I behaved, honest..."

Kellyn added in pain aloud for everyone to hear, "Boy Sean, fancy meeting you here of all places...So...Who are your friends?"

Kellyn raised an eyebrow, not enough to be noticeable, as he looked at the human girls with his cousin. As Sean introduced his cousin to his friends, a little heads up about Kellyn, though quite well-mannered and polite, he is a slight pervert (really a BIG pervert), his gaze as he looked at his cousin's friends were focused on Rosa, Korrina, and Cynthia, mostly Rosa.

Sean glanced over and noticed Sabrina, as he said in Japanese, "ああ...こんにちは夏目...！ 大丈夫ですか？ どうしたの？"

Sabrina had a somewhat serious look on her face when the ponies first saw her, but then they saw her expression soften, even cracking a small, shy smile as she replied quietly in English, "I am fine Hashimoto-san, thank you very much for asking... I...I...am glad...you and...your friends are unharmed..."

The ponies noticed her blushing a little, that, her tone, and the posture of her body, made Twilight suspect, _Maybe...This Natsume woman is shy, or she is having problems socializing with others...The latter is the more likely, better make her feel un-threatened..._

The other five Elements of Harmony thought the same thing and also tried to be less threatening...

But, Sabrina noticed the six ponies and said, to their surprise, "I am not threatened by you six, I'm simply what others call...Socially Awkward...I have trouble talking to new people in a big crowd of strangers..."

The natives of Equestria, especially the Mane Six, were shocked that Sabrina knew what they were thinking. Sean explained to them that Sabrina was a Psychic, by every definition of the word, that made Pinkie ask a seemingly endless slew of questions to the PSYCHIC-Type Gym Leader.

Sean grunted in pain as he clutched his head, and said, "Okay...Not to sound rude, but can we return to Canterlot or maybe Ponyville, please...? I have a very painful headache, because I was blind-sighted by those Changeling things, and I really need a nap..."

"Plus, we have a new friend we have to accommodate as a reward for helping me free Sean..." N said as he held Heart by the back of the neck, for her to reply, "Really?! You Kidnap ME! Force me to go against my hive! AND send my queen to who-knows-where?! STOP rubbing salt in my wounds, you jerks!"

N and Sean answered Heart with closed eyes and friendly smiles as they both said in chipper tones at the same time, "Yes...and its what you deserve for one of you kidnapping him/me and holding me hostage..."

Sean continued alone with the same face and tone, "...if you don't like it, I can put you out of your misery for you..."

His left hand went for his katana and with his thumb, he pushed it from its scabbard, and used his right hand to fully pull out the sword, his expression unchanged.

"ああ、くそ！" Kellyn cursed as he swiftly hid behind Twilight and Rosa, Brendan, and May doing the same thing if a fearless Pokémon Ranger is afraid.

Sean fully unsheathed his katana and poised it to Heart's throat as he finished in an ominously deep voice and his expression slightly darkened, "...permanently..."

"Oh my god! He's going to kill her!" Kellyn said as everyone wore faces of fear and shock to that statement.

Heart was the most shocked, especially when she heard Kellyn say it.

"What do you mean?" Celestia asked, which Kellyn replied, "I've known him since we were little, and that expression is more terrifying to me than his usual angry face. Because if he says something with that face, he will seriously do what he said he'll do..."

Heart gulped in fear as Sean asked in an innocent, but menacing voice, "...So, are you going to be trouble? Know ahead of time I can track you down anywhere in the world, and can see through your disguises..."

"I-I-I ag-agree...I'll be-behave..." Heart answered, but Sean wasn't budging, but it seemed the Japanese sword was inching closer to her exoskeleton...

"Alright..." Sean said finally after grunting from a headache sting, "...I promise you that you will be treated fairly even if you're a prisoner..."

He stood up and began to walk away, with his katana still in his grasp, only to stop and say, "Oh yeah...I almost forgot..."

In an almost unseen arc of white light, Sean swung his blade in an arc that seemed to phase through a stone jutting from the ground, then in an instant, the stone was cleaved in two, with no sign of damage on the blade. Everyone gulped in unison as Sean said, "I have no interest in killing anyone, regardless of who they are, but I do know how to do it in case. It's from my family's traditional legacy of シングルヒットキル, which roughly translates to 'One-Hit Kill'. It only further got more deadly with special teachers, to where I can cut solid objects with the blunt edge of this katana."

The natives of Equestria had their jaws drop to the floor, then Sean said, "You're safe from me, even if you misbehave terribly, but threaten my family's life or my friend's life, that boulder would be your head...Now I really need to lie down from this headache..."

Twilight chuckled nervously after gulping and said, "Well...I think that would be a good idea, for Sean's sake that is..."

Rosa added, "Ye-yeah, sensei must have went through a lot for all of that to happen, and getting that power-boost from a Legendary Pokémon..."

Celestia interrupted her by saying, "There goes that phrase again, you four never really explained these 'Legendary Pokémon' when you first told us about them...But, for the brave heroics of the Trainer, Sean, it can wait till we return to the castle..."

* * *

 _ **-[Ever Grande City - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-**_

Everyone returned to Canterlot, with a few tired Pokémon and Pokémon Trainers ready to get some rest after an exhausting day.

The Changeling captive, Heart, was appealed to Celestia and Luna by Sean and N to behave, and maybe, try and make amends between ponies and changelings. She was accepted with the word of Sean and N saying she was serious about behaving (under fear of Sean's lethal swing), and was allowed to stay in the castle in a more comfortable room, with her Changeling magic disabled, and watched by heavy guard...

While the Trainers were away to rescue Sean, Celestia and Luna gained their own Partner Pokémon as they looked for clues in the castle grounds, Celestia gained a partner in a wild Aegislash, while Luna gained a partner in a wild Musharna. Discord grew quite jealous that a lot of his friends were getting Partner Pokémon, but him. However, Rosa and Steven reassured the Spirit of Chaos, that he will eventually gain a Pokémon of his own someday.

Korrina, Steven Stone, Professor Sycamore, Red, and Professor Oak decided to stay in Canterlot, and suggested to the princesses to issue out a invitation to any other humans that got transported into Equestria to meet at either, Canterlot, Ponyville, or Manehatten. Kellyn was asked by Celestia to organize a search operation with the Royal Guard for any lost Pokémon in Equestria with Discord's help...

* * *

 _ **-[Indigo Plateau - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-**_

"Yo AJ! Bet you can't wait till we get our own Partner Pokémon, like Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity did, huh?" Rainbow Dash had asked the farmer pony as they headed for Celestia's Castle.

Applejack thought about it, but instead asked, "I can't really concentrate with Pinkie and that Gengar-thing doing...Pinkie Pie stuff...Why is that thing behaving like a second Pinkie Pie...?"

Rosa answered, "Well, if a Pokémon and its trainer have a strong enough bond, and they spend enough time together, a Pokémon will start to adopt some of the personality characteristics of its trainer..."

Sean added before anyone can say anything, "...Basically, the Pokémon you own will start to reflect the emotions, and personality, of their trainers. Oakido-sensei's field of study is actually the relationship between Pokémon and humans, though I guess it will now incorporate ponies and Pokémon soon..."

Twilight couldn't help but ask aloud, "A-amazing! Is that really true?!"

Brendan replied, "It definitely points to that possibility...One idea the good Professor gave tying to this possible fact, is that if two Pokémon, belonging to two different trainers, fall in love, their trainers have a very good chance of following suit...He made this conclusion after seeing multiple times that when two Pokémon wind up falling in love, over time, the trainers start to do the same thing."

Everypony's eyes twinkled with wonder (As well as the girls going 'Oooo~!' as girls sometimes do), curious if that was true, but then they noticed Rosa, May, Sabrina, and Korrina blushing a rather bright red...Especially May and Rosa...

Sean yawned as he said, "Whether or not that is true, it only strengthens the bond a Pokémon and its trainer and cements our growing understanding of them..."

 _ **-[A Rival Encounter - Pokémon Origins]-**_

Sean stopped, confusing everyone, until a voice said, "Alright alien freaks! Release the humans and Pokémon you captured, and I won't be forced to send my Pokémon to utterly destroy you losers...!"

They turned around and saw a young man about Red's age, he had spiky tan-brown hair, a black sweat jacket, and green jeans. He wore a smug, cocky grin on his face, behind this boy were defeated guards, trying to subdue him moments earlier.

Rainbow Dash bitterly asked, "I'll bite...Who the hoof is that?"

Everypony turned to the trainers, but their focus was on Red and Sean, both wore confident, wide grins, like they were ready to play a game of cat and mouse. A game they can beat, rather easily...

The two said nothing for a moment, until Sean said, "Well-well-well...If it isn't the former Kanto Regional Champion..."

Red said in the same tone, "I was hoping you would show up later..."

"Green (Blue)..."

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes (Copied & Pasted from FIMFiction)**_

I used psychic powers (just joking) to figure you guys want N to make an appearance in the story. Because I know how many 'N fangirls' are out there wanting to have his sexy hat show up to help our heroes…

Why was there a Part 2 you might be asking, well…

Because this chapter is going to be much longer than I had originally planned, and I wanted to make it easier for you readers, by not having around 11,000 words on a single chapter, like Chapter 4. If you want longer chapters, let me know. There will be chapters in the future that I fear will be like this…possibly…

However, this rewrite I combined the two halves back together...

As for why I didn't simply make the second part Chapter 7 instead of Chapter 6 like the first part, well...

It is a thing I do, where I list chapters I planned on putting in, and it can be a hassle to re-number the chapters...

No denying it, it was Queen Chysallis who was controlling that Zoroark and who kidnapped Sean…

And I bet you like Kotone punishing Barry for being a kind of person who says the wrong thing unintentionally, tell me what you think (To imagine it, simply use the kind of over-exaggerated emotions in anime like _**My Bride is a Mermaid**_ or _**Naruto: Shippuden**_ )…

Now's a good time for those who want their OC trainers in this story to let me know how they are, etc. I await your characters, and maybe send pony OCs as well, so there won't be just humans, OK…?

And, I'm willing to bet, how many of you artists think certain scenes in this story are like, feel free to send me a drawing of a scene you like or thought was funny. I'd love to see how you thought a certain scene looked or played out in your mind…

That trainer a chapter or two back was actually Red?! Can you say, AWESOME!

Wow...Blue is here...And, for the record, he was the one spying on the gang in Part 1...

What are Raikou, Entei, and Suicune planning?

Any guesses on what or who was the dragon's intruder? (hint: the intruder will appear in the next chapter...)

Any guesses who the three beings are having their conversation?

I'm pretty sure you all know who those same three beings are referring to as it is pretty **on-the-nose**...

N and Sean teasing Heart made faces similar to Lucoa/Quetzalcoatl from _**Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid**_ ;

If any of you are wondering what kind of face Sean made to Heart, it is similar to one made by Retsu Unohana from _**Bleach**_ ;

And, I really mean it...!

Please tell me if you prefer long chapters or me separating the chapters so it would be easier to for you to follow...

I am certain that there will be more chapters that would be...well...'lengthy'...

Almost forgot, Fluttershy's Dragonite is now named Raijin, (Sean's suggestion), and Rarity's new Sableye is yet to be given a good name. Any suggestions? Any guesses who Rainbow Dash's, AppleJack's, and Twilight's Partner Pokémon will be? Leave your theories, ideas, etc. in the comments below, and if you want your character in this story, PM me the information...

You know the drill...

Until next time...

Ta-ta for now...


	8. Ch7: The Legendary Pokémon

**_-[A Rival Appears - Pokémon FireRed & LeafGreen]-_**

"I'll say it again aliens..." Blue said to the ponies, who feel offended and instantly took fighting stances.

He continued, "...Release these people immediately, and I won't hurt you...If you don't, I will force you to..."

"B-b-b-but we aren't..." Fluttershy uttered.

Rainbow Dash was being held back by her friends, as she said, "Oh yeah tough guy?! You asking for a fight, punk?!"

Blue tossed one of his Pokéballs into the air, and sent out his Pidgeot, who had a sharp determined look in its eyes, called out, "PIGGEOT-TTTOOOOOO!"

Blue smirked as he said, "You got three seconds...two...one...Time's up...Pidgeot, use Hurricane!"

Pidgeot cawed as it flapped three times up higher into the air, as it spread its wings, they glowed white and small gusts of wind formed around its wings. Everypony braced for the impact, and the trainers were about to stop Blue from making a grave mistake, but something fast beat them to the punch...

Blue's Pidgeot was smacked upwards by a black blur, then the Bird Pokémon was struck twice by an invisible foe, it was enough to render Blue's NORMAL/FLYING Type incapable of continuing to battle.

Blue was wide eyed as he uttered, "W-w-what...?!"

The black blur was the Zoroark that Queen Chrysalis tried to impersonate Sean with, and the invisible foe, or foes, were Sean's Latios and May's Latias, not liking their trainer's friends being threatened by a smart-aleck...

Before Blue could react, Sean sprung behind him and tackled him to the ground, seemingly out of nowhere behind the trainer.

Blue growled angrily as he said, "So you aliens put these people under some mind control..."

Sean replied in a smug way, "Oh shut up Gary...We are not under mind control, you huge idiot..."

Blue responded, "You shut up! You know my name is Green..."

Twilight was a little confused, asked, "I thought that guy's name was Green, Rosa...Why is Sean calling him Gary?"

Rosa looked at the alicorn asking her, and shrugged as she said, "Uh...I really don't know why Sensei calls Green...Gary...It must have been before Sensei headed for New York...Because, I only met him when his journey took him there..."

Professor Oak had turned his back, then noticed the man held down by Sean, he headed back as he shouted sternly, "Oakido Blugarius!"

Blue flinched as he said, "G-gramps?!"

That made the ponies quite shocked as they all said at the same time, "Gramps?! Like, Grandpa?"

Oak looked into his grandson's eyes as he lectured him in Japanese, "グリーンに聞いて、彼らは宇宙人ではありません、彼らは小遣いです、そして、彼らは私たちがこの世界に巻き込まれた後に私たちを連れてきました。 あなたは若い尊敬を示しています、彼らは完全な見知らぬ人を連れて行って、彼らができる限りの方法で彼らの助けを提供しています。 さあ、お詫び...！"

Blue's head was forced down in a bowing pose by his grandfather, he grunted then said, "...Grr...I...I...am sorry...for my behavior..."

 ** _-[Route 1 - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

Blue blushed with embarrassment when he heard Sean laughing hysterically, rolling on his back, as he said, "You're name is 'Blugarius'?! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAA! That is the most creative, and unique name I have ever heard, and that's saying something, since I have heard some pretty unique names before..."

Blue bitterly responded in Japanese, "あああなたは刺激性、黙れ、ばかばかしいガキ！"

Sean replied, "あなたは私と一緒に取っ組み合いしたい！あなたが戦いをしたい場合は、オハイオ州のホーホーは、それはあなたが買ってあげる戦い、天狗になり、そのため！"

Then, their shout-match escalated where they were steaming mad, and said a number of things that made some of those that understood Japanese either laugh a little, or blush with embarrassment.

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy asked the trainers, "What are they saying?"

A red-faced May turned to face them, and answered shyly, "W-well...I'd rather not say...Because...um...what they are saying...it is laced with widely inappropriate...and rude...words and...phrases..."

May looked down onto the floor, her face turning redder as she trailed off, too embarrassed to say anymore.

Kellyn chuckled as he said, "Well, what they're saying, are essentially put downs that only serious rivals say to each other, to try and wound one's puffed-up ego...I should know, Sean always was one to pick fights with any jerk, even if they're much bigger than him. Caused quite a bit of trouble with Masaru-Ojīchan when he was younger..."

Professor Oak had enough and was going to shout, but Luna did so before he could, and shouted in her Royal Canterlot Voice, "CEASE AND DESIST WITH YOUR SHOUTING AND FIGHTING THIS INSTANT! NOW MAKE AMENDS AND SETTLE YOUR SILLY ARGUMENTS!"

Blue and Sean lowered their hands from their ears, then apologized to everyone...As they headed to the throne room...

* * *

 _{|Abandoned Castle, ?|}_

 ** _-[Castle Theme - New Super Mario Bros.]-_**

Inside an abandoned castle in a dark valley somewhere, a lone boy was quietly sneaking around the dark corridors, being careful not to set off any traps and in turn alerting any of the castle's remaining residents of his presence (if they're here), or the one he's hunting.

The boy physically looked to be the same age as Sean, but he seemed different than most, as he stealthily made his way to the top of the castle's central tower didn't give an obvious hint. He snuck silently through the corridors, taking out the traps and rendering them useless.

"I know he's here..." he said to himself quietly, "...this aura is his without a shadow of a doubt. I want to know why he's here..."

As he continued deeper into the castle, he eventually found the one he was looking for...

"...Where is it...I must find it...! Where's that damn flower!" a cloaked figure said as he rummaged through a ruined section of the castle, lightning thundering overhead.

The cloaked figure growled like a wild animal in his frustration, when the cloak he was wearing revealed someone who a person would honestly mistake for an elf (like in most fantasy games), the only things that would make it clear was the hideous scars riddled all over his body, and his eyes were the color of fire.

The boy looked on as he thought, _Damn flower? Could he be talking about_ _ **those**_ _flowers? But they're all over this world...He could find another one just about anywhere...unless he's looking for something else entirely..._

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh..."

The boy left his train of thought when he heard his target laugh, and saw him pull up a glowing, white flower with gold markings on its petals. He never saw a flower like that one in this kind of world before.

"What is that? I've never seen anything like that before..." the boy quietly said to himself, until he felt a whoosh as the kind felt by something rushing past.

He saw a black and milky white blur snatch the flower from the boy's target and then knocked the being off his feet to the ground. The boy was quick to react as he felt an aura of a very familiar being, and pinned his target down to the floor with a blade attached to his arm.

The being exclaimed, "I knew I smelled a goodie-two-shoes nearby, and it appears you had help from the Dog of Order..."

The blur that tackled him to the ground and appeared as a human male in European armor colored black and light green with hexagonal patterns all over, he said in a menacing voice, "You mean Dragon of Order...Correct?"

"Not when you usually take the form of a Doberman Pincher, and you answer to that 'man' like a sickly loyal dog...!" the pinned being said spitefully said, hushing as the boy inched the silver blade to his throat.

The dragon in human form said to the boy, "Just kill him already Garo...he failed to acquire what he was searching for..."

The boy briefly looked at his comrade, then killed the being without hesitation as he faded into black smoke.

"I did want to know why he was searching for that flower you snatched from him, sir." Garo said, to which his (implied) superior replied, "It won't matter to you anymore, since you'll be born into the mortal world in a matter of three days."

"True..." Garo said, "...but, I would like to know who am I going to be..."

"As a favor and reward for completing your final mission, I took the liberty to find out for you. You'll be someone named Mikazuki Augus in a dimension fairly close to the trunk area of the multiverse."

"Ah...that sector with those machines...should be fun..." Garo thought as his companion added, "...please, for your sake and as a sign of respect for our master, don't go and get yourself killed just to return and complete more missions. You have earned a chance to live a mortal's live for the first time, and our master is going through a lot of effort to make it a good one for you, my only advice, make the right choices...alright..."

Garo sighed as he said, "I'll heed your advice, or else, i believe, you will make the afterlife hell for me...correct?"

* * *

 ** _-[Celadon City - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

Blue and Red argued with each other as they both did when they started their journey years ago. Professor Oak smiled, happy at the fact that some things haven't changed, the sight of Red and Blue's rivalry was refreshing, it made him feel nine years younger even…

Fluttershy was a little confused and asked him, "U-umm…Excuse me, Mr. Oakido? I-I was wondering why are you smiling at your grandson's argument with Red? I-if you don't mind, that is…"

The professor looked down and answered, "Well, I was smiling because they were like this when they were both babies, rivals to each other. You see, in some ways, a rival is the ultimate friend you can have, because he or she makes you strive to be better than before, a competition to see whose better, in the end, both you and your rival are far better than you were yesterday, and you become better at what you do for a living. Many great trainers have rivals that push each other and their Pokémon to their absolute limits, to be the very best of the best, and not just in Pokèmon, my dear. A rival is without a doubt, the sure-fire way to becoming better than ever before…"

Professor Oak rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously as he added, "Admittedly, not all rivalries are friendly, Green and Red are more like a hostile friendship, if anything. But, it can be friendly, Hashimoto-san has plenty of rivals that push him and his Pokémon to their limits, and because of that Fluttershy, they are some of the top trainers in the world…"

Fluttershy took that in, and it made her wonder if she had a rival, somewhere in the world. Then, her Dragonite she named Rajin, nuzzled her affectionately, sensing his trainer's worry. Fluttershy petted his nose and the Dragon Pokèmon growled happily as in the background, everyone else is trying to keep Red and Blue from igniting a heated battle.

She noticed Professor Oak smiling at the sight of her and Rajin together and asked, "Uh, why are you smiling Professor?"

He answered, "My research topic is the relationship between humans and Pokèmon, but now it seems that 'ponies' are to be added on my research. But, what I can tell you is that your Dragonite has formed a strong enough bond with you, for him to be able to sense your emotions and respond to them. My research has shown me that for trainers, a Pokèmon is a part of who you are as a person, whether you are good or bad, brave or timid, calm or crazy, they reflect your personality, at it entirely depends on the trainer…"

Fluttershy thought about that, then said, "Oh! So, the stronger my bond is with Rajin…the more he becomes more like me, right…he knew I was worrying, so he tried to comfort me, like how I comfort my animal friends when they are worried. Oh-oh my, that is wonderful…"

"Yeah Fluttershy-san, you hit the nail right in the head. That guy I told you about before, that was Professor Oakido's research topic I was talking to you guys about…" Sean said as he held Blue in a tight Half-Nelson.

Rainbow Dash added, "That is super awesome, the more I hear about these Pokèmon, the more excited I am for my own Partner Pokémon, I cannot wait!"

"I hear ya' Dash, I wanna know who will be mine too…" Applejack said as Red and Blue finally calmed down.

Rarity said as she polished her new Sableye off, "I am happy too about that bond between Pokèmon as well…Topaz and I are going to be the best of friends…"

She stopped cuddling the DARK/GHOST-Type as the unicorn saw everyone (minus Pinkie) give blank stares at her, like someone made a joke that wasn't very funny.

She asked, "What?"

Sean said with flat eyes, "Topaz…really? That would make more sense if your Sableye was a girl, Rarity-san…"

Rarity blushed as she said, "Oh! I am dreadfully embarrassed about that, I forgot that it was a 'boy', well then, I'll try to think of a better name."

They all made their way into the castle, and were greeted by another alicorn and a unicorn stallion that the ponies walked up to.

Twilight said with glee, "Cadence! Shining Armor! You're here? I am so happy!"

Sean's Metagross calculated in his mind, _That is the brother of Twilight Sparkle, Prince, formerly Captain, Shining Armor…and Sister-in-law, Princess Me Amore Cadenza, Cadance for her preference…Storing mental data under authoritative individuals to listen too when necessary_ …

Twilight and Princess Cadence did their little greeting,

"Sunshine! Sunshine! Ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

Sean thought while making a blank face (like this: [0_0]), _Huh...that's pretty funny to watch, but I REALLY don't want to laugh and offend someone...hold it back Hashimoto..._

"Twily, good to see you again little sister." Shining Armor said, hugging his little sister.

The others wondered why Princess Cadence and Shining Armor are here in Canterlot.

Celestia answered for them, "I called Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor from the Crystal Empire to hear about these 'Legendary Pokémon' you have mentioned frequently…It seemed to me that they merit to know as well..."

Luna said as she petted her Musharna, "Let us enter the castle post haste, I really want to know about these Legendary Pokémon, they sound like mighty creatures indeed..."

With that, everyone entered the castle, and then the trainers started their explanation of these special Pokémon, the best they could...

* * *

 _[One Hour Later...]_

 ** _-[Mt. Pyre Interior - Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire]-_**

"...And that is the gist of it, about the Legendary Pokémon..." Sean finished.

Celestia, Luna, Discord, Shining Armor, Cadence, Spike and the Mane Six stood silently, absorbing the hard-to-swallow fact about the Legendary Pokémon being so powerful, to the point where three dragons control the very cosmic powers that shaped the universe. Professor Oak and Professor Sycamore realized the expressions on their host's faces, and continued their explanation on the possibility of the Dragons of Time and Space were involved somehow in the sudden connection of the two worlds...

"According to some myths in Hokkaido (Sinnoh), Time began moving as the Legendary Pokémon of Time, Dialga, was born..." said Professor Oak.

Professor Sycamore then said, "...And those same myths say that space started to expand when the Legendary Pokémon of Space and Dimensions, Palkia, was born..."

Cynthia finished for the two of them, "Dialga and Palkia were siblings in a manner of speaking, were meant to remain eternally separated to have never met, many people believed them to be mere myths, until some ancient documents, and the selfish ambitions of a single man, proved that the two are very much real. Palkia's breaths were said to stabilize space, and Dialga's heartbeats were said to keep time flowing, the two were worshiped in ancient times as deities or gods. Hashimoto-kun has had the fortunate encounter to befriend Dialga and Palkia after he freed them from the man who shackled them to do his bidding..."

Applejack assumed, "That Akagi fellow...I reckon he's the one who did it, right...?"

Kellyn answered, "Correct...but, that happened about four or four-and-a-half years ago to this very day back in our world...From the reports of that incident, Akagi captured three Legendary Pokémon known collectively as the Lake Guardians of Spirit, and extracted a special energy from the gems embedded in their forheads to craft an ancient artifact known in texts as the Red Chain. It caused not only the Lake Guardians, Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, a great deal of pain when crafting the object, but also caused pain to Dialga and Palkia when Akagi used two of the Red Chains to force them to create a universe of his image..."

Fluttershy gasped as she said, "H-how horrible...Why would somepony do something so awful..."

Blue said in a 'i-do-not-care' tone, "Because, some people are just a bunch of a-holes who don't like the world as it is today, and don't want to live like hermits, knowing the world remains the same. Sometimes they just have to find a pathetic excuse just to hate everyone and everything, like the crackheads they are..."

Red and Professor Oak glared at the former champion, making Blue realize what he said, then added, "O-of course, some people just have problems that make them think that an extreme method would solve it, like firing a nuke and instigating World War III, or commit genocide using some kind of super-weapon..."

That last mention struck something inside Sean, a terrible, throbbing pain on his side, as he clutched the side of his torso, hissing in pain.

Everyone noticed as Rosa and Kellyn helped Sean up, Twilight asked, "S-Sean? What happened? As soon as Green mentioned a super-weapon, why were you clutching your side?"

Sean replied, "N-no...I-i-i-it's fine...I...I'm alright...It simply *Huff* Phwwwww...Triggered an old memory, which caused me pain in the past...and still does today..."

He whispered that last part so quietly that no one heard it, but they did notice Rosa and Kellyn's expressions changed to ones like they were still recovering from a traumatizing experience.

Celestia knew it was time to change the subject, so she said, "You had mentioned there were other Legendary Pokémon besides those five, mind telling us the others?"

Sean replied, "Believe it or not...You guys had already met a few of them..."

Rainbow Dash heard that and asked, "WHAT! Who are they?!"

May answered, "Latios, Latias, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune...They are all Legendary Pokémon..."

"REALLY?!" Said the ponies in unison.

"What about Victini, Meloetta, Diancie, and Celebi?" Pinkie asked, "They seem to be Legendary Pokémon too?"

Rosa answered, "From what Sensei told me...Under certain circumstances, they are. But, they are instead classified differently from the others, being called something the Japanese called, 'Illusory Monsters', or Mythical Pokémon for Americans. Said to be so rare and difficult to find that their very existence is often called into question..."

They remembered the Legendary Pokémon they have met, and started to wonder, if these Legendary Pokémon were essentially gods, should they start treating them like gods?

Sean noticed and said, "The truth is that, because I know a number of them personally, some of them really don't like to be treated like gods, treasures, or anyone important. Others do command respect however..."

Luna said, "You speak as if you knew them personally, Sean of 'Shimoda, Japan'..."

Sean chuckled as he said, "First, if you would like to know, I do have a last name, it is Hashimoto, my family's name..."

Twilight said to herself, "Sean...Hashimoto...? That is your first and last name? I've heard it before and I can guess it is significant for some reason..."

"Well, yeah..." Sean replied, "That is it, an old relative of mine is quite well-known among Pokémon Trainers..."

May and Brendan exclaimed after hearing that, "HANG ON?! LIKE, AS IN, MASARU HASHIMOTO OF THE HASHIMOTO CLAN?! THE WELL KNOWN PRE-MODERN MILITARY FAMILY?!"

Sean answered, "He-he, yeah, Masaru is my Grandfather, also known as my Father's father. He's one of the greatest Pokémon Masters of all time...The Hashimoto Clan has roots in Japan as far back as the Feudal War Era, my ancestor happened to be a powerful Warlord of that time, in fact my family's clan has a history of being quite close with Pokémon..."

 ** _-[Sage Music - Best of DragonBall Z Vol. 3]-_**

Celestia was about to say something to until what sounded like a young woman's voice said, "Heh-heh-heh-heh, you people are so amusing to watch...especially when you get side-tracked..."

Everyone turned around to see a female human with long black hair, in a simple green and white dress, she wore a headband of sorts with horns on it that resembled the head ornaments of the Legendary Pokémon Rayquaza. By human standards, she was really beautiful, with beautiful yellow eyes and flawless skin, smiling as she had a bag of popcorn in her left hand. Everyone noted that she physically looked to be in her twenties, possibly around Sabrina or Cynthia's ages.

Kellyn said with a goofy grin and a bloody nose gushing like a sink faucet, "He-he-he-heh...Wow, she's hot...Me wants…"

Rosa and the other female humans felt a tinge of jealousy over several things about the mystery woman, one of which is her curvaceous figure.

Twilight asked, "H-how did you enter here?! This room is closed quarters under heavy guard! How did you get through them?!"

The woman chuckled as she said, "Same way many of you did, through a door..."

She pointed to an open door, then said, "...But, you have more pressing matters to attend to, like finding your missing Legendary Pokémon. I am here to point you in the right direction, you will get two pieces of news and I'd start in that place south of here, I believe it's a settlement called Appleloosa..."

By the time the mystery woman finished, a scroll magically manifested in front of Celestia, the white alicorn read it and was quite surprised at what it said. Everyone looked and wondered what happened to have given Celestia such a dumbfounded expression…

"I'll be seeing you soon in the future, Sean Hashimoto..." the woman said afterwards in a flirtatious way to the teen trainer.

Applejack began to ask, "Hey, how did ya…"

But, when everyone put gazes to the mystery woman, she was gone, like GONE gone, aside from a single popcorn kernel on the floor, there was absolutely no trace the woman was even there!

"She's GONE!" Pinkie exclaimed, not even she knew where the mystery woman was.

"Where did she go?!" Fluttershy asked, like she saw a ghost...

Rainbow Dash said, "If what that woman said is true, then what the heck is happening at Appleloosa?"

 ** _-[Mt. Pyre Interior - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-_**

Celestia read the message, and said, "There has been a drastic change in the climate, Appleloosa has been struck by a blizzard that is far stronger than those recorded of the Frozen North…"

Applejack shouted with surprise, "WHAT?! HOW IN THE HOOF IS THAT POSSIBLE! CAN'T YOU FIX IT!"

Celestia frowned as she said, "I am afraid not, the sounds of this blizzard is beyond both my and the pegasi's capabilities…"

Twilight asked, "Could it be…the Windigos, Princess Celestia…?"

Celestia pondered, could the Windigos be responsible?

"Wait, how are Windigos able to generate blizzards? The ones we know are not like that at all, more like cannibalistic demonic zombies if anything..." Rosa asked curiously, having heard of Windigos before on a trip before.

Sean interjected, "I don't really know how cold these Windigos can make things, but it sounds more like the handiwork of a Pokémon, and considering what that woman said, possibly the work of a Legendary Pokémon, I know of several Pokémon capable of just that, especially one in particular…"

Rosa grabbed Sean's shoulders and hastily asked, "Y-you think I-I-it's him?! Are you certain, sensei?!"

Sean nervously said, "Y-yes, it points to that possibility Rosa-san, you want to…to…head to Appleloosa?"

Rosa shook her head hastily and pulled Sean to the train station, with Brendan and May following them…

"I guess we're heading to Appleloosa girls..." Twilight said, as they headed to the train station.

* * *

 _{Later on the train, 10 minutes from Appleloosa...}_

 ** _-[The Frozen City - Pokémon Black 2 & White 2]-_**

The train was just a few miles from Appleloosa's boarders, but everyone noticed the thick blanket of snow raining down very hard.

Other passengers noted the drastic change in the weather and made various comments about it...

"Yesh! It's colder than the Yakistanian Boarder!"

"How can there be winter snow in the middle of a desert...?! DURING SUMMER!?"

"Mommy! Mommy! It's snowing in the cowpony place!"

"How odd...It shouldn't be possible..."

"Cloudsdale didn't tell me about a freak snowstorm in the middle of summer..."

Pinkie was looking out the window excitedly while Twilight said, "Cloudsdale have already sent weather ponies to try to clear the blizzard. We should check up on them when we stop..."

"There's no need..." Rosa started, "I know who caused it...this is Kyurem's handiwork, no doubt about it, I've got to find him..."

"Who's Kyurem?" Rarity asked.

Brendan answered Rarity using a Pokédex, read the information aloud, "Kyurem, the Boundary Pokémon, It generates a powerful, freezing energy inside itself, but its body became frozen when the energy leaked out. This legendary ice Pokémon waits for a hero to fill in the missing parts of its body with truth or ideals."

He continued, "Kyurem is a DRAGON/ICE-Type, stands 9'10 tall, weighs 716.5 pounds, and is theorized to have a connection to the legendary dragons of old Appalachian Mountain legends, Reshiram and Zekrom…"

Rosa sadly whispered, "Reshiram…where are you...?" as she placed her hand over her heart.

Rainbow Dash was both amazed and confused about Kyurem at the same time.

Applejack said, "Wow…this Kyurem sounds powerful, but, I have'ta ask…why is it called the 'Boundary Pokémon'? And why did you say that it…waits for a hero to fill in these missing parts of its body? Is it, incomplete? Or something…"

*CLANK!*

*SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!*

Everyone felt the train apply its breaks, as the engine slowed to a stop.

Then, the conductor announced in the car, "We have arrived in Appleloosa's Town Station! Please remain seated until the train comes to a complete stop…"

Sean said as he put on his backpack, "I'll explain it later until we fix that problem in Appleloosa's weather…"

* * *

 ** _-[Dragonspiral Tower - Pokémon Black and White]-_**

When the band of friends and the passengers stepped out of the station, they were genuinely surprised to see a desert town in nearly a foot and a half in snow, and see it steadily rising. The gang of friends had been greeted by Applejack's cousin, Braeburn, who told them that the weather ponies couldn't get rid of the weather, and that the source is located in a blizzard tornado in the orchards.

Rarity said to herself, "Good thing I packed extra scarfs, and other bits and pieces of winter gear…"

Twilight was handed a special thermometer and looked at it,

"HUH?! -54 degrees?! And dropping?! It is colder than the Frozen North! Might even be colder than anything the Windigos can generate if the temperature is dropping at this drastic speed..."

May said while her teeth chattered, "I-I-I-I-I-I'll-l-l-l s-s-st-t-ta-y-y he-he-here, I-I-I-if you d-d-don't-t-t m-m-mi-mi-mind-d!"

Brendan said, "I'll stay with Haruka-chan, it is very clear we both can't go with you beyond this point, since Hoenn is a tropical place, we aren't used to polar temperatures. Brrr..."

Braeburn said to them, "You're welcome to wait it out at my place, it's not far from here…"

Applejack responded, "Thanks a bunch, Cuz…"

The Earth Pony stallion replied, "No problem, any friend of yours cousin, is a friend of mine…"

They then see an Aurorus wandering through the streets of the town, puzzling the ponies and buffalo around it.

Rainbow Dash, thinking that the prehistoric Pokèmon is a wild Pokèmon, said, "Whoo-Hoo! That has got to be my Partner Pokèmon-…"

Sean stopped the pegasus as he said, "Hold it, Rainbow! That is not a wild Aurorus, it already belongs to a trainer Rainbow. But, we should bring it with us, because when we solve the weather problem, the heat will cause it to get sick, and I know its trainer won't be happy about Aurorus getting sick…"

"I agree...that Pokémon is simply too dazzling to get sick..." Rarity said.

The trainers sent out their FIRE-Types to help keep the inhabitants of Appleloosa warm, while they headed for the apple orchards as the frosty tornado died down.

* * *

 ** _-[Mt. Coronet - Pokémon Diamond and Pearl]-_**

In a mountain range not so far from Canterlot, a group of ponies were hiking for fun, when one of them got to the top of a ledge, he saw an unusual creature at the top.

It was a female human, as she asked the ponies, "Excuse me, kind ponies, but do you know the way to Canterlot, Princess Celestia asked that all humans are to head to either Canterlot, Manehatten, or Ponyville. I assumed that Canterlot is the closest, but I got lost...am I close...?"

One of the mares answered, "Canterlot is just...past that mountain over there...but, it's quite a journey anyway you travel..."

The human chuckled as she said, "Oh, I can certainly manage, I am honored by your concern…"

The woman jumped off the ledge as the ponies screamed with surprise as they tried to save the mystery woman, but in a flash, the woman disappeared and a shining silhouette of a massive bird in her place, flew over the mountain with no difficulty, with a beautiful rainbow of nearly 70 colors trailed behind the bird, as it let out a resonating call that echoed in the sky for miles.

The ponies, couldn't believe what they saw, a human turned into a huge, magnificent, magical bird. They could only stare with their jaws to the ground, trying to process the information they had witnessed…

* * *

 ** _-[Dragonspiral Tower Top Floor - Pokémon Black and White]-_**

The ponies and trainers trudged through the thick blankets of snow in the Appleloosa orchards, many ICE-Type Pokèmon, mostly an unusual snowflake-shaped species called Cryoganal, got in their way, but Fluttershy and Rajin (her Dragonite) managed to coax most of them to go with the weather ponies to Cloudsdale. They did, however, meet with one odd Sandslash that was blue and had huge spines that looked like they were made of ice as it followed the Cryoganal.

Rainbow Dash whined, "Aw man, none of them wanted to be my super-awesome Partner Pokèmon! Gah! I want a Pokèmon so bad!"

Sean said, "I think it is a good thing none of those ICE-Types wanted to be your partner, ICE-Types are usually not very good choices for your first Pokèmon because they are a handful to look after, and when they battle, they are notorious 'glass-cannons' in competitive battles. Until the discovery of FAIRY-Types, they were one of the few weaknesses of DRAGON-Types…"

Rarity asked, "What in Equestria is a 'glass-cannon'? Sounds very silly if you ask me…"

Twilight answered, "From the context of Sean's usage of the word, a glass-cannon is described to be something that, while powerful, isn't very practical in combat, hampering you more than your opponent."

Rosa said not really paying attention, "Uh-huh, yeah that's right, that's right, nailed it on the head…"

The ponies knew Rosa was more focused on looking for Kyurem, though they are not keen on meeting him yet...

Sean had told them all about the rumors and myths back in their world on how Kyurem was said to drag people and Pokèmon to its lair to eat them. Sean assured them those rumors were false, but that didn't stop them from being worried about meeting the Legendary ICE-Type, who was said to be very aggressive to those who angered him.

Sean nervously chuckled as he was failing to calm them down, he continued to look around for the source of the snow, and the blizzard started to pick up strength and created multiple snow tornadoes, making it much harder to find the source.

Sean happened to look at the base of a twister of snow to his left, and did a double take as he said, "Hey! I found it! The source of the blizzards…"

Everyone rushed back to where Sean was as he pointed to a large figure that vaguely resembled a Tyrantrum, but with two misshaped appendages on its back.

Sean dryly commented, "That is definitely Kyurem, I know that shape from anywhere…"

Rosa called out when the strange triangular spike glowed, "Kyurem! Over here!"

The shape turned its head and revealed two glowing yellow eyes and a glowing yellow crest on its head, the blizzard stopped in midair, eerily like time had frozen, and it was when the ponies got their clearest look at Kyurem…

Kyurem was hunched over in a posture that resembled a theropod dinosaur, it had a rather large head sticking out of a long, narrow neck. His eyes were empty and yellow, and his entire body looked like it was covered in clean, misty ice. He had two short arms with two tiny claws that resembles a tyrannosaur's, strong looking legs that also resemble that of a theropod dinosaur, but his claws on his feet were almost like glass in appearance. He had a short tail that was made completely of ice, and he had two misshapen wings, or what was left of wings, on his back, also covered in ice. He looked menacing, but the ponies couldn't help but feel, that Kyurem looked incomplete, like something was missing from him.

Rosa was teary-eyed as she slowly walked to the Boundary Pokèmon, and said, "K-Kyurem…you're safe…I was so worried about you…Sensei Sean was too…"

Kyurem continued to look at them, with the same, empty look in his eyes, not changing expressions even for a second. This unnerved the ponies, fearing the DRAGON/ICE-Type might attack them all…

Rosa, with Sean behind her, got to Kyurem's face, then hugged his face as she said, "All we need to do now is find a way home, and look for Reshiram, you can't really do much without me or Sean, can you…? Follow me…"

Kyurem obeyed Rosa without any hesitation, like he was some kind of machine, which puzzled the ponies, this caused Twilight to use a mind reading spell to look into Kyurem's mind, but was greatly confused and it was clear on her face.

Applejack asked, "Twi'? Why are you looking at Kyurem like that?"

Twilight answered, "I-it doesn't make sense…there are no thoughts in Kyurem's mind, it was empty…even a machine has some form of thoughts that a mind-reading spell can detect, but there's nothing, nothing at all!"

Sean overheard and decided to say, "Well, that is because, well…Kyurem's nothing more than an empty shell of his former self, his soul is gone, that is why there are no thoughts in his mind…"

The ponies jaws dropped as they shouted, "WHAT!? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"

Sean replied, "I'll tell you about it when we get back to Canterlot, I feel Celestia and Luna might want to hear about Kyurem's tragic tale…"

* * *

 _{Back at Cantelot Castle, 46 minutes later...}_

 ** _-[For a New Life - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky]-_**

True to his word, Sean told everyone Kyurem's story, which was really a legend from the Native Americans of the United States, about a single powerful dragon Pokèmon and twin heroes who supposedly created a lost kingdom in the Eastern Seaboard of North America. He further explained how the brothers argued and Kyurem split itself in half, and what remained of Kyurem's corpse came alive by sheer willpower, and how the two halves of Kyurem's soul became the White Dragon of Truth, Reshiram, and the Black Dragon of Ideals, Zekrom. N told them all about Reshiram and Zekrom, who fought each other by the command of the sons of the twin brothers, and turned into stone after badly wounding each other, and how they await for a Hero of Truth and a Hero of Ideals will set them free from their dormant comatose states.

The ponies teared up, they had never heard such a depressing tale, even Celestia couldn't hold back tears as Kyurem's story was quite similar to her's and Luna's, on how Celestia had to banish her own sister to the moon a thousand years ago.

Pinkie Pie was crying waterfalls as she said, "WAH! HAH-HAH-HAHH! THAT IS SO…*Hic*SO SAD! POOR KYUREM!"

Fluttershy was being held by Rajin as she said in a shaky voice, "Oh dear! I didn't know Kyurem was suffering that much!"

The others looked down with tears dripping from their eyes, they couldn't imagine going through what the Boundary Pokémon went through.

Celestia turned her gaze away from everyone else, trying very hard not to cry, the Legend of the Twin Heroes brought up painful memories of how she and Luna as Nightmare Moon fought each other on that fateful day.

Blue and Red looked at the floor with frowns, as Blue said, "Geez...that is a bad thing for anyone, Pokèmon or not, to go through…"

It was harsher when that Sean learned earlier from a friend of his that, because Kyurem, Reshiram, and Zekrom were separated for so long, they all can't become one again, and Kyurem can only stay fused with either Zekrom or Reshiram for so long, not both.

Sean pinched his nose bridge as he said in a low tone, "Yeah, I know it is sad, Kyurem was reduced to being essentially disabled, but he does still remember things, but can't really do much, can't even express emotions."

Celestia turned to her sister and hugged her while looking at Kyurem directly, who was being fed Pokémon food by Rosa and Sean's Metagross.

She asked, "Is…is there something we could do for Kyurem? I cannot let him suffer for what happened to him all those years ago, it just doesn't feel right for me to not do anything to help him."

Sean answered, "I don't know if there is something you can do, if I'm honest Celestia-hime. I've heard there are possibilities, but we have yet to find them if they do exist, but Kyurem can regain some of his thoughts through an object called the DNA Splicers, which allow him to fuse with either Reshiram or Zekrom, and separate them."

Rosa pulled out the very object, the same triangular spike the Mane Six saw before, and confirmed it is the DNA Splicers Sean talked about. N also revealed to them that Sean was the current Hero of Ideals Zekrom waited for, and that he passed Reshiram over to Rosa as the new Hero of Truth.

Sean continued, "With Zekrom back in our world at my home, and Reshiram still missing, Kyurem will remain in this, I guess you can call it 'automatic state' where he will do nothing but the most basic actions, like eating and breathing."

Luna proclaimed, "By my honor as the co-ruler of Equestria, I shall find a way to correct the wrong that sir Kyurem suffers from…"

Rosa responded, "I know Kyurem will thank you, if he can..."

"Bishiaaaaaahhhhhhhkkkkkkkkkkk!" Kyurem suddenly moved and released frigid cold air and caused everyone to shudder.

May complained, "R-R-Ros-s-sa-ch-ch-ch-chan, d-do y-you ha-have t-t-to ha-have Ky-Kyurem out r-r-r-r-right n-n-nn-ow? I-I'm f-f-freezing my..."

Sean interrupted her, "No wait, Haruka-san. Kyurem senses it too, something is coming..."

 ** _-[Explosive Encounters! Red and Blue - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-_**

In an instant, the entire castle shook ferociously as a loud crash echoed in the city.

Twilight said to everyone, "It sounded like it came from outside...Let's see what is going on..."

"Right...!" everyone said and they exited the castle, to find out what that crash was all about.

As soon as everyone got outside, they saw a massive blue dragon with scratches and bruises all over his body, on his back wincing in pain. Fluttershy flew up to the dragon's face, and was greeted by a frantic expression as the fire-breathing reptile said, "AYIE! NO! PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE! I'M SORRY!"

Fluttershy asked the dragon, "Shh...It's okay, nopony is going to hurt you...what happened, Mr. Dragon?"

The Dragon said, "I was just sleeping on my treasure, dreaming of fem dragons..."

Rosa had a flat expression as she thought, _Great...even dragons are perverts_...

The Dragon continued, "I felt a rush of wind, so I thought it was another dragon trying to steal my treasure, but instead was this, small, I don't even know what it is, with a long purple tail. I noticed it clutch its head and as soon as I brought my face down to it, the thing smacked my nose!"

Sean's eyes popped wide at the mention of a creature with a long purple tail, as the Dragon continued on, "I got angry and fired at it, but all it did was wave its arm to the side and the fire shot around it, then I felt a twinge in my throat, and I couldn't breathe fire, I threw a punch and then I was lifted into the air and thrown about in my cave, like I was a toy. It felt like magic, but it wasn't magic, and before I knew it, I was thrown miles from my cave, then that thing fired a lightning bolt from its hands and struck my chest, and then these orbs appeared out of thin air, and struck my body, like I was hit by boulders, and before I knew it, I was grabbed again and was squeezed then threw further out..."

Sean suddenly asked, "Where is your cave? I know who you went up against, and I promise to get your treasure and cave back. The one who attacked you wanted the cave, not your treasure..."

The dragon responded, "MY TREASURE?! He can have it for all I care, I never want to see that thing ever again! If it means that I have to give up treasure so I never run into that thing again, I'll do it! I'm getting the hell out of here!"

The dragon flew up and took off as fast as his wings could carry him, Rainbow Dash shouting, "Wait! You haven't told us..."

The dragon was too far away to listen, "...where this thing you saw-...AH, forget it...!"

Sean's Metagross said telepathically, ~"I probed the dragon's mind and have not only got the location of his cave, but also identified his attacker, it is Mewtwo who attacked him..."~

Sean said, "私はそれを知っていました, only Mewtwo could defeat a dragon so easily. And those attacks the dragon described, only my Mewtwo knows those moves. I've got to go to that cave!"

Sean called his Latios and flew down the cave where Mewtwo is, Rainbow Dash asked, "Who the heck is Mewtwo?"

Brendan answered, "Mewtwo is a recently identified Pokémon that came to light a few years ago, it is an artificially created Pokémon made by mankind, but its strength is great enough to consider it a Legendary Pokémon, so much so that it was said to be the most powerful of all."

Twilight replied, "This Mewtwo sounds quite dangerous..."

Rosa said, "It is dangerous, which is why we have to help Sean out, or else he could get seriously hurt..."

So everyone hurried after Sean, Celestia and Luna felt they should help too, so with their Aegislash and Musharna, followed Sean with everyone else...

* * *

 ** _-[In The Future - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky]-_**

Everyone made it to the dragon's cave, the Pokèmon were very hesitant to enter, because they felt the angry presence of a very powerful foe. They felt Mewtwo's powerful and frightening aura, even the ponies and trainers felt a tinge of dread from the Genetic Pokémon, especially hearing about its powerful psychic abilities and its savage drive when battling.

Sean already started ahead, and everyone followed him, as they trudged deeper into the cave, clear signs that a ferocious battle was waged are etched on the cave walls. There were massive diamond crystals that were broken and shattered, with clear signs that they were struck with tremendous force, too great for even a dragon to cause such destruction. The floor was littered with impact craters, gigantic gouges, even upturned pieces of earth. The walls were lined with blast marks from lightning, columns utterly pulverized, gigantic slash marks (too big to even be a dragon's), and sections that were blown apart with shattered shards of tough gemstones lined in the holes.

Luna fearfully commented, "Such destruction, this Mewtwo must be formidable to break even diamonds, like they're nothing but glass."

Pinkie had mulled it over a bit and asked, "What does its name imply? Mew-Two…is there a MewThree? MewThousand? MewOne?"

Professor Oak answered, "Mew…it is Mewtwo's original…"

Rosa knew little other than Mewtwo is very powerful and aggressive, so asked, "Original? What do you mean Professor?"

The others confirmed their curiosity as the Pokémon Professor tried to remember.

"Mewtwo is a Pokémon created through genetic experimentation, by splicing the DNA of Mew, a very rare, and almost unseen Mythical Pokémon, said to be the ancestor of all Pokèmon due to its DNA containing the genomes of all existing Pokèmon, and is capable of learning every move out there. If I remember correctly, the idea of Mewtwo was at first created by a brilliant scientist named Dr. Fuji, whose research took a very dark path as he succeeded to obtain a DNA sample from a preserved Mew fossil, seeking to see the boundaries he can reach, he created Mewtwo to be the most powerful Pokèmon ever…"

Twilight's interest was piqued, as she asked, "Did this Dr. Fuji succeed? In creating the most powerful Pokèmon?"

Professor Oak scratched his scalp as he said, "He did succeed. Unfortunately, he succeeded a little too well, in my honest opinion. It was completed when they had actually acquired Mew and had it give birth to the cloned Mewtwo on February 6th some years ago. I believe the Mewtwo Fuji created became aware of the experiments he was going to perform on it next, and rebelled, destroying Fuji's laboratory on Cinnabar Island and hurting a lot of people and Pokèmon in the process of its escape. Fuji survived the attack and last I heard, he retired from science because of an overwhelming guilt for creating a monster, no one knows where he is today…"

Fluttershy was shedding tears as she asked, "Why do ponies do such horrible things, Mewtwo must have suffered a lot from those experiments…"

Sean suddenly stopped, which surprised everyone, as he replied in a slightly depressed tone, "I ask that question myself, Fluttershy…every single day when I witness someone commit a horrible act. Some say it is for power, others for money, many say it's for their beliefs, some even say that they do those things because they can."

He knelt down onto the cave floor, as he held a flashlight, everyone gathered around to see a crushed PokéBall on the ground.

Sean delicately picked up a large piece and said, "This is my Mewtwo's PokéBall, this explains somewhat on what happened…"

The piece shattered as Celestia asked, "How so, Sean?"

Brendan answered, "When a PokéBall breaks, it sends harmful energy spikes that can confuse and often mortally wound a Pokémon. Modern PokéBalls are crafted to be extremely durable, you can drop a block of concrete on it and it would stay in decent shape, but would need to be repaired. However, if a PokéBall is destroyed…"

Rosa finished, "…The Pokèmon within will be released and often, will gain extraordinary amounts of pain, enough pain to be driven mad and blindly attack anything in its sight."

 ** _-[Turn Music Off]-_**

Everyone was silent…

The horror on the ponies' faces was very clear…

Sean said in response, "Something my grandfather told me was that; in the event a Pokèmon is released by the Poké Ball being destroyed, the Pokèmon can be recaptured in a new Poké Ball and for about two hours, will regain its composure and naturally heal from the pain, but will still need to be treated. He also told me that, in that scenario, only its original trainer can capture the Pokèmon."

Blue asked in a 'aw-come-on!' voice, "What?! How is that possible! That must be false information!"

Sean said, "No, it is very true. Several people my grandfather knew can attest to that, by his belief, the unusual effect can wear off, but you would have to be extremely patient…"

May asked in a sarcastic voice, "Okay…how long are we talking about…5 days? A month? A year…?"

Sean interrupted, "He looked at it with Gantetsu (Kurt) and found out with the current technology, 70 Years…and that is IF you're lucky…"

Everyone's jaws dropped like sledgehammers as Rosa exclaimed, "SE-SEV-SEVENTY YEARS?! AND THAT'S IF WE'RE LUCKY?!"

Blue couldn't believe it at all (he wanted Sean's now wild Mewtwo for himself), and he demanded, "WHAT?! How the hell does that even work?!"

Sean simply answered while looking ahead, "You know what...the Trainer's Renewal Test…"

 ** _-[Growing Anxiety - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky]-_**

Sean's Metagross twitched his eye as he said telepathically, ~"We are getting close to Mewtwo, I can feel the pain *Sssssssss* has, and the pain i-*Bbbbbrrrrkkkk*-ting my tele-*kkkkkrrrraaakkkk*-ic connection…"~

Everyone tensed up when they heard the painful moans of the suffering Mewtwo. It sounded absolutely unbearable, some of them thought, Fluttershy wanted to rush ahead to help Mewtwo, but knew that in its current state, it would lash out in fear and confusion at her.

Everyone was all tense, knowing that Mewtwo would almost certainly attack them on sight at any moment.

Sean spoke quietly to everyone, "It's too dangerous for the rest of you…head out of the cave, I'll handle it…"

Twilight and Rosa outwardly rejected, but Sean said while covering their mouths, "You don't quite understand, I trained and raised Mewtwo... Mewtwo is much stronger than you realize, I am fully aware of Mewtwo's strengths and weaknesses, I'm the only one who has a slim chance against Mewtwo. You see, Mewtwo and I have a unique bond, I can wrangle that PSYCHIC-Type and am the only one who can, please go…"

Twilight aggravated quietly, "But, you can't right now, you're still healing from your injuries!"

Sean, quietly, replied, "That's the point! I can't live by myself if something bad happened to any of you! Mewtwo is a born-fighter, Mewtwo will badly hurt you guys, that's a guarantee at this time! If you must, you can follow me, but promise me this, when it gets ugly or when I say for you to get out, you will get out of here…"

Everyone promised, as Pinkie did the same, but differently, "You have my Pinkie Pie Promise, Sean…Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye…"

Sean said, "Don't any of you break that promise, those of us in the Hashimoto family holds any promises made to heart. Follow me…"

He motioned with his hand as they moved deeper to the heart of the cave.

 ** _-[Down a Dark Path - Pokèmon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky]-_**

 _No longer than a minute later…_

Everyone got to the massive chamber at the heart of the mountain, and inside was the dragon's massive pile of treasure, floating in the air and cackling electricity caused by unstable psychic energy. At the floor of the cave, they saw a human-sized, and even human shaped, grey creature with sturdy legs, a long thick purple tail, scrawny arms, three fingers on each hand with orb-shaped fingertips, a proportionally average head on a tiny neck, and a fleshy tube connecting the creature's head and shoulders. The grey creature clutched its head tightly in a fetal position, tears streaming from its tightly shut eyes and gritting its teeth hard. The creature was definitely Sean's Mewtwo, Mewtwo whined in almost unbearable pain.

The Genetic Pokèmon opened its eyes wide when it sensed the presence of others and quickly shot up and back into an aggressive stance, growling ferociously like a wild animal, a very angry wild animal. Eyes narrowed with both fear and hate as it saw nothing but strangers in its sight, even those it knew and came to care for. In short, because of what happened, Mewtwo saw no one but enemies…

Sean compassionately approached his missing friend and said comfortingly, "Mewtwo, it is me, Hashimoto Sean, your friend…I'm here to help you…"

He placed his hand out invitingly, as Mewtwo, whose eyes did not change at all, relaxed its body a little when the memory of a kind person caring for it came to its mind…

Suddenly, an Ultra Ball was thrown and hit Mewtwo on the head, causing it to rear back in agonizing pain, returning with greater force. Everyone turned to see that it was indeed Blue who threw that PokéBall, with a somewhat cocky grin plastered on his face.

He proclaimed, "Mewtwo you're mine now!"

The Ultra Ball opened up as a red energy field formed around Mewtwo's body, but then it shattered, which could only happen if a Poké Ball was thrown at a Pokèmon that already belongs to someone.

Blue was wide eyed as he said, "Huh...What the kid said was right…誰かわかったね..."

 ** _-[Palkia's Onslaught - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky]-_**

Mewtwo seethed with pain-induced rage, never had it felt so outraged before. Using Psychic, its eyes glowed cyan and so did its right hand, then it grabbed Blue and violently threw him towards a wall. Sean got behind Blue and shielded him from a serious injury, taking the full brunt of the attack, but Blue sprained a leg and broke an arm...

Blue looked behind and saw Sean slowly getting up as Mewtwo threw coins and gems with lethal force at everyone.

He asked, "What did you save me for, you loser?"

Sean replied, "Only your grandfather can slap you silly for something stupid as that, baka! And because it was the right thing to do…dumb***..."

Twilight and Celestia put up a magic barrier, but the speed created by the flying bits of treasure generated enough impact force to rival a high-caliber bomb, and cracked the shield. One gold bit shot with such force, it shattered the magic barrier and nearly shot through Twilight's head, just barely scratching her cheek and leaving a cut.

Rainbow Dash managed to dodge a good majority of projectiles, but finds it hard to keep up with someone who can move objects with ease by a slight jerk of the head. But, Mewtwo was frantic and furious, so the smallest pebble, could strike like a baseball-sized meteor, and it threw with all its might.

Celestia's Aegislash manages to get through unscathed to Mewtwo and performed a powerful Night Slash attack on the Genetic Pokémon. The PSYCHIC-Types used their psychic abilities to freeze all the projectiles, their combined might was just a bit greater than Mewtwo's, but their starting to wane.

The Japanese trainer noticed the aura around Mewtwo, then said to everyone else, "Get out of here! Mewtwo is about to unleash a devastating attack!"

Everyone heard, but Rosa said defiantly, "No way I'm leaving you alone Sensei! I'm stay…"

The young girl was then pushed out of the cave by Pinkie Pie as she screamed, "NO ONE BREAKS A PINKIE PROMIS-S-S-SE!"

And before it knew it, Mewtwo unleashed its most powerful attack, Psystrike and it shook the entire mountain, which despite all that happened, stood strong.

Gallade and Absol both used Protect to save the gang's Pokèmon that stayed behind, and left after their trainers as Mewtwo howled a battle cry filled with anger, and pain.

"MEWMEWMEYOWHMEWWWWWWW!"

Sean had shielded his eyes from the dust, he wore a proud grin on his face as he secretly worried, _Oh crap, I remember how difficult it was to capture Mewtwo, and I only have five PokéBalls…but…that is all I really need…_

Mewtwo scowled at Sean, its mind was too confused to think straight, as Sean said to the Genetic Pokèmon,

"Now that everyone is safe…I have…NOTHING TO FEAR!"

* * *

 ** _-[Battle! (Mewtwo) - Pokémon X and Y]-_**

Everyone got out of the cave as an explosion shuddered the mountain, they were all worried about Sean, contending with the powerful Mewtwo by himself, who frightened a dragon of all things and literally threw him out of his home.

Rosa tried to go back in the cave, but was stopped by Celestia's magic as she frantically said, "Let me go! Let me go! I have to be there for Sensei!"

Celestia held her firmly as Twilight said to the frantic trainer, "Rosa, I am not pleased as well, but we did promise him to stay out of trouble…"

Rosa shouted in a voice that sounded like she was about to cry, "You don't get it! You haven't known Sensei like I have, he's purposely put himself in front of danger! I…I CAN'T LOSE HIM AGAIN!"

That last sentence made everyone wear very shocked and confused faces as Rosa finally gave in and started to cry hard, with her Pokèmon trying to calm her down. She can't lose him again?!, they all thought, the way she worded that phrase, and the tone seemed to have implied, Sean had once, lost his life, but that was impossible since he is here and completely alive and healthy, or could it…?

Rosa hugged her legs tightly as Luna asked hesitantly, "Ms. Rosa…did…did something…really bad happen to Sir Sean?"

Rosa never got to answer as a terrific explosion made everyone cover their ears and see Sean on top of his Shiny Metagross slide out of a new opening on the mountain and Mewtwo running out with incredible speed, both showed clear signs of battle wear, being covered in dust and burn marks from intense battling.

Mewtwo charged forward with a glowing, black ball in its hands as Sean commanded, "Metagross! Use Hold Back when I block Mewtwo's attack!"

And with that, Sean caught Mewtwo's arms as a barrage of Shadow Ball attacks fired harmlessly into the sky, Mewtwo snarled and threw a ferocious head-butt to Sean's forehead, only for Metagross to slam a glowing leg against Mewtwo's body. The attack was whittling Mewtwo's stamina, but then, it crossed its arms in front of its face and then glowed in a green sphere of light moved from Mewtwo's chest and spread all over its body.

Brendan commented, "Gah! Mewtwo knows Recover!? At this point, Hashimoto-kun is going to lose, a Mega Evolution should be enough, but why isn't he using one…!"

He stopped and answered his own question, "…Wait! He can't! He doesn't have enough time to trigger it! That's why he hasn't used Mega Evolution against Mewtwo!"

"Of all the times..." May said as she ducked for cover behind a huge rock.

Mewtwo's body cackled with electricity after fully recovering, and with a tremendous shout, unleashed a mighty Thunderbolt attack at Sean and his Metagross! They dodged just in time as the Thunderbolt shattered a boulder, but unfortunately, Sean panicked when he heard a familiar scream…he turned his head behind him and saw May balancing on one foot over a cliff. Latios struck Mewtwo with Aerial Ace as Metagross threw a Meteor Mash attack that collided with the Genetic Pokèmon. Sean raced to catch May, discarding his shirt, jacket, shoes, and backpack as they crashed to the ground, gaining a burst of speed as he discarded them.

Blue and Red exclaimed with surprise, "Sean had weighted clothing?!"

Blue further commented with sweat, "Guess that explains how he was able to hold me down, the guy just copied Son Goku all the way…"

Mewtwo fired a shockwave with Psychic and blew its opponents away, about when Discord showed up and helped everyone fend off Mewtwo.

The shock-wave made May loose her balance and cause a piece of the cliff top to break off from the mountain. May screamed with fright as she fell off the mountain everyone else noticed too late as they saw May fall off and Sean jumping after her in his weighted pants and tank shirt. Rosa screamed with shock at the sight of her mentor jumping off a cliff to save her friend, Sean caught May with his left arm and using his right arm, thrust his sharp and strong katana onto the cliff face, cutting through it for a few seconds as they slid down, and then it snagged as the two were safe for the time being.

May gasped for air for screaming at the top of her lungs, she saw she wasn't falling anymore and felt someone holding onto her. She looked to see a wincing Sean holding her around the waist and her arms around his neck, then saw he used his sword to hook on the cliff like a ledge.

May sincerely thought she was going to die, as tears started to form in her eyes, Sean said in a grunted voice and compassionate smile, "Ga! Are…are you hurt…Haruka-chan? Your dad will…urrr!…kill me if I let…anything bad happen to his…precious little girl…"

May was taken quite aback, she wanted to answer him, say that she was fine. But, all that came out were stifled whimpers, then May hugged Sean tightly as she cried on his shoulder, like a child seeking comfort from her parents.

Sean knew how May was feeling at the moment, an said as he petted the back of her head, "There, there…you're safe Haruka-chan…I keep the promises I make and I promised your dad I'd keep you safe from harm, and that is what I'm doing…"

Another tremor from the battle against Mewtwo shook the mountain and shook the sword in the cliff, making May start to panic and cling onto Sean tightly. Sean looked up and saw Fluttershy and Rajin fly towards them with rope in their hands, he tried his best to hide his pain, but the Element of Kindness saw through it and was trying to calm May down.

May said quickly with fear, "No-no-no-no! D-don't take me, don't take me, DON'T TAKE ME! I'M GONNA FALL! I'M GONNA FALL!"

Sean said to her sternly, "You are not going to fall! Rajin and Fluttershy will make sure you won't fall Haruka-chan, with my arm's tendons pulled, I won't be able to keep you from falling, trust me."

May reluctantly agreed as Rajin flew her up to the mountain as Fluttershy asked, "Are you going to be okay? Rajin will come back and together, he and I will help you up…"

Sean said, "That is fine, but my arm is kinda shot for the moment, you are best needed to help our friends. I'll be fine, even if I'm not, but Mewtwo still needs help, I have something in my backpack that just might work if we time it just right, it's located…"

He told Fluttershy what she need to do, though not wanting to leave him there, Sean made Fluttershy promise to do what he asked her to do, and so she did.

The battle against Sean's Mewtwo has reached an almost chaotic point, where everyone has battle damage, and Discord was trumped by Mewtwo throwing everything in its arsenal at him, and rendered the Lord of Chaos unconscious for a moment. Brendan was comforting a frightened May who he held tightly to calm her down. Rainbow Dash took temporary command of Sean's Empoleon, telling it to fire and fire attack after attack, but tired the WATER/STEEL-Type to a point where a Thunderbolt caused him to be knocked out. The ponies, Pokèmon, and trainers were feeling weak from fighting Mewtwo, who constantly used Recover when things got bad for it. But the Genetic Pokèmon was feeling fatigue as well, and knows it won't last for long. Sean's Pokèmon were confused and unsure what to do, without their trainer's commands.

Fluttershy found Sean's backpack and searched through it in the spot Sean told her it is in, and by sheer luck, she found it…

"Wait…that's not right…let's see…no…no…no…Marvel's The Avengers…? No…focus Fluttershy…ah! There it is!"

She pulled out a particular PokéBall that, instead of it being red on top, was purple with two pink bulges, and a tiny white 'M' on it. Fluttershy remembered what Sean said about the ball, ("In this hidden pocket in my backpack, is a special PokéBall that certainly will work on Mewtwo. It can capture any Pokémon without fail, and it's called…")

"The Master Ball…" Fluttershy said to herself, she shook her head and readied the next phase of Sean's plan…

* * *

 ** _-[Vs. Mewtwo! - Pokèmon Origins]-_**

Fluttershy musters enough courage to give commands to Sean's Pokémon for him,

"Metagross, hammer away at Mewtwo's health, keep it from performing any attacks if you can! Gallade and Absol, you two help Metagross! Same goes for you, Blue, Red!"

Metagross said his first verbal sound in compliance, "Meta-Groooossss!"

Red and Blue both said with confidence, "You got it!

Fluttershy then flew over to some of her friends and relayed, "Rarity, have your Sableye help Brendan's Alakazam, Princess Luna's Musharna, and Princess Celestia's Aegislash rebound any attacks Mewtwo unleashes back right at it!"

The four Pokèmon confided and their trainers sounded off, "Understood!"

"Twilight, use your disabling spell on Mewtwo's Recover move, that will make in incapable of healing itself!"

Twilight was surprised at Fluttershy, but figured it out it was Sean's plan, and replied, "Roger that!"

"Rainbow Dash, I need you here for this…"

The athlete pegasus was then told what her part is, and after that, she said, "Oh my gosh! That is going to be so EPIC!"

Now she took a deep breath as she issued the last thing on her to do list from Sean,

"Applejack, Rosa, Yūki, Professors Oakido and Platane, you are going to help me get the injured out of harm's way, Sean cooked up this plan to catch Mewtwo! He has to get a 'Certain Pokemon' ready for the last phase of his plan!"

Rosa was greatly confused, as she said, "W-wha? What 'Certain Pokemon'? What is…? Guh…Gah…I don't under-…"

An explosion interrupted her train of thought, she turned her head and saw the battle against Mewtwo grow more intense, not deciding to second guess her teacher's orders, she went off to get the injured Pokèmon and Discord out of harm's way.

Discord began to regain consciousness as he said, "Yeowza! That was the first time I ever felt real pain, must have been 2,000 years ago if memory ser-…wait, we have to stop this Mewtwo, character before he seriously hurts somepony else…"

Fluttershy wrapped a bandage around Discord's lion paw as she said, "Sean has that plan already taken care of, and if what he told me is right, he should be here any minute now…"

Mewtwo, though very tired, managed to repel all the attacks it could against it. But, it felt more surges of pain, and found it unbearable, battling kept the unending pain at bay, so Mewtwo figured as long as it continues to battle, it won't feel that pain anymore, it only guesses, how long can it battle.

It readies to launch a super-charged Psystrike attack on its downed foes, but then, a torrent of fire sped through the air and Mewtwo dodged at the last minute. The flames looked like they came from a dragon, but everyone looked up to see a mighty Charizard, twice as big as they normally are, wearing a metal bracket with a mega stone, fly down with Sean riding on its back.

Rosa was wide eyed as she said, "I…I…I…know that Charizard! That is Deathwing, Masaru Hashimoto's Charizard, and now it's Sean's Pokèmon! That Charizard defeated all the Legendary Birds at once under Masaru's command! B-but how…?"

Fluttershy answered, "Sean said while on the way here, he spotted Deathwing's well known, 'territorial mark', that it claims an area as its training grounds, and knew it can face Mewtwo should his own Pokèmon wouldn't be enough. He had me send Latios to fly to him and pick him up, so that they could find Deathwing, we were supposed to stall until he got Deathwing ready…"

Rosa looked with awe at a legendary trainer's, urban legend of a Pokèmon, and then Fluttershy added, "Oh…Sean also said that Deathwing, is a female Charizard…"

Everyone had a face that said, 'Are-you-SERIOUS-serious?!' on them as they looked at Fluttershy, then at Deathwing and back at least five times, until Pinkie Pie said enthusiastically, "That makes total sense! Go get em' Deathwing!"

Deathwing continued to fly low as she looked at her opponent, she had heard of Mewtwo before, but never met the PSYCHIC-Type Pokèmon, until now. Her pride as a warrior knew that Mewtwo is a truly worthy opponent for her skill and strength, but remembered her old trainer's grandson needs to weaken Mewtwo for recapture.

Sean gently patted the veteran's back as he said, "Okay girl, you know the plan right?"

Deathwing looked behind and nodded in confirmation, as Sean then said, "Good, now let's get this show on the road…"

Deathwing unleashed her kind's infamous, 'Display of Strength', a challenge where she roars while unleashing a powerful Flamethrower attack to the sky, a message understood by all Pokèmon as a right to challenge.

 ** _-[Mega Evolution! - Pokèmon Origins]-_**

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGUUUAAAHHHHHAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Mewtwo could vaguely remember such a challenge call, and so, responded,

"BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The PSYCHIC-Type flew after the FIRE/FLYING-Type high into the sky and already unleashed a Shadow Ball barrage at Deathwing, but the huge Charizard was surprisingly agile, dodging every one of them, then shot to Mewtwo like a bullet and struck a powerful Shadow Claw attack which landed a critical-hit!

Rainbow Dash was waiting excitedly on a cloud above the clashing powerhouses, unable to contain her excitement at an epic battle, and on how she wants a Charizard like Deathwing.

She says to herself, "I cannot wait, for my own Pokèmon! I really hope it is something as awesome as a Charizard!"

Mewtwo unleashed Psychic on Deathwing, but the Flame Pokèmon used the chance to fire a Dragon Pulse that collided with Mewtwo as it put up a Barrier attract to deflect it. Mewtwo then charged at Deathwing, to make the battle close quarters, but Deathwing was quite adept at close combat, so she caught Mewtwo's arms in her claws, creating an impact wave that destroyed some of the weaker clouds in an area. Mewtwo was surprisingly strong in physical strength, Deathwing was quite surprised, but knew that whereas Mewtwo fought nonstop for ten, maybe twenty minutes, she is ready for battle, and hardy broke a sweat.

Mewtwo tried using Recover many times before, but couldn't understand why it won't activate, it felt strength start to fade from its arms, and that was when the mighty Charizard grabbed Mewtwo's left arm and threw it down to the ground, hard. Mewtwo felt a slight change, and then, it tried it once more…

Twilight frustratingly yelled, "NO! The disabling spell wore off! Now how can Sean defeat Mewtwo…"

Applejack looked at Mewtwo closely, then said with shocked eyes, "Uhh, Twi'? You might want'a rethink that…"

That was when everyone noticed, despite being fully restored, Mewtwo looked exhausted, the non-stop fighting had given Mewtwo little time to rest and regain its strength, and because Twilight had disabled Mewtwo's Recover move for a period of time, the PSYCHIC-Type had to expend more energy than it should to stay on its feet. This was Sean's plan all along, tire Mewtwo and expend its energy so the Master Ball has a guarantee to capture it.

"Even a Master Ball has a chance to fail if the Pokèmon is too riled up from pain and that energy it is releasing. Ready Deathwing?"

Sean saw his grandfather's signature Pokèmon look back at him, then growled in eagerness.

 ** _-[Battle! (Successor Korrina) - Pokèmon X and Y]-_**

Sean nodded, and touched the Key Stone, like before, the Mega Stone and Key Stone erupted in light and then, Deathwing grew larger, more horns and spikes littered her body, and her already impressive wings grew larger and more pronounced, Deathwing is now a…

"Mega Charizard Y…" said May, starry eyed the entire time she saw Masumoto's star Pokèmon.

"Deathwing, use Flamethrower!" Sean ordered.

Mewtwo shot up and got ready to unleash another Thunderbolt, the ELECTRIC-Type attack was weaker because of the efforts to tire it out, and it was destroyed by Deathwing's powered up FIRE-Type attack.

Mewtwo got the full force of the attack and suffered tremendous damage against it, but Deathwing's onslaught was just getting started…

"Solarbeam!"

Deathwing activated the Drought ability she has and intensified the sunlight, and immediately fired the powerful GRASS-Type move right as Mewtwo fired a Shadow Ball attack prematurely. Its attack was destroyed and got another attack pelted on full force.

"And now…"

Mewtwo shot up at an unreached speed, charging Psystrike to be fired mere inches from its opponent. The attack was fired, but just barely missed hitting both Deathwing and Sean. The flame on Deathwing's tail erupted with fury as she readied for the final blow, Sean then told her, to use her ultimate attack.

"BLAST BURN!" Sean shouted!

Deathwing bellowed powerfully, as swirling spheres of fire appeared around her fists, and a roaring buildup of fire formed in her mouth. Mewtwo was far too close for it to dodge, as Deathwing, rammed her fists and unleashed her eruption of fire at the same time…

 **#*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!*#**

A hell storm of raging fire and explosions thundered louder than a volcanic eruption, and could be seen and heard from all over Equestria. The explosion from the attack took the entire top of the mountain and vaporized it, clean off, and Mewtwo lies on the ground, too exhausted to battle anymore, its body gave out and now lies passed out, trying to use Rest to restore its health. But, the pain kept returning far worse than ever.

Sean knew it was time and got the Master Ball ready, and said, "Rainbow Dash, Now!"

The pegasus dove down and then, spiked the Poké Ball at an amazing speed, Mewtwo opened its eyes too late as the Master Ball, collided with Mewtwo. The Genetic Pokèmon disappeared into the Poké Ball and after nine twitches, the Master Ball made a very familiar *Ding!* sound, but it sounded more unique than other Poké Balls, that means, Mewtwo is Sean's once more.

 _Alright! Mewtwo has been recaptured!_

 ** _-[Victory! Gym Leader/Elite Four - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-_**

"YAHOOO! BEST ULTIMATE BATTLE TO THE DEATH, BUT REUNITING WITH A FRIEND PARTY, EEEEVVVVEEEERRRRRR!" Pinkie Pie shouted enthusiastically, and also never took a breath during it too.

Rosa walked up to Sean, clenching her fists, as Sean noticed and said, "Oh hey, Rosa-san...I'm very glad you're safe, all we have to do now is..."

*SLAP!*

Rosa slapped Sean hard across the face, she stifled a few breaths, and said, "YOU *******! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT! YOU GET YOURSELF INTO SUCH TROUBLE, I WORRY YOU WOULD GET SERIOUSLY HURT, OR WORSE! HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT THAT TIME, WHEN YOU WERE DYING IN MY ARMS! YOU-YOU MEAN A LOT TO ME AND THAT KOTONE GIRL...!"

Rosa cried as she couldn't handle her friend's almost reckless actions anymore, Sean looked at his friend with a disappointed face, he really didn't like seeing his friends hurt.

He knew he was rather reckless, but didn't realize how upset it made others, so he knew what to do...

Rosa looked up as she felt Sean place his hands on her shoulders, and then said, "G-Gomen'nasai, Rosa-san...I cannot promise you that I won't do something reckless and stupid..."

Rosa looked sad, as Sean continued, "...But, I'll promise, for you and Kotone-chan, that I'll be more careful, for both of your sake, and my family's sake..."

Rosa looked at Sean and knows he was sincere about his promise, then Sean said, "Let's head back to Canterlot, we got injured to heal, and Mewtwo needs to get medical help after what Mewtwo went through."

With that, everyone headed back to Canterlot, and began to piece together what happened...

* * *

 ** _-[Abyssal Ruins - Pokémon Black and White]-_**

As two hours passed since Mewtwo was captured, Sean sent out the powerful PSYCHIC-Type, as Discord cast a healing spell on it, because Fluttershy asked him nicely. Mewtwo groaned as it stirred awake from its sleep, everyone saw its eyes pop open, and lurch back in surprise with so many strangers around it...

"それを握って、Mewtwo！ It's me, Hashimoto Sean, your friend, these people won't harm you..." Sean said to the Genetic Pokémon.

Mewtwo looked to see its trainer, and said telepathically, in a...woman's voice?!

~"S-Sean? Is that you? Where are we? Who are these strangers? What happened?"~

Pinkie exclaimed, "Mewtwo is a GIRL?! WHO KNEW...!"

Twilight asked Mewtwo, "Wait, you…don't remember what happened a little while ago?"

Mewtwo formed an Aura Sphere in her hand and demanded, ~"What are you! Stay away all of you!"~

Sean intervened as he said, "やめる！ Mewtwo, you're not going to be hurt, they helped us when we wound up in this dimension. Here, look into my mind and see what happened…"

Mewtwo did what she was asked to do, but still very suspicious, probed everyone's minds as well as her trainer's.

Celestia and Luna felt Mewtwo reading their minds aggressively, because she was uncertain, they felt the uncomfortable intrusion, they were amazed that Mewtwo's psychic powers passed right through their mental blockades with ease.

May felt the Genetic Pokèmon in her mind and said, "Ga-Grah! Stop it! Please! That hurts, Mewtwo!"

Twilight was caught off guard and subsequently reacted automatically, by shoving Mewtwo's power back to her.

Then, the alicorn started to see and feel all the things Mewtwo felt, the unbearable pain, scientists probing her, hearing their thoughts, them sending machines to contain her, and all the pain trying to escape a hidden laboratory in a far off land.

Twilight realized what she just did, and quickly said, "Mewtwo, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen! I-I-I-I just reacted automatically…"

Sean stopped her as Mewtwo said, ~"N-no...I am the one who is sorry…I can't trust anyone immediately, and those that I did, betrayed me…I have severe…trust issues, I apologize for that…"~

Sean said after that, "Mewtwo doesn't trust me completely either, but I am gaining her trust slowly, as I am giving her my trust, and yes, I knew Mewtwo was female from the start…"

He paused for a moment, then said, "Wait…maybe you guys can help Mewtwo make friends, but first, let's head back to Ponyville. With all that happened today, we deserve some much …"

Rainbow Dash excitedly said, "Whoo-Hoo! I can't wait for Deathwing and I to race back…! She looks really fast!"

Sean said in response, "Actually, Deathwing is going to head back to that mountain, Rainbow Dash…"

Fluttershy asked, "What? How come? She doesn't want to head back with us…? Did we do something wrong? Oh gosh, I'm so sorry..."

Sean explained, "No, no, Fluttershy-san...Deathwing would certainly come back with us, but because she marked that mountain as a training ground, she'll stay there to train by herself. Deathwing prefers to train alone, not even with Grandpa, but she will come back during breaks between training sessions. She also knows that mountain will draw opponents for her to fight, not just for that dragon's treasure, but the mountain itself. Deathwing does whatever she wants, and will take orders when it is necessary, sorry about that…"

Deathwing nodded as she waved bye and headed out of the castle, and flew to the mountain where the dragon had abandoned his treasure.

Afterwards, Sean, Rosa, May, Brendan, the Mane Six, Spike, Steven, Cynthia, Kellyn, Korrina, and Sabrina headed back home to Ponyville, where they will be in for a great surprise.

* * *

 _You are reading..._

 _ **Pokémon - The Equestrian Chronicles**_

 _Feel free to use this interruption for a break to get food, go to the bathroom, drink water, etc. and return reading afterwards..._

* * *

 ** _-[Pallet Town - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

The ponies couldn't stop talking about the battle between Deathwing and Mewtwo, and even wondered what kind of person Sean's grandfather really was. Applejack looked at Pinkie Pie with Haunty, Fluttershy with Rajin, and Rarity with her currently unnamed Sableye. She didn't really show it, but the Earth Pony was just as eager as Rainbow Dash was about getting her own Partner Pokémon, and with 721 of them and counting, she couldn't wait to find out who it is. Applejack hoped to get a Pokèmon like Arcanine, for the fact that it was essentially a giant dog, who could help Winona with herding and corralling.

The train ride was just entering Ponyville as Twilight stretched and said, "Good grief, I really need some rest, non-stop action all day long, it reaaallly…*Yawns*…drains your energy. Can't wait to get to bed, and Sean, I know a relaxing spell that could help you fall asleep if you have trouble, ask me if you need my help."

Sean weakly chuckled as he said, "He-heh…Noted…Thanks Twilight…"

Sabrina commented, "A place that sounds peaceful, Ponyville must be a wonderful place to ease up on tension. Yes, I'll be able to meditate here…"

Rainbow responded, "Yeah, I guess, sometimes it attracts trouble like a magnet, and we get a few random monster attacks. Though, I guess we won't worry about those if Mewtwo is as powerful as she made herself out to be, kicking Discord's sorry flank around like that, it is both comforting and scary to know that somepony is strong enough to fight a god."

Sean looked out and said, "Yeah, but I can tell Sabrina is a little confused about Mewtwo…"

The Gym Leader tensed up as Sean continued, "…I know from your family, that you actually met Mewtwo once, but that was really a different Mewtwo than the one with us now."

Sabrina said in response, "Y-yes, for one, your Mewtwo was less hostile than the one I know, and it had a male's voice when it used telepathy. I know your explanation, Sean of the Hashimoto Clan."

But, before any of the ponies could ask, the train screeched to a halt as it arrived at the station.

"Guess we'll have to wait for that explanation…" Korrina said in a serious/sarcastic tone.

Three minutes later…

As they stepped off the train, they were greeted by a…

"WELCOME BACK EVERYPONY!"

They were greeted by the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and the Pokémon the four children left in Ponyville, along with plenty of new faces…

With them, was the following new Pokèmon for each of the four trainers…

Sean's Haxorus and Dragonite.

May's Plusle and Minun.

Brendan's Torkoal and Ferroseed.

Rosa's Zoroark and Jolteon.

They also saw Sean's Torterra with the three fillies on his back, climbing down off the Continent Pokèmon's back. But then, they heard three new voices coming from Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Bell…

"Char-char!"

"Squirt-squir-Squirtle!"

"Bulb-a-saurr!"

Then, they saw a Charmander appear behind Scootaloo, a Squirtle behind Apple Bloom, and a Bulbasaur behind Sweetie Bell, along with the trainer's own Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur on the station platform.

Applejack connected the dots and said with glee, "My little sis and her friends have their own Pokèmon partners, but, how did…"

Scootaloo interrupted, "…He-he…You don't need to know, by the way, Sean, why didn't you tell us Torterra could talk like a regular person…"

Torterra and Sean had shocked expressions on their faces, as Sweetie Bell whispered, "Scootaloo…we promised we wouldn't say anything about that…"

Scootaloo whispered back, "Oops! Forgot about that…"

Rosa looked skeptically at Sean and asked, "Sensei…! What is that filly talking about…and you BETTER tell me the truth!"

Sean held his hands up defensively and said in a scared tone, "I-I-I-I cannot tell you guys, it-it-it-it's a secret, I would tell you if I am permitted! Please drop it now…"

He continued in a very threatening voice, "…Or I will have to keep you quiet…permanently…"

He made his hand go to his sword, and the look in his eyes made everyone think he will keep his threat, Rosa immediately backed off as she said, "Okay! Okay! I'll drop it! Geez...You don't have to threaten to kill us!"

Sean dropped his stance and said in a chipper voice, "Good, now that is out of the way, let's have dinner, 'cause I'm starving! And, we'll all have to get up early tomorrow to get a head start…"

Rainbow Dash asked, "What? A head start on what?"

Sean smirked as he said, "Why knowing the basics of Pokèmon Training of course, and Hajime will have to head back to Canterlot to meet with Celestia-hime about finding any stranded Pokèmon here in Equestria…"

Kellyn was about to retort, but Sean interrupted him in a hushed tone meant for Kellyn to listen alone, "You know as much as I do that Celestia-hime asked you, idiot. Plus, isn't it the code of a Pokèmon Ranger to help protect Pokèmon in distress. You will stay with me at Applejack-san's farm and Rosa-chan will stay with Twilight-san, because I know you cuz', and I cannot leave you out of my sight for anything…"

Kellyn pouted, like he was caught doing something he shouldn't be doing, and was caught long before he even did it, as he was dragged by Sean's Tyrantrum in a humiliating way (how is up to your imaginations).

Twilight asked Sean quietly, "Why are you…"

Sean knew she was going to ask and answered quietly, "Because Hajime-san is a big time pervert, like my Grandpa Masaru when he was younger. I was aware he was giving Cornélia-san, Natsune-san, Shinora-san, and especially Rosa-chan, indecent looks, I knew he was staring at Rosa-chan's chest area. Do me a favor and put up magical barriers at all the places those girls will be staying at, then put up a barrier around Sweet Apple Acres, because he will cause trouble for both the girls and himself, if he…"

He whispered the rest to Twilight who was pretty shocked (and was blushing a fair bit) and as such, complied when it gets dark, they headed off as the sunset turned the sky a lovely orange.

 ** _-[Pokémon League (Night) - Pokémon Diamond and Pearl]-_**

After they got dinner, they fell asleep, but as Sean suspected, Kellyn tried to do rather perverted things to the girls late into the night, but because of Twilight, he couldn't get out of Sweet Apple Acres, not until morning. Sean's Tyrantrum wound up picking up Kellyn and then slept on top of the Pokemon Ranger, pinning him down where he just gave up and fell asleep.

Luna looked into his dreams and commented with a rather red face afterwards, "M-my, this 'Pokèmon Ranger' cousin of Sean's has really…errr…creative…dreams…time to move on to another's…it's that apprentice of Sean's, let us see what troubles you…"

Everyone was starting to wake up, several hours later…

* * *

 ** _-[Route 1 - Pokèmon X and Y]-_**

"So…those are the fundamentals of Pokèmon attacks…Physical Attacks, moves that require the user to make physical contact, Special Attacks, moves that deal damage via long-range, and finally, Status Attacks, moves that help turn the tide of the battle to your favor."

Rosa clasped her hands together as Sean finished his explanation, then continued for him, "Examples of Physical Attacks are, Close Combat, Metal Claw, Flare Blitz, Thunder Punch, Wood Hammer, and Rock Slide. Special Attacks are, Psychic, Dark Pulse, Hydro Pump, Thunderbolt, Aura Sphere, and Hyper Beam. The examples of Status Moves are, Toxic, Synthesis, Dragon Dance, Protect, Leer, and Flash."

Twilight was busy jotting down notes, whereas Rainbow Dash complained, "Just how many moves are there? It's not like we need to memorize them all…"

May responded, "You actually have to remember quite a few of them, and to answer your question, 609 moves and growing with each Pokèmon discovered…"

Pinkie said, "Wow! That's a lot of moves!"

Brendan then said, "Yeah, but not every Pokèmon can learn every move, most have a restricted list of moves they can learn, this is what we trainers call, a 'move-pool', the only Pokèmon I think is rumored to be able to learn every move, is the mythical Mew, the Pokèmon Mewtwo was created from…"

Twilight asked, "I've heard you mention Mew before, just what is it?"

Sabrina answered, "Mew is the most sought after and rarest Pokèmon of them all, everyone, Pokèmon collectors, criminal organizations, scientists, serious trainers, and practically every Pokèmon Trainer, had at times risked their lives searching for it…"

Applejack and Rarity wondered what was so valuable about this particular Pokèmon, and Fluttershy asked before they could, "Why so? What is so great about Mew that everypony would risk death to get it?"

Korrina answered, "Money, power, bragging rights, friendship, knowledge, many others slightly to unbelievably ridiculous reasons. Mew is said to look small, with big feet, big adorable eyes, tiny arms, a long tail, and is a very pale pink in color. Very few people know Mew exists, and even fewer have actually met Mew, many people simply dismiss Mew as nothing more than a myth, or an extinct species of Pokèmon…"

 ** _-[Chargestone Cave - Pokèmon Black and White]-_**

Sean was slightly pleased that Kellyn is in Canterlot at this moment, being given missions and kept busy from doing his 'pervy-antics', slightly ignoring everyone talking at once, and collecting his thoughts…

But, then a voice that was slightly familiar to him called out to him, in his mind, _~"Sean…head to the Tree of Harmony…the Elements of Harmony know where it is, there's someone there you have to meet…"~_

Before Sean could ask the voice what it was talking about, he felt that, whoever that was, is gone now, he looked to the others and did what he think was the right thing to do…

"Hey guys…There's something I feel we have to do…"

* * *

 _How long have I been asleep?_

 _Surely, it has been millennia since I last gazed upon the world...I wouldn't be surprised if I see it once again millions of years later, or never at all..._

 _I mean after all, I was responsible for making them fear me, despite the good I've done, and accepted the punishment in accordance to their wishes..._

 _*Sigh*_

 _It still doesn't help alleviate the boredom for me, I wish to see the beautiful blue skies again, the green forests..._

 _Hear rivers run calmly through the land, and to hear birds sing once again..._

 _After all, they are the legacy left behind by the Dinosaurs since their untimely demise..._

 _I sure wish a human could free me soon, so that I may take in the beauty of the natural world once again..._

 _And hopefully before I lose my sanity from being in this solitary confinement..._

 _But, I'll wait..._

 _As long as needed..._

 _That was something I agreed to with the humans, and I have no intention of breaking that vow..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...Maybe I should sing a hymn song until then, hmm...?_

 _*hums and whistles_ _ **Nearer, My God, To Thee**_ _out of boredom*_

* * *

 ** _-[Santalune Forest - Pokèmon X and Y]-_**

Sean led everyone (the Elements of Harmony and Rosa, Brendan, and May) to the Everfree Forest because he 'heard someone say to go to the Tree of Harmony', which the others were quite skeptical about.

Applejack said, "You must need to lie down Sean, voices in your head telling you to go here sound like a symptom for somepony about to go crazy…"

Sean replied, "I'm not crazy, Applejack-san, when this voice talked to me, I felt a similar presence to that woman that told us that cryptic message that led to Kyurem and Mewtwo…"

Rainbow Dash asked, "A similar…presence?! What are you talking about?"

Sean answered, "Well...I can sense aura like Lucario…"

Everyone stopped immediately with wide eyes, then May commented, "That…explains an…awful lot about how you do…well…those things you do…"

Twilight added, "So do I, I get how you knew so much about aura when we asked about it, you can sense aura like your Lucario?"

Sean sighed as he continued, "Yeah, I can, very much like my Lucario. I could also use an ability like what is done in some anime, I can sense power levels if I concentrate. Most of the time, I sense fairly average energy levels, so when someone with a rather powerful aura comes in, I would feel rather nervous. But for some, their aura is at times so great that it…"

 ** _-[Bury the Hatchling - Jurassic World]-_**

He paused as his gaze fell to the forest floor, to something reflecting what little sunlight bled through the canopy of trees…

"…frightens me, like…I'm in…the presence of…a…" he continued as he knelt down to the reflective object.

Everyone noticed Sean's unusual behavior, then they saw what he saw, but it was too dark to get a good look, so Twilight and Rarity cast an illumination spell, and then moved to where Sean was. When everyone saw what Sean was looking at, made them feel quite nervous, like they saw a dead body…

"…god…" Sean finally finished in a serious tone.

…For the reflective object was really a few puddles of water, inside the footprint of a very large creature…

The print resembled that of Tyrantrum's, but much bigger, easily on the scale of Pokèmon like Gyarados and Onix, or of a creature like a dragon, it was large enough for any single one of them to fit inside.

Sean examined the print as Twilight said, "I've seen big footprints, but none of that size, or of that shape before…"

Fluttershy said, "It looks like whoever made it is like a giant, flightless bird…in the subject of legs, and must be at least as tall as the town hall's second floor…"

Sean placed his hand in the print, then said, "…and it walked through here recently, the print is very fresh. That means whoever, or whatever left that was here around half an hour ago, and from how deep the toes were in the mud, it was stalking something, it was certainly hunting whatever was up ahead…"

That made everyone's blood pressures drop, as Rosa asked, "What…what made you think it was hunting…?"

Sean sniffed the air, then answered, "The print had a drop of blood of something floating in the puddle, and a lingering metallic smell in the air…"

Rainbow started to say, "What does that ha-…"

Sean interrupted and said as he pulled out a rope, "…if you smell something like copper or especially iron in the air, in a place like this, that iron-like scent could really be the smell of fresh blood…"

That made everyone huddle together in fear as Sean tied different sections of the long rope to each of them.

Twilight asked, "H-how would you know what blood smells like?"

Sean answered as he tied the rope around his waist, "My grandfather told me, and I have smelled blood before, a friend explained it to me. For now, we should stick together, mask our scent, camouflage, quiet down, and move slowly and cautiously…and we shouldn't have any Pokèmon out right now…"

May asked, "Why not? We would have them protect us Hashimoto-san…"

"I thought of that, Haruka…" Sean said, "…but something in both my common sense and my gut say that it would be disastrous if we do…"

Pinkie whispered, "Okie-Dokie-Lokie…" and the others soon complied, with Rosa shuddering uncontrollably.

They trudged quietly through in the darkness, Sean's aura scanning the area, and everyone on full alert.

*SNAP!*

A branch snapped loudly in the quiet…

Everyone tensed up, searching frantically in the dark for the source of the sound.

 ***THUD!***

They heard what sounded like an impact tremor come off at a far, but close distance, reacting, they ducked for cover as the tremors grew in strength and volume…

 ***THUD!***

 ***THUD!***

 ***THUD!***

 ***THUD!***

 ***RUSTLE!***

 ***CRASH!***

Everyone's heads turned quickly to their rights and saw a branch fall down, and a dark outline of the mystery creature's back glide past the trees like a phantom, then a long tail followed suit swinging about like a stiffened rod.

 ** _-[Indominus Wrecks - Jurassic World]-_**

Sean made a motion that told them to crawl past quietly.

 ***PUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!***

 ***SNIFF!* *SNORT!***

The mystery creature thundered on, searching for what they can assume is food, or if it ate, is looking for more food.

Rosa felt her hand squish in the mud into a tiny trickle of something warm to the touch, she feared on what the liquid could be, so she sniffed it, iron-like and left a dark mark on her hand…

She started to hyperventilate, it was blood, Rosa hated the thought of seeing blood after her journey through France, and was trying to hold back a panicked scream. Sean noticed and quickly covered Rosa's mouth as she gave a muffled scream, the creature snorted and quickly turned its head in the direction of the friends, giving everyone a good look of its eyes, they glowed like a cat's eyes in the dark.

It snarled and walked towards them, each thunderous footstep made everyone's minds scream to run away, so loudly in their minds that they fear that the creature was able to hear them.

It lowered its head to the ground, and started to sniff out the tiny area of its focus. The tip of the creature's snout was just two inches from Sean and Rosa's backs, the trainers felt drops of putrid drool drop on top of them, as the creature continues to sniff them out, it couldn't see them because of the darkened colors of their camouflages made them look like the forest floor, but it can smell something of interest there. Rosa grabbed Sean's hand as slowly as she can, and held tightly, sparking a face of confusion on Sean's face.

 _Hmm?_ Sean thought in his mind as Rosa's grip tightened little by little, _What was that...feeling I got when Rosa-san touched my hand...?_

 ***SNAP!***

A branch in the distance snapped very loudly, having the large creature turn its head in the direction of the noise at a surprising speed. It growled ferociously, like a wild, untamable animal and stormed off after what made that sound. Everyone took the opportunity to get out of there as fast as they can, before the creature noticed them and go after them.

* * *

 _{10 minutes later…}_

 ** _-[Santalune Forest - Pokèmon X and Y]-_**

"Gah! That…was…terrifying!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I agree Rainbow..." Twilight replied as she wiped the sweat from her brow, "...I think I've never seen a creature like that in all my life. I don't even think it's from Equestria at all..."

"Get it off..." Rosa's voice said quietly, causing everyone to look right at her.

Rosa was frantic as she tried to rub the dark stains off her hands. Sean took a look in the better lighting of their resting area and confirmed that the stains were indeed blood, which didn't help Rosa calm down at all. With her starting to panic even more with her failed attempts to rub it off, it prompted Sean to try and calm her down. He got out of his backpack a bar of soap to use and water to help his apprentice to wash it off.

Applejack complained, "Rosa! You nearly got us all eaten by that monster! And over you sticking your hand in blood of all things…!"

Rarity stopped Applejack saying, "Come now, honestly! There are folks who are deathly afraid of the sight of blood, Applejack! She must have a very good reason to be so afraid of blood…"

Sean said, "She does, and it was because of me that she cannot help but freak out at the sight of blood. Everyone has very legitimate reasons to be so afraid of something, for me, I cannot stand the sight of spiders, or medical needles, and I would freak out majorly if a spider touches me, because of a traumatizing experience with them as a child."

He sighed as he then said, "One day, on one journey we had, I got hurt very badly, she doesn't like to talk about it, but I had severe injuries and was basically, bleeding to death. She couldn't do anything other than watch me slowly die, there were moments I coughed up blood all over her, that and me coming so close to death was enough for Rosa-chan to panic at the sight of blood, and for her to develop a very real phobia for it. Don't tell her I told you, don't say anything on the subject, and don't pressure her to tell you exactly what happened, it is a very painful moment in her life I don't want to reawaken again."

"Aww! You do care for her…" Pinkie Pie said.

Applejack felt so ashamed about that, and said, "I'm sorry, but, doesn't Rosa know you talked about this, I mean, she's right next to you…"

Sean said as he caringly rubbed his apprentice's shoulder, "No, for about a few minutes she'll be too terrified to even be paying attention to anything, but I can coax her back into reality, but please promise you all won't do anything I asked you not to do…"

Rarity spoke for all of them, but knew he was hiding something, said, "We promise, especially if it causes her discomfort…yet, I can't help you're intentionally leaving a few details out of your explanation..."

"It's a story for another time I'm afraid..." Sean said, "...Right now, I need to calm Rosa-chan down..."

The others agreed, then Sean snapped Rosa back to reality from her shock-ridden face, by gently slapping her face's cheeks as he spoke calmly to her...

"Rosa-chan…Rosa-chan…Rosa-chan, it's okay, it's okay. You're fine, please snap out of it. It is alright, Rosa-chan…"

The girls took notice and thought it was really sweet how Sean was snapping Rosa back to reality, while a few of them (Rarity, Pinkie, May, and Twilight), thought Sean may have feelings for Rosa, but quickly thought that isn't the case based on his personality.

Rosa blinked twice, looked around and saw Sean smiling warmly at her. Rosa pulled Sean in for a hug as she said, "I…I'm so…so glad you're alright…Sensei Sean…"

"Hai...I'm alright, Rosa-chan...why wouldn't I be alright..." Sean said as he returned the hug for a few seconds to make her feel better.

Rarity thought, _Ooo...the two would make an adorable couple, I'm sure of it! But, it's clear to me, even from the very subtle body language signs, that he's being nice to Rosa for just being nice sakes. A pity, but maybe I can make sparks fly between them..._

May blushed and looked away to hide her red face. Not only was she just a little jealous of Rosa, but she mainly was embarrassed when she started imagining herself and Brendan in the same situation...but...uh...in their, 'birthday suits'...and looking ready to 'cross-the-line'...

Sean patted Rosa's head almost like a father would his child, and said, "How about we head to the Tree of Harmony now…大丈夫？"

They all responded to a yes and continued into the Everfree Forest, and after thirty minutes, arrived in front of the Castle of the Two Sisters, where below into the gorge, lies the Tree of Harmony, and they saw in front of it, something Sean of all people, did not expect at all…

* * *

 ** _-[Tower of Mastery - Pokèmon X and Y]-_**

The ponies and trainers were shocked to see a very tall, blue, stag staring at the Tree of Harmony. The ground beneath the tall creature's feet was blooming with beautiful flowers unlike any of the ponies or humans had ever seen before. The stag looked behind and the ponies saw its irises in its eyes were shaped like an 'X', which looked VERY other-worldly, even by Pokémon standards.

Sean said, "That…that's Xerneas…the Legendary Pokémon of Life…! And he's a Pokémon a friend of mine has…"

Xerneas looked magnificent and elegant, very worthy of a Pokèmon named a god, the Life Pokèmon bowed to them, and as a sign of respect, everyone bowed back.

Xerneas then said with telepathy in a very calm and soothing voice, "Hello, Sean of the Hashimoto Clan, a pleasure to see you in good health again. Kind children, you are as well I see. You six ponies must be the Elements of Harmony. Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash, it is a genuine pleasure to meet you at last…"

Twilight jolted and the other ponies were surprised and demanded, "Hey! How did you know who we are!"

Xerneas turned his head slightly and said, "The Tree of Harmony told me, its presence is…very much like my own, so I was able to communicate with it surprisingly well, compared to other plant life…"

Rainbow Dash said, "Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! What?! The Tree of Harmony…told you?!"

Xerneas made a silent motion, like he was laughing, then said, "Of course, I am able to communicate with all life, no matter what they are, or how they came to be. And Fluttershy…"

Fluttershy squeaked as she hid behind Sean like a frightened child, something about this elk-like Pokèmon gave off a presence or feeling that was just like that of a dragon's.

Xerneas spoke softly, like a kind gentleman, "Kind Fluttershy, you have no reason to fear me, even if I carry the blood of dragons within my veins. In many ways, I am like you, for I care deeply for all life, not just animal life. If I may, can I present you with a gift I know you will love…?"

Fluttershy hesitantly walked up to the massive blue Pokèmon, but relaxed when she saw very genuinely kind eyes, then nodded.

Xerneas had no visible mouth, but he would be clearly smiling like a parent, as he said, "I am so pleased you accept it, my dear. Here it is, my special healing elixir, created from my own life energy…"

As a shimmering vial appeared and floated gently down to the pegasus, Fluttershy said after Xerneas' last statement, "Oh no, I cannot accept if you gave your life energy for it. Please, take it back, you need that more than me…"

Xerneas' eyes softened, like a father watching his child grow, then said, "Apologies, but you don't have to worry. My life energy is renewable, I won't need the energy I put in the vial. I am an immortal, but you will need to use it to heal others, like this poor creature here…"

Xerneas moved aside and revealed a badly cut and bruised tiger, yowling in pain and unable to move because of the pain.

The Legendary Pokèmon then said, "I found this poor creature limping away, so frightened she was, as unusual canines made of wood closed in, she escaped the clutches of another creature. It pained me to see those unable to defend themselves, so I intervened. My presence alone was enough to frighten the wooden wolves, I tried to heal the suffering feline myself, but it wasn't enough, at best, I eased her pain. But, by creating an elixir from my own life force, it will do the job needed. But alas, I cannot use it to heal, someone else has to use it in my stead, which is why, Bearer of Kindness, I gave you my own energy to heal others."

Fluttershy said no more, and got to work, one drop in the tiger's mouth was enough to completely heal all the injuries and even better, renewed the big cat to a perfect condition and maybe prolonged her life by a couple decades. The tiger licked Fluttershy, and purred with delight at Xerneas' legs, then left the cave and into the Everfree Forest.

Fluttershy tried to hand the elixir back to Xerneas, but he said while softly pushing it back with his leg, "It is yours to keep, little pegasus, I ask of you to heal those who suffer from pain, whatever form it may be, but use it wisely, for there is but enough to heal for two years if used wisely."

Twilight thought of Xerneas as a kindly father-figure by his behavior, and said to him, "We greatly appreciate your most generous gift, O' Lord of Life-…"

Xerneas laughter interrupted Twilight's thanks and he said to her, "Forgive me, young alicorn...But, you may drop the formalities, I am not my brother, or my uncle, you may speak to me as you would others…Young Princess…"

Twilight sheepishly chuckled and asked, "Oh…O-Ok…but, uh, Xerneas? Why are you here? Drawn to the tree? And who is your trainer? Sean said you belong to someone…"

Xerneas answered, "My trainer is a young boy, born of Kanto, raised in France, named Satoshi (Ash) Ketchum, I was separated from him and his very dear friend, Serena Bellamy, when many others of our world were brought here. I fear for their safety, but I know they are alive, for I watch over every living thing upon the universe. The tree is much like myself when I renew my life and body, I take the form of a tree when dormant."

Twilight was somewhat amazed, and wondered, for a moment, if Xerneas was the Pokèmon World's equal to a creator god, but remembered he said 'brother' and 'uncle'.

"I'm worried about Satoshi-san too, Xerneas-sama...he's not exactly the brightest bulb, even if he's with Serena-chan to keep him from doing something really stupid..." Sean said, to which May asked, "Who's Satoshi?"

Sean answered for everyone, "He's a friend of mine from my childhood days in Japan, younger than me by 2 or 3 years. He moved to France for a while because of his father's work, where he reunited with a friend of ours from Oakido's Summer Camp years ago. Her name was Serena Bellamy. She always had a crush on Satoshi, and if memory serves, they are together. But, Satoshi is really shy about it. You and Yūki-san might like him, as his Partner Pokémon is a rather strong Pikachu..."

Xerneas walked up to a strange chest in a flower sticking out of the Tree of Harmony's roots, then said, "I wonder what is in this most peculiar of chests? I sense an enormous amount of energy within…"

"Oh, that thing, well, you see…" Twilight told Xerneas and the trainers about the chest that appeared after she and the ponies gave up the Elements of Harmony and returned them to the tree, how it happened a week or so before this multidimensional business happened, and how it seems that six keys are needed to unlock it.

Xerneas said out of the blue, "I can unlock what lies within the chest, **_if_** that is what you desire…"

The six ponies shouted in unison, "YOU CAN?!"

Twilight asked the God of Life, "C-ca-ca-ca-can you? Please!"

Xerneas gave a soft chuckle, then answered, "Certainly, your highness…"

 ** _-[Trunks Powers Up - Best of DragonBall Z Vol. 3]-_**

His antlers changed from a blue hue, to an almost pale peachy yellow in color, with glistening colorful spires snaking up and down through his antlers. Rarity was captivated by the color and patterns on Xerneas, wanting his likeness in a fashion line. Xerneas leaned forward, but then turned his head upright and sharply to his left, to the Tree of Harmony, as it faintly glowed in a warm light.

Everyone was about to ask what gives to Xerneas, until they noticed his eyes, they told the tell-tale signs that he was talking with someone.

Xerneas snapped back into reality, and said solemnly, "I am terribly sorry, children, but I cannot open the chest…"

Applejack asked, "What? How come? Didn't you say you can open it?"

Xerneas answered before any more questions were asked, "I can open it, without question, but the Tree of Harmony asked me not to. It told me that you six have to open it. It explained this to me, that you will find the keys to unlock it, by going out of your way to live up to your Element you represent, something about receiving them from ponies you help or along that line…"

Rarity said, "Alright…But, I think it is time to head back, we do still have those basics of Pokémon Training to learn, and the three fillies are eager to begin learning more about how to become full-fledged Pokémon Trainers…"

Rainbow Dash added sarcastically, "Yeah, with that big monster roaming the Everfree Forest? How the hoof will we get past that thing?! It's as big as a freaking dragon!"

 ** _-[Route 18 - Pokémon X and Y]-_**

Xerneas interrupted, "Oh! Now that you mentioned it Rarity...Applejack, there is someone I want you to meet…"

As soon as the FAIRY-Type said that, a Roserade appeared from behind Xerneas and walked up to the apple farmer, smiling warmly.

Xerneas then said, "I would want you to take care of this wild Roserade, she made friends with those three young ones that were here with your Torterra, Sean, this Pokèmon became intrigued and wished to be your partner. And as for, 'that monster', it isn't a monster, just a scared animal…one I…haven't seen…in an era…"

Applejack smiled widely that now, she has her own Pokèmon Partner, like Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity, but…

Xerneas sounded depressed after that, which Fluttershy asked, "W-what kind of animal is like that?"

The Legendary took a deep breath, then answered, "One native to our world, long ago. But, because of a cosmic accident, millions of years ago, they and many other forms of life perished, all humans have of them are mere fossils, and their legacy within the birds. It would sound familiar to you humans, because it is a type of creature Hashimoto is overly fond of…"

Sean had a smile on his face, like a child in a candy store, and said, "I knew it! That thing was a dinosaur, wasn't it…and not just any dinosaur, it was a t-…"

Xerneas held a leg up as he said next, "You would have to find out when you return, I will guide you safely out of the forest, after that, I'll return to the Everfree, and if you are worried about Zecora, your zebra friend, no worries, I'll protect her for you guys, like the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

Twilight jumped with surprise and said, "WHAT?! Why would you stay here! Can't you come back to Ponyville with us, you can wait for your trainer there…this 'Satoshi' boy you were talking about-...?"

Xerneas sighed as he said before Twilight could finish, "Your world is certainly peaceful, but here in this forest…Despite its creatures and the hostilities, it feels more comfortable to me, like I belong here more than anywhere else. Plus, the dinosaur needs me, though it may not look like it, the poor creature is terrified, and confused. To cope with such a fear, the animal does what his kind has done for many a generation, survive. I'll lure it deeper into a section of the forest where I can keep an eye on it, and far from the paths you ponies might take. I feel Palkia would love to have it as another one of her, pets, after she cared for so many others like it after 66 million years."

Twilight can clearly see she couldn't make up Xerneas' mind, so decided not to argue about it any further. So, with Xerneas leading them on, everyone began to head back to Ponyville, on a safe path that Xerneas seems to create, many creatures that would normally attack them on sight, simply moved aside from the God of Life's path, like he was royalty…

* * *

 ** _-[Jurassic World Suite - Jurassic World]-_**

In the Badlands south of Equestria, a lone dragon was napping in the sunlight, the warmth was very pleasant to the massive reptile. He felt a rush of very hot air, which prompted him to crack an eye open, and before him was a small, white dragon covered in feathers or hair, he didn't care.

He lifted his head up then said, "What do you want, runt…"

The dragon was the missing Legendary Pokèmon, Reshiram, and as Reshiram spoke telepathically, the voice sounded female, "Please tell me, kind and noble dragon, have you seen any humans around? Particularly a young girl of teenaged years?"

The dragon felt to give an answer due to the ego-stroking, but had no clue what the white shrimp was talking about, so responded, "Don't know what the heck you're talking about and I don't care, haven't seen a 'human' anywhere. Nothing but rocks and a few ponies if you really must know…"

Reshiram begged the dragon, "Please, I need to know if they are safe, I cannot rest if I…"

The dragon interrupted rudely, "Go buck off a cliff, lady! I! Don't! Care!"

Reshiram was taken aback, never had she met a dragon so rude, and as he flipped her off then resumed taking a nap. Reshiram's patience was ran dry after that, she flew up in front of the reptile's face, and the dragon knows his 'guest' is still here.

He said in an annoyed tone, "Are you stupid or something? I told you, I don't kn…"

He was scratched across the face by Reshiram's Dragon Claw, he roared in pain as Reshiram said strictly to him, "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME WITH SUCH A FOUL MOUTH! Know your place on who you speak to, foul-mouthed beast!"

Her Turboblaze ability was starting to flare up as the dragon started to say angrily, "Who do you think you are, huh? A queen or something? If it is a fight you want it is a fight you'll get!"

Reshiram loudly proclaims, "I AM NO QUEEN! I AM A GOD!"

Then the DRAGON/FIRE-Type bellowed loudly as a massive pillar of fire erupted from around Reshiram that soared miles into the sky, making the dragon quite nervous. The Vast White Pokèmon lunged confidently at the dragon, knowing she can overpower this reptile and teach him a lesson in manners.

At a cliff-side to the south of the battle, a boy and a girl watched as the girl asked in a polite voice, "Is that Reshiram? Fighting a dragon?"

Her voice had a slight French accent, to which the boy said, "Hai...that's Reshiram, and I know whose Reshiram that is...It is Rosa-san's!"

The girl replied as she tied up her long, honey-colored hair, "Mademoiselle Parker's Reshiram?! Does that mean our friends are here too...Including Monsieur Hashimoto?"

The boy smirked as a Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder, he answered while adjusting his cap, "Yeah, Hashimoto-san and Parker-san must be here! We did find his Gengar, and now we found Parker-san's Reshiram. Time to return them..."

"Pika!"

The girl sighed as she said with a smile and blush, "Alright, just...promise me you won't do anything that could be life-threatening, please?"

"I'll try..." the boy said as he grabbed her hand and helped her to mount on his Charizard's back, "...for you, my dear friend..."

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note (Copied-and-pasted from FimFiction):**_

I REALLY NEED TO KNOW AHEAD OF TIME!

It would mean a LOT, if you readers tell me that for chapters around this pretty long length;

Do you want them cut into sections?

Or…

Do you want them so long that they can form two to eight chapters considering the bare minimum?

Answer that question, BEFORE, you comment, request, etc.

Not knowing is making my stomach tie into knots of uneasiness…

With that out of the way, here are a few things about the chapter…

First off, Deathwing is a tribute to all the players of Pokémon Red, Blue, Fire Red, and Leaf Green who chose Charmandar as their first Pokémon, and also a tribute to trainers who are absolutely proud to own a Charizard as one of their best Pokémon Partners...

The inclusion of a dinosaur in this story was both, because of Jurassic World (little kid me is very happy, current me says it is awesome), and is a hint of the upcoming, **Infinity Arc** (placeholder title) of _**Pokémon - The Equestrian Chronicles**_ (one of the final Story Arcs of the story), which I mentioned will include Jurassic World's antagonist, the _Indominus rex_.

Yes, Sean's Mewtwo is female, but she (us readers will call her Mewtwo Y, or just Y) isn't the only Mewtwo. And for Xerneas, I know a lot of fanfictions and stuff make out Xerneas as a female, for a short while, I did as well, but, from a design perspective, Xerneas made more sense as a male. The Life Pokèmon has similarities to deer, so deer anatomy dictates that (mostly) only bucks can have antlers, where does lack any. That's my judgement, and it is final…

If you're wondering what the Sandslash in Appleloosa looked like, it was the Alolan Sandslash introduced in Sun and Moon...

When you see a swear word being censored, just imagine a convenient background noise happening over the censored word. Like dinner plates crashing inside a nearby building, or a Pokémon letting out a cry at the time...

Three guesses to who those mystery women are really…

When Rosa said,

{ **"Sensei…! What is that filly talking about…and you BETTER tell me the truth!"** }

She said it in a tone similar to a girl who found her boyfriend with another girl's undergarments stuck to his clothes, even if it was an accident. You know what I mean, right? Further played on by Sean's defensive reaction after that.

And, yes, I purposefully left you on a cliffhanger with ending it before, what could be an epic fight between Reshiram and that especially rude dragon…

Though I am sure it is obvious, any clue to who the boy and girl at the end are? Their identities will be revealed in the next chapter...

With that, I leave you with Xerneas' last words to the trainers and ponies,

 _"…When you get back to Ponyville, say hello to Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo for me, please, and tell them to visit again…"_

Until next time…

Bye…


	9. Ch8: Gym Leaders & The Pokémon League

**"YOU THREE FILLIES ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE! YOU KNOW YOU WEREN'T ALLOWED TO GO INTO THE EVERFREE FOREST, PERIOD!"**

 ** _-[Guildmaster Wiggilytuff's Theme - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky]-_**

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Bell were cowering with their Pokémon as a furious Applejack scolded them.

The four trainers and the six Ponyville friends had just returned a half-hour ago from the Everfree Forest after Xerneas guided them through. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack were demanding answers on why they were in the Everfree Forest, with what Xerneas and Sean identified as a dinosaur inside that place.

Sean was sweating bullets as he said, "W-w-w-w-w-wait a minute, Applejack-san! We haven't got the full story, but they promised to keep it a secret for Xerneas, they told us that at least."

Applejack had an annoyed face as Sean nervously chuckled, then said flatly, "…But, I have a hunch I know what really happened, and who really is at fault for that…"

He looked over to his Raichu, who was scolding Sparks and all the young Pokémon that stayed behind in Ponyville.

Sean then said, "…It would seem that if we want answers, we would have to pry them from Xerneas himself or the younger Pokémon…but, that's not going to help if they feel we're going to punish them severely..."

Fluttershy noted a few things about the way Sean's Raichu was scolding Sparks, and asked, "Umm…Sean? Is there…a…a reason your Raichu is so harsh to Sparks?"

Sean looked back and chuckled, "Actually, Raichu is Sparks' father, and so he's scolding his son, and I suspect that Sparks is the reason why the little fillies went into the Everfree Forest…"

Applejack walked up to the Pikachu and demanded, "You tell me what did you do to make my little sister and her friends go into that forest, this instant!"

Sparks smirked mischievously as Rainbow Dash and Rarity stood beside the earth pony, and made a motion that said his pika-lips are sealed tightly, and he will never tell.

Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash were furious and were about to grab the Mouse Pokémon, but he unleashed a Thunderbolt attack on them, leaving the three on their backs, twitching uncontrollably from the jolt of electricity.

Sparks laughed like a child at his trick, but then nervously scratched his head facing his father, tapping his foot with an un-amused look on the ELECTRIC-Type's face. Raichu scolded his son even more, with an all too familiar face that would say, 'Oh-what-would-your-mother-do' as he slid his paw down his face. Applejack's new Roserade looked worried, then held out her arms and released a plume of a sweet, healing scent to the stunned ponies, her Aromatherapy move.

The three were healed from the minor paralysis, but Rarity complained, "Gwah-ha! My hair! It is a mess! I'm Hideous! Why-hee-hee-hee!"

Her Sableye held a comb that Pinkie handed him, to his trainer's face, smiling as widely and honestly as possible, but riding off as a creepy, murderous grin on his face to the other ponies (especially since his gem-eyes don't really emote that well).

Rarity cooed at her partner's action and said, "Guaww! You are so thoughtful, my precious little Sableye. I am so very sorry I have yet to give you a proper name."

She tightly hugged her Sableye as he started to try and squirm free from the death grip of a hug his trainer was giving him.

Rainbow Dash grumbled as she glared at the Pikachu that electrocuted her, "I'd teach that rodent a lesson if I had a Pokémon of my own…"

Sean suddenly said sternly, "I honestly hope you don't, Dash! I know the stunt you pulled with my Empoleon while I was trying to recapture Mewtwo…"

Rainbow was about to retort, but Sean said before she could, "My Empoleon got really hurt because of you having him fire attack after attack without a moment's rest. He's one of my sixty best trained Pokémon, and helped me achieve key victories in past tournaments. He's very prideful and because of what you made him do, he's been very resistant accepting any help in healing, and now he wants to fight Mewtwo again as a result. He's been very difficult to begin with, and you made it worse. You would shape up to be a horrible trainer if you are going to treat your Pokémon like that. The Pokémon League Federation would revoke your trainer license over that."

 ** _-[The Final Road (Indigo Plateau) - Pokémon Red and Blue]-_**

Twilight asked, "Pokémon…League…Federation?"

Cynthia answered the alicorn's question, "The Pokémon League Federation or the P.L.F. for short, is a global community that was created by our planet's various governments to regulate the growing popularity of Pokémon Battles as a competitive sport, serving as its own government of sorts. To see who the best trainers are, there are a few subgroups of the P.L.F. Like for instance; **the Conference Committee** , which oversees and organizes the official tournaments and regional championships..."

Steven added, "There's the **Pokémon Inspection Agency** , which oversees the quality and overall condition of Pokémon Gyms..."

Sabrina finished, "And, the **Gym Leader's Association** , which helps decide the rules, regulations, and the challenges of each official Pokémon Gym, it also designs the official Gym Badges for each gym...to name a few of those subgroups..."

Scootaloo asked, "Gym Badges? What are those?"

Sean answered, "Let me see...A Gym Badge is many things, but one in shape. It serves not only as proof you beat a Gym Leader, who are exceptionally strong trainers, but as part of a requirement to qualify in any Regional Championship League, a symbol of your strength and that of your Pokémon, enable you to use certain 'Field Moves', and also help earn the respect of traded Pokémon under your care and enable you to command them."

Rosa further added, "And, a Gym Leader serves as a test to see if your Pokémon are strong enough, and the bond between you and your Pokémon. They usually use one Pokémon type, and just so you know...Natsune-san, Cornélia-san, and Green, at least temporarily, are or were Gym Leaders in Green's case..."

Rarity curiosity peaked and asked, "What do these Gym Badges look like? They sound like a dazzling accessory."

Sean pulled out a case in his backpack, and it opened to reveal eight colorful and expertly designed Gym Badges, "The Gym Badges vary in not only from gym to gym, but they also vary from region to region. These are the eight most popular gym badges of the Kalos league in France, the Bug Badge, the Cliff Badge, the Rumble Badge, the Plant Badge, the Voltage Badge, the Fairy Badge, the Psychic Badge, and the Iceberg Badge. The Rumble Badge was one I received from defeating Cornélia in an official Gym Battle."

Twilight asked, "If Natsune is a Gym Leader as well, what badge does she hand out and Pokémon Type she uses?"

Sabrina answered, "I specialize in PSYCHIC-Types Twilight, and I hand out the Gold Badge, as it is called in my country of origin, but other countries know it as the Mind Badge, it is a Kanto region badge I hand out to anyone who can defeat me. For some strange reason, some people call it the Marsh Badge by mistake..."

Sean searched through his backpack and then said, "Yeah, I won it as my third, fourth, maybe fifth Kanto Badge, but possibly my twelfth badge overall, I don't exactly remember."

Rarity asked, "Just how many Gym Badges have you won, Sean? You sound like you've won quite a lot…"

"Of the six major Pokémon regional leagues I have entered and qualified for…" He began as he counted, "…48 Gym Badges across six regional tourneys with eight from each one, since eight is the minimum number needed to enter any of the regional championships, I already won the required number of badges to enter the championships in the latest region I've traveled to in Kyushu…"

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped as Applejack exclaimed, "Forty-Eight?! Hoo-wee, that's an accomplishment if I ever heard of one…"

Sean chuckled as he said, "He-heh, that's nothing really, some people I've heard have won more than double, triple, even quadruple of the number of badges I've won. Even as far as to win every single gym in a region and amass anywhere from 12 to 16 badges in each region…Those people take their sweet time in gaining experience, becoming far more accomplished trainers than others, even than my grandfather. And some of these same trainers are much stronger and more talented than I am..."

The ponies were silent for a few moments, until Pinkie whistled, "*whistle* That is a lot…"

Sabrina stated, "Though they would make excellent accessories Rarity-san, they really shouldn't be treated as such, they're symbols of what you and your Pokémon accomplished together, that is why they are never handed out or sold, they had to be earned by beating the Gym Leader, as a sign of tradition."

Cynthia sighed as she stated, "Yes, but that won't stop people from trying to make some money by selling counterfeits that for a period after the Leagues were first established, now Gym Badges are made in a very secret and unique way to prevent counterfeiting and the huge insult it gives to the spirit of Pokémon training."

Steven continued, "Yeah, I've heard many recent stories that say that there are further contingencies that make it near impossible to forge false gym badges. From anything like there being a little sensor inside that sends a wavelength that is uniformly unique, to being made of a very rare and hard to find metal."

"That is pretty interesting..." Twilight said, "...Mind explaining how the process works to qualify in a regional tournament using Gym Badges?"

Cynthia smiled as she said, with Sean and Steven Stone joining in, "We'd love to..."

* * *

"*Phhtttshhh!* Ikoto ( _cousin_ in Japanese) sure is a real buzzkill..."

Kellyn was pouting as he sat at a table in Celestia's Castle in Canterlot, joined by Celestia herself, N, Discord, a Pokémon Center Nurse named Chihiro, and two other Pokémon Rangers (a young boy and a girl slightly older than Kellyn), having lunch. They have just finished coming up with a plan, and are waiting for the proper procedures to be placed to execute it.

"Know this Ranger Hajime Hashimoto...I know what kind of person you are and Sir Sean Hashimoto warned me about your..." Luna blushed as she paused with her talking with Kellyn, "...'Activities'...so I'll abide his request if I catch you in any indecent act..."

"Eeee! Alright! I understand!" Kellyn said, earning the scorn of the female Ranger, who is his superior co-worker for the Ranger Union.

Kellyn shuttered as he felt her glare daggers at him, as she is fully aware of his 'extracurricular' activities from his younger cousin, and also keeps him in line in a similar manner.

She said, "Hajime-san! What was Luna-hime talking with you about!"

Kellyn panicked as she was ready to throw the culinary knives at his vitals if he either gives the wrong answer or doesn't answer at all. He said defensively, "I-i-いいえ! いいえ (Īe = No in Japanese)! I w-wasn't d-do-doing anything wrong, Senpai! I swear!"

The girl ranger's voiced raised a couple decibels, and said in a fury, "Your word means nothing to me, you liar!"

Discord wore a mischievous smirk as he said to her, "Well he and I were talking about the most interesting topics we know of last night. He told me about the measurements for some girls he saw, and mentioned you had pretty big measurements for a woman of your body type..."

Kellyn jolted like a busted boyfriend and was silently, but desperately begging Discord to shut up and have mercy on him. Discord continued, ignoring Kellyn's pleas, "...I think he said he had these...oh what did he call them, uh...OH yes! I remember! 'Wet Dreams' about you and several other drop-dead gorgeous girls he's seen. He even said his favorite was one with you in it where you were wearing nothing but a couple band-aids as I recall..."

Discord laughed for a little, until he noticed the room was eerily silent, then a gust of wind blew in...

"Hajim-" Kellyn's fellow ranger never finished until a very loud, abrasive, and sloppy noise echoed in the room...

Kellyn's face grew red as he bowed and quickly left the room, leaving Discord and the male Ranger to laugh their heads off, and Celestia trying hard to contain herself from joining in. Luna wore a shocked look with her mouth closed, and Kellyn's superior stood still for a few moments, blushing and had a speechless look, which only made Discord and the other Ranger laugh even more.

Chihiro stood up from the table and said, "Celestia-hime, I appreciate the meal you provided for us. To repay your kindness, I'll leave to do my assignment you asked me to perform. Excuse me, and you may want to open the windows or door to air out the room..."

The older Ranger clenched on the table hard as she said cheerily with an intimidating face, "If you'll excuse me, I have an idiot to kill and maim..."

She left calmly, to which N commented, "I don't need to read minds to know she means her word, so I'll go settle this argument before she really kills Sean's cousin..."

"I'll give you any news that I need either you or Ranger Hajime to investigate..." Celestia said having regained her composure, but was bawling and dying with laughter inside...

* * *

 ** _-[Pallet Town - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

Sean, Cynthia, and Steven Stone had just finished explaining what the purpose of the Pokémon League has, and what the Gym Leaders jobs were, and to say the ponies were curious would be a drastic understatement.

The Cutie Mark Cusaders were overly excited at the sheer intricate network of the Pokémon League, but they felt a tinge of purpose to challenge the Gym Leaders to prove the strength of their bond with Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle.

Out of the blue, Scootaloo yelled, "Ms. Natsune! Charmander and I, we challenge you to a gym battle!"

Everyone was surprised by the young pegasus' outburst, which for some reason, caused Sean to smile confidently.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell both said, "Us too! We want to prove we are Pokémon Trainers too!"

This caused Sean's smile to turn into an excited grin as May and Brendan both laughed at the adorable scene, and Applejack saying, "No way! You three fillies are still in serious trouble for going into the Everfree Forest! You are not going to do any Gym Battling or whatever anytime soon!"

Sabrina intervened and said, "No Applejack-san, it is quite alright…It is the duty for a Gym Leader to accept any challenge against them."

Sean then said, "Apple-san, Rarity-san, Rainbow-san, let those three have a gym battle, I am very curious to what kind of potential they have, so how about a bet…If any of them win, you forgive them and drop whatever punishment you give them, but if Natsune-san wins, they get their punishment and a little more. Also, this applies to each of them, any one of them can escape punishment if only they win their turn against Natsune-san…"

 ** _-[Gym Theme - Pokémon Red and Blue]-_**

Applejack and Rarity were about to argue to the trainer about it, but Rainbow Dash said on an impulse, "You're on! If Scootaloo wins, I get to kick your sorry flank Sean!"

Sean stated without a second thought, "Not a problem, it doesn't really matter to me, as long as I can see if my hunch is right…"

Before Rainbow could ask, Applejack and Rarity pulled her down and the three started to talk to each other about Sean's bet. Twilight was about to berate Sean about his bet, but noticed he seemed to know what he was doing.

Eventually, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash stopped their discussion, and Applejack said, "Since you seem so confident, we accept your wager partner…"

Sean nodded as Sabrina said, "Since you three young ones challenged me to an official Gym Battle, rules dictate that I hand you a badge if you win. I checked, and found three badges I can present to you, I fear I may be too strong for you, but I have one Pokémon that might even the playing field. I also would normally turn you three away if you don't have a minimum of three Pokémon under you care, but I'll restrict myself to using one Pokémon myself, I want you prepared, so I give you half an hour to get ready."

 ** _-[Tensing Up - Pokèmon FireRed & LeafGreen]-_**

About thirty minutes later, after Sean gave the Cutie Mark Crusaders a rundown of a Gym Battle, and gave them the necessary tools for such a battle, they were ready to battle Sabrina, with Sweetie Bell up first.

Sabrina meditated, until she said, "Young challengers, it is my duty to see the bond you have with your Pokémon, prove victorious, and you have what it takes to be a true Pokémon Trainer. Know this, I am not permitted to hold back for anything, not even you three, because I would fail as a Gym Leader, and you would fail in bringing out everything you have. I wish you the best of luck…"

The three gulped, nervous about fighting an exceptionally strong opponent, their older sisters, though wanting them to get their punishments for disobeying their orders, cheered them on to do their best. Cynthia served as the referee for the battle, and Steven offered to explain to the ponies what happens in the battles, while Sean sat atop a nearby rock, which was quite large, to see if the three had, 'The Instinct'.

* * *

 ** _-[Distortion World - Pokémon Platinum]-_**

Kotone, Barry, and Zekrom followed Giratina further into the Distortion World, until Giratina stopped, and he searched around the area for something.

Kotone was rubbing her fist after Barry made several unintentional sexist comments, and Barry was hissing in pain as his face had several bumps and a black eye from getting pummeled by the Kansai Trainer. Zekrom still thought that he should not get in trouble with her, because he saw Kotone give Barry a couple powerful right hooks that made cringe worthy noises.

Barry said to Kotone in a whining voice, "Kotone-san! What did you do that for!"

Kotone gave an intimidating glare as she answered in an irritated voice, "Because…you just didn't know when to shut the hell up, when you should just keep your big mouth shut. Say anything about Palkia-sama being a girl, one more time and I swear, I'll rip your freakin' ballsack off and shove it down your throat, but not before I kick your-…"

Barry reeled back in fear until Giratina said, "As much as I like mortals being put in their places, don't you think that is just a little excessive? I mean, that is the most sensitive part of a man, it would be like me threatening to rip your breasts off and smacking you around with them, right? Barry-san has had enough punishment for today, correct?"

Kotone blushed as she quickly covered her chest in embarrassment, but said, "I…I…I su-sup-suppose…I can…take it easy…just a little…"

Zekrom turned his head to the direction they came from, and said, "There's someone following us…"

Kotone and Barry saw the silhouette of something round heading for them, when it got closer, Kotone looked really annoyed as she said, "あなたは私を冗談にしなければならない…that annoyance is coming with us…"

The 'annoyance' was Sean's Porygon-Z, the most random and spontaneous of the Pokémon under his possession. Having been able to connect to the Internet, he makes all kinds of sounds, repeats garbled words like a radio, and 'explodes' at random times while doing all kinds of instant and unpredictable things. This was caused, by an overexposure to a virus that, while eliminated for good, screwed up Porygon-Z's artificial hardware. To best describe him, Porygon-Z would be a more random Discord, but who never meant to get on anyone's nerves.

Kotone's eye twitched wildly as she grunted, "Grah! Why did that, 'thing', follow us here! For that matter, how did it get here!"

Zekrom said, "He wants to help us locate Sir Sean and the others, by his action of being here, he most likely came here though his, ability to cross dimensions through a weak spot in the fabric of time and space."

Giratina looked back for a moment, then said, "I don't mind Porygon-Z at all, but I do have a very strong, what you mortals call a 'pet-peeve', of when he enters my world and punches holes in the barriers of our dimensional walls."

Porygon-Z spontaneously shouted, "P-P-P-P-P-OOORRRR-IIIIEEEE-GYAGYAGAIYA-WAATTTTTOOOOMMMM-ZIRGIMOTRS-ZEEEEEEEEE!"

...and spazzes out like an infected computer model, all manner of spires and glitches erupted from his body.

Kotone smacked her face as she said, "*sigh* Let's just get this over with, the sooner Hashimoto-kun handles that time-bomb of his, the better..."

Giratina found what he was looking for and urged them all to follow him to a weak spot in the Distortion World that will lead them to the dimension Sean and the others are located.

"BLARGINATOGOT!" Porygon-Z said out of the blue...

* * *

 _ **~{Official Gym Battle: Cutie Mark Crusaders Vs. Saffron Gym Leader Sabrina}~**_

 ** _-[Battle! (Gym Leader) - Pokémon Red and Blue]-_**

Sabrina sent out the Pokémon she had in mind, the Sun Pokémon, Espeon, she knew it is strong enough to pose a challenge to the fillies, but can give their Pokémon a chance to defeat it.

As Sweetie Bell sent out Bulbasaur, Sabrina said, "I had always loved Pokémon my whole life, and had psychic powers since I was a child, I never liked battling, even now, but my family convinced me to become a Gym Leader, having a feeling that was where I was meant to be. I eventually received an opportunity to run a new gym in Tokyo called the Saffron Gym, I passed the Gym Leader regulations and beat out a dojo for the position of official gym with flying colors. Now, I wish to see what you three can do..."

Espeon readied to strike, as Sweetie Bell remembered Sean's quick crash-course in strategies, and said, "Bulbasaur, stay on your feet! Wait for the right moment..."

"Bulba..."

Sabrina issued the first attack, "Espeon, Psybeam!"

Espeon fired a psychic ray of energy and aimed the beam at Bulbasaur, but Bulbasaur dodged at the last minute and readied his counterattack.

Sweetie Bell then gave the attack, "Grass Pledge!"

Bulbasaur ran up to Espeon and stomped on the ground, releasing three twisters of swirling leaves that delivered a decent amount of damage, then, Bulbasaur used the super-effective attack, Knock Off.

As the attack was about to land, Sabrina ordered, "Psyshock, close range!"

Bulbasaur was mere inches from Espeon as it released a psychic discharge, and energy spheres formed around Bulbasaur and then collided as Knock Off landed its mark, getting 33% of Espeon's stamina, but unfortunately, was defeated.

Cynthia announced, "Bulbasaur is unable to battle, victory goes to Gym Leader Sabrina and her Espeon!"

Sweetie Bell helped get her Bulbasaur off the battlefield as it was now Apple Bloom's turn, with her Squirtle, while many passerbys in Ponyville got their attention focused on the battle.

Sabrina continued talking, "Ever since I first became an official Gym Leader, I have been victorious in battles against numerous trainers, only a few ever defeated me, my victories made many trainers call me merciless and cold, I even began to become the person they said I was. That changed when I was challenged by Red Tajiri, then three years afterwards, by Hashimoto-san, I foresaw their challenges and because of their bond and trust to not only their Pokémon, but also to other trainers, I sought to change other's views towards me...to be more...open, with others..."

Squirtle was confident, but not letting that get the best of him, Apple Bloom remembered to use her Pokémon's advantages in her favor.

Sabrina decided to battle more skillfully than with brute force like against Sweetie Bell, so ordered, "Espeon, Charge Beam..."

Espeon fired an electrical beam that was more focused than Thunderbolt, it struck Squirtle on his tail, the attack dealing fair damage since Squirtle dodged the attack, then an unusual aura effect appeared on Espeon, Steven explained that Espeon's Special Attack stat rose by one stage, effectively making all of its attacks far stronger.

Apple Bloom tensed up, knowing one more attack will result in an immediate loss, in response to Espeon firing an Energy Ball attack, she then said, "Squirtle, use Aura Sphere!"

Squirtle did so, and actually weakened Energy Ball as Squirtle used his shell to repel the attack. Squirtle then charged forward and used Bite, delivering a Dragon Pulse attack as Espeon's Shadow Ball attack missed.

Sabrina commanded, "Dazzling Gleam!"

Espeon's body then glowed in a shimmering light and fired many rays of blinding light in all directions, hitting Squirtle and defeating him.

"Squirtle is unable to battle, victory goes to Sabrina and her Espeon." Cynthia judged.

Sean was watching and his grin getting wider, he saw something, something he knew was there, and it only made it bigger. Scootaloo took deep breaths, she and Charmander were up last, and Sabrina's Espeon was on its final stretch, with only a third of its stamina remaining.

Scootaloo, like Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom, remembered to have fun and worry about the outcome after the battle.

Sabrina finally finished off with, "I was greatly hurt when I was called many things because of my powers and fighting prowess. I eventually made myself appear intimidating, cold, and emotionless...until Tajiri-san softened my stone cold heart, and my family made me change my appearance to lift the fear and sadness that dwelled in my being. Hashimoto-san was one of the first to see myself as you see me today, and it touched my heart when he was so nice towards me, even when he came to me to see myself as the rumored, 'Merciless Queen'. He eventually told me that because of how I was changing, I could find a hobby by being a film actress for a big film production company. Those two boys shaped me to be a better person, now I must do the same, are you and Charmander ready, Scootaloo-san...?"

Scootaloo nodded, knowing that because of what Sean has told the CMC about Sabrina, she knew that being a showoff was not an option.

Unlike before, Charmander was the faster one by a mere chance of luck and then used Shadow Claw, getting a critical-hit, Espeon recovered quickly and used Psybeam, hitting Charmander squarely on the chest.

Sabrina meditated a little, healing a few injuries on Espeon that hampered its battling status.

Knowing to not hold back now when she had not held back before, Sabrina learned that Espeon learned a new move recently, and decided to execute it.

"Espeon, use Hyper Beam!"

Espeon charged energy that formed a sphere at its mouth, as Scootaloo ordered, "Charmander, use Aerial Ace!"

Charmander charged forward but was hit full force from the Hyper Beam, his stamina plummeted dangerously low levels.

Scootaloo knew this was an opportunity, and gave her command, "Charmander, use Dragon Rush!"

The Flame Pokémon charged at Espeon covered in an aura that took the shape of a dragon and collided with the Sun Pokémon. Espeon endured the attack, and then the two started a standoff, both Pokémon on their last legs.

Steven said to himself, "So that's why she chose Espeon..."

"What does that mean?" Twilight asked...

"Well, Espeon are great Pokémon offensively, but are known to have lackluster defenses if one can get around their attacks. So Natsune-san used Espeon because it can put up a very strong assault, but also provide those three in a chance to defeat her and win a badge. She's seeing just how strong their bonds with their Pokémon really are."

The six ponies nodded in understanding, Twilight was correct in her analogy, Gym Leaders are more or less, tests for Pokémon Trainers to pass, like any written tests held at schools.

Scootaloo haven't felt like this before, for some reason, Charmander battling against Sabrina's Espeon was exhausting her. She knows one, well placed attack will be enough to defeat the PSYCHIC-Type, and decided to use her trump-card, risking in a self KO. Sabrina knew all too well what Scootaloo was planning, she read the filly's mind, and decided to end this now, not giving the young pegasus a chance to strike first like before...

"Espeon, Quick Attack!" Sabrina ordered.

Scootaloo shouted, "Charmander! Use Flare Blitz!"

The two Pokémon charged forward, Espeon leaving an energy trail and an illusionary copy following behind, and Charmander cloaked in a torrent of flames, both attacks inching forward with remarkable speed. They leapt into the air, and struck each other, landing perfectly with each other's backs turned, and standing still. Espeon's legs gave out at it nearly collapsed, but the same can't be said for Charmander, as he collapsed and was knocked for a loop.

Cynthia gave the verdict, "Charmander is unable to battle, Natsune is the victor of this battle challenge."

 ** _-[Victory! (Gym Leader) - Pokémon Red and Blue]-_**

Sabrina took a deep breath as she then said, "...Just as I had forseen..."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were sad that they lost, and incredibly worried about their punishments, but Sabrina said to them, "You three performed admirably, learn from this loss so that, when we meet again, you can try to win. I await the day when we can do battle again."

Applejack then said, "Alright, none of you won, so it's time you three got your punishments for disobeying us..."

Sean intervened and said, "You can take it easy on them, they have done far better than I had ever hoped. I had a hunch and it was right on the money, those three have the gift and instincts of a Pokémon Trainer unlike any I've seen. You three should be very proud..."

Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash smiled as they agreed, they looked at each other, then Rarity said, "You three are still in trouble, but we will deal with that later, why don't we go get you three ice-cream as a reward for the apparent praise Natsune and Sean gave you."

Rainbow Dash said over the cheering fillies, "In a moment, I'd got to ask Sean about something."

* * *

 ** _-[Pokèmon Mansion - Pokèmon Red and Blue]-_**

Cyrus sat in a chair in a dark room, still thinking about his humiliating defeat at Sean's hands, he amassed a gang by forcing them to submit to his will, but he still can't shake the horrible anger over the teenager. He heard knocking on the door as he sat up and placed his elbows on the desk, then had his visitor come in.

The visitor was a big, strong stallion as he said, "Hey boss, we have the reports come in, you're idea of starting a technological business went off without a hitch, and we are already starting on getting customers. With the knowledge we've given you, you already understood the technical know-how and what's it's…"

He stopped when Cyrus had a face that looked ready to sick one of his Pokémon at the pony.

The pony gulped as he said, "Anyways, the spy you sent just reported in, Sean and the kids that were with him are located here, Ponyville…"

Cyrus held back the urge to laugh sarcastically at the name of the town, as the stallion continued, "…There are others there too, several girls, like a blonde wearing black, and a few dudes, one with silver hair and metal accessories on his clothes…"

Cyrus gritted his teeth, he knows those two as he said, "Sinnoh Champion Cynthia, and that man, Daigo Tsuwabaki…Ngggh! Have him keep a close eye on those two."

The stallion asked, "Including this guy that them human kids say was something called a 'Polkamon Ranger'?"

Cyrus growled as he said, "A Pokémon Ranger?! Where is he now!"

The pony answered, "Last the spy heard, on a train to Canterlot to meet with Princess Celestia, your spy there is going to report in soon."

Cyrus ordered, "Have everyone prepare for the plan, and be sure that when it happens, you bring the boy named Sean to me, I want to destroy his spirit by watching his friends suffer…"

The pony acknowledged and left to inform the others, leaving Cyrus alone to collect his thoughts.

"Grrr…The last thing I need is that woman and the Kyūshū scumbag to make things worse, I have a feeling that the Canterlot spy's report will only aggravate me more. But reading the history of this country, this 'Nightmare Moon' intrigues me, from the evidence I've gathered, I can conclude that if I seek out this 'Nightmare Force', I will attain the necessary power needed to bring Dialga and Palkia under my control, but these new Pokémon I'm not familiar with, like that boy's 'Tyrantrum'. I need to bide my time and perfectly create contingencies and carefully thought out plans so that I can create my perfect universe, where I am god…"

Cyrus was unaware of the same long-haired woman from before, now clad in emerald armor in the likeness of a serpent was stealthily listening in on his plan.

She thought with a mischievous smirk, _Easy…this is so easy, I'll inform my new playthings about that lunatic's plans when the moment comes. There is no way he's tormenting them a second time, not on my watch. Plus, this gives me another opportunity to have fun with my new little toys, especially with the two, super cute ones, Steven and Sean. Before that, however, I think I'll torment that s**thead as payback for my poor 'little' sister, and get some training down for the, 'big reveal'…_

She giggled quietly as she vanished just as another pony spotted her and charged to where she was located, absolutely confused as to where the mystery woman just, poof, gone in an instant…

* * *

 ** _-[Juniper Laboratory - Pokémon Black and White]-_**

"…and that's it basically…"

Rainbow Dash had apologized to Sean and his Empoleon, Empoleon is still full of pride and refused to accept her apology, but Sean otherwise, convinced the WATER/STEEL-Type to do so anyways, and then Sean accepted her apology.

"Thanks a lot Sean, it means a lot that you forgave me." Rainbow said with relief.

Before Sean could say anything else, the Cutie Mark Crusaders came up to him, shouting with worry, "Sean! Sean! There's something wrong with…"

Sean understood when he saw their Pokémon groaning in pain, despite being healed right after their Gym Battle.

Then, Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur glowed in a light the other humans and ponies know all to well.

Then the three Pokémon turned into, Ivysaur, Charmeleon, and Wartortle respectfully, Sean saying, "Nothing, they are simply evolving to their next states. They got much stronger than their previous forms, but with enough training, Ivysaur will become Venusaur, Wartortle will become Blastoise, and Charmeleon will become Charizard."

"COOL!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders shouted with excitement.

 ** _-[Team Rocket?! - Pokémon Black and White]-_**

Out of the blue, a net fired out and entrapped some of the Pokémon, including the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Pinkie Pie.

"What's going on?" Twilight shouted, when three laughs started to echo it the air, everyone saw a big hot-air balloon flying above them, causing Sean to say, "Oh no...Not those three again..."

"Prepare for trouble, 'cause we got your Pokémon..." an older woman's voice said.

"Make it double, we are going places..." a man with a somewhat British accent added.

"Meowth, that is our game!" a cat-like Brooklyn accented voice said after the man...

"SHUT THE HELL UP, TEAM ROCKET! YOU BROWN-NOSING, CRAZY *Rarity screams supremely loud*!" Sean bellowed loudly, interrupting their motto.

The woman with a long magenta hair shouted in response, "How dare you twerp! We worked hard on that motto for the glory of Giovanni's Team Rocket!"

The man in blue hair added, "You have no idea of how many weeks we put into creating the perfect creed for our glorious organization!"

"Meowth, ya' got that right!" a cat-like Pokémon called a Meowth said after that.

Applejack angrily shouted, "You three release my little sister and her friends this instant you varmints!"

Twilight asked Sean urgently, "Who are they Sean!? And why are they kidnapping my friends and the Pokémon!?"

Sean answered with irritation in his voice, "They are Musashi (Jessie), Kojirō (James), and Meowth, ex-members of a disbanded crime syndicate named Team Rocket, it has been disbanded for several years, thanks to Red, that boy with the Pikachu Celestia and Luna found. Their leader, Sakaki (Giovanni) broke the organization up three years before I began my journey."

"So..." Twilight said, piecing the puzzle together, "...they're no good, thieving, stupid criminals, right...?"

Rosa answered uncomfortably, "Short answer, yes..."

The woman named Jessie retorted angrily, "We are NOT NO GOOD, THIEVING, STUPID CRIMINALS! You are…"

Sean shouted, "OH SHUT UP, YOU F***ING CREEPY, CRANKY, OLD FART OF AN UGLY WITCH! YOU WEAR SO MUCH STUPID MAKE UP THAT I BELIEVE YOU'RE AN EIGHTY YEAR OLD HAG TRYING TO LOOK LIKE AN UGLY TEENAGER WHO SHOULD BE PUT OUT OF HER INSIGNIFICANT MISERY WITH A CACKLELY VOICE LIKE YOURS, YOU HIDEOUS B***H!"

"Ooooooooo…burn…" Brendan and May said at the same time quietly.

"Such language..." Fluttershy said in response to Sean cursing out Jessie of Team Rocket...

Jessie was speechless, then curled into a corner sulking, murmuring if he's right about his accusations.

James said in response, "How dare you mock the greatness of Team Rocket, we are illustrious, we are…"

Sean's arms were sparking tiny bolts of electricity too small to be noticed only by Lucario and Twilight, but before the Kansai trainer can do anything, two quick strikes both cut the net, and popped the balloon in order, revealing the strikes came from a Shiny Pidgeot with Kellyn and N on the mighty NORMAL/FLYING-Type's back, along with a few more of the trainer's Pokémon found. Among them were;

Sean's Gengar, Shiny Roserade, Shiny Meowth, and Aegislash.

And Rosa's Braviary, Oshawott, Tepig, and Reuniclus.

The trio of thieves fell down to Earth, screaming all the way down as their balloon crashed, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Pinkie Pie, and the captured Pokémon were caught in the air by Sean's and Steven's Metagross with the two Iron Leg Pokémon using Psychic. Team Rocket got out of the rubble of their hot air balloon, grumbling in frustration at the Pokémon Ranger's actions. Rainbow Dash was excited to see the Shiny Pidgeot, having already seen Blue's Pidgeot, and knew from Sean what a Pokémon Ranger job is, and what he does differently from Pokémon Trainers.

"Sean...your Gengar told me that backup is on its way right now..." N said to Sean, who nodded in compliance.

"Great..." James said sarcastically to himself, "The weirdo and the Ranger have found us..."

Meowth talked smack to the intruders, "You's messed with the WRO-O-NG ME-OWTH today!"

Sean taunted in a predatory grin and tone, "Bring it on, wannabe losers!"

 ** _-[Battle! (Team Rocket) - Pokémon Gold and Silver]-_**

Sean had instructed the ponies to stand back as he, "murders" Team Rocket, much to the frustration of Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Jessie sent out a Seviper, while James sent out a Cacnea, Sean's grin grew more and more unsettling to the ponies, it was almost like Sean was very willing to kill the criminals instead of just beating them.

Twilight asked Rosa, "Is Sean really…going to murder them…"

Rosa gave a sympathetic smile as she answered, "No, fortunately he won't, the way he said 'murder' is simply another way he says he's going to torment them pretty badly. Sensei, as far as I know, is normally calm when fighting any other Pokémon Trainer, but that isn't entirely the case when it comes to criminals. From what I've been told, the way he treats criminals, sensei is…"

She paused as Sean had Rhyperior use Rock Wrecker on Seviper, and Raichu use Brick Break on Cacnea, all while having a very unsettling grin on his face.

They all watched as Rosa finished, "…particularly…sadistic…to them…"

This made everyone nervous as Team Rocket sent every one of their Pokémon to try and overwhelm Sean with numbers, Mewtwo simply watched, knowing Sean specifically asked her not to interfere until he tells her to. Sean readied to join his Pokémon in the fight, but was stopped when two new voices said,

"Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!"

"Delphox! Flamethrower!"

By then, a Pikachu came in at a very fast speed, then slammed its tail against Team Rocket's Cacnea, then a torrent of flames collided with their Seviper. The ponies, humans, and Pokémon turned to see a human boy with raven hair, and a human girl with honey-colored hair and a humanoid fox holding a stick on fire by her side, both of whom a number of the human trainers recognized.

Sean said, "Well, well, well…Was wondering if you two were going to show up, Satoshi-san, Serena-chan…"

Twilight was wide-eyed and looked at Rosa who answered her question before being asked, "Satoshi is the boy with the Pikachu, and he's Xerneas' trainer."

Twilight nodded, as the boy named Ash said to Sean, "You didn't think I'd let you face those idiots alone, do you? Even if you ask us to not get involved…"

Team Rocket said with a little worry, "Oh great! It's the twerp and his twerpy girlfriend! Things were bad enough as it is..."

Sean smirked as he then said to everyone, "Alright, since it's escalating this high, everyone join in teaching these chuckle-heads a lesson in kidnapping folks and their Pokémon!"

Jessie said to Meowth, "You better have a plan Meowth! We're outnumbered and outgunned if they all join in…!"

Meowth sneered as he said, "Don't you worry…"

He pulled out a remote as he shouted, "I've gots the pur-fect backup plan, and backup-backup plan all set!"

He pushed the button, and out from the distance, many Timberwolves, Manticores, and a Ursa Major came at their beckoned call, with glowing red eyes and wearing weird collars.

Twilight gasped as she said, "They…they've controlled an Ursa Major?! That's impossible! No magic spell can do that! They're too wild and uncontrollable to even be influenced by Princess Celestia herself!"

Sean noticed something and asked, "So, that is an Ursa Major, huh…? I'll admit, not as terrifying as I thought. Seen much scarier than that before…but Twilight, don't you see what's around their necks?"

Twilight looked at them, then said, "Y-yes…why is that-…"

She gasped as she answered her own question, then Sean said, "Yeah, let your friends know about that after getting Ponyville's citizens to safety, then you guys remove them after we knock them out…"

Twilight nodded as she called out to her Ponyville friends to enact Sean's plan, with Sean telling the trainers about his game plan. Everyone had their Pokémon knock out the creatures of the Everfree Forest as the Mane Six removed the collars, which as Sean suspected, were mind-control devices. They managed to beat the Timberwolves and Manticores and removed their collars, leaving just the gigantic, purple, monstrous, Ursa Major.

The massive creature proved more difficult to deal with, if it were a Pokémon, its strength would be comparable to a Legendary Pokémon's (like the Legendary Birds or Lati Duo). Twilight noticed that even under the influence of the mind-control collar, Team Rocket's control of the spectral bear monster wasn't absolute. But, even then, the creature was under their control, and they can direct the monster towards them.

Twilight said with defeat, "We lost, as long as Team Rocket has some control over the Ursa, we won't win, even with these Pokémon helping us…"

Team Rocket overheard and were elated that this 'Ursa Major' was having them finally win, and laughed obnoxiously.

They were about to gloat-and-demand, until Sean said confidently, "Maybe…if we didn't have a powerful Legendary Pokémon on our side…"

His gaze turned upward as without warning, the Ursa Major was struck by a powerful stream of blue fire, knocking the creature back and garnering everyone's surprise…

 ** _-[Eusine's Theme - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

Everyone turned their gaze upwards after a loud, echoey cry sounded throughout the sky, and they beheld a beautiful, white dragon. It landed with a thud and held its great wings upward, and spots of red appeared on its almost turbine-like tail and two hair-like horns, like they were on fire. The dragon opened its eyes to reveal bright blue eyes, the trainers knew exactly who this dragon was, and they all shouted its name…

"Reshiram!"

Sean commented to himself, "I suppose that explains how you and Serena-chan got here, Satoshi-san…?"

Serena winked and stuck her tongue out playfully as she said, "You would be correct, Sean Hashimoto..."

Twilight's eyes shot wide open as she realized what the trainers called the white dragon, and asked, "That's Reshiram?! The White Dragon of Truth you spoke about that was once a part of Kyurem?!"

Rosa had tears of relief in her eyes and wiped them as she answered, "Yes that is Reshiram, Natural's former partner and now my partner. Now you get to see something really cool, ready Reshiram?"

Reshiram turned her head to her trainer, and knew the determined look in her eyes, the same ones that Sean had when he fought N. She said to Rosa telepathically, "As you wish, Hero of Truth…and, it is good to see you safe…"

Team Rocket panicked as they saw Rosa pull out of her bag, that dreaded spire, which summoned Kyurem as its normally blank expression turned angry and sinister. Rosa was about to use the DNA Splicers to merge Reshiram and Kyurem together, but in an instant, James' Cacnea fired Pin Missile and knocked the spike out of Rosa's hands. Then, Meowth directed the Ursa Major to attack everyone, but Reshiram launched a powerful Blue Flare attack and sent the mighty Ursa to the ground.

Twilight was quick to react and used her magic to pull it off of the unconscious beast, then smash it with her hoof, proclaiming, "It's over Team Rocket! You've lost this round!"

They only smirked as Meowth cockily said, "Did we now? I think you fail to see that we have had a backup plan for this, doooo you?!"

This made Twilight and the others fairly nervous as Meowth pushed a button on his remote, and from the wreckage of their balloon, something big burst from it. Twilight and the other ponies stood in the shadow of a kind of machine, it was as big as the knocked out Ursa.

Team Rocket laughed cockily as James gloated, "Looks like you lose twerps, this baby can go up against anything you can throw at it, and it was worth every yen spent on this war machine. Even if you have a Legendary Pokémon like Reshiram on your team, you won't win, so give us your Pokémon or be crushed under our might!"

The ponies were intimidated by Team Rocket's mech, but it caused Rainbow Dash to shout out, "Oh yeah?! Bring it on, losers! I can take that thing down, unless you're chicken about it! Buk-Brak! Clucky-cluck-cluck!"

Twilight sighed with exasperation at Rainbow's gloat, but it intrigued the Shiny Pidgeot that came with the Pokémon Ranger. The gloat ticked Team Rocket off to where they decided to crush them all under the robot's bulk. That is, until a powerful, masculine voice shouted powerfully in the air…

 **"BOLT! STRIKE!"**

 ** _-[Shalour City - Pokémon X and Y]-_**

Then, in an instant, a huge ball of blue electricity struck the front of the mech, knocking it and Team Rocket back a few meters. The electric ball then revealed inside of it, a black dragon that looked a little similar to Reshiram, with the turbine-like tail and stiff crest on its head glow a bright blue, like their electrified. Then a Drifblim floated down, with a girl and a boy holding on to its 'arms' until it got close to the ground, with a Porygon-Z following close behind.

Sean knew immediately who they were, then said to the ponies, mostly Twilight, "That is my partner, Zekrom; the Black Dragon of Ideals, and the other half of Reshiram, Twilight-san…"

Twilight's eyes lit up with excitement as she exclaimed, "That's Zekrom?! The other half of Kyurem's soul? How amazing! He looks so different to Reshiram, but also somewhat similar…"

The others agreed, with Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo saying Zekrom looked awesome, as Zekrom spoke telepathically to Sean, "I am pleased you and everyone else are all right, Sir Sean…And I see you have made new friends as well…"

"I told you not to call me that!" Sean replied in a hushed, but annoyed tone.

Everypony's jaws dropped to the ground, as Pinkie Pie said, "Zekrom can talk? That's super-duper, awesomazing, funirificly coooooool!"

 ** _-[Pikkon's Theme - Best of DragonBall Z Vol. 1]-_**

"I got the DNA Splicers, Rosa dearie…!" Rarity shouted with the very spire in her magical grip, "Now show us what these things can do, and show those ruffians what happens to those who kidnap somepony's friends, and their little sister, and her friends! RIP THEM TO PIECES FOR ME!"

Rosa grabbed the spike as Team Rocket just recovered from the knock back, then she asked Sean, "Sensei? May I…?"

Sean knew what she was asking, then answered, "Sure…go ahead, Rosa-san…Zekrom-sama…!"

Zekrom nodded as he flew up and turned into a black stone, and then to Team Rocket's horror, Rosa threw the DNA Splicers onto Kyurem's back, which the 'wings' on his back shattered the ice. Then Kyurem, using purple energy bolts, absorbed the black stone, which caused a reaction as massive bolts of electricity erupted from around the DRAGON/ICE-Type's body. Kyurem was then engulfed in a ball of lightning, brightly shining as they all can faintly see in bursts, Kyurem's body changing shape, when the ball of electricity dimmed down, Kyurem burst out of the sphere, looking drastically different from before.

The ponies saw that Kyurem looked exactly like what would happen if he and Zekrom fused together, as Kyurem had both his and Zekrom's physical features. He became Black Kyurem, with huge arms, a warped version of Zekrom's tail turbine, Zekrom's wings, and two sets of tube-like spikes from his back connect with his tail, glowing blue with energy. Black Kyurem roared like a monster as he unleashed powerful bolts of electricity high into the air, making the ponies, and especially Team Rocket, either nervous or frightened.

Kyurem then spoke, with his mouth moving and cricking his neck, "GRAH! Urah! Man that feels good! Haven't felt like this for several months!"

The ponies gasped, with Fluttershy cowering behind Rajin, Kyurem looked at them, then said with a confident smirk, "Allow me to deal with these pests for you, ladies…"

He gave the mares a wink, which all nine wore faces of both confusion and flattery at the same time, while the fused dragon gave Team Rocket a sinister grin as he cracked his massive knuckles. He said in a deep, frightening voice, "Now, how best to punish you three for such a heinous crime as theft and kidnapping…Heh-heh-heh-heh…"

Team Rocket's faces turned blue with panic, as Black Kyurem growled with delight, like some kind of wild animal.

Jessie ordered, "Me-Me-Me-Me-Meowth, DO SOMETHING! Before he gets here, QUICKLY!"

Meowth furiously pressed a series of buttons and switches, making the robot simultaneously fire missiles and charge at Black Kyurem to punch him. The Ponyvillians gasped and tried to warn the ICE/DRAGON-Type to dodge them, but all Kyurem did was smirk confidently, and began charging energy. The missiles and mech were closing in, then with a mighty roar, Kyurem created icy spikes that detonated the missiles harmlessly in the sky.

The mech readied to punch Kyurem, but he unleashed one of his most devastating attacks on the giant robot, as he shouted,

 **"FREEZE~! SHOCK~!"**

Kyurem created a glowing, freezing, ball of electric energy that was 3 times his size and in an instant, the robot exploded and massive spires of ice were formed, chilling the summer air in fall-time temperatures.

Team Rocket were flying through the air, as they each griped,

(Jessie) "Meowth! You said that it can counter any Pokémon we'll face, including a Legendary Pokémon!"

(Meowth) "It had a warranty, saying that it can fight only one Legendary Pokémon! Not two fused together!"

(James) "Meowth has a point Jessie…"

(Jessie) "Of all the-…GRRRRAGGGGGHHHHAAAA!"

They then shouted as they flew higher, "WE'RE BLASTING OF AGAIN!"

 ** _-[Route 209 - Pokémon Diamond and Pearl]-_**

They noticed that they suddenly were flying slower and slower in the air, then they were pulled to the ground to where they were launched, then landed with a crash.

Mewtwo lowered her hand as the glow from her eyes faded, she was asked by her trainer to make sure Team Rocket cannot escape.

Spike came to Twilight out of breath saying, "*huff* Twi…Twilight…I sent a message to Princess Celestia…she'll be here…shortly…*INHALE*…with some guards…"

Twilight sighed with relief as her attention was on Team Rocket, as Sean, the NEW new girl, and Kellyn walk up to Team Rocket.

Sean had an unsettling grin plastered on his face as he cracked his knuckles, saying;

"No way I'm letting you 'blast off' again just for you to be nuisances in the future, you'll be put in jail here in this world…but not before I have the chance to make you regret getting on my nerves…"

Team Rocket's faces went pale as the Pokémon Ranger to Sean's right pounded his fist into his palm, and the girl to his left rolled up her sleeves.

Fluttershy, Rarity, and Twilight covered their eyes as they heard Team Rocket shout in pain as what sounded like them getting the crud beaten out of them. The ponies looked at the damage dealt, and saw Team Rocket in a pile, bruised, battered, teeth falling out, and anything else associated with being battered.

Sean walked up to the ponies as he introduced, "Girls, this is Kotone Sakiyurai, she's been my friend since I was two years old…"

He proceeded with introductions until Celestia and the royal guard arrive to arrest Team Rocket…

* * *

 ** _-[An Unwavering Heart - Pokémon Black and White]-_**

Everyone was pleased that Team Rocket was arrested, Reshiram and the remaining Pokémon were found, and that Sean's friends, Kotone, Barry, and Sean's Zekrom and Porygon-Z came there to help them.

Kotone asked Sean, "Hashimoto-san…are you okay?"

Sean replied, "Hai, Kotone-chan…I am alright, sore here and there, but alright just the same…"

Kotone sighed with relief, with her hand over her heart, saying, "Oh…thank goodness…"

Kotone then did something very unexpected to the ponies point of view…

She delivered a powerful right hook into Sean's stomach area, making the Kansai trainer clutch it in pain as he collapsed to his knees, with his forehead placed firmly to the ground.

The ponies wore shocked faces as Kotone said, with anger and what sounded like suppressed crying in her voice, "BAKA! Do you know how sick with worry I was when you guys got pulled into that vortex?! I feared the absolute worst when that happened! I worried that you were seriously hurt or worse, I worried that you were dead! How dare you put me through that kind of feeling again, I hate you! Baka! Baka! BAKA! BAKA-A-A!"

She stopped when she saw her childhood friend clutching his stomach and groan in tremendous pain. Kotone suddenly realized what she just did, then said, "Oh my! I-I'm so sorry, I forgot about that! I didn't mean to cause you pain again…"

Sean only put up his hand, almost saying 'do not worry about it' silently, he then asked Zekrom in Kyurem's body, "So Zekrom, among all of my Pokémon, who is still missing…?"

Kyurem simply pondered about it for a moment, then answered for Zekrom, "Everyone is accounted for, except for Yveltal and Lugia. Not sure if Yveltal is here or on Earth, but Lugia was not back home, so he could be here in this 'Equestria' place…"

Zekrom and Kyurem split from each other as Zekrom explained how he, Kotone, and Barry got here to this world from the Distortion World, then on how they would have to wait for two weeks for them to return because of Giratina. Saying that a distortion in Time and Space made the Distortion World too dangerous to enter or pass through.

Kellyn patted the Shiny Pidgeot on the back, saying, "Arigato, my friend…you may go now…"

The Pidgeot nodded and slightly bowed in respect, then gazed at Rainbow Dash with a somewhat cocky smirk, which the pegasus in question didn't seem to like.

"Alright, wise guy…what's with that look…are you asking for a beat down…?" she demanded the NORMAL/FLYING-Type, arching her back and readied to throw down.

The Shiny Pokémon cawed proudly, "PIJGOT-TOOOOHHH!"

Sean's Metagross answered the pony's question, ~"This Pidgeot seems to have taken an interest in you, Rainbow Dash…he won't let you be his trainer, not till you prove yourself to him, that you are someone worth fighting alongside…"~

Rainbow looked confused a little, until Rosa clarified, "That Pidgeot is considering to be your Partner Pokémon, until you give it a valid reason to follow you, Ms. Dash…"

Rainbow Dash was wide eyed as a grin on her face grew wider and wider, saying, "Ohmygosh-ohmygosh-ohmygosh-oh-my-gosh! This is so awesome!"

Rosa chuckled a little at Rainbow 'fan-gasming', and then saw Sean speaking with Twilight, saying, "…so we have a Gengar for Pinkie, a Dragonite for Flutters, a Sableye for Rarity, a Roserade for Applejack, and now, maybe, a Shiny Pidgeot for Rainbow…So far, you're the only one who has yet to obtain a Partner Pokémon, Ms. Sparkle…"

Twilight commented, "Yeah, I'm eager to know what my Partner Pokémon is, I got a look at your Pokédex, and am just as eager as Rainbow Dash. I wonder who it is, a Noctowl? An Alakazam? A Espeon? Oo-o…I can't wait!"

Sean then thought aloud, "It would be unlikely, but there is a chance, no matter how slim it is, that your partner could be a Legendary Pokémon. Historically, it has happened before, so something like that isn't very far-fetched …"

The alicorn giggled as she said, "Heh-heh…it's funny that there is a Pokémon called Farfetch'd in your Pokédex…"

They all had a good laugh at that, as Pinkie said, "You know what this calls for? A PARTY! A 'almost-everypony-got-a-partner-Pokémon-and-we-defeated-a-band-of-criminals' Party!"

Before anyone could say anything, a new voice asked, "Excuse me...But, is this Ponyville?"

They turned to see a tall, fairly muscular human male with blonde hair, and another human that is female, but greatly resembles, to the trainers, a Darkrai, holding his arm like a lover would.

The male human continued, "This message told us to be here, this 'Canterlot' place, or 'Mane-hatten'?"

Sean answered, "Hai...This is Ponyville, what are your names?"

The female replied, "He's Bass Cybeast, weird name I know, and I'm Samara Dark..."

Sean faintly looked at them head to toe, and noticed something unusual about Samara.

"Well..." Sean began to say, "...Maybe you two can help us find more people who made this crazy trip, my name..."

Bass interrupted, "You're Sean Hashimoto, and the Ranger is Hajime Hashimoto, Grandsons of the late Masumoto Hashimoto, and well known prodigies as a Pokémon Trainer and Pokémon Ranger respectfully..."

Samara added, "...You also became the champion of the Indigo Plateau, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos Pokémon Leagues, currently competing in the Hoenn League. We know who you are..."

Kellyn walked up in a manner similar to an American Cowboy, then said slyly with a low voice, "Yeah, Gramps was a real inspiration for me to become a Pokémon Ranger, maybe we can get to know each other tonight over a dinner table and I'll tell you more..."

*THWACK!*

*SMACK!*

*CRACK!*

Everyone watched as Sean and Kotone dragged a dazed Kellyn away on his back, with each of them holding giant Harisen fans in their hands and Sean shouting in Japanese, "やれやれ、あなたは馬鹿！制御の下でそれらの倒錯の考えを維持するか、私はあなたのお尻を蹴りますよ！"

He returned after a minute of beating his idiot cousin's senses in, and said, "Gomen'nasai! I apologize for my idiot cousin's attempts to do rather...perverted things to you Samara-san...He doesn't think straight when he sees any of the following; 1. Big Breasts, 2. Curvy Figures, 3. Flawless Skin, 4. Big Butts and 5. Long Hair, to name a few, just those seem to be the features that seem to turn him on, that you seem to have in spades..."

Samara blushed a (literally) bright red as she pouted, "Not...not like i-i-it would matter...I'm Bassie's girlfriend anyways, so I would have turned him down regardless..."

"Oh Come ON! Why are all the hot girls already tak-...BLAHHH!" Kellyn shouted as he was dragged away by Kotone, uttering something in Japanese angrily.

Bass sighed as he said holding a bag, "I found these on the way here, and one of them had your name on it, Mr. Hashimoto..."

Sean looked in the bag, then said excitedly, "HA-HA-HAA! YES! All that is my stuff, I thought I lost it all! Arigato Cybeast-san!"

Both of them said, "You're welcome..."

Celestia walked up to the two and asked, "If you two will come with me, I'll have you informed on what was going on...My name is Princess Celestia..."

Bass and Samara understood and followed her, leaving the majority alone with their thoughts as ponies took what was left of Team Rocket's machine. Things were returning to normal, as normal as they can be with humans and Pokémon in Equestria...

After talking for a few minutes, the CMC asked Sean, "Hey, Mr. Sean? How did you become a Pokémon Trainer?"

All the ponies and humans jolted in surprise, as Twilight asked, "You know what? They have a good point. How did you become a Pokémon Trainer, Sean?"

Rosa commented aloud, "I've wondered about that too, you becoming a Trainer, Sensei..."

Brendan, May, and Pinkie chimed, "Us too..."

Sean replied, "W-well...It's a very long story, not one I can tell completely within a single afternoon..."

Pinkie suddenly gasped as she said, "WAIT A MINUTE! Rainbow Dash! Aren't you, Applejack, Rarity, Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom heading out for another camping trip soon? 'Cause that would be the absolutely, spectacularly awesome-mazing opportunity for Sean to tell us how he became a Pokémon Trainer, and his victory at those League-ies the girl with the tall guy said he participated in...!"

"That's a fantastic idea Pinkie...!" Twilight remarked, "But, it is up to Sean to tell us...What do you think...?"

Sean thought about it, then said, "I think it is a wonderful opportunity for you guys to know me better...Sure, I'm game..."

So the preparations were planned out, with Discord, Cadence, and Shining Armor wanting to hear the story as well, went and got things ready for the trip...

* * *

 _-{20 hours later...}-_

 ** _-[Hidden Grotto - Pokémon Black 2 & White 2]-_**

It was tomorrow, as they hiked up to the camping spot, Twilight, the CMC, and the other ponies saw Sean next to his Metagross and Gardevoir already there. Applejack asked the Trainer, "Alright...since you already got most of the camping spot ready...How about you tell us your story Sean...?"

Sean smiled as he said, "I thought about how best I can tell you and show you all my Pokémon Journey, so I'm having both Gardevoir and Metagross project to you all my memories, how does that sound...? In some ways, it's like watching a movie from around my point of view..."

"SWEET!" Rainbow exclaimed, as the Shiny Pidgeot she managed to obtain as a Partner Pokémon.

"It presents a great opportunity for me to see your world, Sean, I'd like to help out anyway I can..." Twilight said.

Sean chuckled as he replied, "Sure Twilight-chan...I don't see a reason not to..."

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 ** _...Next Time; Sean's Story..._**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note (Copied-and-pasted from FimFiction):**_

Be ready for a very long wait readers, because, to get it right and to research the games, this story will have a period of inactivity...

To summarize what "Sean's Story" is, it's an opportunity for me to tell you Sean's origin-story, on how he became the trainer he is today. These are the games I'm using as research, since his story crosses through multiple games;

- _Pokémon SoulSilver_

- _Pokémon Platinum_

- _Pokémon White_

- _Pokémon White 2_

- _Pokémon Y_

Sean's most recent leg in his journey follows both Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, but he won't tell them about that, since he and I much rather it be completed before he can tell that chapter of his story. It will be, for simplicity's sake, told through a normal perspective, for us to see (moreso read) things Sean might have missed. Occasionally, I'll shift it to a first-person perspective, but not that often...

Here are a few chapter notes;

About Xerneas and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, it will be in a spin-off chapter I'll publish later...

Yes, Sparks is a little douche, that is intentional, since it would be more interesting if the Pikachu purposefully got in trouble, and others with him...

Still figuring out Rarity's Sableye's name, help out if you want to...

The Pokémon League Federation is a hodgepodge of the anime, manga, and games' leagues and rules, as well as a few original additions...

The Cutie Mark Crusaders do have 'The Gift' as Pokémon Trainers, but I wouldn't say that it will give them their Cutie Marks, thank 'Crusaders of the Lost Mark' for that...

Porygon-Z, if you love him, expect more craziness from that ticking time bomb of randomness, if not, don't ruin it for others who like him, and I'll try to make him appealing for everyone, and his spazzing out would look something like a particle effects generator thing a lot of sound and music would use...

Sabrina is a mixture of her anime, and game incarnations, she is NOT her Adventures counterpart, so she has no ties to Team Rocket, but it is a little self-explanatory about her life, and I have a theory on why she didn't stop Team Rocket from invading her home of Saffron City; she was out of town at the time, on a family vacation...

She does have a innocent, child-like crush on both Red and Sean because of how they treated her, but she won't pursue any romantic attempts on either, Sean's too young, and Red is too and already spoken for...

Knowing the moves the CMC's Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle know, that gives you a big clue on my plans for them...

For Kellyn's reasons for going to Canterlot, same as the CMC getting the Kanto starters...

Yes, Cyrus has a big plan, and if that mystery woman's identity isn't obvious enough, then you'll have to wait until much later for her identity to be revealed...

Yeah, Sean has zero tolerance with criminals, and it is because of me and you readers liking Team Rocket, that Sean didn't really murder them, because I absolutely despise Team Rocket, I think they overstayed their welcome in the anime, so a heads up that they'll have no mercy on me when it comes to humor...

Yep, Ash Ketchum and Serena (decided her last name is Bellamy) are here, and Team Rocket's comment about them is partially true...

Zekrom and Black Kyurem shouting both Bolt Strike and Freeze Shock, to picture it, imagine them saying the attacks like this cool dude (Kamina) from;

 ** _Tengen Toppa Gurren Laggan!_**

How many of you wanted to know Kyurem's true personality? Well this gives you a clue that he is a slight womanizer, or a flirt if you prefer...

Again, I despise Team Rocket, even though their my favorite comedy villains, I'm not going to hold back tormenting them to my delight...

Sean pretty much said the reasons why Kellyn, as big as a pervert he is, didn't go and try anything funny on Jessie...(as both the two boys and I think Jessie is ugly, personality and appearance, despite what you readers say...)

All the Pokémon Twilight listed, they are potential partners, but at the bottom, since they all are expected, I want to do something unexpected concerning her Partner Pokémon...

Bass Cybeast and Samara Dark were characters belonging to GIGA-XISBASS...A big thanks to him, and I hope I did them right. After I saw Samara's description and her pictures, I knew I had to add a very common anime-trope...

I dare you readers to translate what Sean said, but if you are under the age of 15, don't, for there be a swear word in there...

Kellyn does seem to have a valid point in terms of anime girls...Why is that...?

Admittedly, I don't think I did a very good job with Sean's burn on Jessie. So, if any of you could think of something better along the lines of the original, I'd very much like to hear it...I may even replace my version of the insult with yours...

You know the drills...

So I await your replies...

Until next time...

Bye...


	10. Ch9: Sean's Story pt1(Johto & Sinnoh-A)

_As the sun started its decent, Sean sat down by the campfire, with the ponies and some of his fellow trainers waiting to hear the story about his Pokémon Journey._

 _He took a deep breath, and said, "Okay, I hope you all are prepared for my life's story, 'cause it is a LONG one..."_

 _Everyone said at once, "Yes we are!"_

 _Rarity then added, "Please do tell us about your Pokémon Journey, darling. We are prepared for a long story...so go on..."_

 _Sean chuckled as he began..._

 _...With the day he got his first Pokémon..._

* * *

 ** _-[New Bark Town - Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

It all began on the morning of his tenth birthday, nearly six years ago...

Sean had already got himself ready for the day, and headed downstairs to his house's family room, where his mother waited for him.

"Ah, Sean...Glad you're awake, Professor Utsugi is looking for you son...He needs you at his laboratory in thirty minutes. I've got your phone back from the Apple repair shop, but unfortunately, the repairs and update wiped your contacts, so you'll have to re-input them..." she said to her ten-year old son while handing him back his Iphone.

"Ok mom...I'm off..." Sean said as he exited his home, in the clean air of New Bark Town (Shizuoka City). He saw a girl with a small, blue mouse-like Pokémon that was a Marill. The Marill's trainer was Sean's childhood friend, Kotone, she walked back with her Marill to her house south of Sean's house.

Sean headed over to Professor Elm's laboratory, unaware that someone was watching, a red-haired boy...

"So...this is the famous Utsugi Pokémon laboratory..."

 ** _-[Elm Laboratory - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

As Sean entered the lab, he headed towards the quirky man in a lab coat known as Professor Elm.

"Ah! Sean Hashimoto, my boy! Glad you are here, and might I say, you look like your grandfather from those old pictures of him..." Prof. Elm said to the young child.

"Yeah! Gimme one now! I'm SUPER EAGER to get my Partner!" a very young Sean excitedly said.

Elm chuckled as he lead Sean to a large machine, "Yes, yes, the Pokémon I have in mind are right here..."

He opened the machine and said as he grabbed three Poké Balls and sent them out one by one, "Here's the GRASS-Type, Chikorita..."

The tiny and adorable GRASS-Type Pokémon looked up at a skeptical Sean with an adorable smile. Sean looked at it for a few seconds, then kneeled down and petted it, making the small Pokémon coo with delight.

Sean smiled and said, "I like this one already, but what are the other two? Are they more awesome looking?"

Elm chuckled as he moved to the next one, "Well here's a popular one for trainers, the WATER-Type, Totodile…"

Sean and Totodile looked at each other, and then as Sean prepared to pet the caiman-like Pokémon, the Totodile bit his arm, causing Sean to bite back even harder on the back of its head. The Totodile let go and squawked like a duck in pain, as Sean said, "Definitely not this one, so who's the FIRE-Type?"

Elm pointed to a small, echidna/mouse hybrid, saying, "Here's the FIRE-Type, Cyndaquil…"

The tiny starter looked into Sean's eyes, then gave a mischievous smirk, as it let loose a Smokescreen attack. Then, tried to Tackle Sean to the floor, which it almost succeeded as Sean caught it and held the Fire Mouse Pokémon in his arms.

Sean proclaimed like the child he was, "Yep! This is the one I want to have, Dr. Utsugi…"

Elm was ecstatic as he said, "Well, it does feel incredible being a Pokémon Trainer, with your Pokémon walking beside you, right? Nowadays, most people carry their Pokémon in Poké Balls, unlike your friend, Ms. Kotone Sakiyurai…"

*RIIING!* *RIIING!*

"Hmm? I got an email?" Professor Elm walked to his computer on his desk, mumbling to himself, "...Hm...Uh-huh...OK..."

He said to Sean, "Hey listen. I have this acquaintance that people call 'Mr. Pokémon'. I want you to use that Cyndaquil to head over to his house at Route 30. He keeps finding weird things and raves about his discoveries. That email I just got is from him saying that the thing he found is a real head-scratcher, it's why I called you here, to run an errand for me. Mr. Pokémon said it is a Pokémon egg he hasn't seen before...Will you go and bring that egg here for me...?"

Sean replied as Cyndaquil hopped onto Sean's shoulder, "Sure thing, Dr. Utsugi...I'll go ahead and do that..."

* * *

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it…!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed._

 _Sean asked innocently, "What's the matter…?"_

 _Rosa mused to herself aloud, "Huh…your first Pokémon was a Cyndaquil…? I did not know that, I always thought it was Turtwig considering that your Torterra is one of your strongest…"_

 _Rarity had the same kind of question Rainbow had in mind, "We're a little confused, dearie. Like how come you, six years ago, had black hair, and you right now have brown hair?"_

 _Sean said, "Oh that…? Well, I had no idea why, but I changed my hair color for a period of time. This right now…"_

 _He made a motion with his fingers as he pinched a lock of his hair, "It's my natural hair color, the one I was born with. I don't remember why, but I had my hair dyed a different color back then. That's why I had black hair when I started my journey…"_

 _"Ohhhh!" they all said at once, as Twilight commented, "That makes sense…but I wonder how you changed your hair color?"_

 _Sean chuckled as he said, "I'll tell you afterwards, since it is irrelevant to the story, may I continue?"_

 _The ponies and humans agreed, and Sean continued after he showed his mother his new Cyndaquil…_

* * *

 ** _-[Route 29 - Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

Sean headed out for Mr. Pokémon's house down Route 29, where he was greeted by all the wild Pokémon he befriended there, ranging from Pidgeys, to Sentrets and Ratatas, to Weedles, and even a Hoothoot and a Geodude.

Cyndaquil followed Sean merrily as Sean said to all the Pokémon, "Yeah guys, I'm a Pokémon Trainer now, when I get some Poké Balls, I'll be able to catch you guys and battle with you. I should be able to evolve you guys into your stronger forms, what do you say...?"

The Pokémon cried out in determination, eager to help their human friend Sean out.

 ** _-[Cherrygrove City - Pokémon Gold & Silver]-_**

Arriving at Cherrygrove City (Nagoya City), Sean, Cyndaquil, and the group of wild Pokémon were heading for the Pokémon Center to take a rest, before an old man wearing running shoes ran up to him.

He said, "Hey you, you're Sean Hashimoto, right?"

Sean answered, "Uh...yeah...?"

"Hot diggity! You're the spitting image of Masaru when he was a boy..." The old man said, "...I'm Guide Gent, an old friend of your grandfather's, I help out new trainers find their way around in whatever city in Kansai you find yourself in. Just follow me, your grandfather asked me to show you some of the ropes of being a Pokémon Trainer..."

Sean said with a somewhat confused face, "Uh...sure...why not..."

So Guide Gent showed Sean around Cherrygrove, the sea nearby that Cyndaquil and the wild Geodude didn't like the water one bit. Gent then showed Sean the PokéMart, he could buy some items there, but at the moment, they don't have any Poké Balls to sell. Then, he showed the rookie Pokémon Trainer the Pokémon Center, which Sean went inside to heal his Cyndaquil and the wild Pokémon he befriended. Gent then gave Sean directions to Route 30 and to Mr. Pokémon's house, suggesting first to make a stop to the house closest to Cherrygrove to get an Apricorn box from a man who lives there...

Eventually, Sean arrived at the house of Mr. Pokémon, as the old man said, "You must be Sean Hashimoto, Utsugi sent me an email telling me you would arrive. Here, this is the egg I want you to deliver to Dr. Utsugi to examine..."

 _Sean obtained a Mystery Egg..._

 ** _-[Professor Oak - Pokémon Gold and Silver]-_**

After a good rest, an old man walked up to Sean as his Cyndaquil, saying, "And with that...I'm Dr. Okido..."

Sean exclaimed, "Wait...you're **_the_** Dr. Yukinari Okido (Professor Samuel Oak)? The creator of the Pokédex?!"

"Yes, I am..." Professor Oak replied, "...So you're Sean Hashimoto! I'm very glad I got to meet you while visiting my friend, Mr. Pokémon. When I heard you were running an errand for Dr. Utsugi, I decided to wait here to meet that old Masaru's grandson...hmm...?"

Professor Oak's attention focused on the Fire Mouse Pokémon sitting on Sean's shoulder, then exclaimed, "Oh! What's this? A Cyndaquil! I see you're helping with Dr. Utsugi's research!"

Sean shrugged, "I guess..."

The researcher chuckled, "I think I understand why Dr. Utsugi gave you that Pokémon. You treat Pokémon with love and care...as I the many wild Pokémon following you proves..."

The many wild Pokémon said yes in their own languages, as Oak says next, "You seem very dependable. How would you like to help me out with something?"

Sean was only guessing at this point, but he asked enthusiastically, "Yes!"

Professor Oak reached into his pocket and pulled out, "See? This is the latest version of the Pokédex. It automatically records the data on any Pokémon you've seen or caught. It is a high-tech encyclopedia! I'd like you to have it and to complete it for me, go meet all 492 Pokémon for me, but expect it to get an update in, about a year's time...right now, it's set at the 'New Pokédex', you'll get the National Pokédex setting in time..."

"COOL! THANKS!" Sean exclaimed happily as he swiped the Pokédex from Oak's hands. After Oak gave Sean his phone number, he was off to Goldenrod City (Osaka City) for his annual Radio talk show...

As soon as Sean left Mr. Pokémon's house, he was called by Professor Elm as he said, #"S-Sean? It's a disaster! It's just terrible! Oh, no...PLEASE GET BACK HERE! I'M CALLING THE POLICE ON YOU!"#

"Guys...let's hurry back!" Sean exclaimed as he and all his Pokémon rushed off to New Bark Town...

* * *

 ** _-[A Rival Appears! - Pokémon Gold & Silver]-_**

As soon as Sean was about to leave Cherrygrove City, he saw a red-haired boy walk right up to him, and said, "...You got a Pokémon at the Laboratory. What a waste."

Sean bitterly proclaimed, "What do you mean by that!"

The boy replied with a smirk, "That Cyndaquil is a Pokémon that's too good for a wimp like you..."

*CRASH*

The red-haired boy flinched as Sean threw a fist right at a brick wall as there were notable cracks surrounding his balled-up fist, saying, "You really think I'm a WIMP, AM I?!"

The boy slightly gulped as he said, "...Don't you get what I'm saying? Well, I too have a good Pokémon, one that can beat yours. I'll show you what I mean."

"GEODUUUDE!" the wild Geodude shouted as it prepared to unleash a Rock Throw attack, only to be put down by a Water Gun from a Totodile, one with a faded bite-mark at the back of its head.

Sean held onto the Geodude as he noticed the Totodile, putting the pieces together, he said angrily, "You stole that Totodile from Professor Utsugi, didn't you...?"

The passerby boy smirked when he said, "How about this...If I beat your Cyndaquil with Totodile, I'll take Cyndaquil for myself..."

"And if I win?" Sean asked, which caused the boy to laugh, replying, "You won't win...You don't have what it takes to be strong..."

Sean gritted his teeth as he rolled his sleeves, saying, "OH-HO-HO-HOOO! IT! IS! ON! JACK***!"

* * *

 ** _~{Pokémon Battle! Pokémon Trainer Sean Vs. Passerby Boy}~_**

 ** _-[Battle! (Rival) - Pokémon Gold and Silver]-_**

Sean and the Passerby Boy squared off, both using Cyndaquil and Totodile respectfully.

"Totodile, use Scratch!" The red-haired boy commanded

"Cyndaquil! Use Smokescreen!" Sean shouted in response as the Fire Mouse Pokémon shot out a plume of smoke, lowering Totodile's accuracy.

Scratch missed its mark just once, as Sean ordered a Quick Attack follow up, landing a critical-hit towards the Big Jaw Pokémon.

"...Humph! You're doing okay for someone who's weak." The Passerby boy stated bitterly.

"You think so, huh?" Sean replied, "Well how about this...Cyndaquil! Use Tackle!"

"Totodile! Water Gun!" The Big Jaw Pokémon unleashed a powerful stream of water from its mouth and landed a critical-hit against the FIRE-Type.

Both Pokémon are at low health, meaning the next attack will decide the winner, the passerby boy smirked as he was ready to win a new Pokémon, but Sean won't have it! Both Cyndaquil and Totodile's abilities activated, giving their WATER-Type and FIRE-Type attacks a power boost. They both gave out their final commands, not taking any chances...

"Totodile, Water Gun!"

"Cyndaquil, Ember!"

The two boosted attacks collided with one another, but one attack was the more powerful...

Cyndaquil was unfortunately, a higher skill level than Totodile, so by a small margin, Cyndaquil's attack cancelled out the Water Gun, leaving the red haired boy shocked, giving Sean the opportunity...

"Quick Attack!" Sean shouted quickly.

Cyndaquil charged forwards at a blinding speed, and tackled his opponent, knocking out the small WATER-Type Pokémon.

"...Grrr...Are you happy you won?" The Passerby Boy said, growling in frustration at the thought that he was beaten.

Sean replied, "You bet I am, ジャーク!"

 _Sean received ¥500 for winning!_

* * *

 ** _-[A Rival Appears! (Version 2) - Pokémon Gold and Silver]-_**

The Passerby boy silently glared at Sean as he and Cyndaquil celebrated with the wild Pokémon that followed Sean around the moment he started his errand for Elm.

He then said, "Hey! Do you want to know who I am?"

"Unless you want to be my friend, the answer is N O, NO!" Sean replied, still holding onto the hurt Geodude.

The Passerby Boy grunted as he stated, "I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokémon Trainer, so you go running home, crying to mommy..."

He shoved Sean aside as he headed forward, he placed his hand over his shirt pocket and his eyes popped wide open as he turned around. He saw Sean pull his eyelid down and stick out his tongue from his open smile, then showed the boy's wallet in his hand, humming loudly a mocking tune, as if he were saying, 'Ah~ha~haa~!' The boy's face was as red as his hair as he angrily stomped towards Sean, as Sean looked at his Trainer Card, and his name...

"GIVE THAT BACK!" The boy said, trying to get his wallet back forcefully.

"MAKE ME!" Sean replied in a somewhat bratty tone, keeping the red-haired boy from getting he wallet back.

The boy was about to fight Sean himself, until Sean threw the boy's wallet and it hit his face hard. Sean shouted, "KEEP YOUR DAMN MONEY! I DON'T WANT IT...SILVER!"

The boy was shocked as he quietly turned away, saying to himself, "たわごと！He saw my name..."

* * *

 _"My goodness...such language Sean..." Fluttershy gasped._

 _Rainbow Dash commented, "What a jerk...can you believe that...!"_

 _Applejack added, "I'd like to give him a good bucking for how he treated Pokémon..."_

 _"Get in line, apple-farmer...I get first crack against that ***hole..." Kotone stated as she cracked her knuckles, eager to give Silver a good right hook._

 _"So..." Twilight asked, "That was the first Pokémon Battle you fought..."_

 _Sean replied, "Uh...yeah...it was...but Silver ran off before I could catch him and retrieve the Totodile he stole, so I headed back to Elm's Laboratory..."_

* * *

 ** _-[Elm Laboratory - Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver]-_**

As soon as Sean entered the Laboratory, he was held down by police officers as the chief said, "Thieves always return to the scene of the crime, especially when there's one more Pokémon left in the Lab..."

Both Elm and Sean were about to say, "Wait a minute...! He's/I'm not..."

"WAIIIT!"

Kotone said as her Marill followed closely behind, "Hold on a second! Hashimoto-san had nothing to do with the robbery, I saw who did it! It was a red-haired boy looking through the building at the side! He was the one who took the Totodile!"

"CHI!" The Chikorita said, further confirming Sean's innocence.

"Yeah, I battled him in Nagoya and I got his name...! It's Silver...weird name..." Sean said to the officer, with another officer showing the security recordings, proving Sean's innocence.

"Well...thanks for helping with the investigation you two! So sorry about that, young man. We'll search for this red-haired individual." the chief apologized as he and the other officers left.

The officer left as Kotone asked worryingly, "Did they hurt you, Hashimoto-san?"

"No..." Sean replied.

"*sigh* I'm really glad they understood you were innocent. I'll see you later at Route 29, Hashimoto-san..."Kotone said while holding on to her Marill.

 ** _-[Route 30 - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

When Sean was able to purchase Poké Balls, he caught all the Pokémon that followed him, and through rigorous training, one of his Weedles evolved into a Kakuna, then further into a Beedrill, one of Sean's toughest fighters for a good long while.

Sean traveled northward to Violet City (Nara City), and when suggested to visit the Sprout Tower (Hōryū-ji) before fighting the Violet City Gym Leader, Falkner (Hayato). Sean did so and caught a Bellsprout, Hoppip, and his third semi-permanent member, a Mareep, and challenged Falkner for his first Gym Battle, and wound up winning the Zephyr Badge. Sean headed south after paying a visit to the Ruins of Alph (Asuka Village), where he traversed through the Union Cave, where he rescued a wild Lapras from poachers and using a newly-caught Onix, defeated the poachers and caught the Lapras he befriended.

He eventually made his way to Azalea Town (Minabe Village) and heard that the supposed Team Rocket is tormenting the town's cherished Slowpoke. In dealing with Team Rocket, he met the inventor of the modern Poké Ball, Kurt (Gantetsu), and learned that Team Rocket were cutting off Slowpoke Tails to sell for money. He took on Team Rocket and defeated the executive leading the operation, Proton (Lance). After Sean challenged Bugsy's (Tsukushi) BUG-Type Pokémon and won the Hive Badge, Sean received a unusual, glittering red Poké Ball from a mailman, and inside was the very rare, Celebi, the guardian of the Ilex Forest and a mystical time traveler. Celebi was initially nervous about Sean, but warmed up to him fairly quickly. After catching more Pokémon in the forest, he met yet another Geisha and thought she was the same one from Violet City, Cyndaquil showed her the way out of the forest as she got lost...

 ** _-[Viridian Forest - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

"So...you're a Mythical Pokémon, Celebi?" Sean asked the Time Travel Pokémon, as they walked near Ilex Forest's outer boarders.

"Cel-lei!" The small GRASS/PSYCHIC-Type responded.

"That's pretty cool..." Sean commented, "But, I don't think you've been in a lot of battles, haven't you? How else can a Paras beat you with a Leech Life attack, even though it does a ton of damage to a Pokémon of your type combination."

"Bi-bi-bi-bee!" The small, innocent creature huffed.

"Quill!" Sean's starter chirped in response.

"Alright, alright, I should expect even a Legendary Pokémon, doesn't start out very strong, like all Pokémon..." Sean responded to his Pokémon, "But don't worry Celebi! I'll help you get...WHOA! NO WAY! Is that a Heracross?!"

A huge, Heracles Beetle-like Pokémon stopped sucking on some tree sap in surprise to Sean's outburst and stared worryingly at the young boy.

"It is a Heracross! And a male from the shape of its horn! Come on Mareep, Beedrill! Let's go catch it!" Sean said enthusiastically, leaving his Starter and Celebi speechless...

* * *

 _"Wow...just...wow..." Spike said._

 _"I agree, you really were a totally different person back then..." Brendan commented._

 _"I know..." May said, "I cannot believe he was the same boy I met all that time ago..."_

 _Everyone stared at May with crooked eyebrows, with Applejack asking, "What'cha talkin' about?"_

 _"My family used to live in Osaka, it was about six months after Sean first visited Osaka when I moved to live in Kyūshū, when my dad was asked to be a Gym Leader there..." May answered, "I didn't know it was Hashimoto-san until we met again, nearly six years afterwards."_

 _Sean laughed weakly as he said, "Oh yeah, I definitely remember you Haruka-chan, you wouldn't stop pestering me to give you Celebi, Cyndaquil, or Heracross. But, let's resume with the story...So, after I caught some more Pokémon on Route 34, I ran into Kotone-chan again..."_

* * *

 ** _-[Kotone - Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver]-_**

"Hey Grandpa! The Pokémon you raised for me has been as healthy as can be! Heh-heh, you look fit too grandpa!" Kotone said to an old man beside the building Sean saw.

She noticed someone south of the building and smiled at who it was, saying, "Hi Hashimoto-san!"

Sean replied as he walked up to her, "H-hi, Kotone-chan..."

Kotone pulled his arm as she introduced him to the old man, "Let me introduce you. Ojichan, this is Hashimoto Sean, he's the Pokémon Trainer I was telling you and grandma about. He's Old man Hashimoto's grandson, and he's a very talented trainer..."

"A pleasure to meet Masaru-san's grandson, you're the spitting image of the old coot himself..." The Day-Care man said to Sean.

Kotone then dragged Sean into the Day-Care, where he met Kotone's grandmother. She said, "おばあちゃん! Let me introduce you to my friend, Sean Hashimoto!"

The Day-Care Woman smiled as she said, "Ah ha...this is your boyfriend I see..."

Kotone blushed redder than an angry Charmeleon as she exclaimed, "W-w-w-w-what?! おばあちゃん! What are you t-talking about?! He's not my boyfriend! I'm not interested in him just because he lives nearby mom and dad's house!"

Sean boredly commented, "Like I'd take a hot-headed, girly-girl like Kotone-chan as my girlfriend, not in a million years..."

*WHACK!*

*CRASH!*

Sean's newly acquired Heracross leapt into Cyndaquil's tiny arms in fright as his trainer slammed hard against the wall. Sean's Pokémon quivered in fear as Kotone stomped towards Sean.

Sean whimpered as Kotone grabbed him and said furiously, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT! I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? I'M NOT GIRLFRIEND MATERIAL FOR YOU? YOU...!"

"Hold it, Kotone-chan!" her grandmother said, "I was just joking around, I know he's not your boyfriend, I was just pulling your leg and I would appreciate it if you didn't kill Masaru's boy before he becomes a Pokémon Champion..."

 ** _-[Spiky-Eared Pichu Appears - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

"Yes, I would appreciate it if you didn't kill your childhood friend, my dear..." A new elderly voice said, as a man who looked younger than Kotone's grandparents walked in.

Sean instantly recognized him and said excitedly, "おじいちゃん マサル! You finally get to see me be a Pokémon Trainer!"

Masaru scuffled his grandson's hair as he said, "Well, if you're going to be getting a girlfriend, you really shouldn't say stuff like that, okay..."

Sean looked up to his grandfather with a perplexed face as he asked, "Why would I want a girlfriend?"

*CRASH!*

Everyone, human and Pokémon "Crashed" to the floor at Sean's understandably innocent, but idiotic question.

Kotone shouted with frustration, "大きなあなた、愚かな、ばか！なぜ地球上であなたはそのような愚かな質問をするだろう！"

* * *

 _"GYA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAA~!~!~! You are hilarious, Sean! So~o~o funny!" Discord was rolling on the ground, figuratively and literally laughing his head off, he haven't laughed this hard ever in his lifespan. The Ponyville gang all thought it was really hilarious too, and laughed hard too..._

 _Rosa quietly huffed in annoyance as she started to drink her hot chocolate, unintentionally looking like she's taking a shot of scotch. Kotone was looking eager to punch her idiot of a childhood friend, if her fist slowly rising up and trembling isn't a good enough indicator._

 _Twilight asked as she tried to suppress her giggles, "H-hey Sean...? Uh...*giggle*...I was wondering...from your memories, I've heard plenty of trainers mention this 'Akane-chan' and how she was going to...uh...how can I say it properly..."_

 _"Kick your butt...!" Rainbow Dash finished, as she continued to laugh and laugh some more._

 _"Y-yes...that's what I meant..." Twilight finished._

 _"Oh her...?" Sean asked, sounding either he doesn't want to talk about her or he sounded unsure, "Akane-chan (Whitney) is known for being the youngest trainer to become a Gym Leader, a record-holder in that regard. She garnered a reputation for being called the 'Queen of Crybabies' as she would soundly defeat entire teams of Pokémon with her signature Pokémon, a bulky Miltank..."_

 _"URG! I hate fighting Miltank!" Rosa said aloud, "They are very tough to take down and they're able to heal themselves using their signature move, Milk Drink, and they spam those moves Rollout and Stomp every time!"_

 _"Wow...she sounds very tough..." Scootaloo commented._

 _"She is..." Sean said, "Akane-chan had only been a Gym Leader for almost a year at this point in time, and she had a win/loss ratio like this; lost 12 times to winning 357 times by the time I arrived at Osaka."_

 _Twilight flinched as she did the math and exclaimed, "12 losses to 357 wins?! That's a 96.7% win-rate! That is serious talent!"_

 _Sean replied, "Yeah, lots of trainers give up after being beaten by Akane-chan, and those that don't wind up beating her, eventually, as all her losses were rematches. But, I was in fact, the first challenger she had, where I defeated her on the first try..."_

 _"Ooo...tell us more! Tell us more!" the Cutie Mark Crusaders demanded excitedly._

 _"Alright, I met with Akane-chan at an electronics store because my phone was broken, they were having a special quiz distribution that the prize was one of 200 free upgrades and app that connects to various radio stations. Akane-chan talked to me after I answered the quiz questions correctly, she noticed I was here to challenge Osaka's Gym and invited me to the gym. I wasn't aware she was the Gym Leader until I heard an employee at the phone store say that she was the Gym Leader, so I headed over and then..."_

* * *

 ** _-[Gym - Pokémon Gold and Silver]-_**

As Sean entered the Goldenrod Gym, he (as the 10 year old boy he is...) was very worried about all the girls in the gym. He saw the young girl who's the Gym Leader, still not believing a girl who was one, maybe two years older than he was, was the Gym Leader who gained a reputation for soundly beating hundreds of trainers several times over.

Sean didn't exactly notice, but as soon as Whitney saw him, her cheeks started to blush a little, with all the other girls giggling at their Gym Leader's latest victim, and the team he brought, a Cyndaquil, a Flaffy, a Beedrill, and a clearly new Heracross with little battling experience. They noticed he also had a Zubat and a Paras, but they could tell he was not going to use them for the Gym Battle.

Whitney said after patting her face to concentrate, "Hi! I'm Akane-chan! You must be the latest challenger, Sean, right? Everyone was into Pokémon, so I got into it, too! Pokémon are kawaii!"

"I want a battle, Akane-san! To win my third Gym Badge!" Sean said straight to the point.

Whitney responded, "Oh, you want to battle? Alright, but I'm warning you, I am really good, and as such, I'm the youngest Gym Leader ever! Let's GO!"

 ** _~{Gym Battle! Pokémon Trainer Sean Vs. Gym Leader Whitney}~_**

 ** _-[Battle! (Gym Leader-Johto Version) - Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver]-_**

Whitney sent out her Clefairy as Sean sent out his Beedrill, a fairly even match considering advantages.

Beedrill was first to strike as Sean ordered, "Use Twinneedle, Beedrill!"

Clefairy tried to dodge the attack, but wound up getting struck twice by the BUG/POISON-Type's vicious attack.

"Hang on Clefairy!" Whitney shouted, to which the Fairy Pokémon did hold on.

"Now use Metronome!"

Clefairy wriggled one of its fingers on each hand and then it unleashed an explosion of fire shaped like '大' that one-shot the Poison Bee Pokémon.

Whitney said in response to the attack, "Wow...that was Fire Blast, wasn't it?"

Sean recalled Beedrill as he then sent out Flaffy, and commanded, "Alright Flaffy, use Headbutt!"

The small electric sheep charged forwards at incredible speed and hit his head onto Clefairy's, making the Fairy Pokémon flinch.

"Clefairy...!" Whitney shouted as Sean then ordered, "Now use Thundershock!"

"Flaf-fy!" The Wool Pokémon bellowed as he fired a small but powerful bolt of electricity, which defeated Whitney's Clefairy.

"Way to go Flaffy!" Sean exclaimed, hopping into the air and clicking his heels together twice.

"H-hey! Just one left? But...I ain't losin' you hear?" Whitney said as she sent out her signature Pokémon, Miltank.

Sean wore a semi-serious face as Whitney called forth the Pokémon that made her famous, a large, cow-like Pokémon with a round belly and utters sticking out. Sean knew from what he's heard that Miltank are really durable, are able to heal themselves and can hit GHOST-Types if it has the ability, Scrappy. Normal Trainers who've heard of the Gym Leader's Miltank would feel intimidated when Whitney send out the Milk Cow Pokémon...

But Sean is definitely no ordinary trainer, because he's confident he can take the NORMAL-Type down...

Whitney wore a proud face as she said, "Alright Miltank! Time for another win! Use Stomp!"

"Mooo...!" The Miltank mooed and ran forwards to stomp on Flaffy.

"Use Thunder Wave!" Sean commanded as Flaffy tried to unleash a paralyzing shock to the Milk Cow Pokémon, but she was faster and one-shot Flaffy, but not before Static could kick into effect, paralyzing the surprisingly fast Pokémon.

Sean recalled Flaffy, as he then sent out his next Pokémon, "Go Cyndaquil, your foe's weak!"

The Fire Mouse Pokémon cooed as the flames on its back erupted, several trainers laughed as Whitney's Miltank took down juggernauts like Gengar, Feraligatr, and even a Charizard.

Sean knew that Cyndaquil was at a size and power disadvantage against Miltank, but he still believes he can beat the Milk Cow Pokémon.

Whitney noticed and said, "If you think you're going to win, Hashimoto...Think again! Now use Rollout!"

Whitney's Miltank rolled towards Cyndaquil at an intense rotation speed, taking a sizable chuck out of Cyndaquil's stamina, but not knocking it out.

"Cyndaquil! Use Headbutt!" The Fire Mouse Pokémon charged forwards at an amazing speed that eclipsed Miltank's, and by sheer luck, made Miltank flinch, cancelling its Rollout attack. The Milk Cow used Milk Drink and then land a Stomp attack at Cyndaquil that put its health in the red zone, before Cyndaquil landed a Flame Wheel attack.

"I believe in you, Cyndaquil...I know the odds are stacked up against us, but I know we can still win this..." Sean said as his Starter got up, then bellowed loudly in the air as his body began to glow in an otherworldly light.

Cyndaquil managed to evolve into the Volcano Pokémon, Quilava, due to him gaining enough experience and responding to his trainer's heart.

"Uh...oh..." Whitney said as she saw her opponent's Pokémon evolve, responding, "Miltank, use your Rollout attack!"

"Here she comes Quilava..." Sean said as his newly-evolved starter, arching his back ready to make a move.

When Miltank was a few feet away, Sean gave the command, "Dodge it while using Ember!"

Quilava dodged the Rollout perfectly, and spat out a bullet of fire at the Milk Cow Pokémon, dealing some serious damage due to Blaze being activated. Whitney told her star Pokémon to use Stomp and then Sean did something a little unexpected...

"Come back Quilava!" Sean said as he recalled his starter, then said, "Go Heracross!"

"Hera-CROSSU!" The Single Horn, BUG/FIGHTING-Type cried out as he was poised, ready to strike at the Milk Cow Pokémon.

Whitney noticed the trouble she was in and tried to order, "Miltank use Milk Drink, then use A-...!"

"Horn Attack, Heracross!" Sean exclaimed as Heracross charged forwards with his horn ready to deal some damage that came too late for Miltank.

The horn hit Miltank square in the chest as it landed a critical-hit and one-shot the Milk Cow Pokémon, and Whitney's final Pokémon...

 ** _-[Victory! (Gym Leader) - Pokémon Gold and Silver]-_**

"Ugh...n-no..." Whitney muttered as she fell to her knees, "Y-you won...on your first try...without using a FIGHTING-Type move...?"

"Hell yeah, I won!" Sean started to boast, "さあ、私のバッジをくれ！"

 _Sean received ¥2280 from winning..._

Whitney started to tear up, as she stifled a few cries. All the previous challengers and Gym Trainers had their jaws open with shock, even though Whitney lost several battles before, they were usually during rematches. It was the first time she lost on the initial match...

Sean was just a few feet from Whitney, until she let loose with her emotions, "Waaaaaaah! WAAAAAAAAHH!"

Sean jolted in surprise as he took a few steps back in fear, unaware of all the hateful glares he was getting from all the men and boys watching the Gym Battle.

Whitney continued to cry as she sniffled and took small gasps of air, thinking, _You meanie..._

Sean started to get angry, as he said in response to Whitney's crying, "You know what? Forget it...I refuse to get a Gym Badge if you're going to throw a tantrum like that, Akane...Sayonara!"

Sean was about to leave, until one of the Gym Trainers (a middle-school girl), stopped him and said, "Jeez, you made Akane-chan cry...Don't go, she always cries when she loses, she'll stop soon and give you your badge if you go talk to her..."

Sean growled animalistic, sounding eerily like a dinosaur, at the trainer. Th act made her step back a little in fear.

He huffed as he stomped right back at Whitney, and said, "Hey...I'm s...sorry...about...making you cry..."

Whitney sniffed as she looked up at Sean, his reluctant apology had somehow made him look very...attractive to Whitney as he held out his hand to help her up, and he looked very shy.

Whitney was about to say 'what do you want' but then realized, "O-oh...right...Gomen'nasai, I forgot to give this to you, Hashimoto-san. Here, the Plain Badge. It's yours..."

 ** _-[Received a Gym Badge - Pokémon X and Y]-_**

 _Sean received the Plain Badge, from Whitney! Now all Pokémon up to level 30 will obey you, and now you can use the hidden move Strength outside of battle!_

The rookie trainer received his third Gym Badge, and had guessed that Whitney had something else to give him as the previous Gym Leaders gave him TMs as well, and his guess was right as the very young Gym Leader said to him;

"Here, this is a little something from me, its TM-45, the move inside is called Attract. It's fitting for someone cute like me, right? Don't be fooled by the name, lots of veteran trainers are afraid of this move because if it lands on a Pokémon that is the opposite gender of the user, about half of the time they won't be able to attack."

Sean was wide-eyed at that, saying, "Arigato, I know I will use this sometime in the near future, Akane-chan-..."

When Sean looked up to look into Whitney's eyes and say thanks, he was greatly shocked when she kissed him, with her lips touching his. Whitney's fanboys went crazy with jealousy as they cursed and shouted at the young boy, getting kissed on the lips by their pretty idol Whitney, making a few girls giggle in response.

Whitney pulled her lips from Sean's, blushing and smiling, she said, "You're so nice, not just to me, but your Pokémon as well...that was for being the kind of guy I would like to hang out with and maybe go on a d-..."

She stopped as she saw Sean brush his tongue furiously with toothpaste, muttering as he spat viciously, "GAH! Not again! GROSS! PTOOIE! Why-hi-hye?!"

* * *

 _Kellyn tapped his foot ferociously as he complained, "Seriously cousin? Do you know what Akane-chan looks like now? She's got a nice rack for a twelve-year old back then, and now she's eighteen, and a real gorgeous hottie that I honestly would-...WHOOP!"_

 _Kellyn face planted hard as Kotone grabbed his legs, and using her foot, the trainer stomped her foot like a jackhammer furiously and without mercy on Kellyn's crotch. He yowled in pain as he constantly begged for mercy from the teenager. Rosa was so shocked at Whitney's sudden kiss towards Sean, she crushed the cup she was holding, red-faced and shocked at what she did._

 _"Wait a moment..." Serena said as she asked, "Was Mademoiselle Akane your first kiss, Hashimoto?"_

 _Sean blushed and wore a face that seemed to indicate that he really didn't want to answer Serena's question, but he answered, "No...I know for a fact that she was not the first girl who kissed me. If I can remember from the memories my younger self tried to forcefully forget, Akane-chan would actually be the third or fourth girl who kissed me like that. I don't remember who took my first kiss..."_

 _Rosa jolted even more at that response, saying in her mind, (WHAT?! Sensei's f-f-first k-kiss was...was al-...ALREADY TAKEN?! *sobs* I sort of wanted to be his first kiss a little bit...)_

 _Kotone had a similar reaction to Rosa (blushing an even brighter red), then winded up driving her foot to Kellyn's crotch like a piston on a steam engine going full speed._

 _"BWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAA!" Rainbow Dash was bawling with laughter at Sean's extreme reaction to getting kissed by a girl._

 _Brendan thought it was funny too, and joked, "Hey Hashimoto-san! Did Akane-chan show you her boobs? Did she take your virginity? I bet she wanted to marry-..."_

 _*WHAM!*_

 _"GOOO!" Brendan clutched his crotch and inhaled hazily as May was blushing furiously._

 _He asked her in a slight whiny tone, "Why did you do that, Haruka-chan...?"_

 _May huffed as she refused to make eye-contact with her neighbor and said bitterly, "_ _結城、あなたクソ愚かな変態_ _..."_

 _Brendan 'turned to stone' at May's very harsh words, then sulked in a corner rubbing his pointer finger against the dirt from side to side._

 _Sean was equally embarrassed as Rarity asked somewhat accusingly (causing many of the girls to grow suspicious with him), "You really didn't do anything that vulgar, did you!?"_

 _The teenager replied defensively, "N-no...of course I didn't! I'd jump off a cliff and die if I did anything like that! My grandfather's a big-time pervert, and because of him, I made a vow to myself to never stoop down that low for any reason!"_

 _Twilight blushed a little as she cleared her throat, "Ahem! Why don't we let Sean continue his story before our conversations grow down to very uncomfortable levels of awkwardness..."_

 _They all agreed as Sean continued on after Whitney dragged him north towards the direction of the next badge she recommends he challenge next..._

* * *

 ** _-[National Park - Pokémon Gold and Silver]-_**

Sean continued on his journey as he headed for Ecruteak City (Kyoto City), stopping by the Pokéathlon Dome and National Park (Meiji no Mori Minoo Quasi-National Park). He participated in a few of the Bug-Catching Contests being held there and obtained several BUG-Type Pokémon, like Scyther and Pinsir. He proceeded east of the National Park and had to go north through a thick forest trail to Ecruteak, he battled and captured a Sudowoodo that was blocking a fork in the path that will lead him back to Violet City east, and Ecruteak north.

The forest grew darker as night started to roll by, Sean and his Pokémon began to get lost, hearing that sometimes, mischievous spirits will sometimes lead travelers to get lost, but he had an encounter of the supernatural kind, when he was lead to the gates of Ecruteak by a golden-white fox with nine tails, Sean at first thought it was a Ninetales, but his Pokédex confirmed it for him that it was no Pokémon. He wondered if it was one of the mystical Japanese creatures called the Kitsune, but was too tired and bunked at a spare room at the Pokémon Center.

 ** _-[Burned Tower - Pokémon Gold and Silver]-_**

Sean awoke the next day and headed for the Ecruteak Gym, but learned that the Gym Leader, Morty (Matsuba), was at the Burned Tower (Kinkaku-Ji). He battled Silver once again and learned that three Legendary Pokémon were resting in the Burned Tower's basement, Silver and Sean met with a mysterious man named Eusine (Minaki) who wanted to catch Suicune, one of Kansai's legendary beasts. Silver tried to catch one of them, but Raikou knocked the Poké Ball back into Silver's face, then all three ran off, but not before Suicune walked right up to Sean, staring into his eyes curiously. Suicune then ran off before Eusine could try to catch Suicune, Eusine's friend was in fact Morty as he came down, then accepted Sean's challenge for a badge. He made a brief stop at the Ecruteak Dance Theater and fought a Team Rocket grunt that was harassing a geisha into dancing the hula (a clear foreigner who was very rude and stereotypical).

Morty's GHOST-Type Pokémon were very tough to beat, especially his Gengar, but Sean persevered as his Quilava evolved into a fierce and powerful Typhlosion. After winning the Fog Badge, Sean headed west to Olivine City (Kobe City) where on the way he met with the closed Kanto Safari Zone's (Minami Boso Quasi-National Park) Warden Baoba, and learned that the Gym Leader is at the Glitter Lighthouse (Cape Wada), tending to a sick Pokémon there which was revealed to be an Ampharos. He volunteered to get a special medicine for her at Cianwood City (Naruto City), where he met Suicune again and was challenged to a battle by Eusine. While waiting for the medicine to be made, he challenged Chuck's (Shijima) FIGHTING-Types and won a Storm Badge, which made his Typhlosion learn the rather difficult move, Thunder Punch, and his Flaffy evolved into an Ampharos. He returned immediately to Olivine where he gave the Gym Leader the special medicine and the Ampharos glowed with health once more...

Afterwards...

* * *

 ** _-[Pokémon Gym - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

As Sean returned to the Olivine Gym, he saw Jasmine there, waiting for him. She said to the ten-year old, "Thank you for getting the SecretPotion for Amphy. She's been doing fine according to the keeper of the Glitter Lighthouse..."

Sean felt a little braggy, and said, "No problem! It was easy to get it, got to beat Shijima too!"

Jasmine giggled a little, then said, "Please let me introduce myself, I'm Mikan Hoshimi, I use the..."

*CLANG*

She tapped the steel floor with her shoe, and continued, "...STEEL-Type!"

She noticed Sean had a somewhat confused face as she asked, "...Uh...Do you know about the STEEL-Type? Y-you know...they're hard, cold, sharp, and really strong! L-like swords or shields..."

Sean had a skeptical face as Jasmine added, "I'm not lying. They resist even DRAGON-Type attacks..."

Sean responded placing a fist into his palm, "Then let's see just how tough they are, Mikan-sama!"

 ** _~(Official Gym Battle! Pokémon Trainer Sean Vs. Gym Leader Jasmine)~_**

 ** _-[Battle! (Gym Leader―Johto) – Pokemon Heartgold & SoulSilver]-_**

Jasmine sent out her first Pokémon, a small round Pokémon with two magnets on each end and three screws around one eye, it was a Magnemite.

Sean sent out his first choice, and proclaimed, "GO! Vulpix!"

"Vullllppp!" The fiery fox shouted, eager to battle.

"Vulpix! Use Ember!" Sean commanded as Vulpix fired a small ball of fire at the Magnet Pokémon, it managed to endure for Jasmine to command...

"Magnemite, use Thunder Wave!"

The STEEL/ELECTRIC-Type fired a weak electric shock that paralyzed the Fox Pokémon.

"You'll have to do better than that if you intend to capitalize on the STEEL-Type's weakness over FIRE-Type attacks..." Jasmine said to her challenger.

Sean gritted his teeth as he replied, "Then we'll have to fight harder, Vulpix! Use Ember again!"

"Magnemite, use Thunder Shock!"

Both Pokémon launched their attacks and they landed at the same time, knocking both Pokémon out.

As the recalled their Pokémon, Sean thought to himself, _STEEL-Types are weak to FIRE-Types, huh...I'm willing to bet they are also weak against FIGHTING-Types and GROUND-Types too, I'll save Typhlosion for last, so_...

Sean finished allowed, "So I'll go with Heracross!"

The Single Horn Pokémon came out and pumped his fists ready for action, as Jasmine sent out another Magnemite as it cried out, "MAGNE-Mite!"

Sean ordered Heracross to use his latest move, Brick Break and landed a direct blow, but the STEEL/ELECTRIC-Type hung on long enough for Jasmine to order, Magnemite to use Metal Sound, which distracted Heracross long enough for the Magnet Pokémon to use this powerful attack.

"Magnemite, use Explosion!" Jasmine ordered as the Magnemite moved towards Heracross by mere inches and then self-destructed, severely weakening the BUG/FIGHTING-Type, but not knocking it out.

Sean recalled Heracross as it was now too exhausted to continue battling, and thought long and hard that Jasmine may have a trump card waiting to play...

Eventually, Jasmine had only one Pokémon left, and said as she threw the Poké Ball, "Properly tempered steel won't be made rusty by things like this! Go Steelix!"

Sean looked up, wide-eyed as a huge, steel snake landed on the ground with a mighty thud. This was Sean's first encounter with the evolution of Onix...

"STEEEEEEEEEELL-IIIIXXXXXXXXXXXX!" The Steelix roared, causing all, but Typhlosion to take a few steps back in fear.

Sean sweated a little, he's heard of Steelix before, and had heard they were very tough to take down, unless you have a FIRE-Type attack on your Pokémon. He's in a pickle, Vulpix can't battle anymore, Heracross can't even scratch that thing's steel scales, and Typhlosion's only FIRE-Type move was Flame Wheel, and past experience with Onix had told him that Flame Wheel won't do much, even if it is super effective.

Sean considered his options, and decided that he will use Typhlosion against Steelix, since he had not participated in the battle at all.

"A Typhlosion huh..." Jasmine said to her Steelix, "Sean had a trump card waiting too, be careful of his FIRE-Type attacks Steelix..."

"STEEEELLLL-IXXXXXX!" The massive Iron Snake Pokémon bellowed in response, as it used Rock Throw at Typhlosion, but the faster Pokémon dodged the attack easily.

"Alright Typhlosion, use Flame Wheel!" Sean ordered, as the FIRE-Type charged forwards in a swirling wheel of fire that landed a hit against Steelix.

"Quickly Steelix, use Dig!" Jasmine ordered.

The Iron Snake Pokémon dove head first into the ground and upturned the dirt behind him so quickly that Typhlosion couldn't chase after it underground.

"Stay alert buddy, that Pokémon won't stay underground forever..." Sean said to his Typhlosion, with the Volcano Pokémon giving him a thumbs up.

Typhlosion hugged the ground, feeling the massive Pokémon tunneling beneath the ground, ready to dodge and fire a counterattack. He felt the ground in front of him tremble the most and leaped back to fire a Swift attack, but it hit Steelix's tail. The head shot out from behind and landed a critical hit against the FIRE-Type.

"Typhlosion! You OK?" Sean asked as his starter gave him a thumbs up after getting back on his feet weakly.

The huge STEEL/GROUND-Type Pokémon roared loudly with pride as Typhlosion was in a pinch.

 ** _-[Victory Lies Before You! - Pokémon Black and White]-_**

"Steel will hang on to the very last! Steelix and I won't give up!" Jasmine proclaimed.

"Neither will I, Mikan-sama!"

Both Steelix and Typhlosion unleashed attack after attack, and dodged attack after attack, it became a sudden-death match as they tried to land one hit against each other.

"Steelix, use Dragonbreath!"

"Typhlosion, counter with Swift!"

Steelix unleashed a plume of green smoke that gave small cracks of electricity as Typhlosion fired a ray made of stars that had the two attacks collide and explode on contact, knocking both Pokémon back from the shock waves.

Sean noticed Typhlosion's flames grow in intensity as he looked in his Pokédex and found out Typhlosion had just learned a brand new move, one that will defeat a Steelix easily.

Jasmine noticed the smile on Sean's face along with Typhlosion's burning passion, and said, "Steelix, we're in trouble if we don't end this here and now! Use Iron Tail on the ground!"

Steelix slammed its shimmering tail to the ground and sent boulders flying towards Typhlosion, but the FIRE-Type dodged them and drew closer to his opponent.

"Sandstorm!" Jasmine commanded, as Steelix rotated his body like a turbine and spun faster and faster, generating dust and rock particles that created a tornado of sand and dished out some damage against Typhlosion, but it persevered and got close to Steelix's face.

"Screech! Use Screech to knock it back Steelix!" Jasmine said.

Steelix roared an ear-splitting screech that send shock waves that, while not damaging Typhlosion, sent it back a considerable distance away...

But, Sean wanted that to happen, by using a psychological trick, made Jasmine think the new move was a close-range one to put her STEEL/GROUND-Type in position for a long-ranged attack...

"Now Typhlosion!"

The flames on the Volcano Pokémon's neck erupted furiously as embers started to fly out of a swirling fire in his mouth.

"LAVA PLUME!"

"BAK-PHOOONE!" Typhlosion bellowed as a sea of flames came roaring down at Jasmine's Steelix.

The Iron Snake Pokémon tried to counter with a Sandstorm/Iron Tail combo, gritting its huge teeth as the fire came crashing down with ferocious power. The STEEL/GROUND-Type's attack gave under the pressure, and then, in an intense fiery explosion, a huge screen of smoke blanketed the battlefield. The smoke eventually cleared, revealing both the Iron Snake Pokémon and the Volcano Pokémon, standing still...

Both Steelix and Typhlosion were covered in bruises, scrapes, burns and cuts. Steelix had several, long-running scorch marks run along the length of its entire body. Though some looked pretty minor, a few looked crippling, as it wincing gave the indication it was ready to collapse.

Typhlosion was in no better shape either, as him holding onto his limp left arm wasn't a clear indicator. The two wobbled, struggling to stand up, but eventually, one of them gave out...

 ** _-[Victory (Gym Leader) - Pokémon Gold and Silver]-_**

Jasmine's Steelix crashed down to the ground with a thunderous thump, its massive bulk making the ground tremble as it collapsed...

Typhlosion won...narrowly...

"Heh...Well done...Sean Hashimoto..." Jasmine said, with her hand placed over her heart.

"YAHOO! We did it Typhlosion!" Sean exclaimed loudly.

 _Sean received ¥14,880 for winning..._

* * *

 ** _-[Pokémon Gym - Gold and Silver]-_**

Jasmine said to Sean as she returned her Steelix into its Poké Ball, "...You are a better trainer than me, in both kindness and skill Hashimoto. In accordance with League rules, I confer to you the Mineral Badge."

"Sweet!" Sean exclaimed.

Jasmine said next, "You know, with that badge, all Pokémon you get from trading up to skill level 70 will obey you without question. They'll see how determined you are...so...um...please take this TM too. It's my favorite move, Iron Tail, your Pokémon will use their tails to hit their targets, occasionally, it will lower the target's Defense statistic...I really don't know how to say this, Hashimoto-san, but...good luck..."

"Thanks, Mikan-sama...I am definitely teaching this move to a Pikachu or a Steelix if I ever get one of those two..." Sean responded enthusiastically.

* * *

 _"That Was Awesome!" Scootaloo exclaimed with her Charmeleon agreeing whole heartily._

 _"Epic I say!" Apple Bloom chimed with her Wartortle._

 _"No, it's stupendous!" Sweetie Bell told with her Ivysaur._

 _"Well, we all can agree that it was one battle to remember..." Twilight said to settle the fillies before a fight breaks out._

 _"I absolutely adore Jasmine's simple, yet elegant dress..." Rarity added._

 _"Well, yeah, Mikan-sama was one of those Gym Leaders that was in-between challenging and easy..." Sean replied._

 _He told them about how he received a Tyrogue from the Kanto Region's 'Karate King' in Mt. Mortar (Mount Hiei), and how as he was listening to the radio on his way into Mahogany Town (Koka City), he heard a weird transmission coming from a souvenir shop with an odd tree next to it, he followed the signal north to the infamous Lake of Rage (Lake Biwa) and saw the wild Gyarados going crazy, he saw one particular Gyarados that was red instead of blue and noticed it was in extreme pain. He had already obtained a Gyarados prior, but he felt he can get another, so he hopped onto his Lapras' back and wound up catching the attention of the Red Gyarados. Lapras engaged the Red Gyarados in a fierce aquatic battle which resulted in Sean catching the rampaging Gyarados. He ran into a man with a cape and a Dragonite who was investigating what was agitating the Gyarados so much, he told the man, whose name was Lance (Wataru) about a souvenir shop with a weird tree back in Mahogany Town. Sean now explains to the ponies about what happened afterwards..._

* * *

 ** _-[Team Rocket HQ - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

As soon as Sean entered the suspicious shop, he heard Lance command, "Dragonite, Hyper Beam!"

"BRAAOHHH!" The Dragon Pokémon bellowed as it fired a powerful beam at a martial artist and his Primeape, knocking them back into the wall.

Lance noticed Sean and asked, "What took you so long, Sean?"

Sean answered, "The red Gyarados was very hard to calm down...I succeeded though..."

Lance smiled as he then said with a frown, "It's just as I thought, that strange radio signal is coming from this shop."

The shop owner walked up to Lance as he headed for this large bronze AC unit, but backed off as the Dragonite snarled.

Lance said as he moved the AC unit, "The stairs are right here."

The shop owner was shocked as he said, "No...He found the hideout, I thought it was well camouflaged..."

Sean listened as Lance said to him, "Sean, we should split up to check this place. I'll go first, come on Dragonite..."

Sean entered into the secret hideout of Team Rocket, as reckless as he was, he tripped over every trap and trigger in the hideout. He, his Pokémon and especially his newly acquired Shiny Gyarados, battled several members of Team Rocket, and also captured a few wild Pokémon that were used as booby-traps.

He eventually met up with Lance again as he asked the young boy, "You alright?"

Sean said as he carried his Ampharos and his Heracross on his back, "My Pokémon have seen better days..."

"I see..." Lance said, "Here, give them some of my medicine..."

Lance gave Sean Revives, Full Restores, Elixirs, and various other Pokémon medicines and had fully restored the trainer's Pokémon to fitting shape. He left further into the hideout, leaving Sean alone with his Pokémon. The young trainer battled a few more Team Rocket grunts and headed down the next level, and saw Lance interrogating a Rocket Grunt.

The DRAGON-Type user saw Sean, then instructed the rookie, "Hey Sean...I just found out how to shut down the radio waves..."

Sean exclaimed enthusiastically, "How?"

Lance answered, "We first have to unlock the door to the radio transmitter, and we'll need the voice and password of a certain person. His name is Lambda (Petrel), an executive of Team Rocket. I've learned he's hiding in their leader's office..."

"Then let me get that ***wipe, Wataru-sama!" Sean responded.

"Hold on...!" Lance intervened, "The room is also protected by a password unfortunately...this lackey doesn't know it, but he says another grunt ought to know it...We'll split up to find out...Alright?"

Lance saw that Sean and his Pokémon were already thrashing grunts around, deciding that he should find out as well...

 ** _3 Hours Later..._**

 ** _-[A Rival Appears (Version 2) - Pokémon Gold and Silver]-_**

Sean got the passwords to the leader's room and was about to input them, until he felt the familiar presence of...

"...So you are messing with them again."

Sean turned around to meet Silver, as he said, "Humph, you must really like Team Rocket so much if you're around them constantly."

Sean responded, "Yeah, I like messing with them, if I had my way, I'd strap them to missiles and BLOW THEM UP! He-he-he-he-heh..."

Silver was slightly worried about that statement, then demanding, "...Tell me, who was the guy in the cape who used DRAGON-Type Pokémon?"

"You mean Wataru-sama?" Sean asked.

"My Pokémon were no match for him at all." Silver sighed, "I don't care that I lost. I can beat him by getting stronger Pokémon."

"Like Raikou, Entei, and Suicune?" Sean asked mockingly, clearly 'rubbing salt in his wounds' after one of them smacked a Pokè Ball back in Silver's face.

The redhead gritted his teeth as he said, "It's what he said to me that bothers me...He told me that I don't love and trust my Pokémon enough."

Sean tried extraordinarily hard not to laugh at that, liking Lance a lot more because of it.

Silver then said bitterly, "I'm furious that I lost to a bleeding heart like him...Humph! I don't have time for the likes of a weak trainer like you!"

Sean's rival then pushed him aggressively and started to walk away, but not before Sean decided to add insult to injury, "Oh yeah wise guy?! WHO exactly beat you five times, three of them without trying!? Me! That's who, JERK!"

Sean didn't see it, but Silver was very angry at that, he shed a few tears of frustration as he walked away...Sean then proceeded to input the passwords to the door's keypad...

" **Slow**... **poke**... **tail**...and... **Rati**... **cate**... **tail**..." He said as he typed the passwords, then the iron doors slid open.

"BOO-YAH! I'm good!" Sean exclaimed as his Gyarados, Typhlosion, and Ampharos just looked at each other with dumbfounded expressions.

He entered the room and was surprised at who was in there...

 ** _-[A Trainer Appears (Bad Guy Version) - Pokémon Red and Blue]-_**

"Muhahaha, we've been waiting for you. So, you are Sean Hashimoto, grandson of Masaru Hashimoto...I am the majestic Sakaki himself!"

Sean saw the leader of Team Rocket, Sakaki (Giovanni) talking with him, but something was off from the videos of the man he saw on the Internet.

"You're not Sakaki..." Sean said with a flat expression.

'Giovanni' sweated as Sean said next, "You sound nothing like the dude, and what leader of an organization calls themselves 'majestic' anyways..."

Sean added as he walked closer, "And, you don't even look like him! Since when does Sakaki ever have purple hair and a beard?"

'Giovanni' whined as he then said, "How come? I've worked so hard to mimic him!"

The impostor took his disguise off as Sean answered, "He's not a whiner like you, that's one of forty reasons I can give to you without being a jack***..."

The impostor responded, "Fine...I'm the Team Rocket Executive you've been looking for, Lambda...If you think I'm going to give..."

"Shut up and battle!" Sean stated as his Typhlosion snarled viciously, eager to crack some skulls.

"Alright, the password is 'Hail Sakaki-sama!' but it won't help you, the password is voice-activated, and responds to only my voice stupid kid..." Petrel said.

Sean battled the executive and defeated him with little effort, as he yelled, "NO! Sakaki-sama, please forgive me!"

"Now come with me, jerk! You're opening that door, and I'll have my new Gyarados drag you by your stupid beard if we have to!" Sean said, with his Gyarados smiling with pleasure at the thought of doing just that.

"Team Rocket had been disbanded three years ago by Sakaki after that brat, Red defeated him. Since then he's been training and he's been missing since then. But we're certain he's been awaiting for the right time for our revival..." Petrel explained as he reached into his pocket, "...Losing to you won't change the fact that you won't open the transmitter's generator room, 'cause I'm outta here!"

He threw a smoke bomb to the floor as he pressed the evacuation key, running out as troops of grunts ran out, with Petrel disguising himself as one of them.

Sean smashed the computer with the couch as he then squatted, trying to figure out how to bust into that room. He figures that it was strong enough to repel the strongest attacks a Pokémon can dish out. He was in a rut, until...

"Hail Sakaki-sama!"

Sean thought it was Petrel again and rolled up a sleeve, only for Petrel to really be a wild Murkrow landing in front of him.

The Darkness Pokémon then parroted, "The password is...Hail Sakaki-sama!" and mimicked Petrel's voice perfectly.

Sean said, "HEY! Maybe you can...Alright, I'll follow you..."

After chasing the DARK/FLYING-Type to the door, the Murkrow screamed into the voice-recognition system, "The password is...Hail Sakaki-sama!"

The doors swung open, as Sean said, "Way to go Murkrow! You're a big help...say...you want to travel with me and the rest of my Pokémon?"

The Murkrow cocked its head to the side, then perched itself onto Sean's shoulder, confirming that it does want to be Sean's Pokémon.

Sean held out a Pokè Ball and the Murkrow pecked the button, and allowed itself to be caught.

 ** _-[Trainer's Eyes Meet! (Team Rocket) - Pokémon Gold and Silver]-_**

 _Sean received a Murkrow!_

"Hold it right there, you brat!" a woman's voice shouted.

Sean turned around and saw a woman with red hair and a grunt surround him, "We can't let you do as you please forever. It'll hurt Team Rocket's pride all over again...So it is time we finished you off, once and for all! However strong you may be, you have no chance at beating the two of us at once."

"Yes, Athena (Ariana), Mam!" the grunt said.

"Hee hee hee! So very sorry, baby. Now, get ready to be thrashed." Ariana said, mocking Sean's young age.

Lance and his Dragonite ran up as he shouted, "Hold it! A two-on-one battle? That's so unfair! Typical of criminals like Team Rocket to be so sneaky. Allow me to join the battle!"

Lance's Dragonite bellowed as Ariana exclaimed, "You had an accomplice? Fine, I'll show you how wrong it is to meddle with Team Rocket!"

Sean, his Gyarados, Lance, and his Dragonite battled Ariana and the Grunt and defeated them with little effort, with Ariana commenting that Sean would've made a powerful executive of Team Rocket if he was a member. The two fled with the remaining members of Team Rocket out of the hideout as Lance and Sean headed into the transmitter room. Lance talked with a female grunt, who was actually a friend of his in disguise, and informed him about the transmitter, and ran with the other members of Team Rocket.

Lance said to him, "Sorry, Sean. I saw how well you were doing, so I just hung back. Now to turn off that radio signal..."

They found themselves in front of a massive machine, as he then said, "It's this machine that's causing all the problems. Cora said that there is no switch, and that the Pokémon powering the machine are forced to continue powering it until they drop dead..."

Sean asked, "What kind of Pokémon are powering the machine anyways if it cannot be shut off?"

Lance answered, "They're Electrode, and unfortunately, we will have to defeat them to turn it off."

"Electrode!?" Sean exclaimed with eyes widening with excitement, "Those are really rare and fast Pokémon! Forget making them faint, I'm catching them!"

"You should, that is another way to turn it off and end that signal..." a voice said from behind the doorway.

It was Masaru Hashimoto, and he stated to Lance and Sean, "These poor Electrode have been through enough torment, I can tell their wild because they can power it without any restraints placed upon them in a Pokè Ball."

Lance was surprised to see the old Pokémon Master, then said in response, "If that is true, then we better start catching them, unfortunately, I only have an Ultra Ball. You'll help us Hashimoto-sama?"

"Of course I will, I've had it up to here with these poachers, you'll be able to catch them, right boy?" Masaru asked his grandson.

"HELL YEAH I WILL!" Sean responded as he went ahead and battled the first Electrode.

 ** _30 Minutes Later..._**

Sean caught the three Electrode (one of which was a Shiny) on his side of the transmitter's engine, while Lance and Masaru caught the remaining three on the other side. Lance did think about giving the Electrode he caught to Sean, but decided for the Ball Pokémon's sake, kept it as Masaru petted the two Electrode he caught affectionately.

Lance said to Sean as his three newly-caught Electrode spun around him, "That odd signal has finally stopped. Lake Biwa should be back to normal. You're the best Hashimoto's. Sean, when you can, challenge the Indigo Plateau, here is something from me as my way of saying thanks..."

Lance gave Sean the HM for Whirlpool, an exclusive HM from Johto, and left with Masaru, Sean then headed for the Pokémon Center to not only heal up all the Pokémon, but also get some sleep for his challenge against Pryce (Yanagi)...

* * *

 _Sean eventually told his friends is intense battle against Pryce and his surprisingly strong ICE-Type Pokémon. Then, on how Professor Elm contacted him that the radio broadcasts started talking about Team Rocket, and sure enough, Team Rocket hijacked the Goldenrod Radio Tower (Tsutenkaku Tower), talking presumably towards Giovanni about how Team Rocket was ready for him to lead them again._

 _"So…after hearing that broadcast, I decided to put an end to Team Rocket's schemes, once and for all…" Sean told the ponies._

 _"So you went to take on an entire criminal organization by yourself? At the tender age of ten?!" Twilight asked as she scribbled down more notes about her human friend's Pokémon journey._

 _"No, of course not…!" Kotone interjected, "He had me and his pervert of a grandfather there to help him take those geeks down…"_

 _"I'm willin' to bet 30 apples that fer an op'ration like that, them Team Rocket fellers had he'vy guard in that fancy Radio Tower…" Applejack said with her hoof under her chin._

 _Sean said, "Yeah, you would be right about that, Applejack…so the only way me and Kotone-chan could enter the tower to derail Team Rocket's plans…"_

 _They all leaned in closer and then reeled back at his answer…_

 _"…is to become members of Team Rocket ourselves…"_

* * *

 ** _-[Trainer's Eyes Meet (Team Rocket) - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

Sean re-entered Goldenrod City to confront Team Rocket one last time. He saw a few Team Rocket grunts giving the trainers of the Goldenrod gym trouble, but they have help from a Pokémon Sean instantly recognized as his grandfather's Nidoking, Horoshi.

"Oi…Ojisan…you will do anything for pretty girls…good grief, you are a pervert, how on Earth does Grandmother Kiki put up with you…" Sean said with his hand over his face, leaving his Shiny Gyarados confused.

"So, Team Rocket really has invaded Osaka City…" said a familiar female voice.

Sean turned around and saw his one of his childhood friends behind him.

"You gonna help me out with stomping Team Rocket, Koto-chan?" Sean asked the young girl.

Kotone nodded as she replied, "Of course I will, someone has got to keep you out of trouble, I guess I'll have to do it…"

Sean smirked as he said, "I've always wanted to do this, Kotone, would you like to wear a disguise with me?"

Kotone thought about it, then answered, "Sure, especially if it will keep you from doing anything reckless or stupid, or recklessly stupid…"

So Sean and Kotone thought about how they were going to sneak in the Radio Tower, then Kotone pointed out how a photo shop had Team Rocket costumes that could make them easily pass off as members of Team Rocket. A grunt was there who was clueless as he thought both Sean and Kotone were genuinely there to join Team Rocket. As he gave the two children the outfits, he unintentionally peeked at Kotone as she was putting on the outfit, and like a reflex, the young girl threw a punch right at the grunt, knocking him out cold. Both of them readied to head to the tower, but not before Kotone stomped on the unconscious grunt's groin, making him squeal in pain like a pig.

The disguises worked like a charm, as the Rocket Grunts thought they were new recruits and had ordered them to their posts in the Radio Tower. Kotone and Sean headed for the Radio Tower and met with a grunt guarding the only entrance to the upper floors, since the elevator is in need of repairs, and he was about to let the two pass, until...

 ** _-[A Rival Appears! (Version 1) - Pokémon Gold and Silver]-_**

"Hey, Team Rocket!"

Sean, Kotone, and the grunt were surprised by Silver running up angry and saying, "Stop going around in groups and troubling people. You spineless cowards!"

Silver noticed the two young grunts and said, "...Huh? Aren't you Sean and that girl he hangs out with?"

Kotone and Sean accidentally said aloud, "Crap! Busted..."

Silver asked his rival, "What are you doing here wearing..."

He stopped as he then said, "No way...! You think you're strong now that you look like those weaklings?"

Before Sean could respond, Silver shouted, "That's foolish! You two shouldn't be wearing those things!"

Silver ripped the disguises off of them, Sean was wearing his normal clothes under his disguise, but Kotone wasn't, so when Silver ripped her disguise off, she was in her underwear. Silver and the grunt stared shocked while Sean was wise enough to look away the moment he saw his friend's skin. Kotone's face grew redder and redder as the grunt started to get a nosebleed, and Silver's face started to flush as red as Kotone's.

Then in an instant, "KYA~A~A~! あなた病気倒錯者！"

Kotone then threw an extra powerful right hook right into the grunt's face and sent him flying through the glass doors, colliding with several more grunts and knocking them all out cold. The embarrassed girl then punched her stripper in the groin and gut, then slapped him across his face as he hunched low to the ground, whimpering in pain.

 ** _-[Radio Tower Occupied! - Pokémon Gold and Silver]-_**

Sean handed out his disguise behind his back, as it wasn't as torn as Kotone's, and said, "H-here...Kotone-chan...p-put this on...th-then go get your regular clothes...I-I'll handle this until y-you get back!"

Kotone had her arms wrapped around her chest defensively as she looked at Sean's hand, then yanked the outfit quickly out of his grasp and put it on hastily. Sean heard Kotone's footsteps run out of the tower as fast as she can, and Sean looked again at the damage caused by his friend, with hundreds of beads of sweat trickling down to his shoes.

His Gyarados grunted at him, "GYASH-SHOO?"

Sean replied, "Yeah...you do not want to cross her, Gyarados...Let's head on..."

Sean looked at Silver as he said, "I get it now...You were trying to be sneaky...a typical, but clever idea for the meek...I'll let you handle this, until the pain subsides...oh...urf...for now, I have to defeat the Dragon Tamer...Wataru! After I defeat him...it will be your turn, so be ready for it, Hashimoto Sean..."

Sean headed up the Radio Tower, battling members of Team Rocket and defeating them, climbing higher and higher and reaches the director's office and saw Executive Petrel disguised and posing as the Director. He fought and defeated the Team Rocket admin and learned the real Director was in the underground warehouses under Goldenrod City. Sean headed for the underground streets where he met with another woman wearing a kimono as she commented that he was brave to fight Team Rocket. He used a key to the basement levels and ran into Silver once again.

"Hold it, Sean!" Silver shouted.

"GRAH! What do you want now!" Sean replied, looking eager to rip someone's head off.

Silver was a little hesitant, but he eventually responded, "What I told you before was to deceive you. I thought it would let me tail you, and it would lead me to Wataru. Well, he never showed up..."

Sean raised a sarcastic eyebrow as Silver continued, "...*sigh*...No matter. I was planning to beat you after Wataru, but since you're here, Hashimoto, I'll have you repay my debts!"

Sean smirked like a predator ready to pounce on its prey as he replied, "Enough talk Silver...let my family do the talking..."

 ** _-[Battle! (Rival) - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

Silver sent out his Golbat as Sean sent out his Ampharos, with a quick strike, Ampharos defeated Golbat with a single Discharge attack. Silver then sent out a Sneasel and Sean countered with his Heracross, who took it down with a single Brick Break attack, but not before it unleashed a Feint Attack that got a critical hit. Silver's Magnemite and Haunter fell prey to Sean's Shiny Gyarados and Beedrill respectively, leaving the red-haired boy with only one Pokémon left...

"Go, Feraligatr! Stomp him!" Silver commanded as the large WATER-Type roared.

Typhlosion was eager to take down his rival, and Sean heard and respected his wishes as Typhlosion bellowed at his larger adversary.

Silver growled in frustration at Sean sending his Typhlosion against Feraligatr, Sean seemed to take some kind of sick joy out of sending Pokémon weak against his own and defeating them despite the type advantage Silver had. Unfortunately, Sean and his Pokémon were at the top of their game for this battle, and are leagues away from him, as Typhlosion proved too obviously.

"Typhlosion! Swift!" Sean exclaimed, as the Volcano Pokémon unleashed rays of spinning stars at the Big Jaw Pokémon. Then, Sean added insult to injury when the final attack used to defeat the WATER-Type, was the FIRE-Type move, Lava Plume.

Silver fell to his knees, utterly shocked and in disbelief as he asked, "...W-why...Why did I lose? I assembled the toughest Pokémon. I haven't eased up on the gas, so why do I lose to you, every...time...I don't understand..."

Sean replied, "You know what my answer is going to be..."

Silver responded questioningly, "I-is what that Wataru guy said true? That I don't treat Pokémon properly? Love...Trust...Are they really what I lack? Are they keeping me from winning?"

Sean gave him a look that said, "Am I the one who's going to tell you" to him, but Silver realized on his own, and said, "I...I just don't understand. But it's not going to end here. Not now! Not because of this! I won't give up on my dream of becoming the best Pokémon Trainer! I'll...give it a try...to see if it is true..."

Sean replied, "Then why don't you help me and Kotone-chan take Team Rocket down for good, Silver! I know the upcoming battles will be even tougher than before because of our meddling."

 ** _-[A Rival Appears! (Version 2) - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

Silver decided to help take Team Rocket down, as he and Sean worked together to look for the Director of the Goldenrod Radio Tower. They had to deal with Team Rocket grunts and a few burglars while looking for him and sure enough, they found him and he helped them reach the levels that reached the Observation Deck, where the mastermind of Team Rocket is located, Executive Archer (Apollo).

Kotone joined up with the two boys after getting into her regular clothes. She took care of some of the weaker grunts, especially with Pokémon Sean lent her, which enabled her to take on the Proton with ease. As Sean and Silver headed further up, Executive Ariana blocked the elevator that would lead them to Archer, Silver took her on, as Sean headed up the Observation Deck, leading him face to face with Team Rocket's temporary leader, Archer himself.

 ** _-[A Trainer Appears (Bad Guy Version) - Pokémon Origins]-_**

Archer was waiting for Sean, as he said, "Oh? You managed to get this far...? You must be quite the Trainer."

Sean replied, "You bet, I'm here to take you and Team Rocket down for good!"

Archer chuckled to himself as he stated, "We intended to take over the Tsutenkaku Tower and officially announce Team Rocket's comeback. That should bring our boss Sakaki-sama back from his solitary training, to reclaim leadership over Team Rocket."

 ** _-[Battle! (Team Rocket) {REMIX} - Pokeremixstudio]-_**

"We are going to regain our former glory..." Archer said as he grabbed a Poké Ball, "I will not let you interfere with our meticulous plans any longer, Sean Hashimoto of the Hashimoto Clan!"

"Then try to stop me, Apollo!" Sean shouted confidently.

 ** _~{Rocket Gang Battle! Pokémon Trainer Sean v Team Rocket Executive Archer}~_**

Archer sent out Houndour as his first choice, and in response, Sean sent his Larvitar to do battle against the DARK/FIRE-type.

"Use Feint Attack..." Archer commanded the Dark Pokémon.

Archer's Houndour faded faintly and then delivered a sucker punch to the Rock Skin Pokémon.

Larvitar didn't like that at all and used his Thrash attack on the DARK/FIRE-Type and defeated it.

Archer sent out his Weezing and ordered it to use Sludge and it wound up poisoned and knocking him out.

Sean recalled Larvitar and then sent out Ampharos against the Poison Gas Pokémon, and ordered Ampharos to use Headbutt and caused Weezing to flinch.

Archer had ordered his Weezing, "Weezing, use Smokescreen..."

Weezing blew out a thick and cough-inducing smoke that lowered Ampharos' accuracy, but it didn't stop the Light Pokémon from using one of its most deadly attacks...

"Ampharos! Use Discharge!"

Ampharos used the powerful ELECTRIC-Type attack, but Weezing used Protect to not take any damage, but the Discharge did dissipate the smoke screen Weezing created.

Archer wasn't happy about that, and decided he needed to take the Ampharos down, so he ordered his Weezing to use its most powerful attack in its arsenal, "Time to end this...use Explosion!"

Weezing blew itself up with such force that it not only knocked out Ampharos, but it also KO-ed all but one of Sean's Pokémon.

Sean grew pretty upset at that, and said in response, "That's a pretty dirty move Archer...I'll make you pay for that, cheater..."

Archer's last Pokémon was his extraordinarily powerful Houndoom, and Sean sent his Typhlosion to battle the Dark Pokémon. Both FIRE-Types growled and bore their fangs at each other as Archer said to Sean, "We can't have you getting in the way before news of our resurgence reaches Giovanni, Hashimoto boy..."

"HOUND-dooooooommmmmm!" The Dark Pokémon bellowed loudly.

Archer decided to end this now, so ordered, "Houndoom, Dark Pulse!"

The DARK/FIRE-Type unleashed a powerful blast of dark energy that collided with Typhlosion, but Typhlosion hung on and retaliated with a Lava Plume attack.

But, Houndoom's ability, Flash Fire activated and powered up his FIRE-Type attacks...which Archer capitalized on immediately...

"Houndoom, end this with a Fire Blast!"

Houndoom unleashed a furious explosion of fire that damaged Typhlosion considerably despite not being weak to the FIRE-Type attack.

The pure FIRE-Type Pokémon held on as Archer wore a shocked expression at the expression both Sean and his Typhlosion wore on their faces.

"That's...Impossible...! You're...you're just like him! Those same eyes...that determined expression...you're just like that brat, Red!" Archer exclaimed fearfully.

"And we will take you down!" Sean exclaimed, "Typhlosion, use Thunder Punch!"

"BAK-PHOOON!" Typhlosion roared violently as its fist cackled with electricity and then the Thunder Punch made contact with Houndoom and paralyzed it, leaving Archer in a state of shock.

"N-no...we...we cannot lose! NO! Houndoom! FIRE BLAST!"

"Hound...doooahhrrr!" the Dark Pokémon cringed as it became unable to move, leaving it open for a final attack...

"NOW TYPHLOSION! USE HYPER BEAM!" Sean shouted, with his starter building up power for this extra-powerful technique.

Typhlosion's flames grew in intensity as a glowing purple and black ball grew in size in his mouth, then, at the critical point, Typhlosion unleashed the Hyper Beam attack. The NORMAL-Type attack packed in so much power, that it not only defeated Houndoom, but it also destroyed a sizable portion of the Observation Deck and destroyed an antenna Team Rocket added to broadcast their message.

Victory was Sean's as Archer was speechless at what happened...

 ** _-[Victory! (Gym Leader) - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

"NO! Forgive me, Sakaki-sama! I let Team Rocket get disgraced by another brat!" Archer shouted as his Houndoom fell to the floor, defeated, but still alive after the attack it took from Typhlosion.

"YAHOO! WE BEAT HIM, TYPHLOSION!" Sean shouted excitedly, leaping into the air as Silver and Kotone came running to Sean's side.

 _Sean got ¥6080 for winning!_

Archer asked, "H-how could this be...? Our dreams have come to naught."

He looked at his hands as he added, "I...I...was not up to the task after all..."

Sean said in response, "I think I've heard the reason Sakaki disbanded Team Rocket, was because he wanted to rediscover what it truly meant to be a Pokémon Trainer, and he couldn't do it as the leader of Team Rocket..."

Archer chuckled a little as he responded, "That's exactly what I've heard from Red...So, like Sakaki-sama has done before me, I will disband Team Rocket here today, for good. Farewell...Sean Hashimoto...may you become the greatest of all trainers..."

And so, Archer gave out the call to all members of Team Rocket, and they either fled or turned themselves in to the police. The Director was so pleased at what Sean, Silver, and Kotone did to disband Team Rocket, that he gave all three special gifts, two hard-to-obtain TMs for Kotone and Silver, but for Sean, he handed him a strange, silver feather that was found as the Radio Tower was under renovation from a horrible fire. Sean continued his journey west of Mahogany Town as he caught more Pokémon, and was ready to face his final Gym battle, because he wanted a challenge, he headed for the gym in Blackthorn City (Shirakawa Town) and its Gym Leader, Clair (Ibuki).

Crossing through the quickest way to Blackthorn City, through the caves that made up the Ice Path, Sean found the HM for Waterfall and a girl wearing a sakura blossom yukata having her geta trapped in the thin, but slippery ice. She asked Sean to give her a push from behind to free her from the ice and she thanked him after he did just that. Sean then entered Blackthorn City and took a rest at the Pokémon Center there...

* * *

 _"So...who's Ibuki, Sean?" Twilight asked the trainer._

 _"Ibuki-chan is a member of a clan of Dragon Tamers. She is considered to be the strongest Gym Leader of the Johto league, so she was the perfect opponent for me to get the final gym badge, but for the wrong reasons." Sean explained._

 _"What are you saying partner...?" Applejack asked._

 _Sean answered with a sigh, "I was a cocky little ******* at that age, it really didn't help that I was on an impressive winning streak and that I took down Team Rocket. So, I was starting to get an extraordinarily big ego, and thinking I was unbeatable..."_

 _"I'll say...you got a bigger ego than me and Discord..." Rainbow Dash said, earning several suppressed chuckles from her pony friends._

 _"A...Dragon Tamer...?" Spike asked worryingly._

 _Rosa explained to Spike, "Dragon Tamers are a class of trainers that use DRAGON-Type Pokémon, or uses Pokémon with dragon-like characteristics, like Gyarados, Horsea, and Seadra to name a few."_

 _"Anyways..." Sean began, "I went to the Blackthorn gym, and after navigating the gym's puzzle, I reached to Ibuki-chan and challenged her. I found she was very prideful and pretty arrogant herself when I met her..."_

* * *

 ** _-[Pokémon Gym - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

Clair and Sean were down to the last wire, it was Typhlosion verses Kingdra, and the two Pokémon were on their last legs.

Clair responded as the next move will decide the battle, "You're kidding, right? I'm the one who supposed to win! It's already decided, boy..."

Sean smirked as he replied, "Oh yeah? Then let's see Kingdra stand up to this...!"

"Let's put your ability and your new move to use Typhlosion... Use Blast Burn!"

"Bak-phoon!" Typhlosion bellowed as the flames on his neck burst with intensity as the Volcano Pokémon unleashed a powerful explosion of flames that engulfed the Dragon Pokémon, and because of Typhlosion's ability, Blaze, he was able to defeat the WATER/DRAGON-Type.

Clair wore a shocked expression as she denied, "I lost...? I can't believe it! There must have been some mistake!"

"No mistake, Ibuki...may I have my badge now?" Sean said to the 'Dragon-master'.

"I will not concede this, Hashimoto...I might have lost, but I know you're still aren't ready for the Pokémon League. You're strong, I'll give you that, but the Elite Four and other trainers going to the Johto tournament will wipe the floor with you..."

Clair had an idea as she told her opponent, "Oh! I know! To get the Rising Badge from me, you will have to take the Dragon challenge by the Elder! He's located behind the Gym in a cave called the Dragon's Den, inside the shrine at the heart. Go there if you want your badge."

Sean was angry at Clair, but decided to go if it meant he will not only get a Gym Badge, but also get a DRAGON-type Pokémon from inside the den.

 ** _-[Dragon's Den - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

Sean reached the shrine as Clair had instructed and it was there he met the Elder of Blackthorn's dragon user clan.

"Hm...Good to see you here, Hashimoto Sean of the Clan Hashimoto." The old man said to the boy.

Sean was about to say something to the Dragon Master, but he rose a hand and said, "No need for you to explain why you came to Mt. Ibuki's sacred cave. My granddaughter, Ibuki sent you here, didn't she?"

"Yeah..." Sean said with a little surprise, "Uh...y-yeah. She wanted me to pass this test you give to folks..."

The old man said, "*sigh* that girl is a handful...I am deeply sorry about the trouble she's giving you. Normally, I'd turn outsiders away, but I can tell you are not like most trainers. I will test you Hashimoto, no worries, it's a little questionnaire. The scented candles help those who breathe in the scents they give off to look deep within their hearts, to give me their honest answers..."

With a gong, scented candles were lit, and Sean grew into a trance as the Master proceeded with the test;

"What are Pokémon to you?"

"Friends and Family..."

"What helps you win battles?"

"Strategy, Training, and believing in my Pokémon..."

"What kinds of Trainers do you wish to battle?"

"Anyone will do, so I can meet all kinds of Pokémon..."

"What is most important for raising Pokémon?"

"Love, Knowledge, and Trust..."

"Strong Pokémon. Weak Pokémon. Which of the two is more important?"

"Both...because a weak Pokémon will become strong, to one day help weak Pokémon get stronger..."

"Hmm... I see..." the Elder said as he scratched his chin, piecing together the answers given.

Sean woke from his trance, as the Master gave his score...

"You care very deeply for Pokémon. Maybe more so than Master Wataru himself...Very commendable." the Master said, "That kind of conviction and devotion is what is truly important! Sean Hashimoto, don't you ever lose that belief."

"Why so...?" Sean asked.

"It will not only see you through the Pokémon League, it will also see you through the many challenges you will face down the path you've chosen. I hereby declare you, a Master of the Dragon Clan, for answering correctly through your heart, you are now an honorary member of our clan." the Master said with a smile.

 ** _-[Clair - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

Clair came into the shrine, smiling confidently as she asked Sean, "So...? How did the test go?"

Sean was about to answer her, but she said, "No point in asking you, Hashimoto. You failed didn't you?"

Her grandfather responded, "I'm afraid not, Ibuki..."

Clair jolted as she said in disbelief, "What?! You...you passed!? THAT CANNOT BE! Even I haven't been approved for passing the test! How did you..."

Clair's grandfather spoke sternly to her, "Ibuki! This child is impeccable, in both skill and spirit! Admit your defeat honorably and give him the Rising Badge immediately young lady! Must I inform your cousin, Wataru-sama on this, your being an immature child again? He is your mentor after all..."

Clair jolted stiff at her grandfather's words, then responded, "I...I understand Ojisan..."

She handed Sean the Rising Badge and her favored TM, TM #59 Dragon Pulse, as an apology as the Master said to his grandchild, "Ibuki...Reflect upon what it is that you lack and Hashimoto-san has. He's passed the test with such inspirational words, I have made him an honorary member of our clan, so treat him with as much respect you give me..."

 ** _-[Trainer's Eyes Meet (Kimono Girl) - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

Clair bowed her head with shame weighing down on her, for becoming a member, Sean was given a special Dratini from the Master. The old man told Sean about a Legendary Pokémon called **Lugia** , on how he said that he believes Sean is the trainer meant for Lugia to fight beside. Sean headed back home to New Bark Town, he saw that the Chikorita he met was still there in Elm's Laboratory, feeling sorry for her, Sean asked Professor Elm if he could look after the GRASS-Type, to which Elm allowed. Elm instructed Sean to head for Ecruteak City to ask the Kimono Girls there about Lugia, and Sean was asked to battle them all with just his Typhlosion. After an intense battle with Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, and Umbreon, Typhlosion emerged victorious and Sean was given a Tidal Bell. The five girls told him to meet them at the Whirl Islands (Awagishima Islands) as Lugia will be there...

* * *

 _"So...who's Lugia, Sean? I'm willing to bet it's one of these Legendary Pokémon, correct?" Twilight asked._

 _Sean answered, "Yeah, Lugia is known as the Silver Guardian of the Seas. He is also known for being said to be able to generate 40-day long storms with a single flap of his mighty wings."_

 _Applejack dropped her food as she remarked, "That feller's able to do that?! Generatin' a forty-day long storm with one flap of his wings? I find that pill might' hard to swallow..."_

 _"Lugia does have the size and raw power to back up an exaggerated claim as that, he is able to blow houses apart with the gusts of wind he generates." Rosa responded._

 _"If I may be so bold to ask..." Rarity asked as she held her Sableye, "What does this Lugia character look like? I imagine he's magnificent to behold to have a title as that."_

 _"You'll find out as you continue to listen, and watch..." Sean said as he told them what happened at the Whirl Island's deepest cavern depths, a massive, underground, waterfall basin..._

* * *

Sean eventually reached the Waterfall Basin of the Whirl Islands, where he asked the Kimono Girls waiting for him, "So, is this where..."

Zuki, the eldest, answered for him, "That's right. This is where we will welcome Lugia, the Guardian of the Seas."

"So..." Sean asked, "How are you going to summon Lugia?"

Zuki answered, "When the dance we practiced many days becomes one with the sound of the Tidal Bell we entrusted to you, Lugia shall come out from deep within the waterfall basin once again! That's how, Hashimoto-san..."

A tinkling sound echoed throughout the giant cavern, and for a minute, the roaring waterfall was silent as it still fell. The Tidal Bell glowed faintly, slightly becoming transparent, signaling to the Japanese dancers that Lugia was near, they got into position...then began their beautiful dance...

* * *

 ** _-[Dance of Ecruteak - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

 _The campers saw through Sean's projected memories a beautiful, traditional dance by the five girls, seeing how music just seemed to appear on its own and how the waves of the water seemed to be dancing to the music as well, the Suzu Bells and Tidal Bell ringing in rhythm to the Kimono Girl's dancing. Discord and Rainbow Dash both shed a single tear from the captivating dance._

 _When the five geishas finished dramatically with the final bell chime, the entire basin began to tremble..._

 ** _-[Lugia Appears - Pokémon SoulSilver]-_**

 _The campers saw through Sean's memories, how he and the Kimono Girls, looked ahead to the massive waterfall, and saw a silhouette of a massive, winged creature with glowing cyan eyes, then the creature erupted from the waterfall and bellowed loudly._

 _"GYASHHHHAAAAAAOOOOOOOWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _The ponies got their first look at Lugia, he looked like a wyvern/bird hybrid with wings shaped like flippers or human hands, the eyes of Lugia were fierce and intimidating as it looked angry. Fluttershy squeaked as she hid behind her Dragonite, Rajin, and the CMC hid behind both their sisters and Pokémon. Lugia from the memories descended down with each, powerful flap of his wings, then bellowed loudly once again._

 _They heard Zuki say once more,_ "That is indeed Lugia...the guardian of the Naruto Islands from ancient times...so many people have tried to beacon Lugia again and again, only to fail...Sean Hashimoto, your heart in complete harmony with the Tidal Bell has finally called Lugia forth to appear before you. He was waiting for someone like you for all these generations, what you do next..."

 _Sean walked to the water and got on Gyarados' back as Zuki finished,_ "...is entirely up to you..."

* * *

 ** _~{Legendary Encounter! - Vs. the Guardian of the Seas, Lugia}~_**

 ** _-[Battle! (Lugia) - Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver]-_**

Sean, Gyarados, and Ampharos faced the Guardian of the Seas, Lugia, who unleashed a very powerful gust of wind with a single flap of his mighty wings.

"So...you're the latest human who thinks they can control me...?" Lugia said with a little spite in his voice, "I am not going to go easy on you, just because you are a child...! AS YOU WILL SOON SEE! HYDRO PUMP!"

Lugia fired a powerful torrent of water at Ampharos, leaving barely enough time for Sean to order a counterattack, "Ampharos, Thunder!"

"Palu paluuuu!" the Light Pokémon bellowed as he fired a wicked thunderbolt at the water stream, evaporating the water on contact, but not before Lugia disappeared from the air and came up from the ocean to the right of Ampharos.

"DRAGON RUSH!" Lugia charged towards Ampharos in a energy cloak in the shape of a dragon with such speed, Ampharos and Sean didn't have time to react, and with Lugia's un-suppressed strength, knocked the ELECTRIC-Type out in one shot.

Sean recalled Ampharos quickly as he then sent out his Hypno to battle the legend. Lugia scoffed as he said, "I honestly expected you to use a more powerful PSYCHIC-Type than a Hypno, like Alakazam, or the GHOST-Type, Gengar..."

"I don't know how to obtain them yet! But, Hypno here can still put up a hell of a fight against you Lugia, now use Psybeam...!" Sean shouted as Hypno fired a ray of psychic energy that Lugia skillfully dodged.

"Heh..." Lugia laughed as he boasted, "...you really think that will do enough..."

"Hypnosis!"

"Crap..."

Hypno then swung in tandem hypnotic waves from his pendulum that lulled the huge PSYCHIC/FLYING-Type to sleep.

"Now Hypno...use Dream Eater..." Sean said as Hypno then proceeded to 'eat' Lugia's dreams and dealt a lot of damage, then he recalled Hypno and sent out Typhlosion.

"Bak-phooonee!" the Volcano Pokémon bellowed as it was unfazed by drops of water plopping onto his body.

Sean, through using Typhlosion to battle a number of WATER-Types, was not afraid of getting wet unlike most FIRE-Type Pokémon, and he was ready to square off against a Legendary Pokémon.

"Now use Thunder Punch before Lugia regains awareness!" Sean had ordered.

Lugia, not willing to back down, forced himself to fight back in a sleepy haze, but executed attacks sloppily.

"*Yawn*Extr-r-raa-senssssssoryyyyy!"

Lugia unleashed a psychic wave of energy that Typhlosion dodged effortlessly, and delivered the electrified punch to Lugia, which unfortunately, resulted in the Diving Pokémon to stir fully awake.

"Grah! Grr..." Lugia growled, "You were clever, psyching me out with Hypnosis and Psybeam being a distraction...I'll be the first to admit you caught me off-guard..."

Lugia poised to deliver his most powerful attack as he finished, "...I won't make that mistake again...AREOBLAST!"

"Typhlosion, use Blast Burn!"

Lugia fired a powerful, energized ray of wind that almost ignited the air in light as the attack destroyed the most powerful FIRE-Type attack and hit Typhlosion directly with a critical-hit.

Lugia smirked as he said, "You made a poor choice in using Typhlosion...WHAT?!"

Lugia was shocked to see Typhlosion standing up, badly beaten, but still standing and ready to fight, Lugia replied, "I see, Typhlosion was holding onto an item that allowed him to endure my most powerful attack...you are starting to impress me, boy..."

Sean recalled Typhlosion as he replied, "I'm not looking to catch you just to get powerful Pokémon, Lugia, I want to catch every Pokémon out there, to not only help complete the Pokédex, but to also expand my family, because to me...My Pokémon are my family, no matter who they are..."

That seemed to have surprised Lugia considerably, as he replied, "No lies in your words...Hmm...You are puzzling boy, may I ask your name...?"

"I'm Sean Hashimoto..." Sean replied as he was ready to send his Red Gyarados to fight Lugia.

"Hashimoto?" Lugia asked somewhat surprised, "Oh, I see...you're her descendant...that explains why your Pokémon trust you considerably, let us continue our battle..."

"I couldn't agree more...Gyarados! Use Ice Fang!" Sean replied.

The battle between Gyarados and Lugia lasted a good while, until both grew exhausted and Lugia looked to Sean as he saw Celebi hiding in his jacket.

"Celebi...you...you have chosen him to be your trainer...?" Lugia asked the Time Travel Pokémon, who instantly hid herself completely at the mention of her name, then peeked out and hesitantly replied with a blush forming on her face...

"Bi...b-bi..."

"I see...so, he really cares for Pokémon that much...?" Lugia asked as Sean's Gyarados replied and told the legendary being what he went through and how Sean freed him from the pain he endured.

 ** _-[Lighting of Lumious City - Pokémon X and Y]-_**

"So...what...now..." Sean asked as he breathed heavily, exhausted from dodging all the reflected and missed attacks.

Lugia pondered about it, then said, "If the little one, and what your Pokémon say is true...then I would like to see it with my own eyes...So, with that said, I would be honored to be trained by you, Sean Hashimoto..."

Lugia poised himself, and despite his numerous injuries and exhaustion, pulled a Poké Ball out from Sean's backpack with his psychic powers, and let himself be captured by Sean.

Zuki and the other geishas of Ecruteak City were amazed and said that Sean was certain to meet more legends down the road if he continues to be exactly the way he is. Sean left the Whirl Islands and headed to the nearest Pokémon Center to rest up...

* * *

 ** _-[Route 26 - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

Sean, the rest of his Pokémon, and his newly caught member Lugia, all traveled east of New Bark Town to Route 27. Sean traversed the path Pokémon Trainers have to take through a popular tourist destination called Tohjo Falls, and crossed into the Kanto Region, learning that the Johto League is being held at the home of the Kanto League, the Indigo Plateau. It was at a town near the base of the giant mountain north of Route 26, that Sean was admitted into the Johto Regional Tournament, but before he could participate in the preliminaries, he had to go through an elimination round due to a huge number of qualified trainers, to earn a spot in the preliminary rounds.

The elimination rounds were one-on-one battles where each trainer used a single Pokémon. Sean found out that Silver was participating too, and the two were defeating trainers left and right, until Sean decided to use Lugia against one trainer. With one look at the Diving Pokémon, lots of Pokémon Trainers got intimidated at the thought of facing a Legendary Pokémon, and pulled out of the Johto competition. Aside from Silver, there were only a few brave trainers who stayed, not afraid of fighting a Legendary Pokémon.

 ** _-[Victory Road - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

Due to Sean sending Lugia out, there were only eight qualified trainers who stayed when the elimination round ended. So the Johto competition went to the quarter finals immediately started as all eight passed through Victory Road. Silver, not wanting to deal with competition, defeated the other six trainers while traversing through Victory Road, thus when the original tournament was about to begin, Sean and Silver were the only ones that remained. The organizers of the competition were irritated at what Silver had done, but fortunately, the crowds were beyond excited at the thought that a trainer with a Lugia and another who defeated six qualified trainers, are going to square off to challenge the Elite Four and Champion was too good to pass up. The organizers decided to make the most of this turn of events and quickly changed the tournament into a deciding match between two rivals on who will get the privilege to try and become champion.

Sean defeated Silver easily, but without using Lugia, and once again, dealt the final blow to Silver's pride by defeating his Feraligatr with Typhlosion. Silver was shocked at his defeat, and Sean was proclaimed the 'winner' of the Johto Tournament, and had earned the right to face the Elite Four and the reigning champion of the Kansai Region. Sean had four days to prepare for the challenge, and as such, got stronger than when he won the tournament. When Sean challenged the Elite Four, he really learned why they were considered to be much stronger than the Gym Leaders combined.

 ** _-[Indigo Plateau - Pokémon Gold and Silver]-_**

He defeated Will (Itsuki) fairly easily, finding his PSYCHIC-Types a decent challenge, especially his Xatu. He moved to the second Elite Four member, meeting the former Gym Leader from Kanto, Koga (Kyō), a master of POISON-Type Pokémon, as well as a former ninja. Koga proved very difficult using status techniques and surprises that frustrated Sean to no end, but he eventually triumphed over the ex-ninja. The next opponent was someone Sean heard a lot about, a member of the disbanded Kanto Elite Four, Bruno (Siba) a master of FIGHTING-Types. Despite defeating him fairly quickly, Sean had to deal with Bruno's Pokémon being able to deal serious damage to his own Pokémon. Then, he faced the DARK-Type user, Karen (Karin), he found her to be very tough, but easily beaten, with her most difficult Pokémon being Umbreon.

Sean eventually reached the champion's room, a gold, glistening room that had Dratini statues, where he found a very familiar face waiting there to greet him...

 ** _-[Battle! (Champion) - Pokémon Gold & Silver]-_**

"I've been waiting for you, Sean Hashimoto! I knew that you, with your skills, would eventually reach me here."

Sean saw that Lance was the champion of the Johto league, he grew confident, a little too confident as he replied, "Yeah, I've been itching to face you the moment I saw that Dragonite of yours. I knew then, you are the kind of trainer I'd wish to challenge and defeat if I can..."

Lance rose a hand as he said, "There's no need for words now. As you have said before, to determine who is the stronger of the two of us, we and our Pokémon will battle...but, I sense you're, overconfident, this will hamper you greatly, but nonetheless, as the most powerful trainer and as the Champion of the Indigo Plateau..."

Lance threw his cape to his side as he finished, "I, Lance the dragon master, accept your challenge, descendant of Hanako Hashimoto!"

Sean and Lance sent out Ampharos and Gyarados respectively, despite Lance's Gyarados being faster, Ampharos was able to one-hit KO the Atrocious Pokémon with a Discharge attack. It became a close match, as much to the shock of many spectators, Sean defeated two of Lance's Dragonite and crippled his Aerodactyl and Charizard with his Beedrill, one all by himself, and the other after it was weakened by and defeated Sean's Gyarados. Eventually, Sean and Lance were left with one Pokémon each, Sean with his Typhlosion and Lance with his last Dragonite.

It was a long and grueling match, but eventually, a winner was decided...

*THUD!*

"Typhlosion is unable to battle..." the referee announced, "The winner is Dragonite and victory goes to the reigning champion, Wataru!"

The crowds roared with glee as the champion retained his title, Lance petted his Dragonite's nose affectionately, but he looked over to his challenger...

 ** _-[An Unwavering Heart - Pokémon Black and White]-_**

Sean looked down at his collapsed Starter Pokémon, a face of utter defeat plastered on. The FIRE-Type looked at Sean with worried eyes as his trainer sulked over him. Lance's Dragonite took some serious damage during the battle (even collapsing after being petted by his trainer), but it looks like Typhlosion was the one who suffered more damage.

Sean held Typhlosion upright as he said, "Way to go...had you hung on just a little bit more, and you would've won...but, you've done a good job nonetheless..."

Typhlosion gave his melancholy trainer a mischievous grin and a thumbs up to lift his spirits, which it did.

Lance walked up to Sean and said, "You know, the victor of a regional tournament can always take the championship challenge over and over as much as they want to, until they either give up or defeat the reigning champion. You can always train and come back to challenge me again."

"I'll keep that in mind...Wataru-sama..." Sean said as he shook Lance's hand, and headed for the Pokémon Center...

About a half hour later, Sean was ready to leave to train, but someone said angrily, "SEAN HASHIMOTO! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!"

Sean instantly recognized the voice and saw a grown man wearing a black business suit and glasses walking towards him with his mom close behind him.

The man was his father, Kazuhiro Hashimoto, is his grandfather's third son, and the one who prevented him from becoming a Pokémon Trainer when he was the right age.

He spoke bitterly at Sean, "You ran off from home and became a Pokémon Trainer! That is inexcusable, especially when I told you that you WILL NOT be a Pokémon Trainer!"

* * *

 _*GASP!*_

 _Everyone gasped at that, Sean was forbidden to be a Pokémon Trainer by his dad, and he deliberately disobeyed his parent's orders..._

 _"You...went against your father's orders?!" Twilight asked in disbelief._

 _"Not just Hashimoto-san..." Kotone answered, "Me...My parents...his mom and grandparents...even Dr. Utsugi and his family...We all knew Hashimoto-san was meant to be a trainer, but his idiot of a father was too stubborn and pigheaded to realize that was what he wanted the most. So we all conspired to let Hashimoto to become a Pokémon Trainer."_

 _"Why is that so...?" Applejack asked, unsure why that was the case._

 _"Because, for the longest time..." Kellyn answered, "Uncle hated Pokémon with a burning passion. He even once stated he wanted all the Pokémon to be destroyed under the ridiculous pretense that 'they are nothing more than a distraction and nuisance that the entire world would be better off if they were all destroyed'...as he put it, but I have no idea why he hated Pokémon, especially since Sean's mom was a Pokémon Trainer when they met..."_

 _Fluttershy gasped at that statement, saying, "What a horrible thing to say...Even I wouldn't say that about dragons, and I am really afraid of them..."_

 _The meek pegasus then said in a very un-Fluttershy voice, "I would like to have a stern talking to Mr. Hashimoto!"_

 _Sean replied, "Had we met that long ago, I would be begging like a dog for you to do just that, or just kill him, because I really hated my dad."_

 _Rarity and Applejack were shocked at that as the farmer asked, "Surely you don't really mean that partner...'Cause I mean, he's your dad, he was just looking out for you..."_

 _"Thankfully, I don't mean that anymore, because we are now on better terms with each other." Sean replied as he then continued;_

 _"My family knew that my dad would have me abandon being a Pokémon Trainer right there, so they devised a plan for me to continue my journey..."_

* * *

 ** _-[Team Magma Appears! - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire]-_**

"You are to cease this foolish game, and get rid of all the Pokémon you have captured this instant! You are grounded when we get home, and you're going to a private school! Especially if it means you will give up being this ludicrous thing you call a Pokémon Trainer!"

"I don't want to dad! They're more than simply pets or battling partners to me! They're family! And you raised me to value family over anything else, despite you being a ****ing hypocrite about it with Gramps..." Sean replied in the same volume as his father was giving him, while Typhlosion was snarling at the man, attempting to protect his trainer.

"あなたの汚い口の中、若い男を見て！" Kazuhiro shouted in Japanese, as his wife held him back, saying, "Hold on Kazu-zu...he has a point about what he said, we did raise him to not lie..."

"Don't defend him for his reckless behavior, Helen!" Kazuhiro said to his wife, "That would encourage him to do whatever he wants and before we know it, he'll be a gambling, punk, sex-offender!"

"Did I come between a lover's spat between you and your wife kiddo?" an elderly voice said.

Sean saw his grandfather walk up alongside Lance and his Dragonite, and the Dragon Tamer said, "You must be Hashimoto's father, I'm pleased to meet you sir. I'm Amai Wataru, the reigning champion of the Indigo Plateau, your son was extraordinary when he challenged me, and I'm looking forward to our rematch..."

Lance held out a hand as a friendly gesture, but Kazuhiro smacked it away and said, "I am not talking to the likes of you! You cause so many children to be supped into a meaningless career with creatures that are better off dead!"

Lance's Dragonite growled defensively at Sean's father as Lance was shocked at what happened, Masumoto then said, "Hey! That was a very rude thing to do, son! Apologize to him now!"

"You're no longer the boss of me, Dad!" Kazuhiro replied as he then said to Lance, "My son will not challenge you again, because he will not be a Pokémon Trainer at all!"

"But sir...he's remarkable, a one in a thousand kind of talent! The bond he shares with his Pokémon is next to none...He was enlisted by Oakido into the Pokédex project..." Lance said, trying to persuade the man otherwise.

"WHAT?!" Kazuhiro exclaimed, "Sean! You're past grounded now!"

"Wait a moment, Mr. Hashimoto..." the ever familiar voice of Professor Oak said to Kazuhiro, "Sean is truly remarkable help for my research, as it has impressed even the president of Japan. He's willing to pay for not only my research, but also pay your son to continue giving information about Pokémon and understanding them."

"He can have God and the Devil command him to be a Pokémon Trainer, and the answer is still NO!" Kazuhiro jabbed, beginning losing his temper. (He wasn't quite aware that there was some truth to his jab)

Sean was quiet as his Pokémon looked at him with worried expressions.

"Bibibibibi...?" Celebi asked Sean, to which he responded, "I don't want to give you guys up, but dad won't let that happen..."

"Mag-mar!" Sean's Magmar said in response.

"But, Dad'll just track me down and force me to give up on being a trainer."

"Bak-phoone!" Typhlosion responded with his fists clenched together.

"We can't do that, even if we could, we'll be branded as murderers if we do that, and that's the last thing I want to be..."

~"If that's so..."~ Lugia said telepathically from in its Poké Ball, ~"...Then you are certain to receive help from outside forces, like now..."~

"What?" was all that Sean could say before Kotone and Masumoto talked to him, with his grandfather saying, "Here, take this...I figured you would lose the championship match, so I took the liberty to investigate what would be the best location for you to train. The answer was Hokkaido (Sinnoh), I have a friend there who can look after you during your stay, he'll be waiting for you on the docks of Noboribetsu a few days from now, you'll be riding by ferry and Deathwing will fly you to the dock you would have to leave from."

Masumoto's Charzard bellowed proudly as Sean started to question, "But...what about..."

Kotone interrupted him, "Hashimoto-kun...don't worry, we'll handle your *** of a dad long enough for you to go to the point of no return as a Pokémon Trainer..."

Sean obeyed and Deathwing flew him far north of Kanto and Johto up Mainland Japan to where he needed to go to Sinnoh, where the next leg of his journey begins...

* * *

 ** _-[Twinleaf Town (Day) - Pokémon Diamond and Pearl]-_**

A couple days later, Sean and Typhlosion had docked at Twinleaf Town (Noboribetsu City), itching to get stronger to beat Lance again. There, they met with his grandpa's friend, a young man named Lucas (Kōki) Berlitz, his wife, Johanna (Ayako), and their five year old daughter, Dawn (Hikari).

Lucas walked up to the young boy, beaming as he said, "So you must be Hashimoto-senpai's grandson, nice to meet you Hashimoto Sean…I'm Berlitz Kōki, your grandfather and I go way back when he was a young adult and I was a rookie trainer…He called and asked if I can let you stay as you train here on Hokkaido, during your stay, my home is your home…"

Little Dawn walked up to Sean and his Typhlosion, wide-eyed as she said in a supremely adorable voice, "WOW! A Typhlosion! So COOL! Can I pet him Mr. Hashimoto?"

Sean didn't like being called Mr. Hashimoto, but said, "Sure...He doesn't mind at all..."

Lucas picked his daughter up to Typhlosion's face and petted the Volcano Pokémon's head, which he liked a lot. Typhlosion wound up returning the affection by playfully nipping at Dawn's head as he pulled her in for a hug, which made Dawn giggle and laugh in an adorable and cute manner...

Which prompted...

* * *

 _"KYAHHHHHHH! KAWAII~I~I~I~/CUTE~E~E~!" Rosa, May, Kotone, Rarity, Serena, and Pinkie squealed, as some of the ponies, the human boys, Spike, and Discord covered their ears painfully._

 _Kotone squealed in Japanese, "_ _彼女は〜とてもかわいいです！_ _"_

 _"OKAY!" Discord shouted, "We get it! That girl is downright adorable! Please refrain from going 'SQUEEE!' every time something cute happens!"_

 _"Yes...Please do what Discord says..." Brendan added afterwards._

 _"Well, they're girls...they will automatically scream if they see something adorable..." Sean said._

 _"Yeah...that's what we girls do..." Serena added._

 _"Well...ahem...let's continue the story along..." Twilight said as Sean continued, taking note of the position of the sun in the sky..._

* * *

 ** _-[Lucas - Pokémon Diamond and Pearl]-_**

Eventually, Sean encountered a blonde boy his age who went by the name, Barry (Jun). Sean had heard of his father, Palmer Thompson (Kurotsugu), an American-born trainer of exceptional talent. Barry became a fierce rival even if he didn't have a Pokémon himself, Dawn found Barry annoying as heck from his constant bragging of him going to be the toughest Pokémon Trainer in the world.

About a week after Sean arrived at Hokkaido, Barry told Sean and Dawn to head to Sandgem Town (Tomakomai City), to Professor Rowan's (Dr. Nanakamando) laboratory to get Pokémon from him.

Barry was about to cross into a large patch of tall grass, until Professor Rowan stopped them from entering. Sean had earlier left his Pokémon at Dawn's house, so Rowan had assumed that he has no Pokémon, so in an act of kindness, he gave Sean and Barry the option to choose one of three Pokémon he had in his suitcase (a Chimchar, a Turtwig, & a Piplup). Barry chose a Chimchar, while Sean chose a Turtwig, there was something a little off about his Turtwig, but the thought of getting a Hokkaido Starter was too much for him to concentrate on it for more than a second. Barry eventually challenged Sean to a Pokémon battle with the two they received from Professor Rowan, not letting Sean leave until they battle.

While at an initial disadvantage, Sean triumphed over Barry. Barry then got the wise idea to thank Professor Rowan by catching a Legendary Pokémon that is said to live in the nearby Lake Verity (Lake Tōya).

* * *

 _"Wow...you certainly had an eventful day didn't you...?" Twilight asked Sean._

 _"Eh..." Sean started to say, "Maybe not..."_

 _"Why's that so, partner?" Applejack asked._

 _Sean answered while lighting the fire pit with flint stones, "Well...I first met Akagi at Lake Tōya..."_

* * *

 ** _-[Lake - Pokémon Diamond and Pearl]-_**

As Sean, Barry, and Dawn arrived at Lake Verity, Barry asked, "What's going on…?"

They saw a tall, blue-haired man in what looked like a spacesuit of some sort, staring out at the lake, where they overheard him say,

"…The flowing time…the expanding space…I will make it all mine one day…Akagi is my name. Remember it…Until then, sleep while you can beneath the lakebed, Mesprit…"

Cyrus then headed to the three kids as he said to them, "Allow me to pass. Step aside."

They did as told as he left Lake Verity, when Barry said, "What was that all about? Weird guy…"

Sean and Dawn both agreed, "Definitely…what a weirdo…"

Barry shook his head as he then said to Sean, "OK Sean! Let's catch the legendary Pokémon!"

"Yeah!" Sean exclaimed proudly, until…

"Kyauuun!"

The echoey cry of a mysterious Pokémon sounded, surprising all three children.

Barry shot forward and searched the area as Dawn clung to Sean's jacket tightly, then returned saying, "Did you guys hear that?! That was the legendary Pokémon crying!"

Dawn said, "That had to be it!"

Sean exclaimed, "OK! This is out chance Barry! Let's catch it!"

Turtwig nudged Sean at his backpack, which Barry remembered, "…Wait! What…?! We don't have anything on us! That what you're saying Turtwig?"

The grass turtle nodded in confirmation as Dawn added, "You know, Poké Balls…P-O-K-accent-E Balls, neither of you have any!"

Sean smacked his hand over his face in embarrassment, as Barry said, "Right, if we don't have those, we can't catch Pokémon or take them around with us!"

Dawn asked in an adorable voice, "…Do you think…maybe…Dr. Nanakamado-sama would give us some if we asked him? You know, remember what he said, don't you two?"

Sean quoted, "Of course, he said to visit him in his lab at Tomakomai City if we need anything. But…"

 ** _-[Route 201 (Day) - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

Barry interrupted, "OK, Sean! I'll race you there! First one to Tomakomai rules!"

The blonde trainer dashed out as Sean stammered, "But…What…? Wait…? Hey! I'm not letting you be first, you hyperactive nutcase!"

Sean chased after Barry, trying to get ahead as Dawn was being left behind, causing Sean to pick the little girl up and run after his new rival, shouting loud and angry enough to frighten all the Starly and Bidoof to death as they scurried away in absolute fright. The trainer from Johto (Kansai) ran past the Pokémon he brought with him as they jumped out of the way, utterly surprised as they saw their trainer's dust cloud disappear at a distance, causing all six to chase after him. Comically, because of the competitive nature of both Barry and Sean, all but Lugia (barely) were panting and wheezing wildly as they tried to keep up…

* * *

 ** _-[Sandgem Town - Pokémon Diamond and Pearl]-_**

Sean and Barry crashed right through Tomakomai City (Sandgem Town), freaking out many of the local townsfolk as they dove for cover. Dawn screamed as the two boys drew closer to Rowan's laboratory, "WHY ARE THEY SO COMPETITIVE!"

One of Rowan's assistants was having a chat with Lucas, when he heard boys shouting and the ground seemed to steadily tremble with stronger force, as the shouting grew louder.

"...hrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*CRASH!*

"I'm first!" two young male voices shouted in unison.

"What?! You're lying! I'm First! Stop Copying ME!"

Barry and Sean raced in front of Professor Rowan's laboratory and Dawn slid off of Sean's back like if she turned into jelly, utterly dizzy and nauseated as she said in a wobbly voice, "You two are CRAZY! Crazy, I say...will the sky stop spinning please..."

Barry and Sean came in so fast, that they sent Lucas and Rowan's assistant flying into the building, knocked for a loop, and a few Pokémon in the lab were scared out of their minds as Rowan said to himself with beads of sweat forming, "Just what are those two...?"

Sean's Turtwig and Barry's Chimchar looked at each other and pretty much thought the same thing as Rowan...

 **20 Minutes Later...**

 ** _-[Pokémon Lab - Pokémon Diamond and Pearl]-_**

"Gomen'nasai! Dr. Nanakamando-sama!" Barry and Sean both said in unison while bowing to show how sorry they were.

The door was destroyed, the lab was a mess, Lucas and one of Rowan's assistants were bandaged up with ice packs on their heads, and Dawn was hugging her father tightly as Rowan looked at the two boys and their Pokémon.

"Hmm...It seems that those Pokémon I gave you have really grown accustomed to you two...so would you like to give them a nickname?" Rowan said at last.

"No...Their names are already awesome..." both boys said at the same time.

Dawn thought in her mind, _Jeez...it's really freaky when those two talk at the same time_...

"I see..." Rowan said as he placed his fingers to his chin, "I do have a favor to ask you two boys...and it involves Oakido's invention of the Pokédex."

"Aw man!" Sean said as he pouted, "I left my Pokédex at Koki-sama's house!"

"That's alright Sean Hashimoto...you can just use this Pokédex for now, since if memory serves, your Pokédex from Oakido is still region-locked to the Kansai Dex, correct?" Rowan asked.

"Yeah! It is! He's seen 251 and caught 201. I saw it while he was staying with daddy and me!" Dawn said.

"Hmm, impressive I'll admit..." Rowan replied somewhat pleased at that, "I'm certain that when I give you this Pokédex, it will sync with your Trainer Card and register Pokémon that you've seen and caught in that Pokédex and translate them to this regional Pokédex I'm lending you. And here's one for you Barry, all I ask of you two is to register all the Pokémon in Hokkaido's Regional Pokédex, you don't have to capture them all, but you will have to at least seen them all. If memory serves considering some Pokémon in Hokkaido are very hard to find, all I want is for you to see at least 210 of the 217 Pokémon in the Hokkaido Dex...Will you two do this for me...?"

"Hell yeah, I will!"

"You bet, I'm already trying to complete the Pokédex for Dr. Oakido..."

Rowan smiled as Barry ran out of the building while Sean was just as eager to leave, but waited per Rowan giving him the TM for the move Return, and Lucas laughed as he thought the two behaved just like he and Palmer did when they were young.

"Hey Daddy...?" Dawn asked her father.

"Yes, my little cutie?"

Dawn asked innocently, "Could I go with Hashimoto-san on his journey? I want to meet all kinds of Pokémon and I believe that traveling with Hashimoto-san is the best way for me to meet them all, especially when I am going to go on a journey of my own one day...Please..."

Lucas could've been bit by the love-of-cuteness bug when he saw his daughter give him that pleading face. It became too much for him to handle as he said in a child-like voice, "Dawh~! You're just like your mother with that CUTE WITTLE FACE!"

Sean readied to leave until Lucas noticed and asked, "Hold on, Hashimoto-san...I have a favor to ask you..."

Sean quickly made a 'come on' face as he asked with a regular face, "Yes...Koki-sama...what is it...?"

"Will you please take my daughter with you on your journey through Hokkaido...?" Lucas asked, and Dawn looked pleadingly into his eyes.

Sean, like the ten-year old he is, responded, "Huh? Why...? I've done pretty well on my own before coming here..."

"I understand, I just figured my little Hikari could learn from you since both her mother and I want her to be a Pokémon Trainer..." Lucas said suspiciously, he knew that would happen, so he went with a bribe, "...but, if you do just that, I'll make it worthwhile..."

Sean bought the bait as he asked, his interest peaked, "How...would you make it worthwhile for me...?"

Lucas had a very mischievous grin as he answered, "You're helping Dr. Oakido-sama fill the Pokédex completely, right? Well, you know that there are some Pokémon species that can only be obtained through trades, like Gengar or Alakazam, or an Onix into a Steelix if holding a certain item?"

Sean had a flat, somewhat embarrassed face as he answered honestly, "No...I...did not know...that..."

Lucas cut to the chase as he gave his offer, "If you take Hikari-chan with you on your journey through Hokkaido, I'll help you obtain some of these trade-exclusive Pokémon. We have a deal? If so, Ayako and I entrust our beloved daughter's well-being in your care."

Sean thought about it for less than 30 seconds, then replied, "Absolutely! Come on Hikari-chan, we're off to the first Gym!"

"Yay!" Dawn cheered as she hugged her father affectionately, "Thank you daddy! I'll be good, I promise!"

* * *

 ** _-[How About a Song "Jubilife City" - Pokémon X and Y]-_**

Sean and the young Dawn headed north of Sandgem Town to Jubilife City (Sapporo City), while on the way, Sean caught two Shinx brothers, one who was a Shiny and battled more trainers and caught more Pokémon. When they arrived in Jubilife City they met a strange man who is a part of the International Police codenamed Looker (Handsome), and while helping Dawn get a neat watch called the Pokétch, and headed west to Oreburgh City (Yubari City) through the Oreburgh Gate. Before he could, Barry challenged Sean to a battle using his Chimchar and new Starly against Sean's Turtwig and his non-shiny Shinx, and both of them won easily.

Afterwards, Sean caught several more Pokémon, like a cute little female Budew, and trekked through the Oreburgh Gate and arrived in Oreburgh City. After visiting the Mining Museum and reviving some Pokémon fossils he found, Sean learned that the Gym Leader, Roark (Hyouta) was at the Oreburgh Mine (Yubari Mine) helping out the workers mine coal out of the mine, while also finding fossils from Pokémon and a few Japanese dinosaurs there as well, and he and Dawn headed there. Roark saw Sean's potential and accepted his challenge for a Gym Badge. Roark's ROCK-Type Pokémon were fairly easy for Sean's Pokémon to take down, with Roark's Cranidos being the only decent challenge, and Sean won his first Sinnoh League badge, the Mine Badge. Per Roark's suggestion, Sean and the very young Dawn traveled to Floraroma Town (Hokuryu City), north of Jubilife City. When the two arrived at Jubilife, they had to deal with two crooks from an evil organization named Team Galactic harassing Professor Rowan into giving them his research on Pokémon Evolution. Sean defeated the two grunts and proceeded north, where after a long trek, the two finally reached the town on the hill covered in beautiful fields of flowers.

 ** _-[Floraroma Town (Day) - Pokémon Diamond and Pearl]-_**

While there, Dawn heard from a little girl that her father was kidnapped by these 'funny guys in spacesuits' that could only be Team Galactic, so she told Sean about it and learned even further that the girl's father was being forced to work at the power plant in the Valley Windworks (Tomamae Town). So Sean came storming through with his Grotle, Staravia, Shinx, Buizel, Shellos, and a rather strong Magikarp he caught along the way, and confronted two of Team Galactic's four commanders, Mars and Charon (Pluto).

After Sean defeated Mars and her strong Purugly, Team Galactic fled and the worker reunited with his daughter, and Sean caught a Drifloon when it saw what Sean did to get rid of Team Galactic after Looker came a little too late to handle the villainous organization. Sean and Dawn then headed north to the Eterna Forest and caught a bunch of new Pokémon, like a Pokémon Sean wanted to get but had been unable to obtain until now, a Gastly. During this catching run, Sean and Dawn teamed up with a lovely, but quiet young woman named Cheryl (Momi) and her Chansey to get through the forest because she was afraid of Team Galactic still lurking about in the forest. They made it through as Sean, before reaching Eterna City, participated in a small, local tournament run by several trainers and participated...

* * *

 _"Amazing..." Twilight said as she continued to write down the notes on her notepad._

 _"So...who was it you challenged for your second Gym Badge?" Apple Bloom asked as she hugged her Wartortle._

 _"Her name was Natane-san, at the time I challenged her, and she was a teenager, a rather adventurous young woman that did catch the eyes of a lot of perverted guys..." Sean said, slightly changing his tone at the end._

 _He paused as he gave a menacing glare to his cousin, "Especially my perverted idiot of a cousin..."_

 _"Hey!" Kellyn whined as the campers giggled and laughed at that._

 _"I'm willing to bet she saw your skill as a Pokémon Trainer and immediately challenged you to a battle, right?" Rainbow Dash asked._

 _"Well, she did accept my challenge immediately, but only because Barry told her about me, and the fact she took an immediate liking to me because I had two GRASS-Type Pokémon with me, and they were Budew and Grotle."_

 _"Oooo..." Several of the campers (Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie, Brendan, May, Spike, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, & Serena) said in unison._

 _"Not like that, you guys!" Sean said immediately, trying to hide an embarrassed blush forming on his face._

 _"Hey!" Twilight shouted, "Can you stop teasing Sean about his personal issues with girls, please...can't you see how uncomfortable you're making him..."_

 _"So sorry about that, dearie..." Rarity apologized on everyone's behalf, as Twilight said, "Thank you, now Sean, obviously from what I've gathered, you're the kind to immediately seek out a city's Gym as soon as you enter, right?"_

 _Sean thought about it and responded, "Well, yeah...this is pretty much how it went down..."_

* * *

 ** _-[Eterna City (Night) - Pokémon Diamond and Pearl]-_**

Sean and Dawn had arrived in the city where 'time stands still', Eterna City (Asahikawa City), this is where the second Sinnoh League badge was located. It was a bit on the rustic side with some modernization here and there, but Sean had a target he was seeking out...

"Hey Hashimoto-san..." Dawn asked Sean, "Can we go see the Pokémon statue at the town square, please?"

"I'm going for the Gym, Hikari-chan...I don't have time to see no stinking statue..." Sean replied with his Staravia smacked his forehead with his wing.

Dawn had a wide grin as she taunted in a sing-song tone, "Not even if it's a statue of a Legendary Pokémon~?"

Sean paused in place as he turned to his travelling companion and then said, "Well...alright, a quick visit to the Gym then we see the statue."

"Don't bother kiddo..." a man said from behind, "The Gym Leader's out at the moment, until she gets back, its closed."

"AWW, COME ON!" Sean exclaimed angrily at nothing, making Dawn giggle a little.

"Alright..." Sean said with a growling tone, "To the Pokémon statue...!"

*THUD!*

"Dooofff!"

"GRAH!"

 ** _-[Rival's Theme - Pokémon Diamond and Pearl]-_**

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" a familiar voice said angrily.

"YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Dawn retaliated with more anger and venom in her voice.

"Huh?! Hey! Hashimoto! Hikari!" said the owner of the voice, who was Barry, "You guys here to see the statue too?"

"Yeah..." both travelers replied with a hint of annoyance at the obvious answer.

"Here, I'll show you where it is! Follow me..." Barry said as he lead Berlitz and Hashimoto to the statue, where they saw that same spaceman from before in front of the statue.

"So this is the Legendary Pokémon...?" Cyrus said as he looked at the statue that seemed to be two Pokémon fused into one.

He walked down the direction the three children came from as he said, "Allow me to pass...step aside..."

He left as Dawn questioned aloud, "What's that guy's problem?"

Barry then said, an idea popping in his head, "Hey Sean! I just got this idea of a wicked strategy when we were standing next to each other..."

"I'm guessing it is a sure-win strategy?" Sean asked sarcastically, somewhat annoyed.

"Yeah it is! This is it...make sure your attacks always hit, and dodge all your opponent's attacks! Do that and you're invincible!" Barry said proudly.

 _Dude, you're an idiot if you think that's a legit strategy..._ Sean thought at the nonsense he just babbled.

"Well, I'm off to train my Pokémon! Catch you later!" Barry said as he ran off, leaving the two just dumbfounded.

"O...K..." Dawn said, unsure what was going on.

"Oh...! That device...Is that a Pokédex I see in your hands?" a mature, feminine voice asked.

The two looked behind to see a young woman wearing black clothing, and had very long blonde hair. By human standards, she was very beautiful, as the many male, and some female onlookers didn't make it obvious enough. Dawn took one look and placed her hands over her five-year old chest and pouted slightly with jealousy, when Sean saw her however...

 ** _-[Eterna City (Day) - Diamond and Pearl]-_**

He felt a tremendous weight on his shoulders pulling him down, with a hint of fear in his face. He didn't know why or how yet, but he had a very large sense of dread over this woman, like she was someone who can defeat him in a Pokémon battle easily. He didn't have to see the kind of Pokémon she had (if she had any) to tell him she made the Dragon Master Lance, the trainer who defeated him, look like an amateur...

 _Wh-who the hell is this girl...I can just tell...she's someone I don't want to mess with if she has Pokémon..._ he thought as sweat dropped from his head, much his surprise later.

"My name is Shinora Koizumi (Cynthia)...I'm a Pokémon Trainer much like you boy..." Cynthia said to Sean, and then she asked, "May I ask your names?"

"Uh..." Sean started to get nervous because of his uneasy feeling of dread coming from her, but that nervousness, simply came out as if he just met the girl of his dreams.

 _Damn...why am I so nervous about this...this...aura she's giving off...Got to...say...something..._ Sean struggled as he finally said, "S-S-Sean H-Hashimoto, m-mam..."

Cynthia giggled at the nervousness Sean gave, as Dawn said, "I'm Hikari Berlitz, Shinora-san!"

"Wait...Hashimoto? Berlitz? Oh...you two are the child and grandchild of the previous Hokkaido champion, Koki Berlitz, and of one of the greatest Pokémon Masters in the world, Masumoto Hashimoto...right...?" she asked the two, to which Dawn responded confidently...

"Yeah...we are...I'm with Hashimoto-san to learn how to be a Pokémon Trainer when I grow up, and he's here to not only to challenge the Hokkaido regionals, but to also help Dr. Oakido make a comprehensive and complete guide to the Pokédex...! Whatever 'comprehensive' means..."

"It means having a deep understanding, a large mental range or grasp, of any particular subject or subjects and basically means to be quite knowledgeable in any one thing or in many things at once..." another, notably younger female voice said.

They looked behind to see a short-haired teenager wearing a sporty, adventurous outfit that revealed her midriff.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked innocently, which made the teen giggle as she answered...

"My name is Natane Fumi (Gardenia)...I'm the Asahikawa City Gym Leader, GRASS-type specialist...!" Gardenia said proudly, until she laid eyes on Sean's Pokémon...

"KYAHH~! A GROTLE AND A BUDEW~! KAWAII~I~I~!~!~!" she squealed as she wrapped her arms around Grotle's neck, much to the Grove Pokémon's discomfort...

"Uh..." Sean was at a loss of words at what happened, but managed to squeeze out, "You're the Gym...Leader...? Then, I challenge you to a battle for a badge, please..."

"Hmm...?" Gardenia looked at Sean after she was done coddling his strongest Pokémon on his current team, then said, "Wait...a young man with black hair, has a Grotle...You're Sean Hashimoto, right?"

"How'd you know my name?" Sean asked, to which Gardenia responded, "A boy about your age with blonde hair and a Chimchar came to the Gym earlier, he told me an even tougher challenger will come to my gym soon, so I'd better prepare...He told me the challenger's name was Sean Hashimoto and I'd spot him easier if I see him with black hair, a Grotle, and has a little girl traveling with him. I take it that's you?"

"Yeah...that's me..." Sean said as he rubbed his head, unsure what to do.

"Well, you're even cuter than I imagined, but I got to get the gym prepped for our battle, come over in...Hmm...Maybe fifteen minutes? Yeah! I'll see you in a quarter-hour!" Gardenia waved bye as she rushed to the gym.

"Oh...You're here for the gym...and not really to see the statue...?" Cynthia finally said after staying quiet for a moment.

Sean gave her a look that said, 'Are you kidding me?' on it as she replied, "Well, I wish you luck for your gym battle, I am looking forward to seeing you in the future..."

She waved goodbye as Sean, with a silent encouragement from his traveling buddy, bolted to the Eterna City Gym with Dawn trying to catch up on his Grotle's back.

* * *

 ** _-[Pokémon Gym - Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire]-_**

Sean stepped onto the battlefield as Gardenia said to him, "You've kept me waiting, Hashimoto-kun…"

Sean raised an eyebrow with a flat expression as Gardenia winked at him in a flirty way, and she continued, "I'm Asahikawa City's Gym Leader, Natane, the GRASS-Type master! When I first saw you, with that Grotle of yours, I was convinced that you would be a tough opponent for me. My hunch was right on the money, you have a winning aura about you…"

The young woman stopped at the sound of Sean impatiently tapping his foot, she blushed embarrassingly as she wrapped up, "So-o-o, anyways, let's have our battle…This is going to be fun, Hashimoto-kun…"

Sean smirked as he said, "I couldn't agree more…Hikari, watch me closely, this is how a challenging Gym Battle goes!"

Dawn exclaimed in an adorable voice (that made the human and pony girls squeal), "Go get her, Hashimoto-san!"

* * *

 ** _~{Official Gym Battle! - Vs. Gym Leader Gardenia}~_**

 ** _-[Battle! (Gym Leader―Sinnoh Version) - Pokémon Black 2 & White 2]-_**

Gardenia sent out her first choice as Sean started off with his Staravia, and it was a little surprising to him at least...

"Tur-ur-ur-ur-Twig!" the familiar, Grass Turtle Pokémon cried out.

"Huh...I will admit, I wasn't expecting you to have a Turtwig..." Sean said.

"Oh boo..." Gardenia pouted, "You're using a FLYING-Type like Staravia and not that beautiful Grotle of yours, just like that previous challenger did..."

Gardenia's Turtwig was surprisingly faster than the Starling Pokémon and unleashed a crippling Tackle against Staravia.

Sean responded to Gardenia's complaint, after calling out a Wing Attack, "Oh, I play to win by using what works and what's fair...I am going to use Grotle against you, don't worry about that Natane-san. Plus, I have a feeling Staravia won't be enough against you, so I'm saving Grotle for last..."

"Really? Then let us put that to the test! Turtwig, use Reflect, then follow up with Leech Seed!" Gardenia ordered.

Her Turtwig set up a defensive shield of sorts that halved the damage taken by physical attacks, as it enduring a critical-hit Wing Attack didn't already prove that. Staravia went for another Wing Attack, but Gardenia's Turtwig managed to launch the energy-draining Leech Seed attack and got taken out by the attack.

"Oh no! My Little Turtwig!" Gardenia cried out as she ran to the Grass Turtle Pokémon.

Staravia grimaced in pain with all the damage he was dealt with, and Sean said to the Gym Leader, "Staravia has had enough, so I'm forfeiting him for the rest of the battle...Is that alright...?"

Gardenia looked at him a little skeptically, then said as she recalled her Turtwig, "Oh I see...! You were serious and right when you said your Staravia wouldn't be enough. I get it now, so on to the next round! Go Cherrim!"

"Cherr-Im!" the GRASS-Type Pokémon cried out as Sean sent out Shinx to combat it.

Sean ordered the first move, "Shinx, use Charge to beef up your defense and electric power!"

"Cherrim, use Sunny Day, then follow up with Magical Leaf!"

The GRASS-Type sent loose a flurry of leaves that hit Shinx directly, but Charge did its trick as Shinx was able to endure, long enough to deliver a Spark attack that paralyzed Gardenia's Cherrim, who used Sunny day to change form. A surprise had hit when Shinx began to glow and change shape, meaning he was evolving into the more powerful ELECTRIC-Type Pokémon, Luxio. Luxio's newfound strength and speed were warm welcomes to Sean as with a single Bite attack, Cherrim was knocked out through a critical-hit.

"Nice going Luxio! We're down to her last Pokémon!" Sean said enthusiastically.

Gardenia looked at the young challenger, and couldn't help but smile. This boy's bond with his Pokémon was clearly cut above most trainers, including herself, and it was somehow, inspiring.

The fires of her passion roared awake to levels she never thought possible as she said, "Alright Hashimoto-kun! You're eager for a real Gym Battle? Then I'll give it to you! Go Roserade!"

"Rrrrose-rrrade!" the small, humanoid Pokémon cried out as it extended her arm out with her rose aimed at Luxio, and an eager, confident smirk on her face.

Sean pulled out his Pokédex and aimed it at the Pokémon as he had never seen it before, #"ROSERADE, THE BOUQUET POKÉMON, AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF ROSELIA! LURING PREY WITHA SWEET SCENT, IT USES POISON WHIPS ON ITS ARMS TO POISON, BIND, AND FINISH OFF THE PREY!"#

Luxio was somehow irritated at Gardenia's Roserade smiling confidently at him, it caused the ELECTRIC-Type to charge forward on his own, without his Trainer's instructions.

"Wait! Luxio!" Sean shouted as Gardenia smirked and Roserade readied her counterattack.

Without warning, before Luxio can use his Return attack, he was swatted to the side with tremendous force, hard enough to break a sturdy tree in half by the trunk. Sean and Luxio quickly turned their attention to Gardenia's Roserade as they saw coming from her roses, long, thorny vines that came back to Roserade like slithering snakes.

"Good going, girl!" Gardenia applauded, "Now finish him off with Magical Leaf!"

Roserade aimed her right arm at Luxio and fired a barrage of glowing leaves surrounded by a blue aura at him. The ELECTRIC-Type yowled loudly as the leaves dug into his skin and fur, sending damaging waves of energy coursing through his body and having his stamina plummet to dangerously low levels.

As the Bouquet Pokémon walked closer to Luxio and readied to fire an Energy Ball attack at point blank, she was caught off-guard as Sean ordered quickly, "Luxio! Use Thunder Wave now!"

Roserade had little time to react as Luxio bit hard on her thigh and sent a strong but non-lethal surge of electricity through the GRASS/POISON-Type's body, rendering her paralyzed.

"No!" Gardenia shouted, before Sean gave an unexpected order, "Luxio, come back! You've done enough and I couldn't be prouder of you…"

Gardenia looked at him with confusion as Sean explained, "I knew the moment you sent out that Roserade, Natane-san, that none of my Pokémon could beat her alone. So, I had Luxio paralyze it so she can be taken down easier by my trump card, who is my Grotle. Now go take her down!"

Grotle came out and snorted in anticipation of the battle coming, while Roserade gritted her teeth as she struggled to stand up from the paralysis.

"It's not the end yet, you cutie~!" Gardenia playfully flirted with her challenger, making the young Sean slightly irritated…

…Dawn even more so, as she thought, _She's a grown-up, and she is flirting with Hashimoto-san? Ms. Natane could be less old than she looks, but it still doesn't feel right to me_ …

"I do have countermeasures in place should Roserade ever fight against another GRASS-Type, so I hope you're ready for this. Roserade, use Weather Ball!"

Roserade hissed as she readied the powerful attack, taking full advantage of Cherrim's Sunny Day and turned the NORMAL-Type attack, into a devastating FIRE-Type attack. Roserade charged forward and fired it at point blank range, that took a sizable chunk out of Grotle's stamina, but he held on enough to still be in peak, fighting shape.

"I somehow knew that she knew Weather Ball…but if that's how it's going to be…" Sean said then commanded, "Then we'll fight back harder! Now use Bite on her right arm!"

Grotle charged before Roserade could react and he bit down hard on her right arm, hard enough to momentarily disable it for the battle.

Gardenia was denying it as she said, "Are you saying something?! You think you have me cornered, Hashimoto-kun?!"

"That's exactly what's going on, now use Tackle and aim for her chest!" Sean shouted and Grotle executed it perfectly.

The Grove Pokémon and the Bouquet Pokémon then went into a slugfest as they dealt blow for blow, and endured blow to blow. Sean then shouted to the top of his lungs, energized by the intense battle, "Now Grotle! Use Razor Leaf!"

Gardenia responded with the same exact energy, "Roserade! Use your ultimate attack! Leaf Storm!"

Both attacks collided with such power that it triggered an explosion that covered the entire battlefield. When the dust settled, Roserade and Grotle stood in a stalemate, both gritting their teeth in pain. But from an expert's point of view, one of them is clearly losing the battle.

Grotle's injuries were bad, but he could continue fighting more Pokémon if he felt so, but Roserade was in much worse shape. With several bad bruises, gashes, and a burn or two, and then top it off with Luxio using Thunder Wave, she clearly couldn't continue anymore.

The feelings of pain eventually took their toll as with a defiant smile, Roserade collapsed and passed out from the injuries she received.

Grotle stood tall and proud as he and Sean won, and Roserade lost.

 ** _-[Victory! (Gym Leader) - Pokémon Diamond and Pearl]-_**

The Gym Leader sighed as she said in a low tone, "Amazing! You're very good, aren't you?"

"What a fight Grotle! You are definitely one of my go-to Pokémon from now on..." Sean exclaimed as he gave his GRASS-Type a noggie-like rub on his head.

* * *

 ** _-[Pokémon Gym - Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire]-_**

"*sigh*I might have said it before, so I'll say it again, you're really tough! Wasn't it hard for you to raise your Pokémon, Hashimoto Sean?" Gardenia asked as she took a drink of water.

Sean responded, "Hmm…no, not really? Natane-san…"

Gardenia giggled, as she said, "Heh…I guess that was the measure of how much you love your Pokémon. In recognition of that, I proudly grant you this, and here's a gift from me."

 ** _-[Received a League Badge - Pokémon Diamond and Pearl]-_**

 _Sean received the Forest Badge and Sinnoh TM #86 from Gardenia_

Sean was beginning to leave with Dawn, but Gardenia stopped him, saying, "Hold it, Hashimoto-kun…"

Sean asked, "What is it! I've got somewhere to be! Obihiro City (Hearthome City), it's where the…"

"…Where the next gym is located, I know. I know a way that would cut your time in half, and…I still have something to give you, but I need you right here to give it to you…" Gardenia interrupted, pointing her finger about five inches in front of her feet.

Sean grumbled as he walked to Gardenia, asking her, "Alright, what is it you want to…*muffled shout*...!"

Sean was wide-eyed with shock as to his, Dawn's, and his Pokémon's surprise, Gardenia kissed Sean on the lips…

She said after her lips left Sean's, "That was a little something from me, Hashimoto-kun, you and the little cutie can stay at my house for the night. My mom's an excellent cook and my dad won't mind if I was beaten by a fantastic trainer like you…"

Gardenia left the gym, giggling as she waited outside to lead her guests to her house, leaving a flabbergasted Sean standing still with a shocked expression. He then reacted like all other boys his age do when kissed by a cute girl...

"YAH! PTOOIE! *spits repeatedly*! GAH, GROSS! YUCK!" Sean shouted and spat as he tried in vain to get rid of the affectionate kiss given to him by Gardenia.

 _I never want to be kissed by a girl ever again..._ Sean thought, but unfortunately for him, Whitney and Gardenia are far from the last girls to kiss him...

* * *

 _"OH COME ON, COUSIN! WHY ARE YOU SO LUCKY WITH THE…GROUH-HA!"_

 _Kellyn lied on his side in a fetal position as he groaned in pain, with Kotone rubbing her right fist._

 _Blushing with embarrassment, she said, "Good grief! You're supposed to be an adult, yet you're more immature than Sean when he was freaking five years old! You are an embarrassment both as an adult, and a Pokémon Ranger, baka Hashimoto Hajime!"_

 _"I can't feel my groin…" Kellyn squeaked in a high-pitched voice._

 _Rosa hid it well, for she seemed to have been getting really jealous that Gardenia was the third girl who kissed Sean. Brendan, May, Rainbow Dash, the CMC, Pinkie Pie, and Discord were laughing their heads off at Sean's reaction to being kissed again (one literally laughing his head off). Serena cutely giggled as she stared star-eyed at Ash as he and his Pikachu shared s'mores, a blush starting to form on her face. Kotone was secretly jealous as well, but kept denying herself that she was jealous._

 _Rarity slyly commented, "Goodness Sean, you certainly were popular with the ladies from what we've seen so far."_

 _Sean chuckled nervously as he said, red faced, "Heh-heh…well, a ten year old thinking and believing he can take on the world, would be popular with girls, especially if he is the grandson of a famous Pokémon Trainer, who is also from a well-known, historical, and financially wealthy family."_

 _Twilight commented, "Well after you tell us your story, you and Hajime should tell us all about your family's history...because from the bits and pieces I gathered from you two, it must be quite a history..."_

 _Sean replied while rubbing the back of his head, "Heh-heh...You are right on the money about that...so, anyways...while I was ready to turn it in for the night, I've heard from a few trainers about this really rare and unusual Pokémon that was last seen at an abandoned manor in the Eterna Forest. So I changed my team up a little, by catching a few more Pokémon and headed out to the forest…"_

* * *

 ** _-[Eterna Forest - Pokémon Diamond and Pearl]-_**

Sean and Dawn both returned to Eterna Forest to find this, Old Chateau (Forest Manor), where a rare Pokémon was supposedly located. Grotle was out, giving Staravia, Dawn, and Budew a ride on his back. Bronzor floated, and Luxio walked beside their trainer as they followed Gastly to where he believes their destination was located.

Dawn asked her guide, "So Hashimoto-san…you think you saw this abandoned house when we were walking to the exit with Ms. Momi…?"

Sean answered, "Yeah, so we're backtracking our steps to find this manor inside the forest…"

 ** _-[Lyra – Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]-_**

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU TWO!"

Sean and Dawn turned around to see Gardenia running towards them with Cheryl by her side, Gardenia looked furious as she stomped angrily towards the two.

She demanded, "Where are you two going?"

"Looking for the Forest Manor, there's supposed to be a really rare Pokémon in that place..." Sean replied.

Gardenia could've turned to stone at the mention of the Old Chateau's name, she had long been meaning to investigate the building in disrepair, but is terrified of ghosts and GHOST-Type Pokémon. Sean picked up on that when Gardenia screamed and hopped into Cheryl's arms when his Gastly was giving her a friendly hello...

"AIYE! GASTLY! GET IT AWAY!" Gardenia exclaimed in fear as Sean said, "C'mon Gastly, let's get to the Forest Manor…"

The Gas Pokémon nodded and led the way as Cheryl asked, "Why do you want to go to the Forest Manor, Hashimoto-kun?"

Sean responded as Staravia perched himself on his head, "I've heard that there's a really rare Pokémon there, I know what I should look for, so I'm not that worried about any yurei out here in the forest."

"Ooo! Sounds fun!" Cheryl said, "I'll tag along with you, I'd like to see this Pokémon as well."

They all headed deeper into the forest, with Gardenia shouting, "N-no! Wait! You can't…!"

She huffed with annoyance and worry as she, begrudgingly, followed them, all while mumbling to herself, "Why do I feel like I'm going to be like Shaggy in a Scooby Doo cartoon…"

* * *

 _"Afraid I need to take a little break guys..." Sean said, stretching his arms in the air._

 _"Aww! Come on!" The ponies, Rosa, Brendan, and May whined._

 _Discord said, "I agree, continue your story Sean, it was getting really good..."_

 _"I'll continue it very soon, I promise, I just need to get a snack and drink of water...it will take a few minutes tops..." Sean chuckled nervously._

 _Rosa glared and said in an 'annoyed girlfriend' tone, "I'm holding you to that promise Sensei!"_

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Author's Note (copied- &-pasted from FIMFiction):**

Here is the first part of Sean's story that the ponies are being told, and a big thanks to **moonview** for proofreading, though I apologize if the battle scenes seem kind of, rushed and bland, as well as it taking so long for this chapter to be published...I would like to hear your thoughts and opinions on this first half of Sean Hashimoto's first steps as a Pokémon Trainer (an editor for battles would be greatly appreciated). A future note is that why it was called "Johto and Sinnoh" is because they work in tandem with each other as his first Pokémon League victory was in Sinnoh and Johto was a rematch victory...

I am in need of help with writing the story, as I'm having serious trouble writing out certain things, particularly battles...so anyone willing to help will be appreciated, especially since with this small problem, this is about as far as the story will go...

Anyways...

I tried to sprinkle lots of tidbits, comedy bits, and Easter eggs in here, but there are so many that I forgot where most of them are, so please remind me where any of them are...

Here are a few little notes I do remember...

Lucas aka Koji Berlitz is the male protagonist from Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, but to better picture him, just imagine Lucas in his 20s or 30s. As for why his relationship with Dawn is that of father and daughter, well, its unexpected and unique since most people would view them as siblings, relatives, a couple, etc. so I wanted this male/female avatar relationship to really stand out...(Heads up, expect another unique male/female avatar relationship to be pretty unique)...

Just so you know, I really did beat two of Lance's Dragonites with a Beedrill when I first played SoulSilver, I remember it fondly, and I'm pretty sure Beedrill wasn't even level 55 when I did it, though I can be wrong, but I do know for a fact that my Beedrill wasn't level 60 at most when I did that accomplishment...

Geta are the actual names for the sandals the Japanese wear, but just so you know, geishas would wear these when in full costume.

Roserade using those thorny whips are referenced numerous times in its Pokédex entries, and was utilized in the Pokémon Adventures arc, so I decided to use it, despite how I didn't quite use it extensively…

Apologies to any of you if you were expecting to see the GS Ball, unfortunately, it doesn't exist in this story as I'm using Gold and Silver's remakes instead of the originals...

If you're wondering why when the characters are speaking about certain places or people, when they are referred in English, like Whitney being called Akane, or Lake Biwa for the Lake of Rage...There is a reason, it is because I'm using some of the character's original, Japanese names to refer the fact Sean and some of the others are from Japan, and the places are their real-world equivalents in relation of the Pokémon World. Here's a link to prove my point about the real world equals: Pokemon world in relation to the real world...

This is the team Sean used as his first challenge against the Johto League, so you may, if you feel the urge, try to use the same team in a random play-through in the future:

 ** _Indigo Plateau League First Challenge;_**

- ** _Typhlosion:_**

Gender:Male Level: 53

Met at New Bark Town

Moves: Solarbeam, Dig, Flamethrower, Blast Burn, Swift, Aerial Ace

- ** _Lugia:_**

Gender:Male Level: 49

Met at Whirl Islands

Moves: Aeroblast, Hydro Pump, Extrasensory, AncientPower, Earthquake, Ice Beam

- ** _Beedrill:_**

Gender:Male Level: 52

Met at Route 30

Moves: Twineedle, Brick Break, Aerial Ace, Poison Jab, Assurance, Return

- ** _Ampharos:_**

Gender:Male Level: 51

Met at Route 32

Moves: Discharge, Signal Beam, Power Gem, Focus Blast, Thunderbolt, Dragon Pulse

- ** _Gyarados (shiny):_**

Gender:Male Level: 51

Met at Lake of Rage

Moves: Ice Fang, Waterfall, Dragon Dance, Earthquake, Outrage, Crunch

- ** _Heracross:_**

Gender:Male Level: 50

Met at Azalea Town

Moves: Close Combat, Megahorn, Aerial Ace, Earthquake, Rock Blast, Brick Break


End file.
